The Dereskian Queen Continued: The Cessation
by Lady Moria
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter 34: Angels Fall First part four uploaded. An important message about the continuation of this story at the beginning.
1. Prologue

The Cessation Prologue  
  
The minions of Skeletor stood collectively around the throne room, silent as stone. Tri-klops was giving some sort of long tirade involving a new elaborate plot involving some fancy weapon of his. Evil-Lyn stood in her usual place, beside the great chair. She was bored, idly stroking the great purple cat that lay beside her, stretched out next to the throne.  
  
The young Dereskian looked up into the corners of the room, into one of the great hollows of the enormous cavern, and she smiled softly. There was Lady Moria, standing in the shadows of a high niche, with her arms across her chest and her back against the wall of the cavern. Upon noticing her daughter's smile, the elder woman winked softly, knowing in some primal way that her child would be able to see it.  
  
Evil-Lyn saw a sudden small flash of an amethyst eye closing and then opening again, and her smile widened slightly. Her mother had been a part of Skeletor's horde for nearly a year now, and the entire population of Eternia was still ignorant as to her mere existence. The situation was laughable. In the entire population, there was only one woman who was even aware as to the possibility of Moria's existence, and she seemed content to think that the Dereskian had vanished from the surface of the planet.  
  
Not even the so-called 'Masters of the Universe' were acquainted with the fact that behind Skeletor's recently improved plots lurked the mind of the Dereskian Queen. And their plans had improved lately, as Skeletor was forced to admit. They had not yet gained access to Grayskull's power, but he knew it was only a moment of time. With every battle they grew closer and closer to defeating the 'Masters.'  
  
Skeletor sat in his great stone throne, oblivious to everything barring his own thoughts. And his thoughts lately all seemed to focus around one being: Lady Moria. He had no clue at that moment that his second-in-command was thinking much along the same lines. Moria had been a godsend to his plans. As soon as she had arrived, she began to point out the tiny, almost insignificant flaws to all of his evil schemes. What's more, she had sat down with him on more than one occasion to explain to him exactly what had gone wrong in each and every one of his many failed attempts on Grayskull, and then she had told him how his mistakes could have been avoided.  
  
Skeletor had resented Moria at first, and a part of him still did. He was uncertain around her, and he supposed that stemmed from a childhood of growing up hearing stories of her. He did not acknowledge the fact that a large part of him feared the Dereskian Queen. Her power was obviously greater than his, and yet she showed absolutely no interest in dethroning him. She showed little interest in most things, Skeletor noted absently. The only thing she ever really seemed to care about was what her daughter was doing.  
  
He looked then at the woman at his side. Yes, Evil-Lyn had grown very powerful in the time she had been in his service. He depended on her for more than one reason, and among the entirety of his cohorts, she was the only one he might actually consider trusting. True, her own lust for power equaled if not overpowered his, and that often made Skeletor more uneasy than he'd like to admit. The Gods forbid that she should ever get the idea into her head to overthrow him. With her mother at her side, Lyn could easily do so, and then take the power of Grayskull for herself.  
  
However, looking at the young woman at his side and then at the older woman in the shadows, he realized that what he feared was unlikely. Ever since Lady Moria had come here, Evil-Lyn seemed more inclined to study with her mother than to try to overthrow him. He often wondered what it was they discussed when they were alone. But it was no matter. Sighing inaudibly, he slowly became more aware of what Tri-klops was saying, even if he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Regarding the situation with an almost detached attitude, Lady Moria stood above the proceedings. Though she appeared to be paying rapt attention to whatever it was Tri-klops was saying, her mind had strayed to a place far away, and long forgotten by all others. In the haven of her mind, she walked alone in what was now termed the Sands of Time, but it was not as it was in actuality.  
  
She looked behind her, unsurprised to find the endless sands. She put an elegant foot down upon the sand, and watched, smiling, as the impression of her foot seemed to ripple the way a pond does. A small green sprout began to appear beneath her foot, and it grew at an alarming rate. Lifting her foot, the small patch of green began to fan out and expand, until soon, at a soundless calling, the endless fields of sand seemed to melt away and become a lush and green place, full of trees and flowering plants, fertile and soft and growing. Great buildings appeared where only rubble had remained, their architecture stunning and aesthetically pleasing in every line and curve. This was her land, the way she remembered it.  
  
Moria walked along the green paths, her feet making no indentations upon the growing flowers and buds.  
  
As Moria began to recede farther and farther into the solace of her mind, her body slowly started to slump. Her arms uncrossed themselves and fell to her sides, and her lithe frame began to sag and lean heavily against the wall. Gradually, some hidden part of her psyche seemed to realize that she would fall, and instead shifted her body so that she sat upon the floor, legs extended, with her back against the wall.  
  
Below her, Skeletor idly looked up into the corner, and witnessed the Dereskian's gradual slouch. Since Lady Moria was normally the epitome of good posture, this worried him slightly.  
  
"Evil-Lyn," he whispered softly, so that only she could hear him. "What is your mother doing?"  
  
Snapping out of her own reverie, the young woman stared at him for a moment while his words sunk in. "Hmm?" she asked softly, looking up at her mother. "Oh," she whispered back. "She's fine, just going into her mind. She does that often."  
  
Had Skeletor possessed eyes, they would have widened slightly. "Oh, does she? I wonder what she's thinking about."  
  
"I wouldn't know," the younger woman replied, gazing up at her mother.  
  
An odd sort of chuckle came into Skeletor's voice as he said, "Find out."  
  
The young enchantress looked at the Overlord of Evil slowly. "What?" she asked, almost appalled.  
  
"Find out," he repeated. "It isn't as if you're actually paying attention anyway."  
  
"Skeletor," she said softly. "I can't just go up there and tap into my mother's thoughts. It would be rude."  
  
A dull red glow began to appear where Skeletor's eyes should have been. "And you have always been decidedly un-rude, Evil-Lyn?"  
  
The young woman was silent for a few minutes. "No, but this is different. She's my mother."  
  
"Which is why I do not think she'd mind, Evil-Lyn. Now go," Skeletor commanded, his eyes reddening even more.  
  
With an angry sigh, the young woman raised her staff and gradually began to fade until her form had entirely disappeared.  
  
If Tri-klops noticed her absence, he did not show it, instead he simply continued on in his filibuster.  
  
Evil-Lyn appeared in the higher cavern, and knelt down next to her mother. She looked apologetically at the elder Dereskian's face, and slowly extended her hand. Before she had even made contact, however, she felt a great amount of mental energy surge into her mind, filing it completely and wrenching all possible physical sense away. Evil-Lyn collapsed on the floor next to her mother.  
  
Gradually, the younger woman felt the surge of energy leave her mind, and she looked around in her mental state. Apparently, she had been brought into her mother's consciousness. The young spellcaster looked around absently, taking in the absolutely stunning site that lay ahead of her.  
  
She recognized the architecture of the few buildings as being Dereskian, having seen the remnants of such in the Sands of Time. She gazed, openmouthed, at the lush green vegetation beneath her feet.  
  
"What is this place?" she voiced aloud in the language of the Dereskïgiä, knowing that even if the mental form of her mother was not near, she would still be able to hear it. Evil-Lyn felt a familiar presence behind her, but she did not turn around until her mother spoke.  
  
"This is the realm of my memory, dear child," Lady Moria said gently, placing an elegant hand upon her daughter's shoulder.  
  
The younger woman turned around slowly. "This is what the Sands of Time once looked like?" she asked, amazed.  
  
Lady Moria nodded. "It is. There was a time, not so long ago, when the entirety of the planet knew of and envied the lush, green lands of what you now call the Sands of Time. The sounds of gaily colored insects and birds filled the air. This place was an oasis, the glittering jewel of this world, Moritënia. Everywhere you looked, as far as the eye could see, there was a green piece of a paradise that has long since been forgotten. It became. this." The older Dereskian's eyes flashed once, and the growing green world and elegantly formed architecture had vanished, leaving behind only an endless sea of sand and half-crumbled buildings.  
  
Moritënia looked out over the sand-strewn world, and her face became pained. "Why? What happened?" she asked her mother.  
  
Lady Moria looked down at the ground for a moment, and then closed her amethyst eyes slowly. "I suppose you'll have to learn soon enough," she muttered. When she opened her eyes again, the area they were standing in had once again become the sparkling oasis she had loved so much.  
  
She grabbed her daughter's hand, and they seemed to zoom over the landscape, stopping outside the walls of a great city.  
  
The younger Dereskian looked on in wonder. "Where is this?" she asked.  
  
Lady Moria sighed almost achingly. "This is the city of Elënuial, where the entire population of our people was destroyed in a single three-day period."  
  
Moritënia faced her mother with an aggressive look in her eyes. "Show me," she more ordered than requested.  
  
A sad smile fell across the face of the older woman, and she slowly reached out a hand to caress her daughter's face. Around them, the streets began to slowly show the fading forms of many people, all Dereskian. As the forms began to become more and more solid, Moria lifted herself and her daughter off the ground, floating above the heads of the people.  
  
At a certain point in the proceedings, Lady Moria closed her eyes, and let the story unfold without witnessing it. She had already seen it once, and that was more than enough.  
  
Her daughter watched with rapt attention, screaming in frustration at the Eternians' blatantly heartless nature as they disregarded the day of mourning and poured into the city.  
  
As the images of the carnage faded, Moria opened her eyes and took her daughter's hand. "There is more to this than can be shown here," she said gently, taking a single step and causing them to appear over the Ancient Eternian prison.  
  
The screams of her sister could be heard, and Lady Moria winced, shutting her eyes and covering her ears with her hands as they went deep within the compound. The story unfolded anew, but the elder woman did not watch it.  
  
The story continued to unfold before Moritënia's eyes, going through the entirety of the long and painful experience of her aunt's death, and what her mother had done afterwards.  
  
At long last, the images began to fade, and Moria opened her eyes and looked at her child. Her daughter had the beginnings of tears in her eyes, but did not permit them to fall.  
  
"I think I just realized why you're so infuriated with the Eternians, Mother," she said softly, reaching her arms around the older woman's neck.  
  
Lady Moria smiled softly at the unexpected hug, and held her daughter to her closely.  
  
"And why you regret nothing you've done since," her child added, holding her mother tighter.  
  
Moria pulled herself away to look into her daughter's eyes. "Not entirely true, dear. There are things I do regret."  
  
Moritënia regarded her mother curiously. "Such as?"  
  
A look that was both sad and soft came into the elder Dereskian's eyes, and she lowered her gaze to the floor. She was silent for a long moment. "Many things, dear," she said softly, bringing her eyes back up to meet her daughter's. "But mostly, I regret not being there to raise you. I regret having to watch from afar as you grew up. I regret not being able to get to know you until now."  
  
"Morämé," her daughter said, using the Dereskian word for 'mother.' "That wasn't something you could control."  
  
Moria shook her head softly. "But I should have been able to control it, dear. That is what I regret."  
  
A slow smirk came upon the younger woman's lips. "Well," she said amusedly. "At least you don't regret all the blood that you've spilt."  
  
The older woman laughed darkly. "Now why in the nine hells would I possibly regret that?"  
  
"You're right, Morämé," her daughter said, laughing. "That was quite a silly notion. I don't know what I was possibly thinking."  
  
Lady Moria held her daughter close. "Now, I have done terrible things, yes. And of course there are things that I have done I may not be especially proud of, but I do not regret them." she lovingly ran her hand down her daughter's cheek. "What would the point of that be?"  
  
The young Dereskian smiled. "I have no idea," she laughed. Moritënia looked around at the now-sandy remnants of the shining oasis. "You must have truly hated the Eternians for what they did," she noted.  
  
The Queen of the Dereskïgiä regarded the background almost absently. "Yes," she agreed. "But it was not anger that fuelled my actions." Her daughter looked at her curiously. "Well, it was," the elder continued. "But not in the way that you're thinking. Yes, behind all of my actions there was my ever-present hate of the Eternian populace, but I never struck out against them with my anger as my guide. That would have been very stupid."  
  
"That's what Skeletor does," Moritënia commented, with a curious smirk on her lips.  
  
Moria nodded. "My point exactly, dear," she replied, smiling. She pulled away from her daughter and raised her hand, causing the scenery to change to watching all of Skeletor's failed attacks. She walked forward and regarded the goings-on as if it were a form of entertainment. "The reason why Skeletor's wild schemes do not work is not because he lacks the power or brains to do so, it is because he is fuelled by his hate. You see, dear, if you strike out in anger, you are going to make mistakes, because anger has the tendency to blind you. You throw caution to the wind, and you make idiotic choices. So, to prevent that, you should let anger be in the back corners of your mind, and instead fight with wisdom."  
  
"Does this go back to your 'empty yourself of emotions' idea, Mother?" her daughter questioned, a secret sort of smile on her lips.  
  
Moria regarded her daughter out of the corner of her eye. "You can laugh all you want, dear. The result will be the same. Emptying yourself of feeling at least prevents the idiocy of rash actions." She paused and felt her daughter walk up next to her. "The drawback is that if you let your emotions fade away, you tend to forget why it is you're bothering to fight in the first place."  
  
The younger woman looked at her mother uncertainly. "Then what do you fight out of, if not anger, and if empting yourself doesn't work?"  
  
Lady Moria sighed softly. "I have nerve really fought out of anger, so I would not know what it felt like. .No, wait, I take that back. When I killed the idiotic Captain Mindor; that was anger. Other than that.I don't fight out of hatred as a rule, dear."  
  
"Then why bother to fight at all?" Her daughter asked.  
  
The elder woman smiled softly. "Well, I don't. Not anymore. My role among this." she gestured to the image of the minions of Skeletor trying to attack Grayskull, "is minimal, as you know. I find little use in actually fighting."  
  
A slow smile came across the younger woman's face. "Out of sheer curiosity, what do you do when we're busy battling the 'Masters'?"  
  
"Oh, I make sure you're not getting hurt, I write in the sacred texts, I draw, I visit Grayskull and annoy the hells out of Teelina, basic things like that," Moria said, winking.  
Moritënia's eyes widened. "You go inside Grayskull? While we're fighting to do so?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"No," Lady Moria said, smiling. "I stay in my own chambers and project my thoughts into her head. That's always entertaining. Especially when she's sleeping."  
  
"Why?" her daughter asked. "Why not just go inside and confront her personally?"  
  
The Dereskian Queen slid her hand down her daughter's cheek affectionately. "Because that would alert her to my presence, dear. This way, I can be inside her thoughts and dreams and she has no idea that I'm still alive and that she's not just randomly imagining it all."  
  
Her daughter raised an eyebrow. "What exactly can you make her see?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
Moritënia's smile was mirrored on her mother's face, and then became wonderfully wicked. "Anything I want to. It's quite amusing, the number of things I've made her see or .do."  
  
Her daughter looked as if she would question further on this point, however, at that moment, Lady Moria turned her head away and looked in the distance. "Someone draws near," she said gently. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she faced her child once more. "Time to wake up, dear."  
  
Evil-Lyn felt the soothing presence in her mind slowly recede as she gradually left her mother's mind. She came slowly back to reality, stretching her muscles out and stifling a yawn. She opened her eyes and saw her mother looking beyond and below her. The young woman looked down, and saw the shape of Skeletor standing beneath them on floor level and regarding them. The rest of the throne room was empty.  
  
"Our attack begins, Evil-Lyn," he ordered, and then left quickly, his purple cape swirling behind him.  
  
Moria looked gently at her daughter, her eyes smiling. She nodded, and the younger woman smiled, jumped off the high ridge, and left.  
  
Lady Moria waved at the retreating form of her only child. "Be careful, dear," she whispered in her own tongue, and then she vanished into the floor, and was gone. 


	2. The Battle

Chapter I: The Battle  
  
Outside of Castle Grayskull, the forces of Skeletor were making yet another attack. True to their latest plan, Skeletor and his minions arrived upon the fortress in their Terror-dactals. The 'Masters', who were using their own flying equipment in attempt to shoot down Skeletor and his warriors, followed them closely.  
  
Skeletor ordered that his warriors land just outside of Castle Grayskull. They landed, and prepared for a direct attack. As the 'Masters' landed, each of the 'evil' warriors went through the plan in their heads, and made ready to attack only certain warriors. Lady Moria had made sure to stress this point when she was explaining this plan to them.  
  
Tri-klops shook his head as he dismounted and drew his sword. It was remarkable how much Skeletor had come to trust the Dereskian Queen's insight over the past year. In the time she had been with them, she had moved from watching the plans fail, to explaining why they failed, to improving plan attacks, to making up plans herself, which is how the warriors found themselves in this position. The spy drew himself out of his reverie as he sighted his target coming down and landing his flying apparatus. Tri-klops aimed his middle eye-beam and fired. Mekaneck stumbled out of his transport and fell as the blast hit him in his namesake. Tri- klops smiled. Maybe this would work after all.  
  
Evil-Lyn watched the proceedings with a smirk on her face as she waited for her own opponent to come into play. As Teela landed her machine, Lyn's smirk turned into a grin. This would be entertaining. She turned away from Teela and pretended to be watching as Tri-klops shot the living daylights out of Mekaneck. The young redhead reached for her cobra staff and immediately ran towards the Dereskian's unprotected back. At the last possible moment before Teela would have struck, Evil-Lyn turned, arms raised, and a great blast of amethyst light filled the air. Teela was thrown backwards, and landed on the ground with an almost sickening thud.  
  
A dark laugh erupted from the spellcaster as Teela haltingly attempted to get to her feet. *How was that, Morämé?* she asked mentally, knowing that somewhere, her mother was watching the battle and laughing.  
  
*Very good, dear,* her mother's mind voice said in her head. *But do not get cocky, Moritënia. Our esteemed leader does that all too often and you know where that gets him.* An image of Skeletor losing his sword in battle came into Evil-Lyn's mind.  
  
She nodded. *Yes, Morämé* she answered, reading herself as Teela came toward her again.  
  
The Eternian jumped into the air in a maneuver to bring her staff crashing down on the Dereskian's head. Evil-Lyn saw what the girl was doing and also leaped up, bringing her Majick staff in an upward strike. The staffs clashed together, and, rather than come tumbling back to the ground, the Dereskian cast a floating spell upon herself and the redhead, knowing that this move would be unexpected. In the moment of Teela's confusion, the daughter of Moria swung her staff around again and knocked the Eternian's feet out from under her, letting go of her spell as she did so.  
  
Teela came crashing to the ground as Lyn ducked and rolled, landing gracefully in a kneeling position.  
  
Quite winded, Teela managed to get to her feet and gasped out, "When. did you get. so much better. at this?"  
  
The spellcaster smiled as she stood up. "I've found an old friend who's teaching me new tricks," she said simply, raising her staff again.  
  
It still seemed amazing to the young Dereskian that, even though her mother had been 'back in action,' so to speak, for little more than a year, not a single Eternian knew of her existence. But, as her mother often said, the Eternians never were all that good at putting two and two together. They always tended to come up one stick short of a bundle.  
  
As Evil-Lyn as Teela continued to fight, all around them the sounds of the other 'Masters' doing the same filled the air. Whiplash and Ram-man were having a rather fierce duel to discover whether or not heads always does beat tails, Trap-jaw and Man-at-Arms were finding out which arm accessory worked best, Beast-man and Man-E-Faces were lodged in a rather destructive dispute about gods-know-what, and so on.  
  
Skeletor and He-man were battling it out in front of the very drawbridge of Grayskull itself, and Skeletor actually seemed to be holding his own against the so-called 'strong man.'  
  
And above them all, standing on a high tower and watching the battle take place, stood the Sorceress.  
  
Teelina watched the fighting dismally, taking note of the Master's gradual decline. It seemed almost as if Skeletor and his warriors were actually stronger than they had previously been, though the Eternian knew that seemed ridiculous. Rather than simply going around and engaging all-comers, as they normally did, the evil warriors seemed to each be concentrating on one particular Master, though that surely seemed absurd.  
  
*Of course it seems absurd, Teelina,* came an all-to-familiar voice in her head. *But that does not make it any less true,* continued the voice.  
  
The Sorceress shook her head, trying to clear it. For more than a year now, she had been hearing this particular voice over and over in her mind, adding a satirical and sardonic tone to her normally pristine thoughts. And there had been dreams. Dreams that were frightening erotic in nature, dreams that kept her awake most nights. In all of them, that once voice echoed in her mind. Teelina told herself again and again that she was simply suffering from an over-developed sense of imagination, that there was no possible way the Dereskian Queen was still alive. And even if she were, she'd have to be well over three thousand years old by now.  
  
Teelina was aware that the collective life-energies of the deceased Dereskïgiä were past on to the surviving members. That system was well and good when the population was large, but when there was only one member, such as the case with the Dereskian Queen, all that life energy aged a person very quickly. Moria would be able to 'remember' things that had happened to the very first Dereskian that ever lived, over six millennia ago. She would be confronted with the memories of every single Dereskian who had ever lived, and she would have aged considerably, to the point where she would inwardly be as old as the oldest life energy within her. It could not possibly be a pleasant existence.  
  
The Sorceress shook her head; she was thinking nonsense. It was extremely unlikely that the Dereskian Queen still lived, and even if she did, there had been no evidence of her existence for over five centuries. Teelina brought her attention back to the battle before her. A slow smile crept across her face. With a few exceptions, it seemed that the tide of the battle was gradually turning towards the Masters' favor. *************  
  
Slowly, Lady Moria slowly drew her mind away from the Sorceress' and smiled. That was fun, as always, Teelina.  
  
Stretching her limbs, she once more viewed the battle before her. It appeared that the "Masters" were going to win again, how trite. Oh well, it truly didn't matter to her whether Skeletor won or lost. She turned her attention to the figure of her daughter battling Teela, and her smile grew. Moritënia had certainly improved in not only her Majick, but in her hand-to- hand combat as well.  
  
Moria was standing on the limb of a large tree near the scene of the fighting. As a precaution, she had cast a simple invisibility spell over her form, just in the odd case that someone looked her way. Her attention was set upon the individual battle between her daughter and Teelina's. **************  
  
Evil-Lyn and Teela had moved all around the area in their individual fight.  
  
Teela was somewhat tired. This was the longest battle she had ever had against Evil-Lyn personally. She had spent the last hour trying to outwit her opponent, while at the same time dodging all her attacks, both Majick and not. Her adversary's newly improved techniques worried the young Captain of the Guard slightly. Either Evil-Lyn had been hiding all of these abilities every time they had fought previously, or she indeed had received some kind of tutoring. But if that was the case, then who could her teacher possibly have been? Evil-Lyn now fought as well as she did, maybe better. And as far as Teela knew, there was no one in Snake Mountain with that capability, and no one else on the planet would ever willingly teach Skeletor's second-in-command.  
  
The Eternian was brought out of her reverie as her foe struck down in a particularly vicious move. Teela blocked it as the last moment, but her sudden action snapped her cobra staff in two pieces. The redhead's eyes grew wide in shock as she regarded both parts of her broken weapon. Evil- Lyn smiled and brought her staff down again, aiming it at the Eternian's head.  
  
Teela back flipped out of the way, exclaiming, "That's not fair! You aren't fighting by the rules of engagement!"  
  
A dark chuckle came from the spellcaster's lips. "Oh, because you 'Masters' always fight fairly," she said, flipping into the air and bringing her weapon down.  
  
"And what exactly is that-" Teela questioned, pausing to roll out of the way, "supposed to mean?"  
  
Evil-Lyn laughed as she watched her adversary's antics. "Well, let us pause and make a list, shall we? I can recall several specific occasions. Item one: interrupting a private duel between two leaders in the caverns of Subturnia. Item two: moving large pieces of architecture and hurling them at your opponents, which I believe took place during the bit with the dragons. Item three: continuing to fight after your enemies no longer pose a threat, which has happened on far more than one occasion.. Shall I continue?"  
  
Teela bit her lip. "You've made your point, but it's not as if you all ever fight according to the rules," she commented, coming in for a punch.  
  
"Of course we don't," laughed Lyn, avoiding the blow easily, her eyes beginning to sparkle. "We are the 'bad guys' after all." She lifted her staff and fired a large, glittering ball from it. Teela dodged it just barely, the glowing orb hitting her at a glancing blow in the side, tearing a small piece of her uniform as it passed by.  
  
Above them all, the Sorceress, able to hear the goings on, was extremely worried. Not only had her daughter's staff been broken in two, but the way Evil-Lyn had made her argument was very familiar to Teelina, but she could not quite place where she had heard that particular tone of voice before. At that moment, Evil-Lyn turned her head, eyes flashing wildly. The Sorceress' mouth flew open as she stared into the brilliant amethyst eyes of the spellcaster. How was it possible that she had never noticed that Evil-Lyn's eyes were the exact same shade of the Dereskian Queen's?! For the first time during the course of this battle, Teelina began to truly fear for her child's life.  
  
Teela felt her side where the orb had passed by. She felt something wet and sticky, and raised her hand up to behold her own blood staining her fingers. She looked up at Evil-Lyn, eyes wide in sheer shock that this woman had been able to wound her.  
  
The Dereskian smiled softly. "Oops," she said with almost no emotion in her tone at all.  
  
With an angry growl, Teela practically flew at her rival, knocking the staff out of the evil warrior's hands.  
  
Rather than being put off guard, Evil-Lyn flipped out of her opponent's reach, using her palms to form two identical balls of light. She hurled them at Teela, and was nonplussed when the female Master was able to dodge them both. This was good, Teela was getting angry, and anger meant she would make mistakes. She ran at the Eternian, jumping up into the air in a feint.  
  
Teela fell for it, also leaping into the air to intercept the Dereskian. Evil-Lyn swung her legs around in mid-air, while at the same time using her arms to make a pass at Teela's head. The redhead blocked her attack at her head, but doing so meant she could not see Lyn's legs coming in to hit her middle until it was too late. The spellcaster's legs connected with her foe's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her towards the ground.  
  
The Eternian hit the ground roughly, her head coming into contact with a medium-sized rock. She gave a strangled, sharp cry of pain. Evil-Lyn swerved and landed on her side, the impact breaking the skin at her legs but otherwise doing nothing more serious than making her loose her breath. Her pointed helmet fell off of her head, dropping to the ground. Moon- colored hair spilled down her shoulders, ending at her middle back. She lay on the ground, semi-conscious, gasping for breath.  
  
At Teela's cry, the entire battle had come to a sudden stop. Several of the evil warriors had been knocked unconscious, but an equal number of 'Masters' had also fallen. The other Masters who still remained standing were He-man, Man-at-Arms, Man-E-Faces, Ram-man, and Mekaneck. Those of Skeletor's warriors who were still able to fight were Skeletor himself, Trap-jaw, Beast-man, Clawful, and Tri-klops.  
  
A moment of silence fell upon the field, followed by everyone speaking at once.  
  
"Teela!" the entirety of the 'Masters' exclaimed.  
  
"Teela!" the Sorceress shouted at the top of her lungs above it all. She turned immediately into Zoar the falcon and flew as fast as she possibly could  
  
"Moritënia." Lady Moria whispered, already at her daughter's side, unseen and unheard to all others but her child.  
  
After the initial shock was over, the Evil warriors noticed that this was their chance. They struck out without mercy upon their foes, bringing the 'Masters' back to reality.  
  
Only one such sneak attack truly worked. Skeletor successfully brought his Havoc staff around He-man's head. The move snapped his staff, but the yellow-haired warrior was thrown back into the trees, and he collapsed onto the ground in a lifeless heap. Beyond the sight of all, the unconscious warrior melted away to form the senseless form of Prince Adam. He-man, protector of Grayskull, was defeated. A great laugh erupted from the Overlord of Evil, and he raised his broken staff in the air triumphantly.  
  
The other Masters, who had not fallen so easily for such sneaky attacks, turned on their opponents with renewed ferocity. Skeletor noticed this, and he saw the Masters come steadily closer in their attacks. His eyeholes glowed red, and he climbed aboard his Terror-dactal, calling to the others, "Those that can, retreat!"  
  
His minions were not far behind them, even those that had fallen were awakened by his call and rushed away, leaving only Evil-Lyn, who still lay, semi-conscious, with her head in her mother's arms. 


	3. The Revelation

Chapter II: The Revelation  
  
"Moritënia," she whispered softly, caressing her daughter's face.  
  
The younger Dereskian opened her eyes slowly, and smiled. \\Did we win?\\ she asked in her mother's language.  
  
Lady Moria smiled gently. \\No, dear. But you did. Look,\\ she replied, helping her child turn over so that she could see the unconscious form of Teela.  
  
A slow smile came across the younger Dereskian's face. \\Good,\\ she whispered softly.  
  
The 'Masters' began to slowly come nearer to them, and Moria knew she had to get her daughter out of there before they tried to arrest her or some such idiocy.  
  
\\Can you walk, dear?\\ she asked softly, nonplussed as suddenly a rather familiar-looking falcon dropped from the sky and landed beside Teela.  
  
The younger Dereskian looked at the falcon, a little dizzy, and moved her hand slightly, in a vain attempt to scare it away. She gave up after a little bit. \\Stupid bird,\\ she commented, tried to get to her feet and wondering why the ground was spinning.  
  
A soft laugh came from the Dereskian Queen. \\Indeed,\\ she said, helping her daughter to her feet. The younger woman fell to the ground, her feet collapsing beneath her.  
  
\\Come on, dear,\\ Moria said, helping her daughter get to her feet once more as the Masters neared. \\Time to go.\\  
  
Man-at-Arms saw Evil-Lyn stumbling to get to her feet, and anger filled him. She had hurt his child! "Ram-man!" he said, turning to look at the hardheaded 'Master.' "Prevent that witch from leaving!"  
  
Ram-man looked around for some way to do so, and then he saw the perfect thing. He ran to the woods, and hit a tree with his head, in the direct angle needed to knock it down and land on top of the dark witch.  
  
Lady Moria saw the tree come crashing down, and an extreme sense of déjà vu came upon her. In her mind, she saw the image of the tree falling down upon her sister's wounded form. So, quite understandably, she panicked.  
  
"Nëintára!" she screamed, loud enough to shatter her 'soundless' spell. She raised her hands and averted the tree's path with her mind, pushing it anywhere; she didn't care where, as long as it missed her daughter.  
  
The 'Masters', already confused at hearing a bodiless voice they had never heard say words in a language they didn't know, looked on in horror as a sudden amethyst light from an unseen force encompassed the tree and shattered it like so much glass.  
  
The falcon screeched at hearing the voice, knowing full well what the words meant. Pieces of foliage and bark littered the ground, the only remnants of a once-glorious tree.  
  
*Man-at-Arms!* The Sorceress screamed in his mind. *Do not let Evil-Lyn get away!* Her falcon-form let out a loud screech to emphasize her point.  
  
The Dark Sorceress of Snake Mountain, who by now, was still somewhat weak, though getting stronger as her mother unconsciously healed her quickly, heard this outburst, as did her mother.  
  
"Time to go, Morämé?" she asked, partly in Eternian and partly not.  
  
Lady Moria knew that her invisibility spell was well on its way to being broken, and that the 'Masters' could already hear her words. She nodded, not making a sound, as she quickly tried to finish healing her child.  
  
She held on to her daughter's hand, and began to sink into the ground, passing through it with her daughter.  
  
Just as they were sinking away, Man-at-Arms reached them. Since he could only see Evil-Lyn, and had no real clue that there was anyone with her, he grabbed onto her wrist just before it disappeared.  
  
The young Dereskian screamed in surprise as she was hauled out of the ground. She kicked and tore and bit at Man-at-Arms, but he held firm, pulling her by the wrist until she was fully out of the ground.  
  
This did not sit well with Lady Moria, who decided in that instant that she had remained hidden for too long. A blinding flash of amethyst light filled the area, causing everyone, even Zoar, to shield his or her eyes.  
  
"LET. HER. GO!!" came the loudest voice that Moria could muster. Another flash of light filled the sky, followed by a crashing boom of thunder. A sudden wind picked up, pushing the 'Masters' to and fro and bringing dirt up into their eyes.  
  
There was a final flash and boom, and, in a scene out of some hellish nightmare, the Dereskian Queen herself appeared to them, floating in the air, her glowing amethyst eyes pupil-less and moon-colored hair billowing around her in the wind. Great wings seemed to expand from her back, one black and membranous, and the other white and feathered.  
  
Zoar let out a screech in what could almost be called fright, and exclaimed into the minds of everyone, *Lady Moria Vadorian!!* Her mind-voice echoed and seemed to quiver, as a mind-voice should never have to do.  
  
Even Moritënia was somewhat frightened at her mother's entry, and she suddenly realized just why it was that the name of the Dereskian Queen still made Eternians cower and cringe in fear.  
  
The Sorceress gathered up her courage and flew at the Dereskian Queen, talons extended. Lady Moria turned her head slowly at the attack, and squinted her eyes. The Guardian of Grayskull screamed as a Majick far older and more powerful than anything she could have ever imagined swirled around her.  
  
She felt as if something was electrocuting her from the inside out. Teelina fell to the ground and landed in an ungainly heap. But what had shocked her most was that she had fallen. in her human form. The feathers on her traditional costume were charred and blackened, and her entire body ached all over. but she was human! .Outside of Grayskull!  
  
Lady Moria turned away from the Sorceress disdainfully, and faced the 'Masters.' She looked deep into the eyes of Man-at-Arms, and she saw fear in them. Good. "I will give you one chance, Duncan," she spat out in a tone that commanded attention. "And I will be sure to use simple words for you. Let. My. Daughter. Go. .Now." Her voice was calm in its deliverance, but harsh in tone and meaning. She did not shout, because she knew it was not necessary, but even so, her words were menacing enough.  
  
In extreme shock, his eyes wide, Man-at-Arms let go of the young Dereskian quickly, backing away as he did so.  
  
Moritënia ran towards her mother as soon as she was free, swooping up her helmet as she did so. Her mother covered her with the feathered wing, and when she lifted it, her child was gone and safe in the personal chambers of the monarchy.  
  
Lady Moria looked over at the crumpled form of Teelina next to her redheaded child. Her eyes narrowed and then closed. She opened them one moment later, and Teela exhaled cleanly in her unconscious state. Her body was perfectly healed.  
  
The Dereskian Queen landed on the ground nimbly and walked over to the Sorceress. She stood over her fallen form as Teelina looked up at her, a trickle of blood falling from her mouth.  
  
A graceful hand shot out and grabbed Teelina around the throat, lifting her up into the air. Lady Moria brought the Sorceress' face close to her own. "My daughter is released safely into my care, unharmed," she whispered into Teelina's ear, snaking her tongue out and licking the Sorceress' cheek seductively.  
  
The Eternian flinched at the contact, and a few tears squeezed out of her eyes, but could do nothing to stop the older woman. Moria brought her tongue around and licked away the tears and the blood that fell from the redhead's mouth, lingering a little longer than was really necessary. She exhaled appreciatively, smiling wickedly. She set the Eternian down gently, almost lovingly, on the ground, next to Teela.  
  
"I do the same with yours," Moria finished, the same wicked smile on her face. She turned and made to leave the battlefield. Before she did so, she turned around once more and winked an amethyst eye at the Sorceress. "The unwritten law still stands, Teelina," she noted in a regal voice. And then she was gone.  
  
Screeching against her will, the Sorceress once again became her falcon form, signaling that Moria had indeed left.  
  
Zoar quickly took flight and retreated back to Grayskull, knowing her daughter was safe. She changed back into her human form and locked herself in her chambers, ignoring Man-at-Arms when he called out for her to let him enter.  
  
She hid, embarrassed, for the rest of the day and night. For though what Moria had done after she lifted her into the air had nauseated her, there was a small part of her that had welcomed the feeling.  
  
At least one thing could be said that there was now no doubt of in Teelina's mind: The Dereskian Queen lived. 


	4. The Reflection

Chapter III: The Reflection  
  
Skeletor paced back and forth in the throne room of Snake Mountain. "Lady Moria," he began for the umpteenth time in an hour. "I thought you respected your privacy and did not want the Eternians to know you existed!" He had been saying things along these lines for the better part of two hours, his tone getting more and more aggravated with each passing minute.  
  
"I regret the fact that my presence had to be revealed, Skeletor," came the Dereskian's voice from her usual place above him. "But I do not regret my actions, as the situation called for my intervention. It was necessary," she argued calmly.  
  
Skeletor shot her an angry look, his eye sockets glowing red. "Necessary?!" he thundered. "I do not see how!"  
  
Lady Moria jumped down from her place and landed gracefully on her feet before him. "Skeletor," she said, her tone at the beginnings of anger. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you: The only reason I 'joined' your so-called 'warriors' was to be with my daughter. That is the one, solitary basis for my standing before you now. I did tell you at the beginning that I would not take direct part in the battles unless my daughter needed my assistance. She did, and thus I intervened. It is that simple."  
  
"That is all well and fine, except now those cursed 'Masters' know that you're aiding me!" the Overlord of Evil shouted, staring at the Dereskian. Moria was the same height as he was, which intimidated him slightly. He was not used to having to look eye-to-eye (so to speak) with others.  
  
A slow smile made its way across Lady Moria's face. "I don't see how," she commented, smiling. "I did nothing to aid you in the battle. I only helped my child. The Sorceress already suspected that Evil-Lyn was my daughter, even if she did not openly admit it. They have no concrete evidence of me ever giving you aid, Skeletor. They simply saw a mother looking out for her child."  
  
The ex-Eternian looked at her skeptically. "I'm sure they recognized the fact that we were fighting differently than we previously had been. They are not complete idiots, and will have put two and two together."  
  
Moria's smile widened. "They usually end up with three or five when they add, Skeletor. If they didn't, they would have noticed my presence without my direct appearance. With a few rare exceptions, Eternians have never been the brightest of peoples." The Overlord of Evil looked as though he was going to say something, but Lady Moria continued, "Besides, what is done is done. As I said, I do not regret my actions. My child is safe, and that is all I care about. It is not as if the so-called 'Masters' can do anything about my presence here, if they know that I am helping you at all."  
  
Skeletor sighed exasperatedly. "You underestimate the strength of the 'Masters,' Lady Moria. They are not especially powerful but they are a persistent bunch very much like burrow-rats. If they get it into their heads to come after you-"  
  
"I will dispose of such a threat as I have done so before," the Dereskian interjected calmly. "Skeletor, I have been killing Eternians since long before your grandparents were born. True, I have not practiced my keenly honed destructive skills in centuries, but I truly doubt it will matter.  
  
"The 'Masters' grew up listening to tales of me by the fireside; they were raised hearing stories of how the Dereskian Queen would come to crush them if they were unruly. They fear me, I know because I see it in their eyes when they look upon me. They will. they can do nothing against me. Even if, by some odd chance, they were to attempt some kind of arrest or Eläni knows what other foolishness, it is not as if I am completely helpless. I can take care of myself, Skeletor," she finished, an almost secretive smile upon her face.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me," Lady Moria commented, walking gracefully over to the wall, "I have some pressing matters to take care of." She winked a single amethyst eye at him, and passed through the wall.  
  
Skeletor was left standing alone in his throne room. He walked over to his chair and sat down hard, leaning heavily into the back of his seat. Gods, that woman annoyed him! She was so cocky, so mysteriously secretive and so. wonderfully powerful! What annoyed him most, however, was that she also always seemed to be right. ***********  
  
The Sorceress sat on her throne in the viewing room, listening attentively as Man-at-Arms talked about the dangers of having the Dereskian Queen back in the area. She waited politely for him to finish, and then spoke.  
  
"Duncan," she said. "I agree that Lady Moria's presence is not welcome and possibly even dangerous. However, we cannot simply jump out and do something rash. Moria has not done anything wrong, that we know of, in the last several hundred years. There is absolutely no reason to suspect that she will immediately revert to her killing sprees simply because we know of her existence."  
  
"We can't take that chance. The Dereskian Queen is dangerous, and there is no 'possibly' about it. The woman is a serious threat, and you of all people should know it," Man-at-Arms countered.  
  
Teelina sighed and massaged her temples. "I am aware of the possible danger, Man-at-Arms. However, I also know that Lady Moria is not entirely evil. I know that despite common opinion Moria has the capability to love. I know that she has a system of morality, as loose as it may be. You are correct, Duncan, I do know what she can do. Her power is greater than anything I have ever seen, including the mystic might of the Elders."  
  
Duncan's eyes grew wide as saucers. "What?!" he exclaimed. "She's stronger than the power of the Elders?!"  
  
"Yes," Teelina answered simply. "The Majick of the Dereskïgiä is far older and far stronger than anything we as Eternians possess. That is why she is able to bypass all of the guarding spells around Castle Grayskull and enter it at will. It is also why she is able to undo certain spells that were cast by the Elder's magic, for example, transforming me into human form outside of this Castle. If she wished it, Lady Moria could easily destroy all of Eternia. But she hasn't." She left the unspoken 'yet' dangling in the air and stared at Man-at-Arms.  
  
Something that the Sorceress had said unnerved Duncan and he wasn't quite sure what it was. Finally, it came to him. "She can enter Grayskull?" he questioned, unbelieving. "Without your knowledge?"  
  
"Moria could very well be here right now, Duncan. She was raised within these walls; she knows every single chamber, every hallway. The illusions do not faze her, nor do the other devices, both mechanical and magical, which I am constantly updating. She notices them all, and knows not to fall for any tricks I might have pulled." Teelina's voice was very close to being emotionless, even though this obviously was a difficult conversation for her to have.  
  
Man-at-Arms looked at the guardian questioningly. "How do you know this, Sorceress? Has she been in here before and you just haven't said anything?"  
  
The Sorceress of Grayskull shook her head gently and sighed. "The last time Lady Moria was here, that I know about, was over five centuries ago. She used to come here often, and for a while, she even came every day. Moria would never do anything here, if that's what you're thinking. She would just come and talk. All the time she would talk to me, and then listen while I talked as well. She's a very good listener, Man-at-Arms. And it got to a point over the years that I actually almost looked forward to her visits. True, this was during the point of her history when she was on her killing rampages, but she was never ruthless, at least not to me. Lady Moria was, and still is, I imagine, very proper; she is a true lady. She has done many terrible things in her past, Man-at-Arms, and I will not deny that. But she is also. very correct in her attitude. She is always apposite in manners and .taste."  
  
"You admire her," he said, amazed. It was not much a question as it was a statement of obvious fact.  
  
Teelina faltered for a moment. "I respect her, yes," she admitted after a moment. "I find her .deserving of admiration."  
  
Man-at-Arms looked at her confusedly. "Why? After all that she's done, how can you find her worthy of respect?"  
  
The Sorceress was silent for a very long moment. "Because she's the Dereskian Queen, Duncan. One cannot not respect her. She has a certain class to her. One that can only be described as Lady Moria Vadorian."  
  
Duncan cringed inwardly at the Sorceress' use of the full name. Even now, five hundred years after her last attack, the true name of the Dereskian Queen still chilled the bones of Eternian men. That said something.  
  
Teelina smiled softly at Man-at-Arm's silence. "I don't expect you to understand, Duncan. I don't really understand it. As odd as it may sound, Lady Moria is the closest thing I have ever had to a sister."  
  
"How sentimental," an all-to-familiar voice called out from the shadows. Both other occupants of the room looked, shocked, towards the sound of the voice. Lady Moria walked out slowly, her feet making no sound on the floor, with a smug sort of smile on her face. "Oh, don't look so surprised. After all, as you said, Teelina, I 'could very well be here right now.'"  
  
Man-at-Arms slowly began to reach for the mace at his side. The Dereskian noticed and snapped her fingers. The weapon vanished and reappeared in her hand.  
  
"There will be no need for this, Man-at-Arms. Believe me, had I come here to fight, you would be dead already," she said calmly, placing the weapon on the floor.  
  
Duncan growled at seeing his weapon in her hands. "Then why are you here?!" he grumbled, angry though also slightly fearful.  
  
Moria's eyes flashed. "Not that it is your business, but I wanted to speak with Teelina."  
  
"How dare you call her by her given name and not her title?!" Man-at- Arms thundered. At this point, he was getting so infuriated at the Dereskian Queen's mere presence that he was forgetting who she was.  
  
The Sorceress stood from her seat and flew down in between the other two. "Duncan!" she said urgently. "It's alright!"  
  
"It's not alright, Sorceress! This. thing should not be allowed to address you so informally!" Man-at-Arms roared, his tone getting louder and louder.  
  
Lady Moria stepped forward slowly, one foot at a time. Her amethyst eyes began to glow and pinwheel darkly. At an unbidden call, a phantom wind began to pick up and it whipped Moria's hair around her head.  
  
Man-at-Arms stepped back unconsciously, suddenly realizing exactly whom it was he was yelling at. As the winds began to pick up, he shielded his eyes from the dust particles brought into the air.  
  
"Moria!" Teelina shouted above the noise of the wind, trying to get in between them. "That's enough!"  
  
The Dereskian Queen looked over at the younger woman, and extended a single finger. The Sorceress was thrown back, but hit the wall gently. She tried to move, but found that Moria had frozen her limbs in place.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, Teelina," Moria said darkly, an evil chuckle rumbling in the back of her throat. She reached Man-at-Arms and shot out her hand to grasp his neck. She lifted him up as easily as she had done with the Sorceress not two days before.  
  
"Now then, I want you to listen to me very carefully, Man-at-Arms." The Dereskian's tone was not so much loud as it was compelling, and Duncan immediately opened his eyes and stared into the darkening amethyst pools before him. "I am not a 'thing.' I am the Dereskian Queen, Lady Moria Vadorian. I am the ruler of the Dereskïgiä, the chosen of Eläni, and guardian of the secrets of the Nine Sacred Hells. I shall give you the best piece of advice I can possibly give you, and that is to never, ever forget who I am."  
  
The Eternian squirmed in her grasp and struggled for breath as her hand slowly tightened. Gagging, Duncan feebly raised his arms and tried to pry the fingers off.  
  
Moria laughed darkly and let go of her hold on his neck. Man-at-Arms fell to the ground panting for breath. Lady Moria bent her knees and looked Duncan in the eyes. "You're living in a dream world, Duncan," she said, almost sweetly. "It's time you woke up." She snapped the fingers of her right hand, and the Eternian disappeared.  
  
Teelina was also released from the wall, and she fell to the floor. She stood quickly, and ran over to Moria.  
  
The Dereskian's eyes were back to their usual color, and the pinwheeling had stopped. The wind was gone, back to wherever it was that it had come from.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Teelina shrieked angrily, beating her fists against the older woman's chest. "Where is he?!"  
  
Lady Moria bore this assault without complaint or even trying to fight back. She simply waited, and then gently, carefully took Teelina's hands in her own. "He is safe and unharmed, Teelina. What more would you ask?"  
  
The Sorceress yanked her hands away from the older woman's. "Where is he?" she asked, only slightly calmer.  
  
A faint twinkle came into the elder woman's eyes as she gestured toward the viewing screen. The screen immediately began to ripple, and it pictured the insides of Man-at- Arms' workshop. Duncan was in his bed, the blankets neatly tucked beneath his chin, sleeping.  
  
Teelina looked, astounded, at the older woman. The Dereskian winked one brilliant eye. "I told him he was living in a dream, Teelina. You know I never lie if I can help it."  
  
"And when he wakes up.?" the Sorceress asked, leaving the sentence open for Lady Moria to fill.  
  
The elder woman smiled faintly and caressed Teelina's cheek almost lovingly as the viewing screen dulled. "He will think he dreamed the entire incident, and most likely come see you, to tell you about his very active imagination."  
  
As this sunk in, a worried look came into Teelina's eyes. "I have been dreaming of encounters with you for over a year now. Were all of those actual incidents or was I really just dreaming?"  
  
Lady Moria's smile slowly became more wicked. "The answer to that depends on what you want to hear. Do you want me to be honest or tactful?" she asked, winking.  
  
"Oh, gods." the Sorceress exclaimed, understanding the implications of why Moria would ask such a thing. She buried her face in her hands and sank onto the ground. "You mean I actually.? Oh .I think I'm going to be sick." She rolled over onto all fours and put her hand over her mouth in attempt to stop the bile from rising.  
  
She felt Moria's graceful hand upon her back, rubbing it gently. "They were not all real, Teelina," the older woman said softly, the wicked grin still present on her face. "Only a certain few, and even in those, only scattered parts of them were actual events, the others I made up as I went along."  
  
The Sorceress slowly, cautiously turned her head and looked at the older woman out of the corner of her eye. "Which. Few?" she asked slowly.  
  
Moria tilted her head to the side and her smile widened. "Which do you think, Teelina?"  
  
The younger woman closed her eyes as tears of shame began to trickle down her cheeks. She began to gag, and felt the evidence of her disgust creep into her mouth.  
  
Moria clapped a hand over the Eternian's mouth just as she was about to retch. "You're hurting my feelings, Teelina. It's not really that bad, now is it?" She slipped her other hand beneath the younger woman's body and placed it on the Sorceress' stomach.  
  
Teelina's eyes widened at what she thought Moria intended to do. She tried to get up, but found that the Dereskian had positioned herself so that movement was almost impossible for her. "You're despicable," she breathed raggedly.  
  
"Calm yourself," the older woman whispered, bringing her head directly next to Teelina's ear. "I am not going to hurt you, and I am most certainly not going to rape you." The Sorceress looked at the Dereskian a bit untrustingly. Lady Moria winked at her seductively. "Well, not yet, anyway," she continued, smiling.  
  
The Sorceress began to shake uncontrollably. "What do you want from me, Lady Moria?" she asked, fresh tears coming into her eyes.  
  
The Dereskian Queen seemed almost shocked. "How silly of me," she said softly, running her tongue along the base of Teelina's jaw and enjoying feeling the younger woman tremble. "I was so busy enjoying myself that I almost forgot why I came here in the first place." She lapped up the Sorceress' tears with her tongue, and then released the Eternian, standing as she did so.  
  
Teelina slowly got to her feet, trying not to gag again as she wiped what little saliva there was off of cheek. "And why did you come here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"To make you aware of this: the 'dream' in which we made the unwritten law was real. I still intend to uphold that law as long as you do, which is why I bothered to heal Teela for you the other day," Lady Moria said clearly, the smile long since faded and her body movements as regal as ever. "You will not hurt Moritënia in any way, Teelina. That includes aiding Man-at-Arms in attempting her capture."  
  
The Sorceress shook her head. "But I didn't do that, Moria. I-"  
  
"You just told him not to let her escape, yes I know," the Dereskian interrupted. "I was there."  
  
The younger woman's lower lip began to tremble slightly and she lowered her gaze, staring at the floor. "I didn't think. I didn't know."  
  
Moria nodded and gently slipped her hand beneath the Eternian's chin, raising her eyes to meet her own. "Which is why I am telling you now, Teelina. The unwritten law will still stand, as long as you uphold it everyday from this point."  
  
Teelina nodded slowly, locking eyes with the older woman. "The unwritten law will still stand, Lady Moria."  
  
The elder woman smiled softly. "Yes. Yes, it will," she said gently. She stood up to her full height, which, after all, was several inches taller than that of Teelina, and winked at the Eternian slyly.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going. Man-at-Arms will be coming back soon, and I really don't think a repeat of events is in order for today." Her smile widened and she began to sink through the floor. "Lamentinätio, Teelina," she called, and the last traces of her form disappeared from view.  
  
The Sorceress was left alone, standing in the middle of the floor, with her skin still tingling slightly from where Moria had touched her. She felt the beginnings of stomach revolution swell within her, and she quickly flew to her chambers, and went inside the bathing room. And when she knew she was safe and out of sight from prying eyes, she dropped to her knees, leaned over, and began to vomit. 


	5. The Visitation

Chapter IV: The 'Visitation'  
  
A matter of months passed on their way by. The 'Masters' eventually realized that Lady Moria was not prone to fighting with them, and so gradually almost forgot she even still existed. They continued to fight with Skeletor and his warriors, and each time, the evildoers came closer and closer to reaching their goal.  
  
Teelina worried away in her Castle, lying on a settee, with her head propped up on one of the arms. She knew that sooner rather than later, the Masters would fall. Ever since Skeletor had been able to defeat He-man, even if his back had been turned, the Sorceress knew that danger was imminent, and that there was nothing she could do until Skeletor actually entered Grayskull, barring putting up force fields.  
  
The fact that Lady Moria seemed to be altering all of her dreams and disrupting her waking thoughts did not help matters much. The Dereskian did not seem to mind entering the castle at her leisure. The Sorceress knew there was nothing she could personally do to cease these visits, but, as Moria never really did anything save talk, she was not overly worried. No one else among the Masters knew of these talks, of course, as she did not speak of them to anyone. She had to wonder if the Dereskian did, but she doubted it. Something within her said that Moria would consider that rude.  
  
A small smile appeared on Teelina's face as she continued in her reverie. She closed her eyes, deep in thought. Lady Moria was indeed an odd woman. The Sorceress had known her for as long as she had been alive, and yet Moria was still able to surprise her. Idly, Teelina wondered if she was ever able to astonish the Dereskian. She doubted it.  
  
Moria herself was extremely hard to predict. The older woman never lied if she could help it, obviously cared for her child, and seemed to enjoy molesting and taunting the keeper of Grayskull. That was about you could ever count on her to do.  
  
But then, on the other hand, Teelina was forced to admit she almost enjoyed their conversations. As wicked as the moon-haired woman could be, she was always refined in speech, and she listened. That was probably what the Sorceress 'liked' most about the older woman. When you spoke to her, she actually listened. It was becoming increasingly difficult to find a good listener in Eternia these days.  
  
*That would be because everyone on the planet is too concerned in his or her own affairs to worry about anyone else's,* sounded the familiar voice in her mind.  
  
Teelina smiled. She had wondered how long it would take Moria to appear inside her head. *You're late,* she voiced back amusedly. *I was expecting you fifteen minutes ago.* She heard a small laugh reverberate from the elder woman's mind-voice.  
  
*I do have other things to take care of besides visiting you, Teelina. I didn't know I was on a schedule. You should have told me. I hate being not on time.* Moria flashed the image of a single, winking amethyst eye into the younger woman's mind.  
  
*I'll be sure to let you know next time,* replied the Sorceress. *Here I was almost about to cancel dinner.* She laughed, knowing she was being completely absurd, but not minding in the least.  
  
Within her personal chambers, Lady Moria smiled. *Dinner? Do tell me: what's on the menu?* The Dereskian chuckled, both in reality and in her mind. This was becoming silly.  
  
Teelina laughed. *What would you like?* she asked, making a mental image of herself with pen and paper, ready to copy down the order. She felt an elegant hand upon her shoulder in reality, and opened her eyes, jumping slightly when she saw Lady Moria standing there, leaning over her, the elder woman's head just above her own.  
  
The older woman winked at the Sorceress in her eerily seductive manner. "That would depend on what you have. lying around." She wet her lips suggestively, causing the younger woman to inwardly cringe.  
  
"Stop it," Teelina cried softly, averting her gaze from the elder woman's. "Why must you do that?"  
  
Moria placed her finger beneath the younger woman's chin and looked into her eyes. "Because it makes you flinch. You, who are normally so stoic, so stolid in your emotions, you cringe and squirm beneath my gaze. I find it amusing."  
  
"I'm flattered by your fascination with me," the Sorceress said sarcastically, rising from her near-supine position and sitting up. Lady Moria sat down beside her without being asked and stared into her blue eyes.  
  
"You should be," the Dereskian said, smiling secretly. "I don't dote upon just anyone, you know."  
  
The Sorceress made a sneer. "So what makes me so special?" she asked acridly.  
  
Moria appeared amused. "Are you fishing for compliments, Teelina? You won't get them. I simply find you amusing."  
  
The sneer on Teelina's lips turned into an icy growl. "You know what I find amusing? The fact that you call me stoic when you're the one who always acts so composed and impassive."  
  
Lady Moria winked at her knowingly and sighed. "Oh, come now. You must realize that there is a large difference between being impassive and having an unshakeable sangfroid, dear. I am not without emotions, Teelina. You know that well enough. I simply choose a more detached way of looking at things."  
  
"Then why do you find tormenting me so enjoyable?" the Sorceress inquired scornfully.  
  
A small smile appeared on the Dereskian's face. "Even a philosopher needs to have some sort of fun every now and then, Teelina." She smoothed a loose feather on the younger woman's headdress.  
  
The Sorceress moved her head out of Moria's reach. "That still doesn't explain why you find me so interesting."  
  
"I find you deserving of attention, Sorceress of Grayskull, because you are the only Eternian I have ever found who is actually worth talking to. Much in the same way you find me the only one who actually listens to you," the Dereskian said, smiling almost warmly.  
  
The younger woman shook her head confusedly. "There you go again, being almost nice. You could really be a good person, Moria. If you weren't so." she searched for the right word.  
  
"Evil?" the moon-haired woman suggested helpfully.  
  
Teelina looked into the older woman's eyes. "You're not evil, Lady Moria," she said honestly.  
  
"Are you so sure of that?" the Dereskian asked, her tone shifting and becoming low and almost guttural. Her eyes began to whirl darkly. She leaned in towards the younger woman. Teelina backed away until she reached the other end of the settee. Moria leaned over her and slid a pale hand up the younger woman's thigh. The Sorceress gasped audibly and trembled. "After all, there are many people on this planet who would disagree with you," the elder woman finished.  
  
Her lower lip quivering slightly, the Sorceress swallowed and said bravely, "You're not evil, Moria. You have a heart. You love your child."  
  
"And that automatically makes me a 'good guy?'" Moria said, grabbing Teelina's chin with her other hand and leaning in even closer.  
  
The Sorceress shook her head, closing her eyes as some minor protection against the piercing gaze of the elder woman. "No," she whispered softly. "But it does make you human."  
  
Moria's eyes darkened considerably and the pressure at Teelina's cheek increased even more. Then, laughing, her eyes returned to their normal state and she backed away. "I suppose that was meant as a compliment. Well, thank you, dear. But I'm not exactly human, now am I?"  
  
The Sorceress looked at her confusedly as she sat up again. "Yes, you are. .Aren't you?"  
  
The older woman shook her head, a small grin on her face. "Dereskians are not humans, dear. We may look similar, but we are two completely different species. Our chemical makeup is very different, as are our internal bodily functions. That is why I am able to see in the dark, hear from great distances, and am able to live quite comfortably without sleeping."  
  
"Oh," Teelina said softly. "I wasn't aware of that. But I suppose it makes sense." She was silent for a moment. "Does that mean that a Dereskian and an Eternian can't breed?" she asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Moria appeared thoughtful. "I honestly don't know, Teelina. I don't think that such a pairing has ever occurred. Or, if it has, nothing springs to mind." A wicked smile spread across her face and she winked seductively. "We could find out," she chuckled darkly.  
  
The Sorceress' eyes grew wide. Had Lady Moria, the Dereskian Queen, just propositioned her?  
  
*Yes,* came Moria's voice inside her head. Her smile widened at Teelina's shock, and she continued out loud, "Among Dereskian women, it was perfectly possible for one to become with another's child. Shall we discover whether that remains true with Eternians?" She replaced her hand upon the Sorceress' thigh, and slid her fingernails along the inside of the younger woman's leg.  
  
Teelina's mouth dropped and her face flushed, though she was not entirely sure it was from anger. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "You're altering my dreams again," she more stated than questioned.  
  
"This is not a dream, Teelina," Moria answered, her tone wonderfully seductive, a wicked twinkle in her eye. "Though I can easily make it one if you so desire."  
  
The Sorceress shook her head and backed away from the elder woman slowly, displacing the hand on her leg. "No. I have no control over what you make me see in those dreams," she said, her voice shaking, though again, she was unsure whether it was from anger or fear.  
  
The Dereskian noted her retreat and slyly brought herself closer to the younger woman. "What makes you so sure you have any control over what is reality?" she whispered huskily, once more bringing her hand to rest on the Eternian's thigh, while her other hand reached slowly for the younger woman's neck.  
  
"Because here I can tell you to stop," Teelina retorted, halting the Dereskian's hands with her own.  
  
Instead of getting angry, Moria smiled at the younger woman, letting go of her thigh and laughing softly. "Well done, Teelina. I was wondering how long it would take before you stood up for yourself."  
  
The Sorceress looked at her, open mouthed, as Lady Moria rose from her seat and smiled. "As always, dear, that was a most enjoyable visit, but I am afraid I must leave. I know you'll be desperate without me," Moria concluded, winking an amethyst eye. She half-turned and looked back over her shoulder. "Unless, of course, you were serious about having dinner?"  
  
The Sorceress did not answer, the barest hint of a smile on her face. "What do you think, Moria?" she questioned after a moment, her eyebrows raised.  
  
The Dereskian smiled, a twinkle beginning to show in her eyes. "I suppose we shall simply have to wait and see, now won't we?" She winked and began to fade into the stone floor. "Lamentinatio, Teelina," she called as she slid from view. ***********  
  
Moria appeared in the throne room of Snake Mountain, standing in her usual place above the others in her niche. She scanned the room for her daughter, and saw her beside Skeletor's throne, as usual. The younger woman was sitting on one of the steps leading up to the throne, looking into the ball on the end of her staff.  
  
Once her child had been located, Lady Moria relaxed a bit and looked to see who else was in the room. Skeletor was noticeably absent, as was his large, purple, feline friend. Tri-klops, Two-bad and Trap-jaw seemed to be the only other occupants in the room. The boys were over in a corner, laughing at Eläni knows what. From the volume of their voices and the rather graphic nature of what bits of conversation that Moria cared to overhear, Two-bad and Trap-jaw appeared to be drunk. Tri-klops was tinkering with what seemed to be a broken Doomseeker, oblivious to what the others were saying in their drunken stupor.  
  
The Dereskian Queen turned her attention back to her daughter. Evil- Lyn seemed very bored, looking into the ball upon her staff with a faraway sort of look in her eyes. Inwardly, Moria smiled and slowly passed through the floor, resurfacing just behind her child.  
  
\\Bored?\\ she asked in her native tongue, putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.  
  
The spellcaster cast a glance in her mother's direction and covered the hand at her shoulder with her own. After over a year of having the older Dereskian suddenly pop out of nowhere, she had unconsciously come to expect her mother's appearances. \\A little,\\ she answered in kind, sighing softly.  
  
A small smile slid across the elder woman's face. Her daughter's mastery of the Dereskian pronoun had improved greatly. True, the language had been hidden in her mind since her birth, but she had still needed a bit of tweaking to get the accent into an acceptable form. \\Whatever shall we do to correct that?\\ Lady Moria asked, taking her daughter's chin gently in her hand and looking into her eyes.  
  
\\I'm all out of ideas,\\ the younger Dereskian said, softly, looking into her mother's eyes. She had to admit it; the Dereskian Queen did look good for her age, her outward appearance looking no more than in her mid to late thirties. There were almost no wrinkles on her face at all. In fact, if one wasn't looking hard enough, one could almost mistake the two of them for being only a decade or so apart in age. The only major age difference between Lyn's face and her mother's were the eyes. Her own eyes were hard and angry, full of a lust for power and a love for Dark Majicks. Moria's eyes were soft and appeared almost sad, elegant, with a sort of quiet anger to them. Like the rest of her, they seemed to look isolated, as if nothing in the real world affected her. Which, the younger woman supposed, was true enough. She smiled softly. There wasn't much that could faze her mother.  
  
The older woman smiled softly and caressed her daughter's face lovingly. \\I have one,\\ Moria said, her smile morphing slowly into wickedness.  
  
Her daughter looked intrigued. \\Oh?\\ she questioned amusedly. \\Do tell, mother dearest.\\  
  
A chuckle that was both dark and soft escaped from the Dereskian Queen. She winked an amethyst eye at her daughter, and took her by the hands, gently pulling her into a standing position. She smiled fully, and her teeth gleamed in the amethyst light of her child's staff. \\We'll have dinner.\\ Moria's eyes glittered and began to pinwheel wildly as she looked at her daughter's slightly puzzled look. She winked mischievously and they began to slowly fade into the floor of the mountain. 


	6. The Dilemma

Chapter V: The Dilemma  
  
The Masters sat in Man-at-Arms' workshop, conversing in somewhat hushed tones. They spoke of Skeletor and the recently improved attacks upon Grayskull, and how to possibly combat them.  
  
Buzz-off was saying, "If we're going to fight off Skeletor, we need to know who he's getting his plans from. I think it's obvious that he isn't thinking of them himself."  
  
"But then who could be doing it?" Mekaneck asked. "It's not as if Skeletor has a pile of brilliant strategists with him at Snake Mountain. If he did, he'd have beaten us by now."  
  
Man-at-Arms looked thoughtful. "Buzz-off is right," he said, resting his head in his hand. "We need to figure out where the ideas for his attacks are coming from. Does anyone have any ideas, any thoughts?"  
  
The room grew silent very quickly. Finally, Stratos questioned, "Have there been any recent abductions of great thinkers or planners? Maybe Skeletor is blackmailing someone into thinking up ideas for him."  
  
Within the caverns of Snake Mountain, the minions of Skeletor gave a collective laugh as they watched the scene, courtesy of one of Tri-klops' Doomseekers.  
  
"And I thought Clawful was dumb," Whiplash commented, his tail pounding on the floor in his mirth. "He's nothing compared to those dupes."  
  
Clawful bristled and turned towards the ex- Caligar, but before he could say anything, a sharp voice barked out of the shadowed throne behind them.  
  
"Take care whom you insult, Whiplash," Skeletor called out in a demanding tone. "At least Clawful has realized that there is no glory in being a hero. Unlike those Eternian fools."  
  
From the shadows above them, a regal and elegant voice called out, "Quiet, all of you. I want to see if they can figure it out." Lady Moria's amethyst eyes whirled slowly in the darkness, and a light breeze made her hair flutter around her face.  
  
"Why bother?" Skeletor questioned. "You know they aren't going to."  
  
A slow smile slid across the Dereskian Queen's features. "That is hardly the point, Skeletor. Now please, be quiet."  
  
The lower portions of the cavern grew silent.  
  
Beside the great throne, Evil-Lyn hid a smile. If nothing else, at least her mother inspired a surefire way to get the rest of the idiots to clam up.  
  
All within the room turned their eyes back to the projection. He-man was in the middle of saying something.  
  
"-hat someone is helping Skeletor, but, since none of us know who that is, we could ask someone who might," finished the blonde 'hero.'  
  
Man-at-Arms let out a sigh. "If you're thinking of the Sorceress, He- man, I've already asked her. She doesn't know anything about who might be helping Skeletor."  
  
Moria smiled softly in the darkness. This is an interesting development, she thought privately. Teelina knows very well who is aiding Skeletor. Now, why would she be keeping secrets from her own teammates? How very out of the ordinary. And to not only be holding secrets, but to actually be denying knowledge? My, my, I must be rubbing off on her. She smiled as she regarded the projection, an inaudible chuckle in her throat.  
  
The Masters all hunched over dejectedly. "I guess we'll just have to figure it out in time," Buzz-off said.  
  
Silence filed the chamber for a moment, before Teela interrupted it. "Wait a minute," she proposed. "Something's not right here."  
  
"You got a point there," Ram-man said. "There's nothing right about someone helping Skeletor." He nodded his square head to emphasize his point.  
  
The only female in the room shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean. When did Skeletor start getting these new battle attacks? That battle when I was injured, right?" The other Masters nodded their heads like obedient puppies. "That's what I thought," the redhead continued. "What else happened that day?"  
  
Man-at-Arms replied, "I tried to capture Evil-Lyn but the.. The Dereskian Queen!"  
  
"She appeared the very same day that Skeletor started improving his tactics. Sounds a bit convenient, doesn't it? Almost too convenient," Teela observed, connecting the dots for those who were not able to realize. "She's been helping Skeletor from the start." The redhead spit out, a venomous tone to her voice.  
  
A deep chuckle emanated from Lady Moria's little cavern. "Bravo," she said aloud, making the others in the room look at her oddly. Inwardly, Moria commented to herself, I seem to have underestimated that little snipe of Teelina's. Apparently, she does have a brain.  
  
Smiling, the Dereskian slowly slid into the floor. Evil-Lyn looked up into the corner of the room, and saw what her mother was doing. Her eyes widened in shock. "Nëintára!" she screamed, but it was too late. Lady Moria had already disappeared. With a look of horror on her face, the younger Dereskian hesitatingly turned back to look at the projection.  
  
As she feared, her mother's form began to rise out of the floor of the workshop.  
  
Cries of alarm went up from the various minions around the room.  
  
"Is she crazy?!"  
  
"What does she think she's doing?!"  
  
"She'll be killed!"  
  
"She'll be arrested!"  
  
"She's gone mad!"  
  
"She's a genius," Evil-Lyn said softly, realizing what her mother was up to. The others regarded her confusedly. "If she's stalling them, they won't be able to concentrate on anything else. Such as, say. our next plan," she explained.  
  
A moment of silence filled the room. Then, "Oooohhhhhh."  
  
Scoffing, the young Dereskian turned her attention back to the screen. Be careful, Morämé, she thought to herself, knowing instinctively that, somehow, Moria could hear it.  
  
The 'Masters' seemed oblivious to the Ancient Dereskian's presence, and they continued to talk in slightly hushed tones.  
  
Teela was still speaking. "It makes sense, doesn't it? Skeletor's techniques just 'happen' to improve the same day the Dereskian Queen just 'happens' to appear? Like I said, it's way too convenient."  
  
"Teela," He-man interjected, sighing. "What you say does make sense, but we have no way of actually proving that it's right."  
  
The redhead looked incredulous. "We don't need proof. I'm right. I know I am, He-man. Who else could be helping Skeletor if not the Dereskian Queen?"  
  
"Who else indeed." A clear, highly cultured voice cut through the air like a warmed knife through butter. The Masters turned and looked with wide eyes and open mouths at the elegant form of Lady Moria Vadorian.  
  
The Dereskian stood there almost nonchalantly, her right hand resting on her hip and her back against the wall. Her white hair billowed around her face, soft and feathered-looking.  
  
All around the room, jaws were open and eyes were wide. Several 'Masters' looked as though they wanted to say something, but no words were heard.  
  
Lady Moria smiled secretly. "I congratulate you for figuring it out, Teela," she said, her tone quiet but easily understood in the silent room. "After all, it only took you four months."  
  
Teela's eyes grew angry and she got to her feet quickly. Her eyebrows narrowed. "How did you get in here?!" she practically screamed.  
  
"Shhh," Moria hushed, a wicked glint in her eyes. She gestured briefly towards her ears. "Not so loud, dear. I'm not deaf, you know."  
  
The redhead began to almost shake out of her anger; she grabbed her staff and extended it, preparing for a fight. "Only someone with the activation code can get through the doors to this room. How the hell did you get in?!"  
  
The Dereskian's smile widened. "First of all," she began, her tone well on its way to being hypnotic. "I did not come through the doors, I came through the wall. Secondly, you can sit down, dear; I'm not here to fight you. And thirdly, there are Nine Hells. Do take care to mention them all when you choose to swear by them."  
  
At that point, Teela began to slowly notice that she was the only one who had moved since the older woman's appearance. She looked around nervously at the other Masters. They all seemed to be frozen in place. The redhead bent over the form of her 'father.' "Father?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder. Duncan did not move. Teela's eyes widened in first anger and then slight fear. She whirled to face the older woman.  
  
"What did you do?!" she exclaimed, brandishing her staff in her hands.  
  
Lady Moria feigned ignorance. "I?" she asked, touching her chest with her hand. "What makes you think I've done anything?"  
  
"Because I'm the only one moving," Teela spat out angrily, gesturing towards the other Masters.  
  
"Oh, that," Lady Moria laughed. "I wanted to keep this just between us. You know, have a little heart-to-heart." She raised her hand, and a small sphere of amethyst light shot out from her fingers. She rolled it along her slender fingers, manipulating it to be no more than a toy in her hands.  
  
Teela regarded her somewhat nervously, gripping her staff tightly. "W- why?" she asked timidly.  
  
The Dereskian approached slowly, smiling, the orb still in her hand. She gestured around the room at the 'frozen' collective. "Because of all these so-called 'Masters of the Universe,' you are the only one with at least half a brain."  
  
The young girl bristled in her anger and thrust her staff in the direction of the Dereskian woman. "The Masters are not idiots!" she screamed angrily.  
  
Moria's eyes flashed brightly and she extended her index finger slowly. The cobra staff flew out of the redhead's hands and clattered dully against the wall. The elder woman smiled at Teela's frightened look. "You have no reason to fear me, Teela. May I call you Teela?" The female Master nodded slowly. Lady Moria continued. "Also, for the record, dear, I did not call your beloved 'Masters' idiots. I simply said that they lacked much brainpower."  
  
In Snake Mountain, the evildoers crowded around the screen anxiously. They all loved every second of this, although a few of the boys complained about Moria's lack of outright fighting.  
  
"What do you mean 'they?'" Teela questioned angrily, her now empty hands forming tight fists. "I'm a Master too, after all."  
  
A smile came across the face of the Ancient Dereskian. "True enough, little one. However, I did say that you were the only one with a brain. It must come from your mother's side of the family, like your other better qualities. After all, you look very similar to her."  
  
The Eternian froze for a moment. "What do you know of my mother?" she asked after a moment, her tone less angry and more inquisitive. Lady Moria smiled secretly but said nothing. "How do you know I look like her?" Teela pressed.  
  
Lady Moria slowly came forward. The younger woman backed up one step, but that was it. The Dereskian slid the very tips of her fingers through Teela's red locks of hair. "I just don't see much of Man-at-Arms in you."  
  
The younger girl shook her head to get Lady Moria away, and she backed up, taking a defensive pose. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked, looking over her shoulder at her staff again and longing to knock off the older woman's head with it.  
  
Lady Moria sighed exasperatedly. "I had hoped to avoid physical confrontation with you, but it appears that is the only thing you understand." She moved the fingers of her right hand ever so slightly, and Teela's staff reappeared in its owner's hands.  
  
The small orb in the Dereskian's hand grew, split into two, and then transformed into twin long and elegant swords, very similar to the style of a katana, only longer. The handles were black in color, with an elegant netting of wire at the end, which encompassed twin black, silver and amethyst stones. There were symbols of silver inlaid all around the handles, and symbols of black on the blades themselves, which Teela could not read. The weapons were the same twin blades that the Dereskian Queen had wielded in the War of Three Days, but of course Teela did not know that.  
  
The young girl's eyes widened when she saw the weapons, gleaming in the flashing lights of Man-at-Arms workshop. "Whoa." she exhaled, eyeing the extremely deadly looking swords.  
  
Moria looked down at her weapons and collapsed one of them into the amethyst orb again. "It doesn't seem fair for me to 'fight' you with two weapons to your one," she said, eyes flashing.  
  
Teela looked at her almost confusedly. "Why do you say 'fight' with such sarcasm in your voice?" she asked, perplexed.  
  
The elder woman smiled secretly but said nothing. She merely beckoned for Teela to come at her with her free hand.  
  
The Eternian needed no second calling. Indeed, she felt a sudden rush of hatred for the older woman. She ran towards the Dereskian, not caring where this hatred came from, not caring that she was going up against a creature of legend, and not caring that she would probably break something of her father's.  
  
Moria, in her own right, knew that it was dangerous for her to be fighting with Teelina's brat, as she did not want to break the unwritten law. However, she also knew that there was no other way for her to explain to Teela what needed to be explained. The Masters needed to understand, and there was apparently no other way that Teela was willing to learn. She would simply have to tread with care and see that she did not hurt the redhead.  
  
Within Snake Mountain, everyone watching slowly crept up closer to the projection screen, wanting to get a good view of the upcoming battle. Evil-Lyn simply scoffed at the 'men', and continued to stay where she was, watching everything through her own crystal ball.  
  
Moria stood stock still as Teela charged, her staff aimed to strike the head. The elder woman waited until the redhead was nearly upon her, and then deftly jumped out of the way, tumbling up into the air and spinning in an almost ethereal fashion. She landed deftly on the floor, her hair billowing around her head, sword raised.  
  
Teela paused in her attack to look upon the older woman. Lady Moria's face was expressionless, her eyes evocative. The Dereskian Queen was rather attractive, Teela decided; her face was very well defined. And those eyes! So hauntingly memorable as to linger in one's mind for years after one had seen them, Teela thought idly, and then shook her head. This was not the time to be thinking those thoughts.  
  
The younger woman fought with the Dereskian Queen for the better part of an hour. Somewhere along the way, Teela began to realize that, even though Lady Moria was not really fighting back, she was still winning. About halfway through their fight, Moria had closed her eyes. Teela had thought that for sure this meant she was giving up, but Moria continued to evade every blow that Teela aimed, and not a one ever came close to meeting its mark. After a while of parrying, flipping over each other's heads, blocking thrusts, and spinning in the air, the workout was taking its toll over the redhead's body. She panted and gasped for breath, sweat falling down into her eyes and making it difficult to see. Throughout it all, Lady Moria was as cool and calm as ever, her face expressionless, and her eyes closed. Not even physical stress could break her taciturn nature.  
  
In one last effort, Teela swung her staff high over her head and brought it down hard. The amethyst eyes flashed open, and, in one stroke, Lady Moria brought her sword up faster than Teela could see what had happened. When the Dereskian had finished with her move, however, there were two pieces of staff in her hands instead of one. Moria moved her fingers in the slightest of movements, and the redhead flew against the wall. She hit it gently, softly, not even hard enough to jar her already sore muscles.  
  
The Dereskian approached slowly, sword in hand. She regarded the redhead curiously, and then brought her weapon up, the tip of the blade a mere millimeter from the young girl's tanned throat.  
  
"Do you yield?" the elder woman asked gently, her tone soft and almost caressing.  
  
Teela's eyes filled with fear, but she closed them, and stuck out her throat for easier access. "Never," she spat out, opening eyes that were once again filled with hate.  
  
The elder woman nodded slowly and brought her sword back to prepare for the final strike. The young Captain of the Guard closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable. It did not come. Teela cracked open one eye.  
  
Lady Moria's sword had once again become the orb, and had fused back into the Dereskian woman. The Ancient gently slid a hand, pale and elegant, down Teela's check, caressing it slowly. "I admire your courage, Teela," she said softly, smiling. "But it is misplaced. I could not kill you."  
  
The younger girl flinched at Moria's touch and her eyes widened at her words. "Why not?" she asked confusedly.  
  
The Dereskian Queen smiled softly. She turned away and leaned against the wall. "Because that would break the last promise I ever made to your mother." Before her words could fully sink in, Lady Moria Vadorian had faded into the wall; leaving behind a very confused and somewhat outraged Teela.  
  
Around her, the Masters were slowly coming out of whatever funk Moria had set them in.  
  
Teela shook her head, thinking perhaps she had fallen asleep or something. But her staff was in halves, cut clean through, as only a very sharp sword would do.  
  
"Uhh." Ram-man exhaled, holding his head. "My head.. What happened?"  
  
Man-at-Arms shrugged his shoulders, trying to restore circulation. "I have no idea," he said confusedly. "Does anyone else?"  
  
The male Masters all murmured 'no's'. Teela was silent, before whispering almost inaudibly, "I do."  
  
Duncan regarded her carefully. "Teela," he exclaimed. "What happened to your staff?"  
  
The young girl was silent for a moment. "The Dereskian Queen was here," she answered softly. "She put you all under some sort of sleeping spell, and then she.talked to me. I fought her. and. she won." Teela's voice was very soft, her tone low, almost as if she herself could not believe what had happened. "She spared my life." The Masters all drew inward breaths, unbelieving.  
  
"Father," Teela continued, looking at Man-at-Arms. "She said she knew my mother. She said that I looked like her, and that she had. she had promised my mother she wouldn't kill me.. Did she?"  
  
Man-at-Arms did not answer. He was silent, and he bent his head down to look at his feet.  
  
Teela looked at him, disbelieving. "She knew my mother?" she asked with uncertain shock.  
  
Again, Duncan said nothing. The young girl looked into the faces of the other Masters, but they were all averting her gaze or else looking as perplexed as she. "The Dereskian Queen. knew my mother," Teela more stated than questioned, one or two tears threatening to fall.  
  
Man-at-Arms looked up somewhat uncertainly. "Teela." he began, but stopped, unsure of what to say.  
  
The redhead looked from one empty face to another, and her jaw tightened. She nodded, not allowing the tears to fall, and then she fled the room. The other Masters did not follow.  
  
Within Snake Mountain, the legion of evildoers continued watching the screen, and laughed at the redhead's retreating form. The projection went blank, and they remained laughing.  
  
"Did you see her face?" Whiplash chuckled, his tail beating on the floor.  
  
"Absolutely priceless," Tri-klops commented, resetting the switches on his Doomseekers.  
  
Skeletor laughed quietly and darkly in his throne. "Very amusing. I shall have to congratulate Lady Moria when she returns."  
  
At his side, Evil-Lyn smiled widely. Well done, Mother, she thought privately. Then her laughter filled the caverns along with everyone else's. ***********  
  
Moria herself had returned to her private chambers, and was in the process of getting ready to cleanse her body in her bathing room. As she soaked in her bathtub, letting the Dereskian hot springs do their work on her somewhat sore muscles, she felt a familiar tickle in the back of her mind.  
  
She opened her mind and smiled softly. *Trying to get my attention, Teelina?* she asked, her mind voice amused.  
  
*Spare me the pleasantries, Moria* returned the Sorceress angrily. *You broke the unwritten law.* she accused pointedly.  
  
*I most certainly did not.* The Dereskian answered softly. *I talked to your little brat, yes. I 'fought' with her, if you could call it fighting, but I did not hurt her in any way, shape or form, and I told her no secrets whatsoever. Therefore, I have not broken any part of our law.* She dunked her head in reality, letting the hot water seep into her long hair.  
  
*You told Teela about me!*The Sorceress exclaimed, her mind-voice nearly shaking in her rage.  
  
Lady Moria resurfaced and squeezed the excess moisture from her hair. *I did not. I only told her that she looked like her mother, which is true enough, and that I had promised you not to hurt her. That's all.* Her mind voice was calm where Teelina's was not, and she smiled softly.  
  
They talked for a bit longer, until Teelina was satisfied that no part of the unwritten law had been broken. Lady Moria dried herself off and changed into some more comfortable clothing, and then wrote and sketched in her books for the rest of the evening and into the morning. When all was said and done, it had been a rather successful day. 


	7. The Confrontation

Chapter VI: The Confrontation  
  
Teela stood across from her father, waiting for her chance to get in a comment.  
  
Man-at-Arms had the floor. "Alright," he was saying. "At least now, thanks to you, we know that it is, in fact, the Dereskian Queen who has been helping Skeletor." A silence fell after the name of the 'cursed' woman out of legend, as it did in any Eternian gathering. "Teela," he continued. "You took an enormous risk fighting that. woman .one-on-one, and you are very fortunate that you were not hurt."  
  
The young redhead nodded dutifully, choosing her words carefully. "I know that, Father. She is. extremely strong, and . definitely knows what she's doing when she uses a sword. I was very .thickheaded to fight her." If you could call it a 'fight,' she finished mentally. She never even tried to go on the offensive, and she still beat me. "But regardless of my stubborn actions, Father, the Dereskian Queen is very strong, and she fights very well. Much better than I do. Fighting her directly would be. very difficult, even for someone like He-man, especially if she uses her Majick as well."  
  
"She's more myth than anything else, Teela," Duncan said, his own stubborn nature coming into play. "You can't let her intimidate you simply because of all the stories about her."  
  
His 'daughter' interrupted him. "But didn't the Sorceress tell you that most of those stories are true or, at least, based in truth? Isn't there always some fact in myths?"  
  
"Yes, Teela," he answered, almost condescending. "However, the myths of the Dereskian Queen are all extremely exaggerated, I'm sure. No woman could possibly be as strong as those stories make her out to be."  
  
Teela shook her head. "But the Sorceress was there, Father. I'm sure she knows the power of those legends and how true they are. We can't afford to underestimate the Dereskian Queen simply because she's a woman."  
  
"That's enough," Duncan said, cutting her off if she was going to say more. "We're not going to outwardly fight the Dereskian, anyway. That would be madness. Whether or not the stories are true is not the issue. How we are going to combat this new crisis is, Teela."  
  
The redhead shook her head from side to side. "Well, it's not as if we can fight her outright, her physical strength is like nothing I've even seen before in a woman. And she didn't even begin to go into her resources of Majick when I fought her, barring freezing me against the wall with a flick of her wrist."  
  
Man-at-Arms sighed raggedly. "I'll go talk to the Sorceress again. There has to be some way we can get this woman without having to directly confront her." Inwardly, Duncan shivered at the memory of the way Moria had looked when she had come before the Masters that first battle. It had been four months since then, and even he knew that they would no longer be able to hold back Skeletor's forces if things continued on this way for much longer.  
  
He arrived at Grayskull fairly quickly, and the drawbridge lowered automatically for him. Duncan bypassed all of the illusions and security measures, which he noticed were heightened to new levels than they had been previously. He went into the viewing chamber, because he knew that would be where the Sorceress awaited him.  
  
Teelina sat in her chair at the top of the great pyramid. She was dressed once again in the turquoise and gold costume, with the great white wings extending from her shoulder blades proudly.  
  
"Welcome, Man-at-Arms," she said simply, flying down from her perch to greet him on the floor. "It has been a few weeks since you last came here. What can I do for you?"  
  
Duncan wasted no time in getting down to business. "I need information on the Dereskian Queen," he stated plainly.  
  
The Sorceress of Grayskull was silent for a small minute. "You have asked me such things before, and I have responded as best I could. What makes you think I have anything new to tell you?"  
  
"Because now the reason to get rid of her is more urgent," Man-at- Arms said, looking at her intently. "We've discovered that she's the one who's been aiding Skeletor in his planning." Teelina lowered her gaze and said nothing. Duncan regarded her curiously. "You don't seem very surprised to hear that," he commented dryly.  
  
She continued in her silence, eventually whispering almost inaudibly, "I'm not."  
  
Man-at-Arms looked at her somewhat untrustingly. He asked after a moment, "How long have you known, and why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Her head was still lowered, as if she was unable to meet his gaze. After a moment, she spoke softly. "I've known since it was apparent that she had returned to Eternia. .She told me a long while beforehand in a dream .but I didn't think it was real. I thought I had imagined the entire incident."  
  
The Master was not swayed from his goal by her soft, saddened tone. "Why didn't you tell us?" he demanded. "We've been wandering around in the dark for over four months trying to figure out how to keep Grayskull safe, and all the time you knew who was helping Skeletor come close to defeating us?!"  
  
Silence regained supremacy over the airwaves. "I think I was hoping in the back of my mind that it wasn't true. That if I didn't think about it, it would just go away.. I am not exactly thrilled about Lady Moria's return, if you hadn't guessed."  
  
"You don't seem exactly opposed to it, either!" Duncan retorted sharply. "I've never seen you this calm about a possible threat to Grayskull!"  
  
Teelina looked suddenly up and met his eyes calmly. "Moria Vadorian poses no threat to Grayskull, Man-at-Arms." He looked confused, and as if he was about to interject, but she raised her hand, cutting him off. "It is true that Lady Moria has the potential to be a menace, I will admit that. But as for actually threatening the power of Grayskull herself. well, Moria doesn't want it. She has no desire to possess Grayskull's secrets, Man-at- Arms, because she does not need them."  
  
In a far off corner of her eye, the Sorceress saw, or imagined she saw, the figure of the Dereskian Queen herself, smiling her secret smile. However, when the Eternian turned her head for a better look, the form had gone.  
  
"What do you mean: 'she doesn't need them?'" Duncan questioned uncertainly. "She hasn't obtained ultimate power yet, has she? So, wouldn't she want more?"  
  
Teelina shook her head softly, almost sadly. "You must not confuse the objectives of Lady Moria with those of Skeletor, Man-at-Arms. The ultimate power on the planet does not interest the Dereskian Queen, and, even if it did, she is already much closer to achieving that goal than the Elder's power is."  
  
"Even if she does not want the power for herself, the Dereskian Queen is still aiding Skeletor so he can take it. Doesn't that concern you, as Grayskull's protector?" he asked, his tone not a little sarcastic.  
  
The winged woman's eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course it does, Duncan. What do you take me for, a fool? I know that Moria is dangerous. I know that you have to find someway to prevent her from aiding Skeletor. But I do not know what you expect me to tell you that will enable you to do so."  
  
Man-at-Arms stepped closer to her. "Surely she has some weakness, something we can use against her without having to fight her directly?"  
  
The Sorceress looked at him sadly, her blue eyes blank of emotions. She was silent for a long minute, phrasing her reply in her mind. "The Queen of the Dereskïgiä has no weaknesses, Man-at-Arms," she said simply. He looked about to interject, but she continued. "I am going to tell you how I know that now. Once, long ago, the Elders sought to destroy the Dereskian Queen once and for all. They attempted to do so by combing their power into a series of incantations and enchantments. They grouped these spells, and termed them 'High Magic.' The High Magic was designed to strike at a person's individual weaknesses in their magic and utilize these mistakes to its advantage.  
  
"They fired it at the Dereskian Queen. But, the High Magic had not been designed to hit a collective grouping of Majicks, such as the Majicks of the Dereskïgiä are. They 'hit' Lady Moria, searching for a flaw in her defense system with which to crush her. Do you know what happened?" she questioned as a teacher would a student.  
  
Duncan could only shake his head in ignorance.  
  
"The High Magic was unable to find anything, not the slightest crack in the Majicks of the Dereskïgiä. They 'bounced' off of Lady Moria, and instead impacted upon their casters. But, where the Dereskian Majicks are virtually flawless, the High Majicks were able to penetrate the defenses of the Elders, and it hit them at full force. It took the Elders nearly a century to regain their full strength, and by that time, Lady Moria had vanished," Teelina finished, her voice no more affected by emotion than her ice-cold eyes.  
  
Duncan looked a little frightened. "Sorceress," he began, "You've been acting. oddly recently. First you don't tell us that the Dereskian Queen is back, then you withhold the fact that she's helping Skeletor, and now you're. not giving me information when I ask for it."  
  
"What makes you think there is any information to give?" she asked icily, eyes hardening slightly. She did not even begin to comment on his other statements.  
  
Duncan looked at her empathetically. "Because. there has to be. I mean. no one is completely without weaknesses. are they?"  
  
Teelina was silent, her gaze wavering as she turned her face away. "I do not know of any weaknesses Lady Moria has," she said softly.  
  
Silence greeted her for a time. "Then it appears I can ask you no more." She heard his footsteps echo down the corridor, and felt rather than heard the drawbridge at the main entrance lift up behind him. 


	8. The Relativity

Chapter VII: The Relativity  
  
As the sounds of the drawbridge disappeared into nothingness, Teelina's gaze lifted from the floor. "Do you intend to simply stand there invisibly for the rest of the evening?" she asked, somewhat angrily.  
  
A slight chuckle could be heard as Moria lifted her spell. "Not really," she commented, a small smile upon her lips. "I was merely wondering when it would be that you would get around to addressing me." Her smile indicated she had been there for longer than the Sorceress had first thought. "After all," the elder woman continued, stepping forward, stopping when she stood few paces from the Eternian. "It would have been unquestionably rude for me to 'show up' during your conversation."  
  
"What does it matter if you were there anyway?" the Sorceress asked, looking into the amethyst eyes she knew so well. "Isn't it equally rude to listen in on someone's discussion?"  
  
Moria's smile widened slowly. "Only if neither of the participants know you're there." She winked a slightly pinwheeling eye. "You knew." It was a statement of fact, not a question.  
  
Teelina's nod was barely visible. "I knew," she whispered. Had the elder woman not been Dereskian, she would not have been able to hear her reply.  
  
Silence fell upon the room for a long moment.  
  
Lady Moria was the one who broke it, for a change. "You've heightened the security measures around the castle," she noted, almost absently. "Was that solely for my benefit?" Her tone was slightly amused, and her eyes twinkled beneath white eyelashes.  
  
The Sorceress shook her head. "Not entirely," she answered honestly. "With Skeletor's recent. improvements, I thought it wise to strengthen the shields."  
  
"There's another reason," Moria more stated than questioned, looking into the younger woman's mind. "One you don't want me to discover.. Interesting." The Sorceress glared angrily at her. Lady Moria's reply was only a mischievous smile. "I'll let you keep your secret," she said, winking, while withdrawing from the redhead's mind. The unspoken 'for now' hung in the air.  
  
After another short pause, Teelina questioned, "Is there something that you wanted, Moria? Or are you here for no reason? I should think you would have more things to do than waste your time with an Eternian."  
  
The elder woman strode the few steps between them and caressed the redhead's face gently. She smiled softly when the younger woman did not flinch. "You're becoming used to me. That's good," she whispered softly.  
  
Teelina caught the older woman's hand with her own. "Why do you continue to find me so fascinating?" she questioned, a bit of exasperation in her voice.  
  
The Dereskian smiled at her softly, stroking the tanned hand with her own pale one. "Because there is still hope for you," she answered mysteriously, eyes twinkling.  
  
The Sorceress took her hand away and regarded the Dereskian uncertainly. "What do you mean?" she inquired hesitantly.  
  
Her smile widened slowly. "To answer your first question more completely, you hold my attention because you are not nearly as dense as those other fools you continuously surround yourself with." Before the redhead could reply, Lady Moria winked softly. But then again, you are not entirely Eternian."  
  
The Sorceress' eyes grew as wide as saucers and her mouth dropped open. "What the hell do you mean by that?" she questioned, confused and angry and eager to hear more all at once.  
  
Moria sighed exasperatedly and looked up at the ceiling, as if to say 'why me?' "I don't know how many times I have to say it for you all to clue in. There are Nine Hells, Teelina, not one." She sighed again. "I suppose I really shouldn't expect too much. You're still half Eternian, after all."  
  
"I don't see where you're going with this," the younger woman said obstinately. "I'm a full-blooded Eternian like everyone else in this kingdom."  
  
The Dereskian Queen shook her head gently. "No, you most certainly are not. And I'm actually surprised you don't know it. Did your mother never tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" the Sorceress quipped.  
  
Lady Moria's words were calm and straightforward. "Who you are. What your heritage is. Who your father was."  
  
Once again, the blue eyes widened considerably. Teelina shook her head gently. "No. She never said anything. Why would she?"  
  
A small nod greeted her in reply. "Why indeed," Moria commented, sighing softly. "I suppose your identity is not really necessary knowledge if you are in training to become keeper of a pile of stones. Though I did, at least, think she would have discussed you parentage with you."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you know all about my father?" Teelina asked arrogantly.  
  
Moria snapped the fingers of her left hand gently. Immediately, a great book, probably one of many, appeared in her hand. She walked over to the steps of the pyramid and sat down, holding the great tome in her lap. "I won't boast being an expert on the man, but I know more than you do," she said quietly, indicating, without really asking, that the Sorceress should sit beside her.  
  
Without being asked, Teelina sat down next to her as Moria flipped to a particular page of the book.  
  
"Here it is," she said softly, stopping at a series of pages picturing what looked like a very long family tree in very tiny writing. "This is one of many volumes of the Dereskian Sacred Texts. They are. records of the entire population of the Dereskïgiä, they're names, parentage, birth dates and death dates, starting with the very first of them," she flipped backwards to the top of the 'tree,' "to the last." She flipped forwards to the most recent entry, 'Moritënia Vadorian.'  
  
"Evil-Lyn," the Sorceress said, somewhat amazed she could read the name on the parchment. "Her father isn't shown," she commented, shooting a questioned look at the older woman.  
  
Moria met her gaze and replied simply, "She isn't his technically his child. He had no bloodline to speak of, because he lacked DNA. Listing him is therefore unnecessary." She regarded the younger woman amusedly. "You can read it?" she asked, an odd sort of smile on her features.  
  
The Sorceress looked intently at the old book. "A few of them, though not all," she admitted. "Of those I can read, I seriously doubt I could pronounce more than an eighth of them."  
  
The elder woman nodded slightly, as if determining that Teelina's ability made sense to her. She pointed to a name on the same page. "Can you read this one?" she asked.  
  
"Caerlin Vadorian." Teelina read dutifully. "But it's been altered to read something else." She squinted at the parchment until she could make out the letters. "Moria. .You," she concluded looking into the eyes of the older woman.  
  
Another nod. Moria pointed to the names above her own.  
  
"Monicaldeno. Alessena. Your father and mother?" Teelina questioned. The elder woman smiled and flipped to the prior page.  
  
There were fewer names on this page, and the younger woman looked at her regal companion questioningly. The Dereskian Queen explained, "This is one of the non-royal lines. Their names are slightly less complicated, and their family lines less elaborate."  
  
She indicated a name near the bottom of the page.  
  
Teelina had a slight problem making out the symbols. "Bre- Brehimin?" she questioned, trying to sound out the syllables.  
  
"Brehimähd," corrected Moria gently. "That one is rather difficult. Look beneath him."  
  
The Sorceress regarded the name directly below the hard-to-pronounce one. "Miranith," she read easily.  
  
Lady Moria nodded. "Very good. And the one beneath that?" Her tone began to get slightly more wicked in its tone, but she doubted that the Sorceress would be able to detect it.  
  
The redhead looked at the name, and her eyes widened. Had she been the one holding the book, it would have fallen from her hands. She rubbed her eyes eagerly, thinking perhaps she had read it wrong. But the symbols stayed the same. T-E-E-L-I-N-A. She thought for a minute it might have been some other woman with her same name, but the birth date beneath it was her own.  
  
She swallowed then, her throat suddenly very dry. "Why am I listed?" she demanded, more than a little disturbed.  
  
Moria looked at her a bit incredulously. "You can't guess?" At the silence which greeted her, the elder woman continued, "Teelina, there is only one reason that you would be listed in the Sacred Text of the Dereskïgiä. Are you so certain that you cannot deduce what that reason is?" Again, the redhead was silent. "Oh, come now," Lady Moria exclaimed. "Surely you're not that Eternian!"  
  
The Sorceress shot her a look that was solid ice and hatred.  
  
The elder woman laughed and snapped her fingers, making the great tome in her lap vanish. "I didn't think so," she laughed, stroking Teelina's face with her hand.  
  
"I am not Dereskian," the redhead said flatly, jerking her head back as if Moria's touch burned.  
  
A slow smile slid across the features of the elder woman. "You can deny it all you want, dear," she said softly. "But the Dereskïgiä is in your blood, as much as you might hate to think it."  
  
"Then why do I not feel the consciousnesses of all the others?!" she asked, so enraged that she did not realize that Moria had not been speaking in Eternian when she had spoken. Nor did she recognize that she had answered her in the same language.  
  
Inwardly, the Dereskian Queen laughed. \\Because I have not wanted you to,\\ she answered in her native language, smiling widely. \\I am the Dereskian Queen, the one remaining Ancient in living existence. If I do not want the collective voices of the Dereskïgiä to reach you, be assured that they will not reach you.  
  
\\Besides, you must take into account that you are only half Dereskian. Even if I did allow the consciousnesses entry into you, you would still not become as strong as I am. Actually, because you are only half Dereskian, it could very likely kill you.\\ She smiled, waiting to see if this time, Teelina would comprehend not only was she was saying, but what she was saying it in.  
  
\\Why in Nine Hells are you speaking in Deres- ah!\\ The Sorceress' expression transformed into one of utter shock. "How the hells do I suddenly know Dereskian?!" she exclaimed angrily, as if it was Moria's fault.  
  
The Queen of the Dereskïgiä grinned. \\In the same way that you now know that there are Nine Hells, Teelina. The information was always there, I merely triggered it by showing you the Text.\\  
  
Teelina had to try very hard not to answer in Dereskian. "Then un-trigger it!" she demanded.  
  
\\I cannot,\\ the elder woman proclaimed simply, her smile wider than Teelina would have liked.  
  
"Why not?" she pressed through clenched teeth.  
  
The elder woman caressed her face lovingly. "Release your jaw, dear. It makes you look very unattractive to have it so stiff."  
  
As almost a reflex, the redhead's jaw slackened. Moria's eyes whirled with delight. \\It does work!\\ she exclaimed happily.  
  
Teelina looked at her uncertainly, not sure why she done as the older woman had requested. She only knew that it felt like the right thing to do. "What works?" she asked nervously.  
  
A wicked smile came upon the features of the older woman. She stood gracefully on her feet, indicating that the Sorceress should do likewise.  
  
Teelina attempted to continue to sit, but found that she was compelled to do what Moria asked. "What have you done to me?" she demanded.  
  
\\I have done nothing save give you back your identity, Teelina. However, that identity is Dereskian, and I am the Queen of the Dereskians. Therefore, it is your duty to obey me.\\ Lady Moria's smiled widened and her eyes began to whirl in a fiendish delight.  
  
"I will never obey you!" the Sorceress exclaimed, her wings extending to their full width and a fierce wind suddenly blowing up from out of nowhere.  
  
A dull, malicious sound filled the air as the Dereskian Queen laughed at the younger woman's anger. A stronger, more ferocious wind rippled through the air at her call. The sound of cloth being ripped echoed through the room and was consumed by the wind. Two wings, one white, and the other black, extended from the elder woman's back.  
  
\\If you needed any more proof that Dereskian blood flows in your veins, there it is,\\ Moria commented, indicating the wings on both their shoulders. \\True, you have two of the same, but it matters not in the long run.\\  
  
With a strangled cry, Teelina leapt at the elder woman, her staff clutched tightly in her hands as she prepared to strike.  
  
The moon haired woman merely lifted a graceful hand. \\Stop,\\ she commanded gently. The Sorceress froze in midair, much to Moria's delight. \\This is too perfect,\\ she commented, laughing. Both of the winds died down at her bidding. \\The Sorceress of Grayskull is bound to do as I request.\\  
  
"Sorry," said Teelina, continuing her assault. She brought her staff upwards and struck the older woman in the chin, causing her to fall backwards. "I don't obey murderers." She hovered in the air, brandishing her staff heatedly.  
  
Moria used the force behind the blow to flip backwards and into the air. Supported by her massive wings, she went towards the Sorceress slowly, bringing her hand to the younger woman's cheek. Teelina tried to strike her, but found she was unable to move.  
  
The Dereskian Queen chuckled as she brought her face very close to Teelina's own. \\Then I would say it is a very good thing I'm not a murderer,\\ said the older woman, running her hand along the Sorceress' jawbone seductively.  
  
Teelina struggled with her inability to move for a long while, finally breaking Moria's spell to the point where she could make facial expressions, though she had a sinking feeling that the elder woman wanted her to be able to do that. When she tried to decay the spell further, she found Lady Moria's holds upon her body too great.  
  
A dark chuckle escaped from the older woman as she watched Teelina struggle. \\You look absolutely stunning when you're frustrated, Teelina,\\ she commented, amused. Her hand traveled down to lay in the space directly below the Sorceress' neckline.  
  
The younger woman sneered what little of her face muscles she could move. *You're despicable,* she said mentally, unable to move her jaw enough to speak in reality.  
  
Lady Moria smiled wickedly and let her hand travel somewhat lower, until it rested in between the redhead's breasts. Teelina stiffened visibly. *Believe me, Teelina,* she answered in kind. *I know it.* She regarded the younger woman's face as it contorted in a sneer.  
  
Teelina's blue eyes became suddenly hard and icy. They reminded the elder woman of someone, but she could not quite place where she had seen that look before. She gazed into those eyes for a long moment, and her own amethyst orbs seemed to bore holes into Teelina's face, so intense was her stare. After a time, her eyes widened softly with recognition, and she lifted her hands from the younger woman.  
  
The elder woman stepped away and, slowly, the great wings collapsed into her back. She turned from Teelina, and walked towards a wall. \\I had forgotten, lingered too long,\\ she whispered to herself.  
  
With a sudden cry, the redhead found she once again controlled her movements. However, instead of being angry, curiosity got the better of her. "What had you forgotten?" she questioned uncertainly.  
  
Lady Moria turned and looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. \\A promise.\\ she answered softly. \\One that has gone too long unfulfilled.\\ She put her back to the wall and slowly began to fade into it. Teelina made as if to prevent her, but Moria stilled her with a raise of her hand. \\I will return, Teelina,\\ she said simply, and then disappeared.  
  
At her exit, the Sorceress felt a great weight lift off of her, as if Moria had been controlling her thoughts and actions, and was now letting go.  
  
That was insane, Teelina thought to herself. I cannot possibly be half-Dereskian. A small voice within her then asked why it was she had obeyed Moria's commands. I fought back to the best of my ability, she argued to herself. I doubt a true Dereskian would do such. The voice popped up again, reminding her of the words which had laid beside her name in the Sacred Texts.  
  
'Teelina, daughter of Miranith,' it had read. And then, beneath that: 'Illegitimate.' 


	9. The Forgotten

Chapter VIII: The Forgotten  
  
The next month or so did not go well for the Masters. Skeletor's attacks, which had at first come nearly every day, had now slowed to being fewer. This was a good thing on the level that it meant the Masters were not so terribly overworked. But it was also a bad thing, in that the next of the attacks could never be exactly predicted.  
  
Of course, the Sorceress did her share of prophesizing, and could sometimes discern on what day the next battle would occur. As time progressed, however, even the Sorceress' predictions became less and less. Apparently, something, or more probably, someone, was blocking off her visions. Teelina had a good idea as to who was doing so.  
  
She lay alone in her sleeping chamber, lying on her bed and awaiting the sweet bliss of oblivion. It was not easily forthcoming, and again, she had a good idea why.  
  
Damn that Dereskian Bitch, she thought idly to herself. As if it wasn't bad enough that she can come inside my castle at will, enter my thoughts and know all my deepest, darkest secrets. No, she has to be able to alter my dreams and visions as well. And she has to know everything there is to know about me, even things I don't know myself.  
  
A soft grumble escaped angrily from the back of her throat. What madness ever possessed my mother to take her inside these walls in the first place is quite beyond me. For that matter, why did she allow herself to be impregnated by a Dereskian?! It isn't as if she couldn't have her pick of men, she was a spellcaster, after all.  
  
Teelina sighed, knowing that sleep was impossible for her tonight. She got out of her bed and walked over to the window. The opening was large, almost her entire height and about the width of a normal-sized door. She threw back the shutters and let the bright light of the moons stream into her bedchamber. The Red Moon was full that night, and its maroon light poured over her face, creating a wonderful effect of brightness and shadows.  
  
On an odd, unknown impulse, the Sorceress reached up and removed her feather and beak headdress. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders; free of its confinement for one of the rare moments she was without adornment. For a wild moment, Teelina considered why she never went around with her hair loose, and then reconsidered that her costumes were the traditional ones of Grayskull's keepers. She flipped her hair back up and restored the headdress upon her head. Not to wear it would degrade the memory of her ancestors. Your mother's ancestors, said an annoying inner voice. Your father's wouldn't care what you wore.  
  
"My father's ancestors don't concern me," she argued allowed, a little disturbed that she was talking to herself in the middle of the night. "They're as dead as every other Dereskian, and have had no say in anything I have done in my life."  
  
But that does not prevent them from still being a part of you, continued the voice. Even if you deny it, Dereskian blood does flow within your veins. You cannot refute that any longer.  
  
As if in agreement, the moonlight suddenly seemed to get brighter, almost as if Eläni herself was listening in on Teelina's mental breakdown.  
  
The Sorceress abruptly closed the shutters and turned her back to the window, walking back to her bed. To the voice in her head, she stated, "I don't have to listen to you. I'm going to bed."  
  
You cannot deny who you are forever, Teelina, daughter of Miranith.  
  
"Watch me," she stately acridly, and then lay back down in her bed, determined to ignore the voice if it spoke up again. It did not. She was alone once again, for the time being.  
  
As she closed her eyes in a pitiful attempt to fall asleep, she idly wondered if Lady Moria was entering her thoughts and supplying that aggravating voice. Almost instantly, she negated that idea. Moria always used her own voice when speaking to her mentally. Though equally foreign and feminine, this voice had been somehow deeper and more. ethereal than Lady Moria's was. Not that the Dereskian Queen's voice was not otherworldly in its own right, but this had been. different.  
  
Oh well, she told herself, yawning. It makes no difference. Even if it was Moria, I still won't pay it any mind. I'm Eternian, by choice if not completely by blood. And that is all that matters.  
  
Eventually, sleep fell upon the Sorceress, and she descended in a world of the dreamless unconscious.  
  
Above the castle, a cloud moved slowly over the red moon, and if one were listening carefully enough, you could almost swear that a cloud could sigh. *******  
  
Alone in her chambers, Lady Moria sat upon her bed, drawing. She looked up at the shining form of the red moon. The ceiling of the personal chambers of the monarchy was indeed a wonderful thing. Any part of it could become invisible at any given time, and the whole was so now, bathing the entirety of the room in a glow of moonlight.  
  
A smile was prominent upon Moria's features as she sketched. She knew all to well about the Sorceress' recent lack of dreams, and she knew its cause. As Teelina most likely thought, it was indeed she who had been preventing her dreams of late. Her reasoning was simplistic in nature. Now that it was apparent to the "Masters" that the Dereskian was very much alive, kicking, and aiding Skeletor, an all-out affront would most likely be planned.  
  
It wouldn't happen, she knew. Not even the Eternians were idiotic enough to face her head-on. No, they would plot something more indirect, something that would hit her in a way that nothing else would. It would take them a while to figure out how to do it, but Moria knew they could only come to one solution: To get to the mother, you go through the daughter.  
  
She had known they would ask the Sorceress what her weaknesses were. And, she had hoped, that, if Teelina obeyed their unwritten law, she would say that Lady Moria had no weaknesses. That had all gone according to plan. Teelina would be forced to stick to her promise. Moria knew that, and it did not worry her.  
  
Nevertheless, that left the Ancient Dereskian with the problem that eventually, the "Masters" would clue in to her weakness. Had she not already revealed to them how deeply she cared for her child's well being?  
  
The white-haired woman sighed softly into the darkness. She would cross that bridge when it came, and in the meantime, she would continue helping her child increase her power. Not for the first time, Moria considered allowing her child access to her share of the Collective. That idea was negated almost immediately. Moritënia was strong, yes, but not quite strong enough for that. Lady Moria shuddered almost involuntarily. It would hurt her child deeply, to be suddenly weighed down by the communal energies and memories of the Dereskïgiä. It could also quite possibly drive her very nearly to insanity. Moria remembered all too well how that had almost happened to her after the War of Three Days.  
  
However, in her case, the death of her sister had already driven her to the verge of madness. With the added incentive of the Collective, she had tipped very dangerously over the edge. That time, the only thing that had stopped her from destroying herself was her lust for revenge. .If Moritënia ever came that close to insanity. Eternia would very quickly be doomed.  
  
Lady Moria smiled softly in the moonlight. Her child was indeed a very formidable young spellcaster. With a bit more training into the Ancient Majicks, she could very easily defeat her mother in a few short years. Moria shook her moon-colored head softly. Enough of such idle thoughts. She had work to do. Humming softly to herself, she continued sketching and writing in her books, smiling as the figure on the page gradually came into semblance of reality. ********  
  
Teelina awoke slowly, stretching and taking in the beauty of the early morning calm. She had not dreamed of anything this night, which, she supposed was better than what it very likely could have been. Though a small sense of relief was apparent within her, she was also mildly upset. It had been nearly two weeks since she had last Seen anything of importance, and Skeletor was due to attack at any time.  
  
She knew that it was Lady Moria who was blocking her visions, as it could possibly be no one else. However, she had no way of knowing whether or not she could do anything to prevent it. Moria's power was far greater than her own, a fact which she did not admit lightly.  
  
Sighing, she got out of her bed and made it up quickly. She dressed once again in the gold and turquoise regalia that her mother had been so fond of.  
  
Her mother.  
  
Teelina froze in her daily morning rituals and took a deep breath. She had been young when her mother had been killed. She did not remember much of that time. Of course, she knew it had been Moria who had killed her mother, and that the death had not been unprovoked. She remembered also that shed had been too young to take on the responsibility of Grayskull's mantle on her own. She had had a mentor who had acted as regent in her stead, only until she was old enough and mentally prepared.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Teelina. Perhaps she would have an idea of how to take on Lady Moria. She rushed out of her bedchamber and flew to the throne room. Her mentor had once told her that if she was ever needed, she could be reached mentally.  
  
The memory came unbidden into her mind. As long as you wear this mantle, and as long as the throne of Castle Grayskull is yours to protect, I can always be reached. I will dwell in your mind, Zoar. Zoar? The use of that name puzzled her before she realized. Her mentor had only known her before Moria had given her this name. It had been so long ago, and Lady Moria had visited her so frequently that the name Zoar had all but disappeared, barring its use as the name of her falcon form.  
  
That brought pause to the Sorceress. Just how long has Lady Moria been manipulating me to what she wants me to be? She asked herself. She could not remember a time when the threat of the Dereskian Queen had not hung above her head. In fact, the very first thing she actually remembered was-  
  
Teelina fell upon the floor as the memory suddenly hit her, hard. She had thought long ago that this memory, long since repressed within her mind, had all but faded.  
  
She was lying in her crib, not more than a few days old. She was awake, but her eyes were closed in the sort of half-dreamlike state that newborns live in. Then, a sound, barely audible at all. Footsteps coming down the corridor. The door to her room opening. The sense of a slender hand passing over her face and eyelids. And then, the voice as cold and unfeeling as ice locked forever in a glacier.  
  
"Look well after your people, Zoar the Sorceress, while they are still there to look upon. For I swear upon the family I never had, I will be avenged. If I have to destroy this city to ruin, I will be avenged. You, and your children, and your children's children will know my name, and they will fear me."  
  
Teelina crumpled in reality, lying on the floor with her legs painfully beneath her, the grip of memory strong around her.  
  
The feeling of lips upon her cheek, cold and forbidding, with an acrid familiarity that made her want to cringe. And then, those words.  
  
The Sorceress shuddered as the memory began to slowly fade from her consciousness, but the words stayed, lingering within her mind. She could almost feel the Dereskian Queen's eyes upon her as her whispered words of long ago echoed within Teelina's mind.  
  
You will never be rid of me.  
  
Slowly, agonizingly, the haunting memory began to fade. Teelina lay on the floor there for a long moment or two, before getting to her feet, her knees shaking. No wonder it unnerved her to have the Dereskian Queen so close to her. Her first memory was of the elder woman tormenting her.  
  
Almost idly as she sat in her throne, preparing to contact her mentor, Teelina wondered if Lady Moria would ever stop haunting her thoughts and dreams, both in day and night. Somehow, she doubted it.  
  
You will never be rid of me.  
  
She shook her head roughly, trying to shake it clear of those oppressing words. She needed to concentrate. Teelina's mind slowly began to calm, and she reached out with it, searching for her old teacher.  
  
The Sorceress' mind passed over ands through most of Eternia, bypassing the dark hemisphere warily. She did not know if Moria was aware of what she was doing, but if she wasn't, Teelina was most certainly not going to broadcast the fact over Snake Mountain. She came upon the Sands of Time, and likewise passed it by.  
  
As it happened, she did not locate her old friend and mentor. Instead, her teacher found her.  
  
*Somehow I sense that you are trying to get my attention, Zoar.* Her mentor's voice was as it had always been, calm and soothing in her mind.  
  
The Sorceress smiled softly. * Your senses are evidently still sharp, my teacher.* A contented sigh broke past her lips. It was refreshing, talking mentally to someone who was not arguably 'evil.'  
  
*Dear Sorceress,* came the voice, *You should know by now that you no longer have to call me 'teacher.' My name is Kodec.* There was a slight pause. * I sense that your name has also changed, Sorceress. Am I correct?* The voice held a slight chuckle.  
  
*You are,* the younger woman answered. *I am now known as Teelina.* She could hear a small gasp of surprise. *What is it, Kodec?* she asked, confused.  
  
The older woman's voice trembled a little. *That is not an Eternian name, dear Sorceress. Who gave it to you?* The redhead could hear a small amount of concern in the tone of her voice.  
  
The younger woman paused. *It's about that that I wished to talk to you,* she said softly. *The Dereskian Queen has returned.* She let the information sink in for a moment.  
  
*She gave you that name?* asked Kodec, somewhat unsurprised. *That I might have guessed. Why you choose to go by it is quite a different matter.* In reality, Kodec sat in her own meditation chambers. She was a fairly young- looking woman, with somewhat long brown hair and eyes that tended to flux between green, blue, and brown. She was clothed in white silken robes, which were generously cut, allowing full freedom of movement, if she so chose.  
  
*Why I choose to go by it is not the reason I'm contacting you. The fact that she has returned is.* Teelina's mind voice was somewhat sharp in tone, unintentional though it was.  
  
Kodec's brow furrowed. *There is no reason to get angry, Teelina, if that is what you wish to be called. The Dereskian Queen has been 'back' as you so term it, ever since she 'left.' One cannot return if one was never gone in the first place.* The elder woman smiled softly. *What is it you really wish to discuss?* the voice pressed.  
  
*She's been blocking my visions, Kodec. Lady Moria has been aiding Skeletor in his planning, made it even more difficult for the Masters to defeat him, and he's started attacking us when we least expect it. Without my visions, we have no idea when he'll strike next. And the Masters are tiring,* Teelina explained, her tone growing almost frantic.  
  
The older woman sighed mentally. *Firstly, I find it odd that you call her by her given name, but I won't bother asking. Your main problem right now is that she is blocking your dreams?* Teelina nodded. *Then I would suggest getting her to cease doing so.*  
  
*And how am I supposed to do that? Say 'please?'* Teelina asked bitingly.  
  
*It wouldn't hurt,* Kodec answered. *Or, if that doesn't work, you could always seek out her place of residency and undo the procedure yourself* she suggested almost casually.  
  
In reality, the Sorceress' eyes widened considerably. *Go to the chambers of Lady Moria?! Are you mad?! She'd kill me!* Kodec laughed softly.  
  
* She would not, Teelina. She'd probably think it amusing to have you in her chambers.* The image of an eye winking came and went in the mind of the younger woman.  
  
An elegant voice, so far foreign to this conversation, began to laugh gently. *Of course I would. Though I wish you luck finding my place of residence.* In reality, the two original participants' eyes both widened in sheer shock.  
  
Within her personal chambers, Lady Moria Vadorian smiled. Despite Teelina's efforts to escape notice over the Sands of Time, Lady Moria had indeed discovered Teelina's probe, and knew who it was she was looking for. She had dropped in on their conversation as it started, and the two of them had been none the wiser.  
  
*What do you want?* Kodec asked angrily. *We were trying to have a conversation,* She sneered in reality.  
  
Moria's smile widened as she sat in her chambers. *Kodec Ugnor, is it not? Very nice to meet you. As for what I want, a little more respect from the two of you would be appreciated. After all, it is not very nice to talk about someone behind their back, now is it?* Her smile widened as she sensed Kodec's rage.  
  
*It is also not very nice to but into a private conversation, Lady Moria,* Teelina commented, annoyed.  
  
*You're quite right, Teelina,* answered the eldest of the three women. * I simply wanted to make you aware that I know what you are doing. You may draw your own conclusions as to what, if anything, I shall do about it. You may carry on.* As Moria departed, there appeared to be a sudden void in the conversation that neither of them had noticed before. Their talk ended shortly after.  
  
Teelina once again sat in her throne room, not really any better off that she had been before the discussion. All she had really learned was no good to her, as she had absolutely no idea where Moria's chambers would be located. The Sands of Time was a rather large place.  
  
She held her head in her hands and attempted to will a vision upon herself. The only result of that action was a rather painful headache. Apparently, Moria was not simply going to stop interrupting her visions unless she did something about it. Teelina stood from her throne and sighed. At least she knew now what she had to do.  
  
She walked along the corridors of Grayskull, contemplating. For her to be able to find Moria's residence effectively, it would most likely take at least the better part of a day. Could she really leave the walls of her home unprotected for that long? On the other hand, she argued to herself, if I don't get Lady Moria to stop blocking my visions, Grayskull could be in more than danger than simply an invasion from Skeletor. What am I supposed to do?  
  
Teelina extended her hand and put it gently on the stones of the walls, as if expecting them to help answer her questions. Moria knows that I need her to stop interrupting my dreams. She knows I'm considering entering her home to remove her control. If I do so, she will have the advantage. A rather annoying part of her mind argued that Moria would have the advantage wherever she was.  
  
"I need a little help," she asked the stones softly, resting her head against the cool walls. "If I don't do something, Grayskull and the power within it could be in very grave danger. But if I leave this castle, what is to stop someone else from entering?"  
  
She closed her eyes and waited. She did not know what she waited for; a sign, a hint, even a whisper. Whatever it was she was expecting, it was most certainly not what she got.  
  
A familiar hand fell upon her shoulder, and, almost angrily, Teelina whirled around. She stared into the same amethyst eyes that had haunted her for centuries, and her mouth dropped open.  
  
\\Good evening, Teelina,\\ Lady Moria said softly, a faint smile upon her lips. 


	10. The Arrangement

Chapter IX: The Arrangement  
  
For a moment, nothing was said. Then a strangled cry arose from the back of the Sorceress' throat. She lunged at the older woman angrily, not really knowing why she was suddenly feeling so violent. Teelina pounded at the elder woman, taking out all of her frustration upon the Dereskian.  
  
To say that Moria was not surprised at this sudden assault would be untrue. Still she hid her surprise well, and bore Teelina's attack without complaint. She did not even strike back or make any attempt to defend herself in any way.  
  
The Sorceress hated the position Moria had put her in, hated her for killing her mother, and hated Moria for everything that had ever gone wrong in her life. But mostly, she hated that, no matter what Teelina did to her, Moria would never, ever leave her alone. And she hated even more the fact that not all of herself was opposed to that idea.  
  
As her assault gradually began to wind down, Teelina felt the older woman's arms close around her, in a more mothering embrace than anything else. The redhead bristled and stiffened for a long moment, and Moria relaxed her arms.  
  
Teelina pulled away and gave out a long, ragged sigh. "I'm guessing that I'm the only person who's ever done something like that to you, and lived to tell about it."  
  
The elder woman chuckled deeply. "Possibly. Though what makes you think I'm not here to kill you?" A wicked twinkle made its way into the Ancient Dereskian's infamous eyes.  
  
For a terrible moment, Teelina's eyes filled with what could almost be called fear. But this was only short-lived. "Because you would consider that rude," she answered softly.  
  
Lady Moria winked. "Very good, dear. You're becoming rather adept at guessing my intentions of late. Perhaps you really don't need all those visions as much as you think you do."  
  
Biting back a sharp retort, the Sorceress countered, "I knew you were the one doing it! I need those visions! Undo your spell!"  
  
The elder woman looked thoughtful. "Oh, well. if you put it like that.. No," she said simply.  
  
"Why not?!" exclaimed the younger woman, looking almost as if she was ready to attack in a fury again.  
  
A small chuckle escaped from the Ancient Dereskian. "First of all, it would rob me of this. You are quite lovely when you're aggravated, dear." Teelina fumed angrily, giving Moria a look that would have put the fear of death into a corpse. A ghost of a smile appeared on the white haired woman's lips. "And secondly," she continued, "I don't see any benefit for me." With a small grin and the flash of a winking eye, the elder woman turned to go.  
  
"I'll undo it myself if I have to!" Teelina threatened, hoping deep within her mind that she would never have to make good on that promise.  
  
Lady Moria stopped in her tracks. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned around to face the redhead. She was laughing. "Will you really?" Moria all but taunted. "That actually sounds like an interesting proposition, Teelina. Except, of course, for one tiny problem: You have to be in the place the spell was cast in order to undo the spell, and you don't know where that is."  
  
The Sorceress bristled. "It was in your chambers," she growled angrily. "The personal chambers of the monarchy. You took me there in a dream once."  
  
Moria nodded slowly. "Indeed I did. However, I somewhat doubt that I was idiotic enough to reveal the location to you in that dream."  
  
"I'll find it," Teelina snarled. Her face was contorted in an angry mixture of ferocity and hatred.  
  
The elder woman winked somewhat suggestively. "Of that, I have no doubt," she said softly, walking forward. "Though I cannot help but wonder whether or not it will be in time to save your precious Grayskull." She came up terribly close to the younger woman, and gently laid her hand upon the redhead's cheek.  
  
Teelina flinched but did not pull away. She was far too angry right now to consider retreating. "If you do not release your hold upon my visions, I'll.I'll. things will be very unpleasant for you!"  
  
A sort of painful sadness, one that made your heart ache merely to look in her eyes, ever so slowly replaced the amusement in the elder woman's eyes. She lowered her hand. "Teelina," she began softly, "I have been slowly dying ever since the day that my sister died in my arms. There is nothing, shy of breaking our unwritten law, that you could ever do that will hurt me more."  
  
The younger woman scoffed. "I find it funny that you mourn the loss of a murderess of a woman who died over seven hundred years ago."  
  
A sudden angry burst of wind came in from nowhere at Moria's call. Her eyes, which a moment ago had been soft, now turned icy and almost black with rage. Her hand shot out like a whip and grabbed the redhead by the throat before she could even blink. The Ancient Dereskian lifted the Sorceress well off her feet, and the younger woman struggled to break the chokehold on her neck.  
  
"My sister was innocent!" the white-haired woman bellowed, the wind picking up to be almost a gale. "She was guiltless! How dare you call her a murderess when you know nothing of what occurred?!" She brought her face in very close to the younger woman's letting the struggling woman look deep into her hate-filled eyes. Teelina trembled slightly at the sight of such. pain. She gasped for breath, trying to claw Moria's hands away from her trachea.  
  
Eventually, the elder woman's breathing slowed, and her eyes gradually became less and less ferocious, though the pain did not stray. The wind began to die down. The Ancient unceremoniously dropped the younger woman, and left her, gasping for breath on the floor as she turned away.  
  
Silence, barring the heaving breaths of the Sorceress, filled the chamber.  
  
"Yes, Teelina," Moria said softly, her face still facing the other direction. "I mourn the death of my sister still. It was over seven hundred years ago. and it's yesterday." She looked slowly over at the younger woman, and knelt down so that she could look into her eyes.  
  
The Sorceress averted her gaze, but the elder woman tilted her chin up so that their eyes locked. "You have never truly been in love with anyone, Teelina," Moria observed. "When or if you do, have your loved one take their last, dying breath while cradled in your arms. I think then you'll understand."  
  
Teelina looked at the Ancient Queen somewhat sadly. "I hope I never have to," she whispered.  
  
A sad smile fell across the elder woman's face as she stood. "You may find this a bit hard to believe, but so do I. No one should have to go through that kind of agony."  
  
Continuing to remain on the ground, the Sorceress shook her head sadly. "You are undoubtedly the most enigmatic person I know. You are unspeakably evil, undeniably genial, and you have a streak of nobility I am not even going to begin to try to understand. You prevent the worst possible tortures from being done to me, and yet feel free to block off my dreams and insert your own in their stead." She had to crane her neck to look up and gauge the elder woman's reaction, and so she stood.  
  
Lady Moria winked an amethyst eye at her. "If you so dislike my interruption of your dreams so, I would have thought you'd have done something to change it by now."  
  
"What would you have me do?" Teelina demanded. "It isn't as if I can simply leave the castle for days on end to search for your home!"  
  
The elder woman's eyes began to pinwheel. "Then I suggest we make a bargain," Moria proposed, smiling. "I am in a rather lenient mood today. I will give you twenty-four hours to find my place of residency. If, by the end of such time, you manage to find my home, I will let you undo my spell, free of penalty."  
  
The Sorceress looked at her uncertainly. "And if I don't find it?" she questioned warily.  
  
"Then I lift the spell," Lady Moria said, her tone dangerously amused. "And you belong to me for the next twelve hours."  
  
The younger woman hesitated. "The spell will be lifted whether or not I find your chambers?" she questioned. Moria nodded. Again, Teelina faltered. "What do you mean by 'belong to you?' Will you kill me?"  
  
"No, of course not," the elder woman exclaimed, as if this was an absurd notion. "I mean," Moria said seductively, bringing her hand up to cup the younger woman's face. "That, for twelve hours, you belong to me. Completely. You will do whatever I tell you to do."  
  
The breathing of the younger woman quickened. "I cannot leave Grayskull for thirty-six hours."  
  
"If you find my home in the time allotted, you won't have to," the white-haired woman replied, smiling.  
  
Teelina remained skeptical. "Twenty-four hours?" she questioned. "And will Skeletor be attacking while I do this?"  
  
Moria's eyes were whirling in delight "Not if I tell him not to." It appeared the younger woman was actually considering her offer. That would be amusing, even if Teelina did manage to find her home. Moria was carefully omitting the fact that once someone was in her chambers, he or she could not leave without her say-so. Her smile widened. This would be extremely entertaining, if the Sorceress agreed.  
  
The Sorceress thought for a long moment. "You will tell Skeletor not to attack my home while I look for yours. If he does, I guarantee you that whatever he does to my residence will be done double to both his and yours as well."  
  
"Understood," Moria replied, bowing softly. She extended her elegant hand towards the younger woman's. "Do we have an accord?"  
  
Teelina considered for a very long moment. As long as she found the Chambers of the Monarchy, all would go well. And twenty-four hours seemed more than enough time. And Moria's barricade of her dreams would be lifted in either case. Besides, even if she lost, what could Moria possibly do to her in twelve hours that had not been done or attempted before?  
  
She warily extended her hand and grasped the elder woman's. "Agreed."  
  
"Do you swear upon the names of the Elders?" pressed Moria.  
  
Teelina faltered for the briefest of moments and then nodded. "I swear upon the mystic power of the Elders, and upon my name as Guardian of Grayskull to follow this agreement."  
  
Moria clenched her hand around the redhead's. "And I in turn swear upon the name of Eläni and upon the Nine Sacred Hells to uphold my end of our accord."  
  
A bolt of both blue and amethyst lightning came crashing down around them, the Mystic Might of the Elders and the Majicks of the Dereskïgiä Collective merging for one short-lived second.  
  
And then voices, speaking as one in both Eternian and Dereskian. "\\Then it is done.\\"  
  
The lightning receded, and Lady Moria grinned wildly. "Shall we begin now?" she asked. Teelina nodded, a little overwhelmed as the magnitude of the two powers departed.  
  
"Wonderful," the elder woman said. She closed her hand completely around Teelina's and they began to sink into the floor.  
  
To the Sorceress's amazement, they reappeared on the outskirts of the Sands of Time. She remained in human form, though she reasoned that was most likely Moria's doing.  
  
The white-haired woman released her hand and laughed, turning to face the redhead. "My home is somewhere within these sands, Teelina. You have twenty-four hours to find it. I will be watching your progress and giving you clues whenever you ask for them. Are you ready?"  
  
The Sorceress nodded slowly.  
  
The Ancient Dereskian smiled. "Good. You begin now." She slowly sank into the ground, and in a few seconds had completely disappeared.  
  
Teelina watched the spot she had vanished into for a lingering moment before looking around her at the seemingly endless desert. At an unexpected moment, she transformed shape uncontrollably, becoming Zoar the falcon with no say in the matter. Damn the Dereskian Bitch! She thought angrily to herself as she took to the skies.  
  
She went up high into the air and gazed at the perpetual sands. The weight of what she had agreed to suddenly hit her hard.  
  
What have I done? She asked herself incredulously, and then began her long, agonizing search. 


	11. The Predicament

Chapter X: The Predicament  
  
This is utterly impossible, she decided. What with sandstorms, the heat of the sun, and the plain monotony of looking at the same color for how ever many hours she had been searching thus far, she felt as if she were truly going insane.  
  
In reality, she had been on her 'quest' for no more than seven hours. Landing for a moment to rest her wings, the Sorceress looked around her sullenly. What a desolate place this is, she thought absently to herself. Why would Lady Moria want to live here? There is nothing to look at, nothing to see or smell or touch. Why would anyone want to spend his or her entire day in a seemingly endless dessert? she asked no one.  
  
*For that matter, why would someone would want to spend his or her entire life locked up in a colorless fortress?* came an answer of sorts voiced within her mind.  
  
The Sorceress was unsurprised to hear the Dereskian Queen's voice within her mind. In fact, she had almost been expecting the older woman to show up in her head for some time.  
  
Even though she had been expecting the questioner, the Sorceress did not bother to answer. Instead, she took to the skies, full in her search once more. She knew that the Dereskian Queen continued to dwell in her mind, but she paid the elder woman no heed.  
  
After a time, Lady Moria laughed at the futile efforts being made by the woman-turned-hawk. *Are you having fun, dear?* she asked, amused.  
  
The Sorceress answered in time to her beating wings. *This would be a lot easier if I wasn't currently a bird, Moria,* she commented dryly. She flew over the remains of what had once been a building, and dropped down to look at what was left of it.  
  
*No, not there, dear,* the elder woman chuckled. *Keep looking,* A light laugh echoed within the mind of the younger woman. *You find your current form restricting, Teelina?* she asked, amused.  
  
The Sorceress took flight, not knowing why she trusted Moria when she said to keep looking. *It's a bit cumbersome, yes,* she commented dryly, trying to find a position in the sky that would enable her to see without having sand blown into her eyes.  
  
*Aa,* the elder woman observed quietly, and then fell silent.  
  
The Sorceress fumed at her lack of reply. That woman was so aggravating at times! Did she honestly expect for her to find a particular spot in all of this sand? It was infeasible!  
  
A terrible voice from within echoed in the back of her mind. And yet you accepted this offer, knowing how difficult it would be. What does that say of you?  
  
She did not bother to answer her own mind voice.  
  
The next few hours passed uneventfully by. Though continuing in her search, the Sorceress gradually began to feel the strain take its toll upon her falcon form. She was growing weary, and the sometimes-fierce winds began to push her to and fro while she was helpless to prevent it. She could only beat her little wings harder and try to refrain from hitting the updrafts and thermals she normally would have welcomed.  
  
From out of nowhere, a rather powerful gust sprang up, throwing sand directly into the eyes of the Sorceress. Blinded, she flopped around in the sky helplessly, falling steadily towards the ground. By the time she had regained her sight enough to realize what was happening, she had lost quite a bit of altitude, and was now on an almost direct path for a collision with one of the marble columns she had just been observing. Panicking slightly, she tried to move her wings to gain height, but another burst of wind racked itself through her, painfully. It pushed her down even farther, wrenching her muscles and sending her wing tendons into new levels of painful existence.  
  
She shrieked loudly, free-falling down, her head aiming straight at the pillar, powerless to stop her descent and imminent crash. She closed her eyes and waited for the sickening thud of her skull shattering against the marble.  
  
The pain was unbearable as she hit, as she was denied the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness. A dull smack thundered through her already throbbing body. The collision, hard as it was, snapped the brittle and ancient pillar into two pieces. The higher portion toppled, falling by chance onto the broken form of the Sorceress.  
  
The guardian of Grayskull was not instantly killed by the impact, though whether this was a blessing or a curse was impossible for her to tell. Her crumpled bird body lay crushed beneath the pillar. She felt the ribs of her current form pressing into her lungs, and could already hear the blood pooling there when she tried to breathe. Her entire being throbbed with merciless pain, which was getting gradually harder and harder to bear. Her vision was clouding, thinking became unfeasible, and her eyelids grew heavy. She took in a shuddering breath through her ruined lungs, and excruciating bursts of pain shot through her. A hollow sounding thought came into her mind. So Moria has killed me after all. I hope she's happy.  
  
Her mind was becoming fuzzy, and she knew then.  
  
She was dying.  
  
Teela. she thought as darkness crept over her eyelids and overcame them. ......  
  
A thundering jolt of what felt like warm electricity ran suddenly through her, extending her throbbing muscles and tendons, lengthening the bones and tissues of her body. Pained wings became painless human arms, her taloned feet transformed into human calves and thighs, and her entire body suddenly became that of her human form. Her throbbing body slowly, gradually lost its damage, and then her blue eyes regained their focus. The pillar was still above her, but it no longer hurt her. It now simply held her, preventing her from any movement.  
  
And only then, after all danger of her death had been dissipated, Lady Moria Vadorian appeared above her. She looked at the younger woman curiously, her head cocked to one side. The white-haired woman made a 'tsk'ing sound with her tongue. "Teelina, Teelina, Teelina," she chastised teasingly, shaking her from side to side. "However do you find yourself in such awkward positions?"  
  
The Sorceress' breathing was heavy, and speech was difficult. "Why. did you bother. to save me?" she asked brokenly, her lungs still mildly throbbing, what with the column lying atop them.  
  
Not bothering to answer, Moria gently placed a slender hand against the marble, and it lifted ever so slowly. Instead of casting it aside, the elder woman removed her hand from its surface, and the column rejoined its lower half, until it was once again standing upright. The carved rock fused together again.  
  
Only then did the white-haired woman turn back towards the somewhat banged up redhead. She smiled and bent down at the knee, bringing her hand down to caress the younger woman's face. The Sorceress flinched but did not have the energy to withdraw.  
  
"What. do you want. from me?" she asked, panting, her lungs still burning from the sensation of having a rib or two penetrate them.  
  
Lady Moria looked at her quizzically for a moment, her eyes lowered. "I want nothing from you, Teelina," she answered softly.  
  
A shallow laugh escaped from the younger woman, intermixed with coughing fits. "Of course," she said as sarcastically as possible. "You just. torment everyone. you see, every day of their lives."  
  
The elder woman looked somewhat amused. She sat down next to the redhead, her knees folded beneath her. A small strand of hair had escaped the headdress and had come across the younger woman's face. Lady Moria looked at it thoughtfully and gently replaced it, her hand lingering a bit longer than necessary. "Do you hear me every day, Teelina?" she asked gently. "Does my voice haunt your waking thoughts and plague your dreams every moment? Do you see me in the back of your thoughts and wish for me to disappear?"  
  
Teelina moved her head slowly to the side and focused on something other than the brilliant amethyst eyes before her. "Not anymore," she whispered, barely audible. She could hardly realize whether or not she had even spoken aloud.  
  
Lady Moria was somewhat surprised, not by the response, but by the way it was said. She regarded the younger woman with a queer sort of smile upon her face. "My intervention is no longer completely unwelcome?" she questioned.  
  
The Sorceress regarded her almost skeptically, her eyes somewhat sad. "You just saved my life, when you have had every reason to want my death in the past. Who else would do that? Who else would care enough to talk to me every day for two centuries and not get tired of listening to me?"  
  
A faint smile came across the elder woman's lips. "Teelina," she said softly. "I could never tire of listening to you."  
  
Not for the first time, the Sorceress looked up at her and asked simply, "Why? What makes me so special?"  
  
The Dereskian Queen was silent for a long moment. "There is an answer for that question, Teelina. But the time for me to tell you has not yet come," she finally said.  
  
Teelina slowly sat up and looked deeply into the older woman's eyes. "Why must you always speak in riddles?" she asked desperately. "I think I should deserve to decide what information I receive when, Lady Moria."  
  
"No," the older woman replied immediately, her tone allowing no refusal. Teelina glared at her. Moria stood suddenly, and the Sorceress had to strain her neck to look at her.  
  
"Why?!" the younger woman demanded angrily, a sort of fire coming into her blue eyes as she stood as well.  
  
The Dereskian Queen looked away in refusal to answer. She turned and headed for the column, ready to depart again. "You have a quest to complete," she stated, passing her hand through the stone.  
  
Faster than she would have thought likely, Teelina was coming towards the elder woman as she was leaving. "No," she said simply, her tone commanding.  
  
The elder woman's hand faltered. She pulled it back through and turned, ever so slowly, to look at the redhead.  
  
Teelina looked straight on into the amethyst eyes that haunted her every moment, both dreaming and waking. "It's impossible to find your place of residency in all this mess of sand and wind," she stated factually. "I yield."  
  
Lady Moria's eyes whirled suddenly, widening in what the Sorceress would have termed sheer shock. "You yield? You relinquish your quest and give yourself to me?" she asked, unbelieving. "Think very carefully, Teelina. If you do so, you will be mine for twelve hours. I can, and will, do whatever I wish to you in that time. Are you certain you simply want to let that happen?" She began to slowly walk towards the younger woman until she was less than two feet from her.  
  
A blink. "You'd have won anyway," the Sorceress answered after a moment. "Why not get it over with?"  
  
Moria, who after all was still a bit taller than the redhead, tilted her head down to look deep into the blue orbs. She brought her hand up to cup the younger woman's cheek, smiling when Teelina did not flinch. The hand traveled lower, resting just beneath the collarbone. The Dereskian Queen's front and middle fingers rested upon the throat, and she could feel the Sorceress' pulse increase. Teelina did not move.  
  
She moved her hand lower, and gently cupped the younger woman's breast. Only then did the redhead stir. She stiffened visibly, and her eyes widened. She closed them and willed herself to be expressionless.  
  
The elder woman had expected such a response, and she nodded. "Alright then," she smiled. "You yield.. Fine." The last word was drawn out, and Moria grinned after it, causing the Sorceress to almost shiver at the sight of such uncontained glee. The taller woman winked happily. "Let us adjourn to a more. familiar surrounding, hmm?" Lady Moria brought her hand upward and set it on the younger woman's shoulder. They immediately began to sink into the ground.  
  
Oh Elders.Teelina thought as she viewed their new surroundings, the ones she would occupy while in Moria's 'company.' She looked up at the woman beside her, and the reality of what she had agreed to do sunk in as she looked around her. Please. Forgive me. She closed her eyes and hung her head in despair.  
  
Lady Moria noticed her companion's shrinkage and grinned widely. She regarded their setting with enthusiasm. This would do wonderfully for what she had in mind. Moria laughed silently.  
  
To her, Grayskull had never looked better. 


	12. The Homecoming

Chapter XI: The Homecoming  
  
Teelina stood for a long moment while, slowly, the true implications of what she had agreed to, and what she had willingly given in to, seeped in. I'm Moria's.. For twelve hours.. Oh Elders! What have I done?  
  
*You have made yourself mine, Teelina,* came the voice of the Dereskian Queen in her mind. Teelina spun and looked at the elder woman, who stood a few paces behind her.  
  
The white-haired woman smiled softly. "I would have thought that would be obvious, and yet apparently you find difficulty in accepting the fact." She stepped gracefully forward and placed her hand upon the younger woman's shoulder.  
  
The Sorceress' lower lip trembled ever so slightly, but it was not in fear. "I should!" she exclaimed angrily, practically wrenching herself from Moria's grasp and backing away. "I don't know what I was thinking! This is utterly absurd! The very idea that I could ever be yours, even for a short period is--"  
  
"Teelina!" Moria interrupted, putting her hand to the younger woman's lips. "I have only twelve hours with you, and I do not intend to waste them in a pointless argument. You made a vow, on your honor as Grayskull's keeper, that you would be mine if you failed to find my home. You gave up your search, declaring me the victor by default. I will say no more on the subject than this: You lost. I did not." She removed her hand and made is if to turn down a corridor.  
  
The Sorceress grabbed her arm, and Moria turned slowly around to face the younger woman. Teelina looked at her, as if in defiance of what had been said. "I will never be yours!" she exclaimed angrily.  
  
Amethyst eyes spun wildly and stared into blue. "Teelina," Moria intoned calmly. "You have been mine since before you could walk."  
  
Infuriated, the redhead looked as if she wanted to say something, but Moria cut her off.  
  
"As I said, Teelina," she said softly, again putting her hand to the other's lips. "I will not argue this point with you. There are other things that need to be done in these few hours." Without another word, the elder woman grasped the tan hand of the Sorceress in her pale one.  
  
Instead of sinking into the floor, as Teelina expected, Moria instead led her to the viewing chamber, and bade her to sit in her throne at the pinnacle of the golden pyramid. Not really knowing why she did so, Teelina obeyed.  
  
Lady Moria stood in front of her, saying nothing, not touching her, merely looking straight into her eyes.  
  
After several minutes of this, the Sorceress finally interrupted the silence, commanding, "Quit staring at me and just do it!"  
  
The elder woman seemed to break out of a reverie. "And what exactly is it that you expect me to do?" she asked, the barest hint of a smile on her lips.  
  
"Anything! Everything! I don't care! Just do it, and get it over with!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes flashing beneath her turquoise headdress.  
  
Moria's eyes flashed amusingly, but she said nothing.  
  
After another few minutes, Teelina let out an exasperated sigh. "Do we have to be within these walls while you're doing this?"  
  
"Is there something about your home you find discouraging, Teelina?" the white-haired woman asked. If one were looking hard enough, one could tell that her mind was not anywhere near what was occurring in reality. Moria was no fool. She knew that the Sorceress expected her to rape her or some other such physical torture. What she actually had in mind, though, had nothing to do with physicality whatsoever. "And actually, yes, we do. For what I have in mind for the next few hours, in will be necessary for you to be in your human form, and I cannot keep you as such and do what I have planned simultaneously. I'm not all-powerful, you know."  
  
The younger woman scoffed. "Forgive me if I don't agree. It's hard to think that when you toss around the spells of the Elders as if they were no more than mere toys."  
  
"You mean that that they are not?" Teelina shot the older woman a glare that could have frightened a brooding dragon. Moria laughed softly. "I know, little one, I know. You're very protective of your 'Elders'. I won't criticize them in your presence."  
  
There was a long pause. She smiled softly. "Teelina," she began in a deeper tone of voice. She leaned in very close to the younger woman. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Not a chance," the younger woman replied acidly, trying to back further into the chair.  
  
Lady Moria smiled, and brought her hand to lift up the Sorceress' chin and brought her face in closer, so that their foreheads almost touched. "Good," she whispered, and their heads touched.  
  
A shooting pain went through the younger woman, beginning in her head and washing throughout her entire body and filling it with what seemed to be liquid fire. Teelina closed her eyes and tried to grab her head in pain, but found there was no longer any pain to speak of. And, to her amazement, she discovered that she was no longer seated in her chair. In fact, as she stood from sitting apparently on air, she found she was no longer anywhere near Grayskull, or Lady Moria.  
  
"Not entirely true, my dear," said a voice behind her.  
  
Teelina spun and looked upon the Ancient. Lady Moria had her back to her, and she stood upon the edge of a ravine. For an awful moment, the Sorceress was tempted to give her a good shove.  
  
Once again, as if reading her thoughts, which she probably was, Moria spoke. "I wouldn't suggest it, little one," she said, sounding amused. She turned her head back and looked at the redhead, winking. "You'd never get out of this dream if you did so."  
  
For the first time, Teelina looked around her. "This is a dream?" she asked, a bit overwhelmed. All around her, a lush plateau of the greenest grass she had ever seen grew rampant. There were dozens of trees everywhere. She dared to come closer to the elder woman and looked down into the valley below the cliff they stood on. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"What is this?" she asked, her breath taken by the shimmering land beneath her.  
  
Moria looked at her gently. "This?" she repeated. "This is home. Or it was, a long time ago."  
  
They were both silent for a few long moments. Speaking is unnecessary when admiring true beauty.  
  
"Is this what your land used to look like?" The Sorceress questioned after a long, awe-filled silence.  
  
The elder woman was silent. She stood, drinking in the sight before her like as an abuser does with their drug of choice. "Yes," she whispered. The Ancient Dereskian closed her eyes and let it all seep into her. Finally, the amethyst eyes opened.  
  
They had moved into the valley. The glittering oasis was gone, replaced by a sand-filled desert with nothing but a few shrubs growing.  
  
"And this is what it became." The words were flat, with no emotion whatsoever apparent in the tone.  
  
Teelina looked upon the crumbled buildings and endless sands that she had come to associate with as The Sands of Time. "Oh, Moria," she said softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
A pause. A small breeze passed by, carrying the elder woman's hair almost caressingly. "Why?" she finally asked. "You did not cause it to become this way. You were a mere child at the time."  
  
"I was four hundred years old," Teelina corrected.  
  
Moria nodded. "A child."  
  
The redhead was silent for a few minutes. "I helped it become like this," she said quietly.  
  
The elder woman did not ask her to specify. "Your role was minimal, little one. I know," she replied, almost whispering. "I did not show this place to make you feel guilty, Teelina," she clarified. "I did it so that you would perhaps understand a bit better where I came from. Where your father's people," she turned and looked into the glittering blue eyes of the Sorceress, "came from."  
  
Silence again filled the air between them as they both looked at the sand- filled wasteland.  
  
Eventually, Moria placed her hand upon the younger woman's shoulder. "Come," she said softly. "There is much more I want to show you." Teelina took a last look at the perpetual sands and sighed almost longingly.  
  
They began to fade out of the dream. "Ashes to ashes," Moria said softly. "And dust to dust." The redhead looked up at the elder woman, and thought for a moment she saw the barest hint of wetness cloud an amethyst eye. And then the dream world was gone.  
  
Within the Sands of Time, a small, insignificant spot of moisture fell and quickly vanished into the thirsty ground. 


	13. The Lesson in Acceptance

Chapter XII: The Lesson in Acceptance  
  
Moria awoke first from the dream she had induced upon the Sorceress. This was a good thing, she realized, as she currently lay atop the younger woman. She had gone into the dream standing up, and, having yanked someone in against their will after her, her body had had no time to adjust its position. She had fallen forward, landing on the first thing to which her body had come in contact: Teelina.  
  
For a moment, she was severely tempted to remain where she was, but decided against it. The white-haired woman stood gracefully upon her feet, just as soft sounds of waking came from the woman beneath her.  
  
Teelina's eyelids fluttered open. Her vision was fuzzy for a few moments, as it always was when she first awoke. She yawned and stretched deeply, closing her eyes and not looking at anything. Strange dream, she mused to herself. Though I doubt Lady Moria would ever really want me to be her property. She's far too.too. too something to do that  
  
"You can think that if you want to, Teelina," came an all-too-familiar voice from directly above her. Blue eyes snapped open and stared into amethyst. "But that the reality of the matter may be somewhat different," the Ancient Dereskian finished, smiling wickedly.  
  
The Sorceress shot out of her chair and landed clumsily on her feet, her arms braced defensively. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.  
  
The elder woman smiled softly. "Do you not remember, little one?" She delicately slipped her hands over those of the redhead. Teelina bristled and tried to pull back, but the Ancient clenched her hands and dug her fingernails into the tanner skin of the Sorceress.  
  
Crying out in pain, the redhead immediately stopped resisting, and Moria relinquished her grip. The younger woman looked down at her arms, and angry welts already began to reveal themselves on her flesh. Lady Moria caressed the marks gently, a strange warmth seeming to flow out of her fingertips. The indentations faded away, along with any and all pain that might have been felt. The white-haired woman then slid her hands up to the younger woman's shoulders.  
  
The Sorceress flinched and struggled to move out of grasp, turning to slap the older woman roughly across the face. "Don't touch me!" she hissed dangerously, blue eyes flashing.  
  
The elder woman's head was thrown to the side. She readjusted her neck and turned back to look at the redhead. She was smiling slightly. "If you were anyone else, Teelina, you would be dead. As it is, things will not be very pleasant for you during these next few hours."  
  
Moria almost lovingly ran her hands down the younger woman's back and rested them just above the buttocks. "Remember, little one," she said huskily as the Sorceress tried to struggle away. "Of your own choice, you have made yourself mine." Her hands lingered over the redhead's hips for a long moment while this sentence sunk in. "I intend to do whatever I want with you."  
  
"I'll fight you every step of the way," Teelina growled through clenched teeth as she yanked herself from the elder woman's grasp.  
  
Laughing, the Ancient Dereskian waved her fingers in the air. Instantly, a pair of manacles appeared from nowhere and clapped themselves around the redhead's wrists.  
  
The younger woman fell to her knees as suddenly as her wrists were caught. It was as if she were pulled down by the sheer weight of the bonds. Teelina shot the white-haired woman a glare filled with daggers. "I hate you," she said acridly, struggling to free herself from her restraints.  
  
"No you don't," Moria said, laughing. "You don't love me, it's true, but you don't hate me either. Despite whatever you tell yourself, little one, a part of you is enjoying this."  
  
The Sorceress abruptly laughed haughtily. "That's ridiculous. You're deluding yourself, Moria."  
  
Nodding, the elder woman winked seductively. "Possibly. But consider this, Teelina: if I did not do to you what I do so often, your life would be much duller. I think you'd miss me."  
  
"I think you're wrong," the redhead replied sharply. Her blue eyes were filled with an icy hatred.  
  
A small smile came upon the face of the elder woman. "We'll see," she whispered almost inaudibly, and then knelt down upon her knees to look the younger woman in the eyes.  
  
Teelina glared back at her with almost tangible malice. Moria grinned softly. "Ah, there's that dark side of yours coming into play," she whispered in an alluring tone. Before the younger woman could lash out in a comeback, the Dereskian Ancient had slipped her lips over those of the redhead.  
  
Blue eyes opened widely in sheer shock at the elder woman's audacity. Though the kiss itself was quite gentle and would possibly have been welcomed under different circumstances, the very idea that Lady Moria Vadorian was kissing her was enough to make the redhead feel physically ill. Her restrained hands came up and pushed the white-haired woman away roughly, Teelina not caring that in so doing she put her palms directly on the elder woman's breasts.  
  
"Get. Off. Me." Her tone was low and rumbled deep within the back of her throat.  
  
A winking amethyst eye greeted her in response. Lady Moria gently took hold of the younger woman's hands, which were still upon her breasts, and pressed them closer. "And if I don't?" she asked, an amused tone to her voice.  
  
The redhead clenched her hand viciously around one of the orbs of flesh in her grasp, causing the elder woman to grimace in pain. "I will make this exceedingly difficult for you," the younger woman growled.  
  
Without a word, Moria's left hand shot out and duplicated Teelina's motion, only much harder. Her right hand went to the younger woman's left shoulder and hit it with a precise amount of force, right in the brachial nerve. The Sorceress' arm instantly went into an excruciating spasm.  
  
She shrieked at the sudden pain from both of Moria's hands. Her arms instantly dropped and she fell further onto the floor in a heap, the shooting pain from her shoulder cascading down into her arm and spreading along to her neck.  
  
The elder woman looked down at the bent over form of the redhead. "Painful, isn't it?" she questioned, brows raised.  
  
"What. did .you do?" the Sorceress managed to gasp out through agonized breaths.  
  
Moria inspected her nails while the younger woman writhed. "Nothing of consequence. I simply paralyzed your brachial nerve. Pressure points really are wonderful things. And even more wonderful is that only you humans seem to have them."  
  
Teelina thrashed around on the floor, trying to do something, anything to remove the pain from her paralyzed nerve. By now agonizing sensations had spread like a crashing wave along her neck and were slowly sinking into her other shoulder. "Moria!" she pleaded, tears of suffering forming in the corners of her eye. "Please. make it stop!"  
  
The elder woman glanced down at the pitiful sight before her. She smiled softly, wickedly, and knelt over the fallen Sorceress. Sliding her right hand seductively down the younger woman's cheek, the white-haired woman sighed. "You're actually very lucky, you know," she commented, bringing her other hand onto the brachial nerve and releasing the spasm. "If you were completely human, it might be too late to help you now. Your paralysis would be permanent."  
  
The Sorceress lay upon the floor, gasping for breath. That had really hurt. She had forgotten for a brief moment just how strong Moria actually was.  
  
The Dereskian Queen's hand still lay upon her face, but she wisely decided not to remove it. Her left arm was still suffering limited mobility, and she didn't want to risk injuring it further. Moria's left hand moved from her shoulder to her lower arm, squeezing it fairly gently. Teelina grimaced at the further strain of her weakened arm.  
  
"Of, course," the elder woman continued, "the sheer beauty of pressure points is that there are more than one." She began to slide her hand from Teelina's arm to her neck. Her middle and forefinger extended, and she applied them to directly above Teelina's jugular vein. "I would suggest that for the rest of the evening, you refrain from resisting me, Teelina," she continued, pushing down somewhat hard on the younger woman's neck.  
  
The Sorceress winced at the threat, knowing full well what a duplicate prod to that particular vein would do if Moria hit it as hard as she had her brachial. She nodded slightly.  
  
"Alright," she whispered, barely audible. Tears of resignation hung in her eyes. "I'm yours." She let the tears fall down her face and trickle down onto Lady Moria's hand.  
  
Moria nodded, and removed her hand from the tan throat, noticing with some amusement the stark contrast her skin made against the younger woman's. "Good," she whispered, dragging her other hand up the Sorceress' face and capturing the remainder of her tears. She brought her hand to her lips and carefully slid her tongue over it, relishing in the taste of Teelina's acquiescence. Smiling, she then lowered her hands and slipped them onto the contours of the woman beneath her.  
  
As Moria's hands began to slide over her body, the redhead closed her eyes in defeat. She was lying on the floor of Grayskull, with Moria Vadorian above her, and was quite likely going to be ravished. And she was bound by her word to do nothing about it. The shame was nearly unbearable. It was bad enough that Moria had won, but to claim her 'prize' while in the very castle Teelina had spent her entire life protecting was ten hundred times worse.  
  
Elders, she cried mentally in defeat. Forgive me.  
  
*Do you honestly think they can hear you?* Moria questioned, once again entering her thoughts.  
  
Teelina's closed eyes began to tear as the elder woman's hands gently cupped her breasts. She stifled a mew of complaint and looked, pleadingly, into the elder woman's eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice on the brink of breaking.  
  
Moria's eyes smiled almost pityingly. She knelt forward and slid her tongue along the Sorceress' cheekbone, tasting her tears with something like glee. "Because I can," she answered softly. Drawing her face back a bit, she smiled softly, her hands gently squeezing the younger woman's breasts. "I've never seen you give up before, Teelina," she observed. "It's rather intriguing."  
  
Silence greeted her in reply. The Sorceress had turned her face away and was simply looking, with blank eyes, at anything other than her.  
  
The elder woman noted this, and gently took the redhead's chin between her fingers and tilted her head towards her, forcing the younger woman to look into her eyes. Teelina's eyes were empty, almost hopeless.  
  
Moria knew what she was doing, and instantly made the necessary motions to prevent it. She plunged into the younger woman's mind, finding Teelina where she had retreated within it.  
  
*There is no use in trying to escape me here,* she told the younger woman mentally. *I am far from being so easily fooled.* She latched a 'hold' around the redhead's consciousness and dragged her back into reality, much to Teelina's dismay.  
  
The younger woman whimpered as the sensations of reality returned anew to her. She felt the cold floor beneath her, reminding her constantly that she was being degraded within her own home. Above her, she felt Lady Moria's hands fully enveloping her body with no sense of shame.  
  
She was forced to look deep into the elder woman's eyes, and for the first time noticed that what appeared to be a single amethyst hue was actually several different shades of the color intermixed in a very appealing fashion. There were tiny little diamond-shaped spots of a light, almost lilac color, intertwined with a darker shade of amethyst. The outsides of her irises were just barely darker than the insides. All in all, they were quite glorious.  
  
If the elder woman noticed the deep scrutiny she was suddenly under, she did not show it. Instead, she merely gazed back into Teelina's own eyes, running her hands along the redhead's form.  
  
"I think," Moria commented. "That we should perhaps adjourn to a less. stony part of this castle than the floor." She gently moved her grip to the restraints that bound Teelina's arms, and both of them began to sink into the floor.  
  
They appeared within Teelina's own chambers. On her bed.  
  
The Sorceress squirmed beneath the elder woman when she realized their setting. "Not here," she pleaded with the white-haired woman. "Anywhere but here."  
  
Lady Moria looked down at the wriggling form beneath her. "You have a better location in mind?" she asked, amused.  
  
Shaking her head, Teelina sighed, defeated. "No," she whispered. "Unless we were to leave Grayskull and go to your chambers."  
  
"I thought of that," Moria said softly, sitting up and resting on her knees, allowing the Sorceress to do likewise. "Except that if we did, my daughter could come in on us at any moment. Which would probably not go over well."  
  
Teelina sat up and instantly cringed at the thought of Evil-Lyn walking in on them. "No, that would not be a good thing," she agreed. She was a bit confused as to why Moria had let her sit up. Perhaps all that fondling was a test to judge her response?  
  
The elder woman smiled at her. "Teelina." Her tone was very low, and laced with seduction. "Don't move." Her eyes held a slight predatory light to them.  
  
Teelina did not know why she obeyed, but the look upon Moria's face was enough to tell her to freeze anyway.  
  
Lady Moria knelt in very close to the younger woman, and, ever so carefully, drew her tongue around her neckline, her teeth scraping the skin with precise gentility. Her hands moved in behind the redhead, landing just above Teelina's shoulders on either side of her.  
  
Her eyes closing as she tried to block out the sensations, a small mew of protest escaped the younger woman's throat. She didn't dare move a muscle with Moria's teeth so close to her jugular.  
  
The pale hands continued upward, finally coming to a halt at the peak of Teelina's headdress, the feathers brushing against the fingers and palms. With a wicked smile, Moria slid her tongue back inside her mouth and gently began to suck on the area she had just caressed. Her hands gripped the headdress and lifted it upwards, sliding it off and sending Teelina's red hair cascading down her shoulders.  
  
The Sorceress struggled not to object to this removal of her mantle, or to the badge of ownership she knew Moria was placing on her neck. As it was, a shudder ran down her spine at the feeling of the elder woman's fingers running through her unrestrained hair.  
  
Moria's mouth finally disconnected from the redhead's neck, and she smiled softly, drawing her face away just a bit to relish the site of the Sorceress without her headdress.  
  
It honestly didn't feel as odd as she'd thought it would, Teelina was forced to admit. It was actually almost liberating to have her hair billow down her shoulders to stop at her shoulder blades. Idly, she looked at the much longer, white hair of her 'companion,' and marveled at it.  
  
Lady Moria's hair fell down her shoulders and ended at her lower back. Though it was white in color, it seemed almost to shimmer silver at times, as if, as the legend said, moonlight was truly encapsulated within it.  
  
The elder woman noticed her stare and smiled softly. Taking Teelina's bound hands within her own, she scooted closer to the younger woman and gently slid the tanner finger through her hair.  
  
Smooth and soft to the touch, the Sorceress thought idly. Very fine and not coarse at all. She dragged her finger through the elder woman's hair, wrapping her fingers around it and almost enjoying the softness of it.  
  
Moria smiled warmly, and slowly, grabbed Teelina's wrists, bringing her fingers to a halt. "I'm glad you like it," she laughed gently.  
  
With a snap of her fingers, the restraints that the younger woman wore disappeared. Before she could react, however, Lady Moria had flipped her onto her back and slid atop of her, pinning the redhead's hands to her sides.  
  
"Enough stalling," the elder woman said huskily. "I like foreplay as much as the next woman, but already two hours have passed since my 'possession' began." She considered a moment. "Actually, that reminds me," she commented, taking Teelina's right hand in hers. Flipping it so that the back of her hand faced her, in two fluid motions, Moria traced a symbol onto the younger woman's hand.  
  
The redhead cried out in surprise as the symbol burned black and did not fade. She looked to see what Moria had drawn. It was a circle with the outline of a crescent moon facing right within it. Teelina did not have to be told what the symbol represented. She knew. Property of the Dereskian Monarchy, she thought bitterly to herself.  
  
*Actually,* Lady Moria quipped within her mind. *That would look like this.* She cast the image of a crescent moon facing left without the circle into the mind of the younger woman. *The symbol on your hand is my personal badge of ownership, so it means: Property of the Dereskian Queen, Lady Moria Vadorian."*  
  
"Oh, joy," Teelina commented sarcastically. "I hope that goes away after the next ten hours are over."  
  
Lady Moria smiled softly. "It will," she assured. Without waiting for any other interruptions, the elder woman bent her head down over that of the redhead, and closed her lips over those of Teelina. 


	14. The Possession

Chapter XIII: The Possession  
  
To say the least, the Sorceress was somewhat taken aback by this sudden outbreak of action. For a few moments, she was in almost utter shock. Her jaw fell open and made it very easy for the elder woman's tongue to enter within her mouth.  
  
Those few moments cost her dearly. The white haired woman swept into her mouth with all of the force and passion she could muster, her tongue swirling around and seeming to drink all of the Sorceress in.  
  
After a time, the brutal assault on her mouth ceased, but only because Moria had pulled herself away.  
  
The Sorceress looked up at her with wide eyes, both relieved and somewhat terrified of what the elder woman's sudden halt could imply. What is she doing? She thought bitterly. Isn't it bad enough I have to be subjected to this torture without her stopping and starting continuously? She groaned softly, annoyed at the sheer madness of her situation.  
  
Moria looked down at her with a minimal amount of pity in her eyes. "No," she whispered gently, breathing in the scent of the younger woman's hair. "It isn't bad enough, though you forgot to mention I can also read your thoughts and know every contour of your body." She grinned at the Sorceress' obvious rage, chuckling as the younger woman's eyes filled with hatred. "My dreams really are wonderful things, Teelina," she said softly.  
  
"I'll bet," the redhead growled angrily, trying to squirm out from beneath the older woman.  
  
Lady Moria shook her head disapprovingly. "Teelina, Teelina," she chastised, clicking her tongue. "Let's have none of that, dear." She tightened her hold upon the redhead's right hand, her thumb brushing and pressing down upon the symbol she had just placed there.  
  
Teelina shrieked, more surprised than injured, a shooting pain traveling up her arm as the symbol burned red, before returning coolly to black.  
  
"Let me make something perfectly clear, dear, dear Teelina," Moria lulled, a dangerous hint to her voice. She gripped the younger woman's hand even tighter, threatening to cut off the blood circulation to her fingers. "You. Are. Mine," she hissed, her voice now both seductive and perilous at the same time. "And I will tolerate no disobedience from my property. Do you understand?"  
  
The Sorceress winced in pain and nodded grimly, tears of agony beginning in her blue eyes. "Yes," she gasped.  
  
"Good."  
  
And nothing more was said on the matter.  
  
Cautiously, Lady Moria removed her hands from the Sorceress', making sure that she wouldn't try to struggle. Teelina remained stationary. Smiling softly, the elder woman brought her pale hand up to the redhead's lips, parting them slightly. The Sorceress closed her eyes in shame but did nothing else.  
  
Moria's hand trailed along the tanner skin of the Sorceress' face. \\Open your eyes, Teelina,\\ she whispered softly, unintentionally slipping into her native language.  
  
Blue eyes opened to meet amethyst, and Teelina struggled not to inhale sharply. The elder woman's eyes had changed from the way they usually appeared. Instead of her normally composed and stolid gaze, Moria's eyes held all the emotions she was currently feeling. Lust. Glee. Happiness. Anticipation. Satisfaction. All those were to be expected. But Teelina found as she peered into the amethyst pools that other emotions were present as well. Shame. Remorse. Sorrow. A small hint of Anger. And then Teelina saw her own eyes reflected in Moria's gaze, and was amazed to realize there were several emotions they shared. The one that struck her the most, as she began to drown in the elder woman's gaze, was Loneliness.  
  
The elder woman blinked, and the detached equanimity that was her trademark reappeared. Teelina was left wondering whether or not she had really seen such emotion in the elder woman's eyes.  
  
And then, without warning, Lady Moria stopped. She smiled sadly, and sat up, swinging her knees around the side of the bed and beginning to stand.  
  
More than just a little confused, Teelina sat up, a questioning look in her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked, her tone bewildered.  
  
The elder woman looked empathetically towards the redhead. "Stopping. While I still can," she replied, sighing raggedly. She sat on the bed with her feet over the end and touching the floor. "You don't need this now, Teelina," she said gently.  
  
The Sorceress of Grayskull gazed upon the older woman, looking perplexed. The faintest inkling of betrayal lurked in her eyes. "Do you?" she questioned, sitting up and looking into the amethyst orbs.  
  
Lady Moria hesitated, her eyes downcast. "Not now, no," she answered after a moment. She raised her gaze and looked at the younger woman, smiling softly. "There will come a time when both of us will need this, Teelina," she observed. "But that is not today."  
  
"And this has just suddenly come to you now? After all this work you've gone through, you're not going to." she struggled for the right word, ".take me?" the redhead asked skeptically, moving to set her feet upon the floor as Moria was doing.  
  
An amused sort of glint came into the elder woman's eyes. "No," she said softly, bringing her hand up to trail through Teelina's hair. "Unless you want me to, of course," she said, smirking softly.  
  
The Sorceress shook her head, partly to discourage Moria from getting too playful with her hair. "No," she answered quickly. "I'd just like to know why you've suddenly changed your mind."  
  
"Teelina." The white haired woman's tone was commanding and gentle at the same time. "It was never my intention to 'take' you this evening. Though, I have to admit it, idea did cross my mind," she winked. "But it's against my morals to rape someone, even you."  
  
The redhead sighed confusedly. "I don't understand you," she admitted softly. "You just said that one day you would. take me. Won't it be rape then?"  
  
Lady Moria's eyes twinkled gently. "No," she answered, her tone soft as her hand continued to slide through Teelina's red tresses. "Oh, rest assured, Teelina, I will 'take' you," she commented, noting the younger woman's confusion. "But when I do.. Teelina, it will be because you ask me to."  
  
Silence filled the room for a moment as they simply stared into each other's eyes. Eventually, the blue-eyed woman sighed softly. "If you don't want to use me physically, Moria," she said, questioning. "Then what do you intend to do with me for the next ten hours?"  
  
The elder woman winked slowly. "Teach you," she said simply.  
  
"Teach me what?" Teelina asked, taking the bait.  
  
Lady Moria smiled softly and stood, offering her hand to the younger woman. "Your birthright," she answered, her tone as mysterious as her reply.  
  
The Sorceress timidly reached out her hand to take that of the elder woman. "And what is that, exactly?"  
  
A small laugh escaped the Ancient Dereskian, as she pulled the younger woman upright. "So many questions, Teelina," she exclaimed mildly. "You'll simply have to wait and find out." Keeping hold of the redhead's hand, the elder woman closed her eyes and gently began to sink them into the floor.  
  
They resurfaced in the throne room of Grayskull.  
  
Teelina paused for a moment to reorient herself. She took a sideways glance at her 'companion.' "That is a very interesting way to travel, Moria," she commented, almost amused.  
  
Lady Moria winked a swirling eye at her. "I find it convenient," she replied simply, walking down the golden steps of the pyramid that they had appeared atop, indicating silently that Teelina was to do likewise.  
  
The Sorceress followed silently. About a quarter of the way down, Moria sighed somewhat darkly, and paused in her descent. She turned to look behind her and smiled deviously at the younger woman. The infamous amethyst eyes closed, and the elder woman spread her arms out wide over the edge of the pyramid. She jumped up and off the golden pinnacle.  
  
Teelina's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she watched the white- haired woman plummet down towards the floor.  
  
At what seemed to be the last possible moment, a pair of wings ripped their way through Moria's back, one white and feathered, and the other dark and membranous.  
  
The Queen of the Dereskïgiä ceased her descent a few feet from the ground, and landed gracefully on her feet. The wings disappeared into her back the next moment, and Teelina wondered if she had even seen them at all.  
  
Looking up at the Sorceress, Moria chuckled softly. "Come along, Teelina," she called like a schoolteacher would to a student. "The night is waning fast."  
  
The Sorceress decided that since the elder woman was showing off, she would as well. She transformed into Zoar the falcon, flew down the steps, and reformed into her human self, landing behind the white-haired woman.  
  
The Ancient Dereskian looked at her, the beginnings of a smile on her lips. She looked thoughtful for a moment, as if deciding on something. Apparently, she negated whatever thought she was playing with in her mind.  
  
A sorrowful tint came into the amethyst eyes of the Dereskian Queen. "First, Teelina," she said softly. "I need to show you how our nation began, and, more importantly, how it ended."  
  
"But I know how it ended," the redhead interjected; a bit surprised that she was going to be receiving a lesson of history. "I was there."  
  
Moria regarded her almost sadly. "Yes, you were," she observed. "But you do not know all there is to that story, even having experienced it for yourself firsthand. You know the Eternian side. I will show you what I remember, as well as what happened before."  
  
"And why should I need to know that?" Teelina questioned, almost angrily. "What purpose can it possibly serve to dwell in the past?"  
  
The elder woman's eyes turned icy and they narrowed. "It will serve my purpose," she stated, her tone unfeeling. "And as you are currently my property, that is all you need to know."  
  
Teelina looked as though she would interject, but Moria turned from her and raised her palms into the air. A great sphere of amethyst light rose from the pale hands and hovered near the floor.  
  
\\Sit,\\ Lady Moria commanded gently, this time knowing full well what language she spoke in. \\This will take a while.\\ The elder woman's voice, even speaking her own tongue, became slightly different in pitch. It grew a bit more ethereal, more otherworldly, and Teelina had a strange feeling she had heard the tone somewhere before.  
  
As both women sat upon the floor, the orb started to swirl and foggy images slowly began to emerge with growing clarity. 


	15. The Beginning

Chapter XIV: The Beginning  
  
\\From the beginning, there was the Red Moon. Before the planets, before the stars, before all life as we know it, the Red Moon existed. From the Red Moon, all things begin, and after all other things end, the Red Moon will remain.  
  
To the surface of the Moon, there came the ten elements. Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, Order, Chaos, Death, Life, Darkness, and Light. One element formed to complement another, and each held another in check. Wind could not exist without Earth, Water without Fire, Order without Chaos, and so forth.  
  
The elements combined upon the surface of the Moon. And from their union came the most wondrous of all things. Born of Fire, and of Water, and of Wind, there came to the surface of the Red Moon a Woman. And in Her arms, She held the light of what would be the Blue and White Moons, but in Her hair twinkled the shining lights of the stars. She called herself Eläni, the light-bearer.  
  
Eläni spread Her hair across the universe, scattering its shining light into the far corners of all things. Galaxies formed, spiraling slowly in perpetual arcs, and innumerous stars came into being, shining, some brightly, and others faintly. A single light from Her hair stayed in the sky near to the Red Moon, becoming a golden giant of a sun for the planet that would come.  
  
From the light in her arms, Eläni cast first the White Moon, and placed the Red Moon in its shadow, that the younger should stretch farther and reach more than the elder. With the light that remained, the Blue Moon was cast, placed in the light of the sun, to mark as a beacon for the stars.  
  
Eläni bent down and took a handful of dust from the surface of the Red Moon. She formed it into a ball, and set it forth. It grew in the light of the Moons, and became the planet upon which we live. The Elements enveloped this planet, and cast parts of themselves onto its surface. First, Wind gave the planet a breathable atmosphere, allowing the lights of the Moons and sun to penetrate it and bring forth good things. Then, Earth gave the planet a ground that could harden, able to bear weight. Fire gave the world heat, to warm the planet and keep it from freezing. Water set forth oceans and ponds, adding to the atmosphere and allowing liquids to flow. Order set forth a natural balance for all eventual organisms and all non-life to follow. Chaos gave the world a natural form of selection, giving strength to some and weakness to others. Light gave the gift of itself, allowing Darkness to envelop the world at certain times, and leaving other times for brightness. And then came forth Life, and with it came Death.  
  
Plants grew forth from these gifts, and then small creatures began to emerge, feeding on the plants. Larger organisms grew, eating those smaller than themselves and growing, creating larger and larger life forms, and spreading across the surface of the world and into its oceans.  
  
Eläni gazed down upon the world She had created, and saw the life that lived upon it. It pleased Her, but also gave Her pause. The life upon the world was all varied and wonderful in its own right, but none of the many creatures upon Her world showed signs of understanding. That is, they could see the planet around them, but none were curious about it, or had thoughts upon the matter. This pained Eläni, for it was Her wish that there be at least one creature who would wonder about the world they lived on.  
  
Thus, She lifted Her hand and captured in it light from the stars, and in Her other hand, She gathered dust from the surface of the Red Moon. She formed these things into the shape of a being, made after Her own image, and placed in upon the world She had created.  
  
The element of Wind breathed Life into the being, and the organism awoke to the new dawn. It was a female, like Eläni Herself, and she opened her eyes in wonder at the night in which she was 'born.'  
  
The first things that she saw were the Three Moons, shining in all of their glory. Her eyes widened at the sight of their beauty, and the irises were forever dyed a mixture of the Blue, White, and Red colors of the moons, blending to become a light shade of amethyst. The White Moon was at it's height that night, and it bathed the new being in its shining light, causing her skin and hair to be the pale color of its moonbeams forever after. The new being bore two great wings that extended from her shoulder blades. One was feathered, and was dyed white by the shining of the Moon. The other was a membranous wing, and was hidden in the shadow of its owner; causing it to become a dark, black color.\\  
  
"So, in effect, the first humanoid creature was someone exactly like you."  
  
Moria glanced over at the younger woman beside her, annoyed at having her story interrupted. The images within the orb froze as soon as she had stopped talking. "Yes," she answered, slightly irritable. "The first was very similar to me, and to every other Dereskian monarch. She was my ancestor."  
  
"Wouldn't she be the ancestor of every Dereskian?" Teelina asked impudently. "I mean, considering the fact that she was the first one, and all."  
  
The elder woman's eyes flashed, though the emotion behind the flash was difficult to determine. "That explanation comes later. May I continue, please?"  
  
The redhead raised a hand like a student and shook her head. "One question, first."  
  
"Yes?" Moria asked, her white eyebrows raised.  
  
The tanner woman lowered her hand. "You said before you started your story that you were going to tell me what you remembered. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you weren't alive when your Eläni was creating everything, so how can you remember it?"  
  
"Because, Teelina, though I was not personally in existence, the Collective was."  
  
The younger woman's brow furrowed deeply. "What is this Collective you keep speaking of?"  
  
Lady Moria sighed softly. "The Collective is my term for the various life- energies of all the Dereskïgiä who lived before me. In my own case, it is all of the Dereskïgiä. Their memories, their hopes, and their fears. All of that is constantly in my mind, with nothing stopping it. It also provides the source for the majority of the power that I wield. Just so you are able to understand a little better, imagine the crystal you are so fond of guarding being placed inside your mind. You would then possess all of the thoughts of the 'Elders,' living within your consciousness. A consistent part of your mind, forever giving you power and insight when you most need it. Understand?"  
  
"I think so," Teelina replied, sighing and stretching her muscles. "But, I understood that your 'collective' was passed on to all the remaining living members of the Dereskian bloodline." The elder woman nodded in reply. "But then, why don't I have it?" the Sorceress continued, her eyes questioning. "You yourself say that Dereskian blood flows through my veins, so I should theoretically have some of this 'collective.'  
  
A small smile came upon the lips of the elder woman. "Theoretically, yes, you should."  
  
"However?" the younger woman pressed, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"However," Moria replied, "you are only half Dereskian, and the half of you that is Eternian would reject the Collective, particularly since you tend to embrace that part of yourself more. I, therefore, am denying you your share of the Collective. You must understand; the system of the Collective was never designed to exist if the population of living Dereskians was as few as it is now. It was intended to work when the population was high, so that each of the life-energies would be divided across those in existence.  
  
"After the War of Three Days, when all the emotions and thoughts of the entire deceased population entered into my mind, I very nearly crossed the line of madness, and was only spared because of my mind's ability to adapt rather quickly. Since you are not a full-blooded Dereskian, if I were to 'give' your share to you, the sudden sensation of all of those consciousnesses combined with your own could quite probably kill you. It is for the same reason that I do not allow your daughter to possess the Collective, or my own, for that matter."  
  
A surprised gasp escaped from the redhead, causing the elder woman to look over at her.  
  
"Evil-Lyn doesn't have this. power of yours?" Teelina questioned, shocked.  
  
The elder woman smiled in an almost enigmatic fashion. "No, she doesn't." The unspoken 'not yet' hung in the air around them for a few tantalizing moments.  
  
"But she's full-blooded, correct?"  
  
The elder woman's eyes lowered a fraction. "Teelina," she began, her tone lowering as well, "this is not what I wished to discuss with you. Now, may I continue?"  
  
The silence that followed her statement was all of the reply that she required.  
  
At an unbidden call, the shadows in the orb began to swirl ever so gently again, and when the elder woman continued in her tale, the voice she used to do so was not her own.  
  
\\Eläni looked down upon Her creation, and She was pleased. She called out to the woman She had made, and gave her a name the name of Vädia, after the starlight from which she had come. Vädia looked upon her creator, and an instant bond was formed.  
  
Using the light of the stars and the dust from the Red Moon, Eläni created other creatures, similar to Vädia. Like the first woman, each new entity had white hair and skin so pale as to appear almost ghostly. But as each new being was born, some looked to the skies and saw only the Red Moon, and so their eyes were forever dyed the maroon color of its light. Others looked only upon the Blue Moon, and the soft blue light then lurked forever in their pupils. Very few looked to all three Moons at once, as Vädia had done.  
  
As these entities progressed, Eläni would speak to them, and eventually their own language was formed, based upon that their creator spoke to them. The beings termed themselves the Dereskïgiä, the children of the Moons. For, as their maker had come from the surface of the Red Moon, so had its dust been used to create their bodies. And it would be to the Red Moon that all of the future generations of the Dereskïgiä would owe their existences.  
  
More and more of the Dereskïgiä were created, until Eläni was content with the size of the population. The people built a society, and then a community, a city, and, over time, a nation was formed. It was to Vädia that the title of Queen of the Dereskïgiä was bestowed, for it was decided that their government would be one of a monarchy, with input from the populace.  
  
And so it continued on for the next several thousand years. The line of Vädia continued to rule, and the land entered a time of peace and contentment. True, there were small fights that broke out every so often, but war was never waged. Extermination was never an option. The Dereskïgiä never took more than they needed from the environment, and they grew in peace.  
  
Time progressed, and other civilizations grew, created by others akin to Eläni. Such societies called themselves the Eternians, the Avians, the Speleans, the Caligars, the Andreenids, and so on. All were eventually enveloped into what was termed 'Eternia.' But to the Dereskïgiä, their land would always be nameless, for how could such a wonder of endless beauty ever be fit into a single name?  
  
And then, in the year twenty-four thousand, six hundred and one of the second age, the great king Monicaldeno and his wife Alessena, both direct descendents of the line of Vädia, gave birth to twin daughters. They named the first Caerlin, the thunder-strike, and they named the second Moria, the dark one. And to the infants, the honorable name of Vadorian was bestowed, that starlight should forever look down upon the twins, and bless them.\\  
  
Moria Vadorian paused in her monologue, her voice faltering. Her gaze lowered, and the orb of light, which had to this time been spinning the tale with accuracy, gradually faded until it could no longer be discerned from the grayness of the walls.  
  
Silence filled the chambers, as the younger of the two women seated in the room looked, questioningly, at the elder.  
  
"Vadorian," she commented quietly after a moment. "Vädia. Your last name comes from her line."  
  
The white-haired woman answered simply, "Yes."  
  
After a moment, the Sorceress stood up from her seated position, stretching her muscles. "Is there a reason that you stopped?" she asked while doing this.  
  
Lady Moria remained sitting for a moment, as if lost in thought. She shook her head after a time, clearing it, and also stood. "Yes," she said again. "The time for you to hear that part of the story is not today, Teelina."  
  
The redhead looked at her confusedly, her still-loose hair falling around her shoulders. "But I thought that was the entire point of telling me this story."  
  
The elder woman slowly turned her back to the redhead, and sighed softly. "You thought wrong," she said. "Besides, as you said: you already know that part of the story." Moria looked over her shoulder at the redhead. "What use would it be to retell it?"  
  
"You're afraid!" Teelina gasped amazedly. "You've lived so much of your life in this story of the past, and now that you have to tell it again you're afraid of the memories!"  
  
The younger woman was slammed against the wall so quickly she did not have time to process what had happened.  
  
Lady Moria was directly in front of her, and she had her arms positioned so that she was pinning Teelina's hands to the wall, her feet dangling above the floor. The infamous amethyst eyes were blazing in an anger more fierce than anything the Sorceress could ever remember seeing. Their bodies were mere inches apart, but the redhead was honestly more frightened of what Moria would do to her now than she was when being molested.  
  
"Tell me honestly, Teelina," the elder woman growled, her voice dangerously low. "Do you deliberately try to get yourself in life-threatening positions when talking to people famed for their cruelty?" Angry, icy amethyst eyes stared into fear-filled blue for several long moments.  
  
Biting back a tremble in her lower lip, the younger woman pulled a face of false bravado and replied, "Only when I know that the person in question is too afraid of her own past to bother with her present."  
  
Moria's eyes flashed wildly and a low, resonating growl came from deep within her throat. Her breathing was quickening, drowning out the many voices of the Collective within her. The elder woman's eyes closed, and, in a movement that was completely unexpected, she closed her lips over those of the redhead.  
  
The Sorceress was taken completely aback, and her eyes widened considerably as the white haired woman's tongue entered her mouth. Hadn't she just insulted the elder woman? And now Moria was kissing her? She pulled back as far as she possibly could, trying to escape, to twist out of the older woman's hold, anything.  
  
And then it was over.  
  
Teelina's feet were back on the ground, and Moria was only just barely holding onto her arms. Her eyes had lost their fire, and now appeared in the stolid, impassive gaze that the Sorceress was so accustomed to seeing.  
  
The elder woman gently pulled her lips away from those of the redhead, and an enigmatic sort of smile fell across her features. "Yes," she whispered softly. "I am afraid of dwelling too far into that story." She turned away from Teelina and began to walk towards the opposite wall.  
  
A bit confused to say the least, the redhead reached out her hand to the retreating form of the Ancient Dereskian. Why it was she did this, she did not know, or care. Her hand latched on to the slender, much paler one of the elder woman.  
  
Lady Moria stopped walking and looked down at Teelina's hand, as if amazed that anyone else's skin could touch her own. Her gaze moved back to the redhead and their eyes locked.  
  
"Why?" Teelina asked, knowing within her mind that her query referred to more than just one event.  
  
Silence filled the room for a long moment as amethyst and blue eyes remained locked.  
  
Finally, the elder woman answered, her gaze never moving from Teelina's own. "Because I loved her," she said simply. "And I don't expect you to understand that."  
  
"Try me," Teelina asked, almost challengingly, releasing Moria's hand.  
  
The elder woman sighed raggedly and brought her hand up, gently caressing the younger woman's cheek. Her index finger rested upon Teelina's right temple. "Very well," she said softly. "Imagine yourself a young person, full of hopeful ideas about love and eternal happiness." The elder woman's tone became slightly sarcastic, and much more regretful than her normal speaking voice. "Imagine that you have found the one true love of your lifetime, and all you know and desire is to see that woman happy. Imagine that all your faith and hope and love and dreams revolve around that one, single, solitary woman. Imagine that that woman epitomizes everything in your life that has any meaning whatsoever."  
  
Teelina's gaze wavered slightly as she pictured this, but the images she conceived in her mind were very realistic and fresh.  
  
Moria regarded her closely, making sure that Teelina had a good mental picture of what she had described. The action made her next words all the more chilling.  
  
"Now kill her."  
  
The Sorceress of Grayskull's eyes closed and a shiver raced down her spine. "I think. I can understand .how that would be frightening to revisit," she commented haltingly, as if unsure of what to say.  
  
The elder woman nodded slowly, inhaling somewhat deeply. "You'll know one day, Teelina," she said gently.  
  
Teelina looked at her questioningly. "What will I know?" she asked.  
  
"How it feels to love someone, how it feels to lose someone, the story of how I lost my loved one, and the reasons why I so delight in telling you such things."  
  
The elder woman stepped away slowly, turning her back upon the Sorceress and walking towards the wall again. "I know I have more time with you, Teelina," she said over her shoulder. "But, as you were so compliant to relinquish our game, so I shall relinquish my prize. Your dreams will still be restored."  
  
The redhead had to think for a small moment before she realized what it was Moria was referring to. She looked over at the departing form of the Dereskian Ancient, just in time to witness her slowly fading into the stones of the castle.  
  
"Lamentinätio, Teelina," she said gently, the Dereskian word for 'good evening' rolling off her tongue elegantly. "I'll see you soon."  
  
With that, the Dereskian Queen vanished from view, leaving Teelina alone and in her castle, as always.  
  
She sat upon the floor, digesting everything she had been told and thinking about what Moria had meant, for a long time. 


	16. Maternal Instinct

Chapter XV: The Maternal Instinct  
  
Evil-Lyn brandished her staff menacingly towards her opponent, as if daring her foe to attack. Her helmet had been knocked from her head earlier, and it now lay, forgotten, upon the ground. Lyn's somewhat long white hair billowed in the barest whisper of a breeze that enveloped the two of them. Her chest heaved as she inhaled deeply. She was mildly pleased with herself, being only a little out of breath, even though she had been fighting for almost three hours now. The end of her staff began to glow as she concentrated her energy into casting a spell.  
  
Her opponent smiled, both at the challenge and at the new threat of Lyn's staff. Evil-Lyn's foe bore no weapons in hand, and yet still seemed to be doing quite well without them. As the purple energy from the young Dereskian's staff began to steady and then increase, her opponent's eyes narrowed. Lyn's violet eyes blazed pupil-less as the bolt from her staff erupted towards her foe, a strangled cry rippling through her throat. The bolt struck a large portion of their battlefield, and a great amount of dust flew into the air as it impacted, causing the young spellcaster to shield her eyes from possible blindness.  
  
Out of the raging clouds of dust, her opponent burst upon her, having dodged the attack at the last second. Lyn's adversary kicked the staff from her hands as she fought her momentary surprise. Evil-Lyn was knocked onto her back by a sharp kick to her shins. Eyes blazing with an icy fire, the young Dereskian held herself up with her elbows and backed away, forming a ball of amethyst light in her hands.  
  
While her opponent cautiously followed, being sure to keep a small amount of distance between them, Lyn stretched out with her leg as far as she possibly could, knocking her foe's ankle and causing her opponent to fall to the ground with a small cry of alarm. Taking advantage of her opponent's precarious state, Evil-Lyn jumped to her feet and laughed triumphantly, firing her ball of light with her fingertips.  
  
Looking up at the cry of delight, Lyn's adversary had just enough time to see the threat and block the brunt of the attack. As the dust from the impact cleared, the young Dereskian stood over her enemy, who was balanced on her knees with her hand outstretched, her breath somewhat labored.  
  
As Evil-Lyn looked down at her opponent triumphantly, she was most surprised to have her legs knocked out from underneath her. Her foe leapt up suddenly, Lyn's own Majick staff in her hands, and aimed it directly beneath the younger woman's throat.  
  
The young Dereskian glared up at her adversary with an angry gaze, and then bowed her head. "You win again, Morämé," she observed in her native language.  
  
Lady Moria smiled softly, her amethyst eyes whirling as she removed the staff from her daughter's neck and helped her back to her feet. "Yes, but only barely," she commented in the same tongue, handing Evil-Lyn her staff. "You are improving greatly, my dear. Soon I will not longer be able to defeat you."  
  
Retrieving her helmet from where it had fallen, the younger Dereskian turned to look at her mother and smirked incredulously at that, a single eyebrow raised in inquiry. "I somewhat doubt I have improved that greatly, Mother dearest."  
  
The elder woman winked at her daughter gently. "We shall soon see, love." She took her child's hand in her own and laughed gently. "Remember what I told you, Lyn. You must stop feeling when you fight. Do not rely upon your emotions, because they mislead you. 'The entire world is driving by a blind and ruthless will. To transcend the limitations of that world-'"  
  
"'One must cease willing,'" Lyn recited dutifully. "I am aware of that, Mother." She rolled her eyes ever so slightly.  
  
The elder woman crossed her arms. "You may scoff all you wish, my child, but the philosophy does prevent careless mistakes, such as the one you just made."  
  
"I understand, Morämé. I shall strive to fight using the lessons you have taught me."  
  
Lady Moria caressed her only child's cheek lovingly. "I suppose that is all I can ask of you," she smiled, eyes shining with a mother's pride. A small moment passed. "Do you think you can try getting us home, or would you like me to do it?" the elder Dereskian asked.  
  
The younger woman was silent for a moment. "I think perhaps you should do it for today, Mother," she said softly. "I am a bit fatigued."  
  
Moria nodded and gently began to sink them into the ground. "Soon, my dear," she commented. "Very soon, it will not be me pulling us through walls and floors."  
  
Appearing within the chambers of the monarchy, the two of them parted hands and the elder smiled at her child.  
  
"What is on your agenda for the rest of the day, Morämé?" Lyn asked, twisting her hair back into her helmet.  
  
The Dereskian Queen walked over to a nearby bookcase and took a great tome from one of the lower shelves. "Oh, a bit of writing, sketching, and then I shall have to take care of some unfinished business. Why do you ask?" she smiled, amused.  
  
Lyn tapped her fingers on the end of her crystal staff. "I was hoping to cause a bit of mischief later on," she said, smiling as well.  
  
Two pairs of amethyst eyes, one darker than the other, locked.  
  
Moria laughed softly. "Did you? And what sort of mischief did you have in mind, love?"  
  
"Something decidedly wicked. And very fun." Lyn's voice became deeper, entering the tone that Moria had come to recognize as her 'evil plot' voice. "You do know that the Eternians are having a ball to commemorate the varied nations of the planet tonight, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, it has been the sole topic of Tri-Klops' Doomseekers for nearly a month now, why? Are you considering 'crashing the party'?" Moria questioned, wondering exactly how long Lyn had been planning whatever it was she was plotting.  
  
A wicked glint came into the younger woman's eyes. "Mmm," she affirmed. "Every nation on the planet will be represented, Morämé. Every nation except ours. We should fix that."  
  
Her daughter's amusement was not lost upon the elder woman. She laughed gently. "Well now, that was rude of them. And such a grievous fault must not carry on without being rectified."  
  
"Does that mean we're going?" Lyn asked, her eyes sparkling like mad.  
  
Moria caressed her child's cheek lovingly. "Oh, yes. It has been far too long since my social skills were tested."  
  
The two of them laughed softly together, smiling with the love that can only belong to a mother and her child.  
  
"Very well," the elder woman said after a moment or two. "I shall go attend to my unfinished business, and then we shall get ready to depart for this evening. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Lyn nodded once and smiled widely at her mother. Since Moria had returned to her, so much had happened. She had become aware of who and what she was, she had learned and mastered new techniques she had never even conceived of, and, best of all, she had come to realize just what it was that she and her mother could do together.  
  
On her own, of course, Lyn considered herself to be a force to be reckoned with. However, with her mother at her side, there was little she knew of that could sway them. Her mother was frighteningly powerful, that she knew, but not even Evil-Lyn was aware of the exact extent of what her mother was capable of. She doubted that even Moria herself knew. Even so, she decided, looking over at her mother, it was unequivocally pleasant to be with her again.  
  
"Mother," she began, amusedly. "Where it is that you go on your 'unfinished business, hmm?" Her violet eyes twinkled softly.  
  
The elder woman laughed gently, caressing her only child's cheek. "I visit a very old friend," she replied, winking.  
  
"The Sorceress," Lyn declared, not really asking so much as stating an obvious fact.  
  
Her mother regarded her, the signs of impressed amusement in her eyes. "Your perceptions have improved, my dear."  
  
The younger woman shook her head. "Not really, Morämé. It was merely a matter of logic deduction. There are not many on this planet whom you consider 'very old.' And even less among those whom you view as your 'friends.'"  
  
Moria smiled gently at her daughter. "True enough, Lyn. Though whether you admit it or not, you are improving. Either that or I am beginning to loose my touch, and we both know how unlikely that is," she commented, winking.  
  
Evil-Lyn preened a small bit at the compliment, returning her mother's smile. "I'm glad you think so."  
  
Her mother gently held Lyn closer to herself. "I had better tread with care around you, love. Otherwise my secrets may begin to slip into your consciousness without my consent."  
  
The Sorceress of Snake Mountain chuckled. "What secrets could you possibly have that I would not discover eventually on my own?"  
  
"That you would not discover?" Moria repeated, more to herself than her child. "None. However, I do have some that would not be good for you to learn just yet, as I am sure you have a secret or do you would not like me to learn just yet."  
  
Lyn considered a small moment and then agreed. "I suppose so." A moment of silence fell upon them. "When will I learn, Morämé?" the younger woman asked, staring into her mother's eyes.  
  
"Soon," Moria replied. "Very soon. Just as you will receive the Collective very soon." The elder woman looked away suddenly, not really focusing on anything in particular. She appeared to be lost in thought, but in actuality, her thoughts ranged over many places, many timelines and many ideas, some which had been reality, some which were reality, and some that were far too outlandish to possibly become reality.  
  
Evil-Lyn seemed to notice this change in her mother's attitude. Thus, where she normally would have pressed the matter of her succession, instead she remained silent for a few moments. She placed her hand upon her mother's shoulder, and looked where at what her mother seemed to be looking at.  
  
"What are thinking of, Morämé? Where have you gone?" she questioned softly, resting her head against Moria's.  
  
The elder Dereskian continued to stare at nothing, but still replied, "I'm not quite sure, Lyn."  
  
Lyn turned her mother's face gently so that their eyes locked. "Morämé," she said softly. "Are you entirely happy?"  
  
Whatever fog Moria was in seemed to lift for a small moment as she stared into her child's eyes. "With you? Yes. I don't think I could be any happier than when I am with you."  
  
Her daughter smiled softly, her unspoken 'why' hanging in the air.  
  
Lady Moria took her daughter's face in her hands and smiled. "When I look at you, Lyn, I see. everything I had ever aspired to become in youth. You are.confident, controlled, specific, true to your plans and. everything I could ever have wanted in my daughter."  
  
"You are all of those things, too, Mother," Evil-Lyn commented, winking. "You cling to everything you hold dear to, and never let anything sway you once you have chosen your path."  
  
The elder woman shook her head and walked over to the nearby wall, placing her hand on the bookcase and gazing at the many tomes of ancient Dereskian lore. "All I cling to is the past, Moritënia. You live here, now, acting on things that have an effect on today. .I, on the other hand. I adhere to a world that died away a very long time ago."  
  
"But you're happy doing it," the younger woman replied, again placing her hand on her mother's shoulder. "You find peace in that world."  
  
Moria turned slowly and looked at her only child. "Lyn. 'You cannot find peace by avoiding life.' .It is true that I happy when I am with you. but that is only when I am with you."  
  
"And the Sorceress?" Evil-Lyn questioned, her eyebrows raised. "You spend a good bit of your time with her. Does that not make you happy?"  
  
The elder woman let out a small laugh. "The Sorceress? She is an. amusing diversion, but that is really all. Yes, I find some small pleasure in tormenting her, and find it sometimes refreshing to talk to someone with a brain, other than you, of course, dear. But that is truly the extent of my 'happiness' with her. Though, I will admit, her incorruptibility is very tempting."  
  
Lyn looked at her mother with one brow quirked. "Tempting in what way?" she asked, "The idea of corrupting it?" Her mother nodded, amethyst eyes flashing wildly. Evil-Lyn laughed. "Oh, Mother. You're such a wonder to everyone, even me. And yet you delight in things I would find entertaining."  
  
"Such as 'crashing' Eternian parties?" Moria suggested, eyes whirling.  
  
Another laugh erupted from the younger woman. "Yes, exactly," she affirmed, smiling widely.  
  
The Ancient Dereskian hugged her daughter closely. "I suppose I should be off then, and I will return before late afternoon so that we may get ready."  
  
This comment brought Lyn pause. "Mother," she asked, "What are we going to wear?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll think of something completely spectacular and out of the ordinary," the elder woman said, winking. She gave her daughter a quick hug and caressed her cheek lovingly. "I'll be back soon, love." She smiled, and, never taking her eyes off her child, she began to fade into the wall. .......  
  
Within the Eternian palace, all of the local women and men were busy preparing themselves for the great celebration that would be taking place within their very walls.  
  
True, the festivity itself was very simple in the long run. A large dinner and social hour for the most part, complete with dancing, entertainment, and other forms of the socially expected aspects of the Eternian royalty.  
  
All of the court women were busy having their hair prepared and their dresses ironed out at the last minute because some indistinguishable wrinkle had been discovered. The King and Queen were very busy planning the celebrations and going over Randor's welcoming speech. The Masters were all occupied heightening security or making sure everything would be perfect. Even Prince Adam was busy doing his part to help in decorating the palace for the evening's activities.  
  
And throughout it all, Teela felt out of place. She was standing beneath a tree, watching all of the royal court ladies going by in search of stray buttons or whatever it was they were looking for. She struggled to hold back a sneer. Social events had never been her strong suit, and she was utterly loathing the events she knew would follow tonight. Her father was forcing her to wear a dress, of all things. And it was PINK! He had said something about promoting the idea of the feminine beauty of the culture. Teela's own thoughts tended to wander on letting the rest of the female population primp; she would be a fighter. She was definitely not looking forward to an evening of being introduced to people she had never met from places she had never been to. The very idea of such a social activity was enough to make her want to be physically ill.  
  
"Teela!"  
  
The sound of someone calling her name caused her to break out of her reverie. She looked up to see her father coming towards her.  
  
Please be good news. she thought inwardly. An attack on Grayskull, a trade dispute, anything! Please don't make me go to this stupid party.Her father stopped nearby her tree and smiled at her, instantly dampening her spirits further.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were all set for this evening," Man- At-Arms said. "The other Masters and I have checked and re-checked the perimeters. There is no possible way that anything could spoil this night."  
  
"Oh," the redhead replied, her voice only letting a little bit of her disappointment show. "Wonderful." She really had no wish to remain there talking, so she invented an excuse to leave. "I guess I'll go get ready, then," she said. "Wouldn't want to be late because my hair wasn't done or whatever."  
  
Man-At-Arms nodded, not really picking up on his daughter's sour mood. "Have fun," he smiled, before running off to check on more perimeter guards.  
  
Teela inwardly cursed and scuffed her boots on the ground. "Where's Skeletor when it might actually be convenient?" she muttered, walking slowly to her chambers to get ready, dragging her feet along the way. 


	17. The Preparations

Chapter XVI: The Preparations  
  
Within Grayskull, the Sorceress watched her daughter trudge off unhappily via the view screen in her throne room. Teelina sighed roughly. Not being able to raise her child herself had always been a sore spot with her. It was bad enough that she could not raise her as a mother should be able to, but Teela did not even know who her mother was.  
  
In that regard, Teelina truly envied Lady Moria. True, the Dereskian Queen had not raised her daughter either, but at least they were together now. And at least Evil-Lyn had known her mother's identity.  
  
The Sorceress groaned angrily and refocused her eyes to the form of her daughter. Teela was so stoic, so unmoving, so much a warrior in so many ways. She would be a wonderful guardian of Grayskull, when the time came. She would be strong and courageous, fully resolved in standing up for what she felt she had to protect. She was that way now, Teelina reasoned. She smiled as, on the screen, Teela cursed beneath her breath at the idea of getting a in a pink dress.  
  
So absorbed was Teelina in her thoughts that she did not even bother to be startled when she felt a familiar hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked after a few moments of unwelcoming silence.  
  
Her visitor used the grip at Teelina's shoulder to turn the Sorceress around, causing her to look into amethyst eyes. "What makes you think I want anything?" Lady Moria asked, mildly entertained.  
  
"Because you always want something," Teelina stated, removing the elder woman's hand from her shoulder as, behind her, the image of Teela faded.  
  
Moria smiled lightly. "Oh, Teelina," she questioned amusedly. "What have I ever asked of you? Hmm?"  
  
The redheaded woman turned away and began to walk down the steps of her pyramid. "The more relevant question is 'what haven't you ever asked of me,'" she muttered almost incoherently.  
  
The elder followed her down the steps until they had reached the cold stone floor. Moria smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Not exactly looking forward to nightfall, is she?" She asked, indicating Teela.  
  
Teelina did not reply. Her head hung somewhat low, the feathers of her headdress just touching the upper contours of her chest.  
  
Lady Moria had not really expected an answer. "Will you be in attendance at such a grandiose festivity, dear?" she asked, eyes whirling in some unknown emotion which may have been glee.  
  
Looking up somewhat uncertainly, the Sorceress nodded in the affirmative. "I was given an invitation, yes. Therefore, I must go."  
  
The elder woman's eyebrow quirked upwards. "You have no choice in the matter?"  
  
"Not much of one, no. The Eternian kingdom must be well represented by those who protect it. I am consequently required to make an appearance," Teelina replied, sighing.  
  
A small laugh could be heard from the Ancient Dereskian. "You should be pleased, my dear. At least this way you can escape the confines of these walls for an evening. Speaking of which, how exactly do you intend to remain in human form while you are there?"  
  
The redhead looked at her quizzically, wondering why Moria was so interested in this topic. "I can maintain my form for a few hours, as long as I do so sparingly."  
  
Moria nodded. "Of course." She was silent for a time, a bemused smile upon her lips. "What will you be wearing?" she asked after a moment, eyes twinkling.  
  
Teelina looked at her angrily. "I don't see how that has any relevance whatsoever. Now please, stop attempting to be social and tell me what you are doing here."  
  
The elder woman let out a small chuckle and gently caressed the Sorceress' cheek. "What makes you think I have any other purpose than being social?" She winked an amethyst eye. "Humor me, dear. What will you wear?"  
  
Teelina sighed raggedly and ran her finger through the feathers at her neck. "A velvet dress, now can we please change the subject?"  
  
"Hmm. I should have thought you'd be more of a satin person than velvet, but no matter," Moria commented, paying the younger woman's second comment no heed. "What color?"  
  
Teelina rolled her eyes at Moria's indifference. "It's blue, now can we please-"  
  
"Interesting," the elder woman interrupted, her eyes laughing. "Have you ever considered wearing maroon, dear? It would bring out your hair wonderfully."  
  
The Sorceress shook her head a bit defensively. "I like blue. It matches my eyes." Though she still questioned Moria's motives, a small part of her found it amusing to be discussing fashion with the Dereskian Queen, and she laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"Of course," the elder woman said, winking. "And how long is this dress?" Inwardly, Lady Moria was laughing as well. It was somehow refreshing to simply talk with no real agenda, even if Teelina thought she had one. Of course, the elder woman did not really know why she was bothering asking the redhead all of these questions about a dress she would see later tonight anyway.  
  
Teelina sighed raggedly. "It trails down to the floor. The neckline plunges to just above my bodice and there are far too many ruffles than could ever be practical. May we please change the subject now?"  
  
"Certainly. How will your hair be done?" Moria asked, unable to hide her amusement.  
  
The Sorceress groaned. "I won't have on the headdress, if that is what you're asking."  
  
Winking, the elder woman gently extended her hand and rested it upon Teelina's cheek. "One should hope not, love." The Sorceress flinched at such a familiar gesture.  
  
True, Moria had touched her in much more intimate places than merely her cheek before. Yet even so, the older woman seemed in a very different mood than usual. Her frequent detached attitude was still evident, but she seemed. more distant than was customary. It almost seemed as if the elder woman was not in the present time. It more appeared that Moria was lost in the past.  
  
The Dereskian Ancient winked at her, bringing the Sorceress out of her reverie. Her eyes refocused on the elder woman. "Why are you so interested in me?" she asked. "Why do you care what it is I will wear or how my hair will be pinned? Why are you here?"  
  
Moria looked at her softly, her eyes smiling gently. She removed her hand from Teelina's face and put it by her side. "I am here, Teelina, because I have unfinished business within these walls. Business of the kind that cannot be accomplished in only one or two visits, but must instead take many, many years. I am also here because of you. As for what I want." she broke off and let the unfinished sentence hang in the air.  
  
Smiling in her enigmatic fashion, Moria winked a swirling eye and backed up against the wall. \\See you tonight,\\ she whispered in her own language, and then disappeared into the wall.  
  
After she had gone, the Sorceress turned to the wall into which she had vanished and let out a small scream of frustration, pounding her fists into the cold, unrelenting stones.  
  
"Damn that woman!" she screamed, before bending over herself and sinking to the floor.  
  
She hated her. She hated, hated, did not hate her, but wished with all of her self that she could. Despite whatever she wanted, Teelina could never fully despise Lady Moria. A part of her would always admire the elder woman, and respect her. She would never be able to hate Moria. That, perhaps, was what she hated most. .....  
  
The Dereskian Queen reappeared in her own chambers, more than a little shaken. Her visit with the Sorceress had begun well enough. But towards the end. she didn't know why she had begun to tell her. There was no way in the Nine Hells that the Sorceress was ready to hear what Moria had to tell. Not even Lyn knew that much, and the elder Dereskian had resolved that she wouldn't for many years.  
  
Moria inhaled sharply and shook her head, trying to clear it. She looked around her chambers, a little more relieved to discover that Lyn was not there than she would have liked to admit. There was a small piece of parchment on the table, which, when she picked it up, had been written in Lyn's clear, small, seemingly sharp letters.  
  
Morämé, ki mousht urë ât contie des mez aglar por mo lamentinatio. Ki we necsk tall tumantë eithel gewpor uial.  
Maethor, Moritënia  
  
\\Mother, I have gone to bother with my attire for this evening. I will return here well before twilight. With love, Evil-Lyn\\  
  
The Ancient Dereskian smiled softly, as if her daughter could see it, and then replaced the letter on the table.  
  
Idly, she realized that if Lyn was busy fiddling with her wardrobe, she should probably do the same.  
  
She turned to the right wall of her bedchamber, the only one that did not have a bookcase on it. There were numerous carvings etched all over it, mainly of quotations or seemingly oddly placed letters of the Dereskian language.  
  
Moria extended her index finger and pressed it to several letters in a specific order, spelling out a word.  
  
'Remiosantix.'  
  
Memories.  
  
The wall split down the middle and opened, revealing a series of large passageways that split and extended into the depths of the mountains in which had once surrounded the Dereskian lands.  
  
Moria chose a hall that was off to the side, and traveled down it slowly. She could hear the wall closing behind her, but it did not faze her. She was traveling in passages that were far older than most anything on the planet. These halls had been among the first things constructed under the reign of Vädia, the first of the Dereskian Queens.  
  
They had stood through the tests of time well, still containing much of their original luster, even now.  
  
As Moria looked closely, though, she could see the cracks and impurities of a construction that was struggling to survive. She paused for a moment and looked at the walls. The halls had stood for nearly seven thousand years, but their splendor was tied in directly with those of the Dereskïgiä. Moria knew that if she traversed all of the corridors, many would be collapsed, and others nothing more than piles of rubble.  
  
The flames that had been the Dereskïgiä had all but burned out. All that remained it their glory were one less than a handful of candles, only two fully lit. Of those, one was slowly sputtering out, and Moria knew it all too well.  
  
Shaking out of her reverie, the Dereskian Queen came to the end of her hall, and reached for the door to a large chamber. Her closet.  
  
She turned the handle, and was instantly hit with a thousand different memories of her past. Within this closet, all of her most treasured material possessions, few as they may be, were kept. In particular, everything of her sister's that she had been able to find.  
  
Of course, the majority of her younger twin's possessions, as well as her own, had been destroyed along with the palace and every other thing that had ever been Dereskian after the War of Three Days. However, some of their belongings had been kept in the very rooms that Lady Moria now made her residence. These things had been kept intact, as none of the Eternians had known of the existence of the personal chambers.  
  
After the War of Three Days, when Moria had discovered that the chambers had not been affected, she had moved every possession, both of her sister and of herself, into this room, and dubbed it a closet. She had not been back inside since Lyn had been born.  
  
The Dereskian Queen pushed open the door and offered herself to the memories, letting them sweep over her as if devouring her. Every surface, every item, every highlight of every object brought back a dozen memories that she had long since forgotten.  
  
For a long moment, she simply stood outside of the door, staring. She knew it all so well, and yet was experiencing it for the first time. She closed her eyes, and slowly entered inside, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Moria slowly opened her eyes. She was instantly overwhelmed with emotions she had not known she still possessed. Everywhere she looked she saw something of her sister.  
  
She managed to walk to the area where she had stored all of their clothing, and reached out a tentative hand to touch the sleeve of the first outfit that caught her eyes.  
  
Oh, she recalled this dress. It was one she had worn in the days just following her coronation; back when she had been Caerlin, Queen of the Dereskïgiä. There, beside it, hung the one her sister, the original Moria, had worn on the same day. What a pair they had been. She had dressed in silvers and blacks and purples, always choosing clothing that set off her eyes. Her sister had been clothed in whites and yellows and blues, complimenting her perfectly. Their facial features had been exactly similar, of course, but Caerlin had always been amazed by the appearance of calm her sister had always radiated.  
  
She went from dress to dress, outfit to outfit, remembering every time she or Moria had ever worn them, remembering the way her sister had looked in each of the gowns and other garments.  
  
As she expected, a great wave of loss swept over her, and her legs buckled, causing her to fall on the floor. She had not forgotten her sister, and never would. She was bound to her sister's life through her own. In her mind, she considered herself responsible for Moria's death, and she knew that would never change.  
  
In life, Moria had been the one spot of happiness she had ever known. And in death, Moria was all she had left to cling to. She had tried, countless times, to simply tell herself that her sister was dead, but Moria's presence would never let her be. And the Dereskian Queen was not altogether that she wanted it to.  
  
Lady Moria never slept at night, and, though she could argue that it was unnecessary, she knew better. She knew the true reason that she never slept was that she feared of what she would dream, or remember. Her sister's screams echoed in her mind even when she was wakeful. In dreams, Lady Moria had no control over what she remembered.  
  
Lady Moria laughed slightly. She knew she was insane. Her love for her sister, both when she was living and even now, had long since chased away all of the sanity she possessed. Her sister had died seven hundred and sixty-eight years ago, but to her, it had been only yesterday. She clung to Moria's memory as tightly as possible, even though she knew it was pointless. Even though she knew there was nothing she could do to change it. Even though she knew it would eventually lead to her death.  
  
She could not say just how long it was that she hid inside her memories.  
  
After a time, there was a touch at her shoulder, gently trying to shake her out of the grip of her memories. Lady Moria Vadorian slowly turned and looked at the pale hand, her eyes unseeing for a few moments.  
  
"Morämé?" Evil-Lyn questioned, slightly worried. She had seen her mother retreat into her mind many times, but this was the first time Moria had ever not been aware of her presence.  
  
The elder woman's eyes slowly focused in on her daughter. She blinked a few times, and then shook her head gently. "Lyn?" she questioned softly. "How did you get in here?" she asked after a pause.  
  
"I followed your trail majickally," her daughter answered simply, reaching out her arm to help the elder woman to her feet. "What is this place?"  
  
Evil-Lyn's eyes danced around the room, drifting from one item to another, looking at the finery of the gowns and the shining of the various weapons and the warm, wooden surfaces of other objects.  
  
As she stood, Lady Moria shook away the final traces of her memories. She smiled softly at Lyn's sense of wonder. "You never knew your mother had such a large closet, did you, dear?" she asked, amusedly.  
  
"This is your closet?" the younger Dereskian asked, amazed. "I had no idea." She looked around the room again slowly, and then turned back to her mother. "What were you doing when I came in?"  
  
The elder woman hesitated for a long moment, her eyes dropping from Lyn's gaze and turning instead to the floor. "I was. thinking. of my sister."  
  
Evil-Lyn nodded slowly and shifted her gaze to a particular dress. It was black, with a plunging neckline and finely sewn silver embroidery etched all around the hems. There were long slits up the side to provide ease while moving, and the back of the dress was longer than the front, creating an almost cape-like effect.  
  
Moria was not so lost in her own mindset that she failed to realize her daughter's gaze had shifted. She looked over to see what held her daughter's interest. "That one." she said softly. "She wore it on the day before Elënuial's christening. it was the last dress she ever wore to a social event.." Her voice was no longer sad; rather, it was the deep, mellow tone of one who was remembering something that had brought them joy.  
  
"You should wear it tonight," Lyn said flatly, turning to meet her mother's gaze. Her tone allowed no refusal to be attempted.  
  
The Ancient Dereskian looked at her daughter with a mixture of horror and surprise in her eyes. "I couldn't. it would be." she broke off, looking at the dress for a long moment, a small smile forming on the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Perfect," her daughter said, her eyes twinkling softly as she regarded Lady Moria and looked for her reaction.  
  
The elder woman looked curiously at the dress, then at her daughter. "Alright," she said gently, walking slowly towards the gown and running her hands through it. It felt as smooth as silk without the heavy feeling usually associated therein. She took it out from where it lay and held it up, paying attention to every detail of stitch work, every glare of refracted light caught by the almost glittering material.  
  
She looked over at Evil-Lyn, who was smiling in her way, her eyes twinkling. "It will match what I'm wearing wonderfully, Mother," she said, winking softly.  
  
"Will it indeed?" Moria asked, her tone rising as she regarded her child with an amused look in her amethyst eyes. "Very well then. Let us leave these halls and prepare, hmm?"  
  
Lyn nodded, "But of course, Morämé."  
  
Moria smiled and approached the door, holding it open for her child to exit. After Evil-Lyn had done so, the Ancient Dereskian took one last fleeting look inside her closet and all of her sister's possessions. Smiling sadly to herself, she exited and closed the door behind her.  
  
It was the last time she would ever enter. 


	18. The Gathering

Chapter XVII: The Gathering  
  
Evil-Lyn paced somewhat impatiently as she waited for her mother. She was dressed in her gown and ready to depart for the big party crashing, and more than a little impatient to cause mayhem. Lyn admitted to herself that she was also just a little curious to see how her mother would look in her dress, and she grinned.  
  
She was pacing back and forth in the hall, pausing every now and then to look in the mirror. Her hair was down around her shoulders, which gave her a little bit of pause, as she was so accustomed to having it pinned up in her helmet. It felt somewhat odd, being free around her shoulders. Almost .invigorating. She felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she grinned, knowing her thoughts were absurd.  
  
Lyn stepped back and regarded herself in the mirror. She wore a long, black dress with a narrow and somewhat deep neckline. Silver inlays came down just beneath her breasts and tapered at her navel, before spreading out again in threads fine as spider's silk. It was a long-sleeved gown, but very form-fitting and close to her body, making sure to accent every curve. She wore no jewelry, and her hair being worn long made the earrings she frequently wore impractical. Instead, she wore only two small hoops, silver in color and so light she could barely feel them.  
  
She had to admit, she looked gorgeous. She had been skeptical at first about both the dress and her hair, unaccustomed as she was to wearing long sleeves. But, looking at herself now, she realized that her ensemble was very appealing, and completely unique. The palace wouldn't know what had hit it, she thought idly.  
  
Exhaling deeply, Lyn resumed her pacing, her feet shuffling slightly in her boots. They were pitch-black, thigh high monstrosities, elegant and threatening at the same time. The heels were not overly high, but still enough so to give the perception of impressiveness. The toes were square, and they were easy to move in, which, Evil-Lyn thought, would probably prove advantageous as the evening progressed.  
  
She paused, becoming thirsty, and quickly conjured up a pitcher of water to a nearby stand. Lyn reached for it, smiling gently at her improved summoning spells.  
  
The door to her mother's chamber opened as Lyn was reaching.  
  
Turning, Evil-Lyn shifted her head to look at the opening door, and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Lady Moria Vadorian smiled at her, her amethyst eyes glowing warmly. Her sister's black dress seemed to float around her form in an almost otherworldly fashion. The bodice clung to her, accentuating her every curve, while the base flowed out, catching in the slightest breeze. Two straps on the shoulders, which could slide and fall around as they wished, held up the dress. A small triangle at the bodice had been cut out, and was now only a thin netting of silver thread, with black silken twine etched within.  
  
Her hair, like her daughter's, was worn freely and cascaded down her back like a white waterfall. She wore only one earring in her left ear; a miniscule crescent moon, dangling from a small chain. The only other jewelry she wore was a necklace, with two strands of silver chains, one that came up close around her throat, and the other that fell between her breasts and her throat. A small, amethyst pendant joined the two strands, as well as two or three small, silver beads. She smiled gently at her daughter's open mouth.  
  
"What do you think, Lyn?" she asked, amusedly, turning around like a bemused model.  
  
Evil-Lyn found words difficult for a moment. "You look. wonderful," she finally said after a moment.  
  
Moria smiled gently at her only child. "You're an image of loveliness yourself, my dear." She walked gracefully over to Lyn, her feet, in boots similar to her daughter's, making not a sound on the marble floor.  
  
Lyn preened a bit at the compliment, smiling widely at her mother. She looked at the elder woman in the mirror, and then at herself. Those at the party would die of shock when they came through the door, much less when they were announced. Speaking of which.  
  
The younger Dereskian turned her hand in the air, summoning two identical pieces of parchment. When her mother looked at them quizzically, she said simply, "Our invitations."  
  
Moria grinned. "Of course, love. We can't well show up without those, now can we?"  
  
"No, we can't." Lyn laughed gently, her eyes becoming a shade or two darker in her mirth. "Shall we go, Morämé?"  
  
The elder woman looked up at the ceiling, her eyes flashed once and it disappeared, bathing the room in the light of the sunset. She judged the position of the sun and shook her head, replacing the ceiling. "Not just yet, dear," she said, returning her gaze to Lyn. "We want to arrive fashionably late to this gala."  
  
Her daughter looked at her with a curious expression. "And why is that?"  
  
Lady Moria Vadorian winked gently at her daughter, before turning to look in the direction of Eternos. "Because we want everyone to know we're there.." .....  
  
Teela paced back and forth roughly, regarding herself in the mirror and throwing her hands up in disgust. To her, it seemed amazing that the mirror did not break into a hundred pieces at the scene of hideousness before her. She angrily reminded herself to never again let her father choose what dress she would wear to any social events.  
  
Then again, she argued, that would mean she would have to pick them, and that was unfathomable. Taking another fleeting glance in the mirror, she quickly looked away and moved to another part of her chambers.  
  
It was times like these that made her want to break something. In her entire life, she could never once remember ever wearing .PINK. And, if the color itself was not bad enough, the dress was. hideous; there was no other way to describe it. It was a mass of different sized bows, draped haphazardly around the mainly sleeveless dress. At the back, there was a corset-like section, tied off with a bright red ribbon that looked completely out-of-place. Teela wanted to gag.  
  
She wandered around her room in a huff, cursing the names of every god or goddess she had ever heard of, and some she made up on the spot.  
  
In her anger, she very nearly tripped over a large box that had been placed on the floor. She had not noticed it before, and cursed loudly as her foot struck it.  
  
"What in the Elders.?" she broke off, bending down to look at the box. Her name was written on it in precise, loopy letters, but there was nothing else.  
  
A little warily, she lifted the mysterious package and set it on the table with some effort. It's heavy, she thought idly. What's in it?  
  
Hesitantly, she grabbed a scanner she had lying around and checked the package for anything that could be harmful, and had no result. Even so, she lifted the top of the box uncertainly, setting it to the side after revealing a large wad of tissue paper.  
  
Reaching beneath it, she was amazed to feel something soft and almost downy, and she slowly moved the paper aside to reveal a shiny blue material.  
  
Her eyes widened as she grasped the dress, for that was what it was, gently and slid it out of its box. This, then, was much better than what she wore.  
  
She held it up to herself, looking at how the dress looked on her. It was a light shade of deep blue, and long, flowing down to be almost a puddle of fabric on the floor.  
  
Constricting as she knew it would be, Teela still grinned, slipping off the hideous pile of garment she wore and sliding the blue fabric over her body. It clung to her, though not unpleasantly. The dress seemed almost an extension of her body. It was sleeveless, and though that might normally have given her pause, with this dress it seemed entirely natural.  
  
She twirled in front of the mirror, smiling widely at the way the fabric seemed to ripple off her body. Looking again in the box, she found a pair of flat-heeled shoes that matched the dress perfectly in color. Teela put them on and found she could move quite freely in them.  
  
Idly, she wondered who had sent her the dress, but chalked it up to one of the Masters being nice to her again. They were always doing that, even though she never really asked them to.  
  
So delighted was she with her dress, she did not see the strange falcon sitting on a branch nearby her window. Nor did she see this same falcon seem to almost smile or hear its screech as it took flight for Castle Grayskull. .....  
  
The Sorceress landed in her bedchamber, transforming back into her human form and smiling gently. She was glad that Teela liked her gift so much, even if she could not say who had sent it.  
  
Teelina felt a sharp pain of regret then, and she sighed raggedly. If she had been able to raise Teela herself, she would not have to send unmarked packages and leave them at her doorstep.  
  
Her mind continued on this tangent throughout her entire dressing process. As the Sorceress lifted the headdress off of her form, she silently debated on what she should do with her long red tresses. As her hair was almost always hidden, Teelina was very unversed in the latest fashion, so she finally decided to leave her hair long and unfettered. As she brushed out the minimal amount of knots, she idly became conscious of the volume and weight of her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. There was something almost liberating about having it down, she decided, grinning. It was not an unpleasant feeling.  
  
She regarded herself in the mirror, a small grin on her face.  
  
As she had told Moria, she was clothed in a deep blue velvet dress, long- sleeved and quite full in length. The neckline plunged deeply, but at the same time moderately, showing nothing that would compromise her sense of modesty. The skirts were full but easy to move in.  
  
Looking over at her staff, Teelina gently closed her eyes and relaxed her mind, seeking out any potential danger to Grayskull this night. She could find no such threat, however, something unusual was present.  
  
She opened her mind to all Elements, searching for more information about this peculiarity. It was nothing to do with Grayskull, she noted, and a small sigh of relief passed through her.  
  
The Sorceress concentrated harder, and could not place what this abnormality was or would be, but could only find out that it would come into play tonight, when no one was expecting it. However, it would not be dangerous, even though it may seem so. and that was all. She thought she could see a flash of colored light, but whatever color it was moved far to quickly for her to properly view.  
  
In annoyance, she massaged her temples, giving up on the effort. As long as this. whatever it was did not threaten Grayskull, she figured that it was nothing to be concerned with.  
  
In the back corners of her mind, far enough away from her consciousness that she could not hear it, an eerily familiar feminine voice laughed. .....  
  
Throughout the rest of Eternia, peoples of all races and species were preparing for Randor's large gathering. Apparently, two or three representatives from each kingdom were invited, but no more, as otherwise there would be precious little space in the capital city. A few of the more suspicious and reclusive peoples were grumbling amongst themselves that this did not seem fair, but they were going nonetheless.  
  
The ladies were all preoccupied with their hair/fur/scales/skin/spikes/what- have-you. The men were all busy procrastinating until the last moment, determined to do nothing unless by painful obligation.  
  
Nevertheless, all over the planet, people were excited about this party. Its true motives were still unknown, of course, but that didn't matter. No one stopped to think why Randor might be inviting delegates from each kingdom. .....  
  
No one barring Moria, her daughter and the Sorceress, of course.  
  
Even Teelina was unsure as to Randor's reasoning. There was talk of everything from reunifying the planet against Skeletor, to of finally finding a way to make Eternium ore available to all.  
  
In the palace, there were doubts that Randor himself even knew what he was doing, though, of course, none paused to question him.  
  
In any case, the planet was a bustle with the putting on of finery, the combing of hair/fins/scales/fur/what-have-you and the excited gabble of potential partygoers.  
  
And through it all, Moria and Evil-Lyn watched, waiting for the time when their entrance was to be made.  
  
The Sorceress looked on through her viewing chamber, Evil-Lyn peered through the crystal on the end of her staff, and Moria looked on through some unknown medium as, one by one, the guests began arriving.  
  
In the sands of time, two pairs of amethyst eyes locked and identical smirks formed on their owners as they looked on the proceedings.  
  
This proved to be an entertaining evening. 


	19. The Opening Dance

Chapter XVIII: The Opening Dance  
  
One by one, the guests from around the planet began arriving at the palace, coming up through the main square of Eternos, following the landline up to the palace doors, where valets took their transports and moved them to a nearby field.  
  
The royalty, for that was what the majority of the guests at this affair were, then were escorted through the great doors of the palace. Their invitations were read, and the title of the person as well as which kingdom they represented was announced throughout the hall.  
  
Two of the very first of the guests to arrive were "Lord Stratos and Lady Hawk, of Avion." They were followed shortly by "Lord Buzz-off of Andreenos," and "King Carnivus of Quaedia."  
  
King Randor, Queen Marlena, and Prince Adam were seated in thrones upon a large dais, welcoming their guests as they stood and grasped forearms.  
  
Randor's Man-at-Arms was nearby, of course. To Stratos and Buzz-off he shouted warm welcomes, as they were his fellow Masters. To Carnivus, and later, "Lord Dactus of the Speleans," he gave a small bow of respect. His daughter Teela stood at his side, looking absolutely stunning in her blue dress, fully aware that she was getting stares, most notably from Price Adam.  
  
The interior of the palace was fitted with dozens of tables, each organized by a certain order. For example, some tables had specific chairs that had been customized for their owners. In the case of "Lord Ceratus of Subturnia," the seat had a special cushion designed to hold the weight of his large tail.  
  
As the majority of the guests began to fill the room, the doors began to open less and less frequently. More of the nobility began to find their seats, drinking the wine at their tables and nibbling on the various delicacies as they awaited the opening welcome speech.  
  
A small hush went through the guests as a figure appeared at the door. She was a tall woman, her dress as deep blue as the depths of the Sea of Rakash. Her long red hair had been pulled back into one great plait at the last moment, throwing her cheekbones into a state of prominence on her face.  
  
The doors fully opened, and her eyes swept over the occupants of the room. Whether her eyes were blue or green seemed unable to determine as she looked from guest to guest. She carried a gold staff with the form of a falcon resting upon the top, but that was as far as her accessories went. She stepped slowly, gracefully in through the doors, as, in the background, the announcer's voice was heard to say "The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull."  
  
The Sorceress was slightly bemused that her name had not been on the invitation, but, as she entered into the chamber, she realized that Randor had probably not known her by anything other than her title. So few did, now that she thought of it. Lady Moria, of course, and possibly Man-at- Arms. Maybe He-man, though that was stretching the possibility.  
  
She nodded in recognition to Randor and Marlena, and then walked over to stand by Man-at-Arms, who seemed flabbergasted and unable to speak.  
  
Teelina regarded him with a bemused smile on her face as he struggled for words. He finally managed to choke out, "You look. fantastic."  
  
"Thank you," she responded with a smile, moving her gaze over to her daughter, her eyes drifting over the dress she had supplied. Teela had her hair up in her usual tiara fashion, but this complimented the dress wonderfully. It appeared she had been correct in guessing her daughter's sizes. Teelina nodded gently to her child, feeling a dull ache in her heart before going off in search of her seat.  
  
She found herself sitting alone, at a table somewhat near the back wall of the room. The tables on either side of hers were vacant as well, extending in this pattern for almost the entire length of wall. To anyone else, this might be inconvenient, but it was a perfect seating arrangement for her. Being, as she was, out of the immediate circle of society, she was unaccustomed to seeing this many people in a single room at one time. It was easier for her to deal with if she had at least a small amount of personal space.  
  
Teelina looked around the room, noticing all the many faces of different Eternians who were present. She amused herself by thinking that, no matter how different these peoples were, they were all Eternians, and all susceptible to the same things such as hunger, thirst, plague, and war. No matter what happened between them, they were all, in essence, the same. Not that they ever truly realized it, of course.  
  
All around the room, peoples of different species, different ages and different sexes were conversing in pleasant tones, all happy to be there. It did not matter, that one moment in time, why they were there, or where they had come from. They were content to know that they shared this planet, and that, no matter what the reason, they were talking to other nobles from other kingdoms.  
  
Time wore on, and at last the final guests were arriving, finding their seats and sitting, conversing with this neighbor or that. Randor realized that the time had come.  
  
He began his welcoming speech, thanking all parties for coming to his home for this affair. .....  
  
Far away, deep within the Sands of Time, a daughter looked up at her mother. Evil-Lyn smiled gently as she viewed the scene in the palace, knowing that it was almost time for their arrival.  
  
"Shall we?" she questioned, watching her mother's face for affirmation.  
  
Surprisingly, Lady Moria negated this question, caressing her daughter's face when she noticed Lyn's confusion. "Not just yet dear. It would be frightfully rude to interrupt Randor as he's speaking, don't you think?"  
  
"Possibly, but when are we-?"  
  
"Soon enough, love," her mother smiled, winking a swirling eye at Evil-Lyn. "Very soon."  
  
Lyn nodded, looking back into her orb and noticing someone. "The Sorceress seems to be all by herself," she commented, bemused. "I do hope we'll be changing that?"  
  
"But of course, Lyn," Moria answered, smiling widely. "We wouldn't want an old friend of mine to be lonely, now would we?"  
  
The younger woman laughed wickedly, her voice echoing into the chamber. "Not at all."  
  
Lyn's echoing laughter was quickly joined by her mother's as they watched Randor begin to complete his speech.  
  
".So again, I wish to thank you all. And I hope that, together, we can find some way to end the evil that plagues our land, and live in peaceful harmony. It is only by working side by side with one another that we will do this."  
  
Moria's eyes locked with her child's. "Now it is Time," she said, reaching for her daughter's hand. Evil-Lyn took it, made sure she had their 'invitations,' and nodded to the elder Dereskian.  
  
They began to sink into the floor, arriving just outside the doors to the palace as Randor's final words were heard.  
  
"...will take hard work and determination, but I have no doubts that, together, we can do our best and rid Eternia of all possible threats. I thank you for coming, my friends, and I look forward to our new unified efforts to rid the planet of those such as Skeletor. I invite you to please eat and drink and have a good time this evening."  
  
The doors to the hall opened, and a terrified announcer check and re- checked the invitation in his hands, praying that he was mistaken. Stuttering upon finding that he was not, he tried to swallow his fear as every eye in the room turned to the door. Panicking, the announcer managed to choke out, "L-l-lady E-evil-L-Lyn. of the De-res-ki-gia." He stumbled over the last word, both his terror and inability to pronounce it contributing to his inarticulateness.  
  
Evil-Lyn entered, glaring at the announcer, who cringed visibly, hiding behind the door. She swept her skirts into the room, her head held high. Man-at-Arms and Teela instantly found their weapons, preparing to attack as Lyn walked with her staff in her hands.  
  
They more than likely would have come running forward if not from a scream from the announcer. Pale and shaking, he trembled openly as he read off the name of the newest paper slip in his hands. "L-l-la-lady M-m-m," he paused out of sheer terror. "L-lady M-m-Moria V-v-Vadorian, t-the Dereskian Q-qu- queen." There were a few loud shrieks and thumps on the floor while various peoples fainted, including the announcer. Several of those still conscious gasped in shock and terror as she became visible.  
  
She stepped inside the room slowly, regally. Her head was parallel to the floor, as she seemed more to glide than to walk. Her booted heels made no noise upon the chamber as she regarded the room detachedly.  
  
Mouths were gaped open all around the room while their owners looked upon a creature out of legend turned reality. They stared into her amethyst eyes, looking away quickly for fear of being cursed. Some marveled at her white hair, looking from Evil-Lyn to Moria, unsure of the obvious resemblance between them and flinching.  
  
Lady Moria smirked visibly, moving in step with her child, who now walked about half a pace behind her. They moved silently, regarding all in the room with almost undetectable glimmers in their eyes.  
  
Randor seemed to be frozen on his dais, unable to either move or do anything other than froth at the mouth, which he seemed to manage quite well.  
  
Lady Moria and Evil-Lyn reached the back wall without incident. The elder woman let her daughter go before her, choosing a table about two down from the Sorceress.  
  
As for Teelina, outwardly, she was bristling. She was not exactly happy that the elder woman and her child were here. That said, she was inwardly laughing and applauding Moria's daring. It must have taken some nerve for her to show up with her daughter when she knew she'd be hopelessly outnumbered.  
  
The Ancient Dereskian paused by the redhead's table, winking at her and knowing well what she was thinking. Not so daring as you would think, dear, she said mentally. It's not as if I'm here to fight anyone.  
  
Smiling warmly, she gently brushed her hand across the Sorceress' cheek, and then moved over to sit beside her daughter.  
  
*Have I told you lately you're insane, Moria?* Teelina countered, trying to hide the smile on her lips.  
  
Lady Moria smiled at her, winking before turning to look as Randor seemed to be thawing. She grasped her daughter's hand across the table, smiling at Lyn gently. Her only child smiled back.  
  
Randor seemed to hiss through clenched teeth, forcing a smile at his other guests, signaling with his head towards Man-at-Arms and Teela.  
  
Beside his father on a nearby throne, it was evident that Prince Adam was debating excusing himself to 'go and find' He-man. However, Man-at-Arms shook his head, knowing that right now Adam could not be in two places at once, and could not risk running off to transform.  
  
Randor made the necessary noises to signal that everything was alright, that it was only a joke, that everything was under control, that the guests should still enjoy themselves.  
  
Said guests did not look very convinced, but warily began conversing in hushed tones as Teela and Man-at-Arms closed in on the Dereskians.  
  
\\This should be fun,\\ Moria commented in her native language, not really minding that Teelina could understand her as well as her child.  
  
Lyn found the fact that her mother was not worried in the slightest heartening, and she grinned, making sure her staff was within reach in its position against the wall.  
  
Man-at-Arms and Teela reached them, Teela having a hold on her cobra staff and getting ready to extend it. Man-at-Arms was just about to raise his facemask in preparation for an attack.  
  
Lady Moria looked from one to the other with an unreadable expression on her face. She reached behind her and poured a glass of wine from the bottle that had been at the table. She sipped it gently, regarding the two Masters as she did so.  
  
The Ancient Dereskian's nonplussed attitude was making Teela nervous. While she was, in a small way, glad that something interesting had happened at this party, she had certainly not been expecting Lady Moria to show up in the palace. She had not forgotten the last, and only, time she had Moria had fought. Teela looked over at Evil-Lyn cautiously. She hadn't forgotten the last time they had fought, either.  
  
Teelina debated standing as well, but decided that it may be best for her to remain in her seat. Instead, she clutched her staff in her hands tightly, just in case, watching the scene intently. Not a word had been said, as yet.  
  
Moria's eyebrows rose as she gently sipped her glass of wine, smiling in her enigmatic fashion. She looked directly at Man-at-Arms, taking the bottle in her hand once more. "Would you like a drink?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
Duncan regarded her as if she were some type of venomous snake about to strike. "What exactly do you think you're doing here?" he questioned gruffly, his mace already in his hands.  
  
"I'm offering you a drink," Moria replied calmly, a smile on her lips. "It's a traditional offering of an alcoholic beverage, used to convey the emotion of being cordial, which, I must say, I do not find radiating from you."  
  
Evil-Lyn covered her mouth to hide a snicker, replying into her mother's mind. *Well done, Morämé.*  
  
If one were looking closely, you could see the elder woman wink quickly at her daughter, waiting for Man-at-Arms' reply.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he clenched his mace in his hands threateningly. "I meant, what are you doing here, at this meeting, in this palace?" he growled, trying to control his anger. The last thing he wanted was to set off Moria's temper and endanger everyone in the room. Though he supposed her mere presence was enough to do that.  
  
The Dereskian Ancient looked over at her daughter, nodding to indicate she should answer the question.  
  
Lyn looked at the two 'Masters' somewhat reproachfully. She said, quite calmly, "It came to Mother's and my attention that, though this affair of Randor's was supposedly open to representatives of all the sentient species on this planet, no one among the Dereskïgiä had been offered a delegate."  
  
"That would be because the only members of the Dereskïgiä currently living are you and your Mother," Teela spat acridly, clenching her staff in her hands.  
  
Lyn's eyes focused on the young redhead, a small smirk appearing on her face. "Precisely," she said, winking at Teela. "Hence why we decided to rectify the situation."  
  
Teela, slightly unnerved by Evil-Lyn's winking, growled in reply, "Did you ever stop to think that you weren't wanted?"  
  
"Not at all," Moria answered, smiling over her glass. "If we weren't, Randor shouldn't have said 'all nations are welcome.'" She grinned at them, setting her glass down on the table and standing from her chair.  
  
Man-at-Arms took a small step back, readying his weapon as he looked upwards into Lady Moria's eyes.  
  
"Allow me to set your mind at ease, Man-at-Arms," she said cordially, her eyes whirling gently. "My daughter and I are not here to fight you, nor do we intend to engage in any threatening positions towards the other 'guests.' We are here to represent our nation, which your 'king,'" she spat out the word almost like a curse, "seemed to have conveniently forgotten. We are here to listen, to comment when we so choose, and to enjoy ourselves in a social environment. As I understand Eternian laws, you cannot forbid us from being present."  
  
Man-at-Arms growled apprehensively. "And just how do you justify that?" His grasp unconsciously tightened a bit, and he raised his weapon, not really trusting Moria's words.  
  
The Dereskian Queen smiled gently, raising her hand to prevent her daughter from using her staff. Lyn slowly relaxed her grip on her weapon, watching Man-at-Arms and Teela defensively.  
  
Lady Moria answered him calmly, quoting, "'In such a case of any monarch visiting the Eternian palace with a non-malicious intent, the Rulers of Eternian and the Eternian commonweal must treat said monarch with as much respect as they would themselves. Should said monarch be accused of committing crimes against any other nation, he/she will hold diplomatic immunity while in the Eternian Court. The visiting royalty will not be turned away, so long as they bear no ill will towards the People.' Do you recognize those words, Man-at-Arms?"  
  
Duncan faltered, his eyes widening and his grip around his weapon loosening. He nodded begrudgingly, swallowing with some effort. "A quote from the 'Charter of Eternia'. Verses 12-8 through 12-10."  
  
"And do you, as a courtier to the King, uphold that Charter to the letter?" she questioned, a large smirk on her face. Sitting behind her, Lyn once again had to stifle a snicker.  
  
Man-at-Arms' head lowered, and he sighed roughly. "Yes."  
  
The Dereskian Queen nodded, sitting once more in her chair, sipping from her glass. "I rest my case." She turned away from them and smiled at her child.  
  
Duncan, having nothing to counter a direct quote from the Eternian Charter, turned away in defeat. His daughter, however, was not so easily persuaded.  
  
"Your majesty," she called, bringing an unreadable almost-glare from Lady Moria. "If your intentions are so noble, why does your daughter bear a weapon?" Her tone was respectful, even if the green glare she shot in the direction of Evil-Lyn was not.  
  
The Ancient Dereskian smiled almost invisibly, nodding to Lyn.  
  
Her daughter grinned at the young redhead, causing a small shiver to roll down Teela's spine. Evil-Lyn responded courteously, "In case a diligent protector of Eternia should feel threatening towards my mother or myself and seek to hinder our passage here. However, if my staff offends, I will gladly remove it from my immediate reach." She closed her violet eyes, and her staff vanished, returning to her mother's quarters in the Sands of Time.  
  
Lyn raised her white eyebrows at Teela. "Are our motives now cleared for innocent, since we have bereft ourselves of all weaponry and conceivable threats?" Idly, she wondered exactly when it was her societal speech patterns had changed so drastically, and chalked it up to due to her mother's influence. She was finding many of her usual habits had now been perfected sine Moria's arrival, though she could not consciously remember altering them.  
  
Teela had most certainly not been expected Evil-Lyn to answer, much less send her staff away. Unable to think of a witty retort, the young redhead departed without saying anything, and returned to her father, who was busy been talking in a low voice to the King.  
  
At the nearby table, the Sorceress had been listening carefully to every word, and had silently applauded when Moria had used the Eternian Charter to her advantage. She was having a similar debate as Evil-Lyn, wondering just when it was she had begun to actually look forward to Moria's company. She knew it was dangerous, and a large part of her did question the elder woman's actual intentions. However, as she could sense no incurring threat from the Dereskian pair, she had no reason to feel undue worry. Moria had never in her life lied having given her word, after all.  
  
That said, she was not at all happy with the prospect of having her in the palace, especially since Lyn was with her. Lady Moria, at least, had a code of morality. Teelina was unsure as to whether or not her daughter also possessed one. Besides, there was something about having Skeletor's second- in-command within the walls of the palace, in the same room as the King, Queen, and Crown Prince that was extremely upsetting.  
  
The sound of Evil-Lyn laughing at the nearby table brought the Sorceress crashing out of her reverie. She glanced over at the Dereskians, noting that they appeared to be watching Man-at-Arms repeat Moria's words to the king.  
  
Teelina noticed Randor's face redden, Marlena's face whiten, and Adam jump to his feet, glaring angrily at the pair of white-haired women.  
  
Around them, the other guests were slowly getting back into a normal state, talking amongst themselves, eating, drinking, and doing their best to ignore the odd pair in the back of the room.  
  
And, for the most part, they succeeded.  
  
Indeed, it seemed that Evil-Lyn and her mother were doing nothing more than simply sitting there, talking to one another. They were not interacting, not chatting with the other guests, and certainly not threatening anyone.  
  
Even so, Randor was naturally uncomfortable with Lady Moria's continued presence. He excused himself from the dais, and began to walk over towards the two Dereskians. When Adam offered his assistance, Randor refused, and did likewise when Marlena said she would join him as well. King Randor strode through the room, his hand on his sword, just in the odd chance Moria tried anything.  
  
Noting the king's approach, Lady Moria stood, and bade her daughter to do likewise. Even with as much contempt as the Ancient Dereskian had for Randor and his family, she would still never let it be said that she was discourteous.  
  
The king stopped a few paces in front of the Dereskian Queen, placing his hands on his hips. Moria inclined her head ever so slightly in recognition.  
  
Slightly taken aback, Randor did likewise, though it was only an automatic response. As a reflex, he also began to bow to Evil-Lyn, but managed to catch himself and realize what exactly it was he was doing.  
  
Once he had done so, his face reddened deeply, but not in shame. "Your highness," he said, not working up the courage to actually call Moria by her name. "I must insist that you leave my palace immediately!" Though his words were courteous enough, his tone was anger-filled and his eyes seemed to burn with indignation. The audacity of these women! Coming into his home and interrupting his meeting!  
  
Lady Moria considered for a moment, and sank back down in her chair, as if it were a throne she was regally returning to. She sipped her glass of wine calmly. "Kan qui, canti, we estë me atyr li donné?" she asked, a smirk on her lips.  
  
Randor faltered, turning to look around confoundedly.  
  
"She asked why it was they should do as you command," came a calm, soothing voice from behind the king.  
  
Randor whirled and came eye-to-eye with the Sorceress, who had been listening from her table.  
  
Teelina nodded to the Dereskians. "You should probably answer her, your highness," she proposed, her voice calm. "Lady Moria does not appreciate being kept waiting."  
  
"And I don't appreciate people speaking in languages I cannot understand," Randor replied, glaring at the eldest woman.  
  
"Ki it tymie muin semi í Morifania iubrach nessi ceartach 'na cànain ât soorat í eanish se í glareyder rot ry laue," the Dereskian Queen replied, smiling enigmatically. Her daughter chuckled gently behind her, having also reclaimed her seat.  
  
Randor looked pleadingly at the Sorceress.  
  
"She says she was always taught that a Queen does not need to adjust her language to fit an audience when a capable translator is nearby," Teelina said, her eyebrows raised at Moria. "Though that she finds me 'capable' is an interesting point in and of itself."  
  
The Dereskian Queen winked at the Sorceress gently, and turned to say something to her child. Lyn responded in kind, chuckling slightly.  
  
The Eternian king looked over at the Sorceress, who shook her head. "I don't know that dialect. The language is the same, but the accent is different."  
  
"It's Dereskian Highspeech," came a new voice to the conversation. Both Randor and Teelina whirled to look at Evil-Lyn as she spoke. "It's more than the accent, the entire inflection is different, and it is only truly able to be mastered by the descendants of Vädia."  
  
Randor raised his hand in anger. "As fascinating as that is, you are still trespassing in my home. Leave, before I'm required to use force to get you out of my home!"  
  
"And by so doing you would consciously, willingly break your own Charter?" Lady Moria asked in the common tongue, her eyebrows raised. "I find that unlikely."  
  
Randor's eyes lowered, and he stiffened visibly. "The Charter refers to monarchy who have no malicious intent, and-"  
  
"I can give you my word that Lyn and I intend to do nothing harmful to you, your people, or anyone currently in this room," Moria interrupted, her tone soothing.  
  
"And what good is the word of a murderer?!" Randor bellowed, keeping his loudness in check so as not to worry his other guests.  
  
Lady Moria's eyes darkened considerably. Evil-Lyn leapt to her feet and seemed about to rip the king to shreds with her bare hands.  
  
Before anything could be done, the Sorceress stepped in. "Your highness," she said soothingly, drawing the king safely outside of Lyn's reach. "If Lady Moria gives you her word, you may rest assured she will keep it."  
  
Randor backed away from Teelina, swirling his cloak dramatically. "I do not trust her. Nor do I trust her words."  
  
"Then you may trust mine," the redheaded woman stated, her eyes flashing in a mix between blue and green.  
  
All eyes turned to her immediately. Moria's were amused, Lyn's impressed, and Randor's seemed quite stunned.  
  
The faintest hint of a blush appeared on the Sorceress' cheeks. "I know Lady Moria, King Randor," she said gently. "I have never known her to lie or ever go back on her word. I believe her if she says she will not harm anyone."  
  
"Then kindly tell me why it is she is here!" Randor exclaimed, wondering if suddenly everyone in his kingdom was now against him  
  
Teelina looked over at Moria slightly pleadingly.  
  
The elder woman nodded, getting to her feet gracefully. "My daughter and I are here, Randor, to rectify the void you left by inviting every nation except ours. We are here to represent the Dereskïgiä tonight, and nothing more. The very Charter your nation is founded upon advocates our presence, and we have every right to be here at this 'meeting.'" Her tone was soft and somewhat soothing, but was also firm enough to allow no refusal or argument.  
  
King Randor's gaze lowered. "The premise of this gathering is to find a way to defeat Skeletor. Do you honestly think that you and your" he paused to glare at Evil-Lyn "daughter can prove helpful?"  
  
"That would depend, King Randor," Lyn said, rising to stand beside her mother. "How many of your other guests do you think will prove helpful? Do you expect all of them to have ideas?"  
  
"No, but none of them are actually in alliance with Skeletor!" Randor growled lowly. "Much less are his second-in-command or chief advisors!"  
  
The young Dereskian crossed her arms over her chest, muttering something about not being able to help it if the others haven't realized their full potential.  
  
Moria looked at her reproachfully, smiling and shaking her head before turning back to Randor. "That may be true, your highness. However, as I look over your guests, I do see some who are affiliated with Skeletor." She gestured with her head to the other guests. "Mer-man has been one of Skeletor's warriors for years, and yet I see Fishpeople among this assemblage. The same goes for Caligars. I notice that Lord Ceratus is featured in a place of honor. He evidently was not made to leave because of affiliations with the enemy, seeing as Whiplash is his own brother."  
  
"Whiplash is seen of as a traitor to the Caligars, and the Fishpeople who are in attendance both seek to overthrow Mer-man as their leader. None of the guests here side with Skeletor or his minions." Randor again glared at Evil-Lyn, evidently more displeased with her presence than her mother's.  
  
"It is hardly our fault if the Dereskïgiä can be represented by none other than ourselves, Randor," Evil-Lyn said, somewhat accusingly. "In fact, if the limited options of Dereskian representatives is anyone's fault, it is your people's," she finished, her eyes flaring somewhat.  
  
King Randor hesitated, the words of the white-haired women sinking in and making him realize there was little he could do to make them leave. He looked from Lady Moria to Evil-Lyn, his eyes shifting slowly from one to the other. "You give your word that no one will be harmed?"  
  
The younger Dereskian looked at her mother, who nodded. Evil-Lyn replied, "Not a hair, scale, flipper, or anything else upon them will be harmed by us, you have our respective words."  
  
He looked cautiously at the Sorceress. The redhead nodded just as Lyn had done. "Then I will not hinder your right to represent your nation," Randor said, continuing almost inaudibly, "Enjoy yourselves." He bowed his head, and quickly departed back to his throne.  
  
Moria watched his retreat, sitting once more in her chair and sipping her glass of wine. "Oh, we shall," she commented, winking an eye at the nearby form of Teelina sitting back down at her table. She smiled at her before turning back to her daughter.  
  
"We shall indeed." 


	20. The Waltz of Truths

Chapter XIX: The Waltz of Truths  
  
The minutes ticked slowly by for Moria and her child. It seemed apparent that Randor would not get to his main agenda with them present, so the so- called meeting had deteriorated into a mere gala of dancing, talking, and eating. In short, a ball.  
  
And, truth be told, Evil-Lyn was getting bored.  
  
True, it was very nice to be with her mother in a social setting, and the hubbub that had risen at their arrival had been intensely gratifying. But now that the initial shock had passed, the party quickly became dull.  
  
There were, after all, only so many things she and her mother could talk about.  
  
As usual, Lady Moria immediately sensed the shift in her daughter's behavior. She refilled Lyn's glass with a twinkle in her eye. "Bored?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Her daughter looked up, shaking out of whatever reverie she had been in. "Getting there," she answered, sipping at her glass. "This isn't as much fun as I thought it would be."  
  
"That is only because you aren't making it so, love," Moria answered, smiling warmly. "No one is automatically going to fear you unless you give them a reason."  
  
The younger woman looked at her mother incredulously. "Don't be idiotic, Mother. You know we're vastly outnumbered here. If I tried anything, I-"  
  
"You don't always need to use force to inspire fear, little one," her mother interrupted, winking an eye. "You can do that just as easily with words or non-violent actions."  
  
Her daughter regarded her silently, and then looked over at the crowd.  
  
Lady Moria inclined her head. "Go talk to them, dear. I guarantee you'll have at least one entertaining conversation."  
  
Evil-Lyn looked back at her mother, then nodded, standing from the table with a large smirk on her lips. She winked at her mother, and then lost herself in the crowd of people.  
  
Moria sat, watching her child with a smirk on her face as she moved from her sight.  
  
Once Lyn had fully immersed herself in the crowd, Lady Moria felt a sharp pang of sadness at her absence. She stood slowly, suddenly feeling that she must move somewhere away, where she could see the Moons.  
  
The Ancient Dereskian walked over to the glass double doors that led to the balcony of the throne room. She pushed past them and left the overpowering presences of the innumerous Eternians in the room.  
  
The Red Moon shone back at her, and she smiled, leaning against the rail in her majestic fashion. Her back was to the door and she stood upright, crossing her arms over her chest, smiling at the Red Moon.  
  
Her amethyst eyes closed as she basked in the light of the Moon. It had been far too long since she had spent long periods of time with large groups of people, much less sitting in the same room as two or three hundred others. She had almost felt as though she had been suffocating.  
  
She moved further from the door, standing regally, the Moonlight falling around her face in an almost otherworldly fashion. She found herself thinking that no matter how much things had changed on Eternia, the Red Moon had not altered. The Red Moon was ageless, and Time had left no mark or blemish or any other effect upon it.  
  
Peoples could come and go. Eternians were only mortal, after all. Dereskians had already been eradicated save a few, but the Moons would always be there. Just as Eläni would. There was no stopping that.  
  
Lady Moria's smile faded, her eyes opened slowly, for she had realized that she was no longer alone.  
  
Teela stepped out onto the veranda, having noticed the Dereskian's retreat. She also had been suffering from symptoms not unlike those experienced by an agoraphobic. Teela had never been much of a social butterfly.  
  
Her green gaze focused on Moria's back, and she collected her courage. Her snake staff hung, small and unimportant, at her side.  
  
"Your majesty," she said in a soft voice.  
  
The elder woman's gaze flickered over to the redhead. Her head never moved, and she looked back out at Eternos. "There is no need to be formal, young Teela. I know what little respect you hold me in. My name is Lady Moria."  
  
The redhead flinched visibly. "Lady Moria, then," she said after a moment, feeling daring at the sensation of the forbidden name rolling off her tongue.  
  
The older woman was silent. Feeling a little bolder, Teela took a few steps forward and stood a few paces behind and to the left of the Dereskian. She took a breath. "You knew my mother," she more stated than questioned.  
  
There was a beat before Moria turned slowly and faced the young Eternian. "Yes," she said flatly.  
  
Blinking as she tried to avoid staring into the elder woman's eyes, Teela hesitated before asking what she so desired to. ".What was she like?"  
  
Lady Moria looked at her in her regal fashion. She knew she had to tread with caution here and not reveal anything that might make Teela suspect her parentage. Nevertheless, she felt Teela did deserve to know something, and Moria had never been one to refuse a question she could answer. But she was not going to simply give away answers, she decided. Let the girl work for what she wants. She finally replied, "Why ask me?" The beginnings of a smile formed at the edges of her lips.  
  
"Because you knew her," Teela stated simply. "Because no one else will answer my questions about her. Because I know you won't try to 'protect' me from the truth. Because you keep your promises." The last reason came as a surprise to both women.  
  
The elder woman's eyebrows raised just a hair. "All true statements," she acquiesced. "But that still gives me no reason to answer. Why not just ask your 'father?'" If Teela heard the cynicism in her tone at the last word, she made no notice of it.  
  
The redhead hesitated and her gaze dropped to her feet. "He never speaks of her. I think he finds it too painful."  
  
Moria paused, obviously deliberating in her mind. She took a step towards Teela, raising the girl's chin with her slim, pale hand. Teela looked into the infamous eyes, her own slightly fearful. Without thought, one of her hands crept towards her staff.  
  
"You look almost exactly like her," Lady Moria said, causing Teela to freeze. "Same hair color, same complexion, and ." she trailed off, her smile apparent. She released Teela's chin gently. "You have her eyes."  
  
Teela rubbed her face, as if burnt by the elder woman's touch. "But what was she like?" she asked, hunger in her eyes.  
  
The Dereskian considered her phrasing, looking through the double doors into the room where she knew Teela's mother sat. "Again, similar to you. A bit more respectful though," Moria said finally, smiling openly.  
  
"Respectful?" Teela repeated. "How do you mean? Respectful towards you?"  
  
Lady Moria said nothing, simply smiling in her fashion. Her amethyst eyes slowly began to pinwheel. She winked and turned away, looking back at the Moon  
  
The redhead sighed exasperatedly and growled, "I should've known better than to ask you anything." She shook her head roughly when Moria did not reply.  
  
Heading for the door back inside, she looked over her shoulder at the moon- haired woman. "Can you at least tell me what her name was?" she asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
The Dereskian Queen turned slowly, resting her hands on the rail behind her. "You don't know?" she questioned in mild surprise.  
  
Teela shook her head, her eyes nearly begging for information. "Please. Tell me."  
  
The Elder woman hesitated, not sure how to answer truthfully while not revealing anything. Slowly, deliberately, she said softly, "Her name was-"  
  
"Teela?" A voice interrupted from the hall, causing both to shift their eyes to the door.  
  
A muscle-ripped figure stood in the doorway, his blonde hair falling around his face as the wind from the night air caught it. He-man's oversized form filled the entire doorframe, making it difficult for one to see the large sword hung from his shoulder.  
  
"There you are, Teela," He-man said, not really noticing whom she had been talking to. "You're father's been looking for yo-" The blonde's words froze in his throat as he saw Lady Moria standing there, her long hair billowing in the same wind that ruffled his furry shorts.  
  
He-man stiffened, moving in front of Teela, placing himself between her and the Dereskian Queen. "Get back inside, Teela," he said lowly.  
  
"I-" she began in protest, the words dying at her lips when she saw his expression. He seemed about ready to split heads. "Right," she said softly, looking back at Moria before disappearing back inside.  
  
The defender of Eternia watched her go out of her corner of his eye, never taking his gaze from Lady Moria.  
  
As for the Lady herself, she was having mixed feelings about the big behemoth's appearance. On the one hand, she was slightly relieved that she was reprieved from having to answer Teela's question. On the other, she was not completely at ease alongside this blonde giant. True, she was technically more powerful than he was, but she was not looking forward to having to prove it. She had watched him defeat Skeletor time after time, and knew that all it took was one mistake.  
  
Still, a small smirk appeared upon her face as he looked at her. She looked back; her eyes unwavering as she slowly took a few steps forward. After all, she still had at least one trump card left to play.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked, standing before him as he blocked her path.  
  
"What do you want here?" He-man inquired, unmoving. "You don't wish to fight, or to argue, bicker or wreak havoc. You know this meeting against Skeletor will not proceed while you're here, so you cannot pretend to be a representative. What do you want?"  
  
The Ancient Dereskian was silent for a moment. "Everything is always black and white to you, isn't it, He-man?" she said finally. "Never any gray areas allowed. Never any hesitation. Only right and wrong and no room for anything else. Isn't that it?"  
  
Even though Moria was actually a bit shorter than He-man, she gave the impression of being taller. It may have been the way she held herself, or the way she spoke, but he suddenly felt very small in her gaze.  
  
"What happens, I wonder, when the gray areas appear?" she asked, her eyes beginning to whirl. "What happens when the one you have pegged as being 'evil' does not have an evil agenda? What happens if I do not want anything?"  
  
He-man shuffled in his feet before meeting her gaze, his resolve re-formed. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be here." He crossed his arms over his chest, thoroughly blocking the door.  
  
Lady Moria smiled slightly. "You have a point. There is something I want. But you cannot give it to me, nor it is yours to protect. Move out of my way, please." Her tone was soft but commanding, and he was half-inclined to do as she asked before deciding against it.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked again, unsheathing his sword and holding it.  
  
Moria blinked at the weapon, remaining relatively calm under the circumstances. "Nothing that concerns you. Now please, move out of my way," she replied, her eyes whirling in contained anger.  
  
He stood firm in his resolve, brandishing his sword.  
  
"I do not wish to fight you," she said politely. "Please, He-man. Stand aside."  
  
He-man's jaw clenched and he took a step forward. "Not until you tell me why you are here. You are in my town, in my King's palace, amongst the people I protect. You have angered my King, flustered Man-at-Arms, and tormented my friend Teela. I want you to leave."  
  
"And how do you expect her to do so while you block the door?" a familiar feminine voice came from behind him.  
  
Moria smiled at the voice, looking beyond the great behemoth and seeing a flash of red hair. "Te lynïa," she said warmly, smiling widely.  
  
He-man unintentionally moved aside, allowing the amethyst gaze to rest upon the face of the Sorceress.  
  
The elder woman seemed to no longer notice the blonde was there. She laughed softly. \\I had not been expecting you to come to my rescue,\\ she said in Dereskian, very obviously amused.  
  
Teelina was nonplussed, and she looked towards He-man in an 'it's alright, now please leave' fashion.  
  
He seemed reluctant to do so, reasoning that although the Sorceress was by no means helpless, he doubted that even she was on par with the Dereskian Queen.  
  
As if sensing his doubt, and she probably was, Teelina said, "Lady Moria has given her word that she will harm no one this night, He-man. She has never told a lie, to my knowledge, in her life. I do not think she will do so now. You may go."  
  
Still seeming hesitant, his attention was suddenly diverted by a loud gasp of shock as one of the court women fainted within the room. He rushed inside the hall, looking accusingly at the person she had been talking to before fainting. Evil-Lyn smiled back at him before fading into the crowd.  
  
He pursued, elbowing his way through the crowd that had gathered around the fallen woman. He spotted Lyn making her way slowly, elegantly through the mass of people, fading in and out of view. He-man finally caught up to her as she reached the back wall, but then had to wonder if she had really been trying to escape as the young Dereskian turned and looked at him.  
  
"May I help you, He-man?" she asked, a measured level of acid in her tone that appeared out of habit as she said his name.  
  
He felt a sense of deja vu as the image of Moria saying those same words not ten minutes prior flashed in his mind. He shook the thought away and a fierce expression appeared on his face. "What did you do to her?" he growled, indicating the fallen woman.  
  
Evil-Lyn feigned shock, as if noticing the woman's condition for the first time. "What makes you think I had anything to do with this?" she asked in as innocent a tone as she could muster.  
  
"You were talking to her and she fainted!" he nearly shouted.  
  
Lyn was unaffected. She was very much accustomed to men (namely Skeletor) shouting at her. "I hardly see how it is my fault if Eternian women can't stay conscious during an introduction."  
  
He-man hesitated. "Introduction?" he repeated uncertainly.  
  
The young woman nodded as if confronting a simpleton. "The only thing I did was tell her my name when she asked it of me. Unless introducing oneself in an offense now, I have done nothing wrong here."  
  
"Not here, no." He-man said, lowering his sword. "But you are still an outlaw, and you must be brought to justice." He reached out to grab her, attempting to make an easy capture.  
  
Lyn twisted away. "Don't be an idiot, He-man. Your own Charter for Eternia grants me diplomatic immunity while I'm here," she called, already a dozen feet from him.  
  
He-man growled, "The Charter only grants immunity to visiting monarchs, Evil-Lyn. You are not one." He bounded over to the young Dereskian and swung his sword above his head. He brought it down hard, glad that they had moved far enough away from the crowd for him to do so.  
  
Lyn's heart began to beat faster as she realized what a stupid idea it had been to move away from the others. She dodged out of the way of the blow, bending her knees and rolling away quickly.  
  
Evil-Lyn got up and ran. He-man pursued. Since He-man barred her way to the other guests, she rushed in the opposite direction, exiting the hall and coming to a small courtyard in the center of the palace: the royal gardens.  
  
The blonde warrior caught up to her, staring at her angrily as she realized there was no other way out.  
  
Now the young woman was berating herself heavily. Her mother would not be pleased with this course of action. Evil-Lyn quickly assessed the situation. She was alone, facing an opponent who was physically stronger than she. She had no weapons against him; he had one. She could not use her Majicks as to do so would break her word, and she refused to do that. She had spent enough of her life living on broken promises and empty vows.  
  
There must be another way. She could cry for help. But who would answer, now that she was this far from anyone? Lyn was beginning to panic, and she knew that was dangerous. Her mother was forever telling her that emotions were the key to undoing a person in battle.  
  
Lyn tried to empty her mind as her mother had taught her. She saw He-man raising his sword; saw it begin to crash down. and no longer cared. Her mind was calm, and she elegantly leapt aside, landing on her feet a small distance away.  
  
"You have no escape, Evil-Lyn. Just come along quietly and give up. You can't win this fight," He-man said, moving to bring his weapon within range of his target.  
  
"'In war, there are no true winners, only losers,'" she quoted gently, leaping out of the way to the branches of a nearby tree. "No one can ever truly say that a battle was a good thing, or that they won without a price. 'The wise do not try to change the world by force, for they know that force results only in force. The harvest is destroyed in the wake of a great war, and weeds grow in the fields in the wake of the army,'" she finished, bounding out of the tree, landing on the ground behind He-man nimbly, determined to get back to the main hall.  
  
The Master growled angrily and raced ahead of her, blocking her passage, his mighty sword of power extended threateningly. "You have no power here, Evil-Lyn. The Charter does not protect non-monarchs, and you have sworn not to harm anyone. You have no one to protect you." He swung the sword a final time, bringing it down in a crushing blow that would probably cause a rift in her skull.  
  
Clang!  
  
The thrust of his sword stopped instantly as another blade smashed into it. The force behind this other sword was so strong it made He-man grit his teeth as the weapons collided.  
  
The other sword continued in its arc where He-man's stopped, and the force caused his grip on the blade to lessen. The great Power sword fell from his grasp and spiraled into the distance.  
  
The action left He-man defenseless, staring down at a rather beautifully crafted sword that pressed at his neck. It had a slight katana-look to it, with a black handle and a three-colored pommel stone. The handle had a complex netting of wire at the end, which fit around the black, silver and amethyst stone. He looked up from the mass of symbols written in a language he could not read and stared into the calm but angered face of Moria Vadorian.  
  
"I beg to differ." Moria's voice was cold and lacked the usual eloquence that was her trademark.  
  
He swallowed visibly, his throat touching the suddenly very deadly looking weapon.  
  
Moria herself was not exactly looking at him. Her eyes were focused on his, but her full attention was directed at her daughter. She knew it had only been luck that she had disarmed He-man, as she had been fortunate enough to catch him when he had to not been expecting another sword. She suspected that if he had been aware of her presence, she would not have fared so well.  
  
Nothing was said. Evil-Lyn moved towards the door, while her mother held the most powerful man in the universe in distance of her blade.  
  
As He-man watched the younger Dereskian approach the door, he thrust out his throat, calling Moria's bluff. "Kill me," he challenged. "I know you want to, I know you have the power, and now you have the opportunity. Why not just kill me?"  
  
Lady Moria was silent for a long moment, considering. Finally, she replied, "Do you know what differentiates a ruthless killer from a non-ruthless one?" She looked at him, her head turned slightly to one side as she continued, answering her own question. "A truly ruthless person, one who lives only for bloodshed, is given an 'opportunity' such as this, and does not hesitate. He will kill or capture his enemy without a second thought." She looked directly at him, her eyes seeming to bore holes into his own. "A not-so-ruthless person," she continued, "is given this sort of 'opportunity,' and makes a decision as to whether or not it will be passed by."  
  
She let her words sink in, using her blade to turn both him and herself in a 180 degree angle, so that she now had her back to the exit. Once that was established, she slowly lifted her blade away from He-man's neck. "I let my 'opportunity' pass by, He-man," she said softly, stepping back gracefully. She turned and took her daughter's hand, her sword disappearing into a ball of light with then vanished.  
  
Evil-Lyn looked at her, amazed and astounded that her mother had just let He-man go. Moria would have some answering to do later on. But then, she realized, she would as well. She doubted her mother would simply excuse her stupidity at running off.  
  
Moria turned back to look at a dumbstruck He-man once more. "All I wish for in return is that you sit and ask yourself this: If I had not arrived, would you have done the same with your 'opportunity?'"  
  
His eyes locked onto hers, amazed and somewhat angered that she would insinuate such a thing, before realizing that she had a point. He turned away, as if unable to look into those whirling eyes for another second.  
  
The Dereskian Queen turned away, beginning to exit with her daughter. She stopped at the last moment and turned back to him, as if suddenly remembering something. "Oh, and He-man," she said. "In regards to the question of why don't I simply eliminate you, the answer is rather simple: I don't want to. I think I've killed enough of your family's line for the present time. Good evening," she gave a slight nod and vanished into the palace with her child, returning to the main hall.  
  
She left a very perplexed and alarmed He-man in her wake, for he had just realized what she had insinuated: she knew who he was. There could be no other interpretation of her last comment. His family had been the main target of her earlier killing sprees, though he did not exactly know why. It had something to do with an ancestor of his who had killed her lover, or some such thing.  
  
That was one of many in a series of burning questions in his mind. He stood up, reclaiming his sword from the bush that now held it prisoner. With no hesitation, he let the power return to Grayskull, transforming back into Prince Adam, and ran back to the main hall, determined to go in and ask the Sorceress a few things.  
  
He found her attention had already been claimed. 


	21. The Final Waltz

Chapter XX: The Final Tango  
  
Moria had been alone with the Sorceress when He-man had been chasing her child. She knew that, and knew also that would not be able to tarry long with the redhead. Even so, that did not prevent her from saying at least a few words to the half-Eternian.  
  
As He-man departed the scene, Moria had not been able help a small smirk that fell across her features. Idly, she had looked over at Teelina, and had been a tiny bit surprised to find an identical grin on the younger woman's face.  
  
"Your daughter is quite the little distraction, Moria," Teelina had said, not a small amount of humor in her tone.  
  
The elder woman had smiled gently as the Sorceress turned to look at her. "Indeed," Moria had replied, winking at the younger woman. "And yours seems rather hungry for information."  
  
At the mention of Teela, the Sorceress' features had darkened. "What did you tell her?" she all but growled.  
  
Lady Moria had regarded her 'friend' thoughtfully. "Nothing that broke our vow, and nothing she would not have found out on her own. I merely told her that her mother was very similar to herself, only more.. Respectful." A tiny glimmer of an unknown emotion had shone in her eyes, and the Sorceress repressed the urge to shudder.  
  
"That's all?" Teelina had asked, not sounding convinced.  
  
The elder woman had smiled, closing the gap between them and looking deeply into Teelina's blue-green orbs. "That's all," she had affirmed, running her pale hand down the other woman's cheek.  
  
Teelina had brushed her hand aside, not so gently, and turned away, trying to reconcile the flurry of emotions that ranged through her. But if her thoughts were jumbled and confused, it was nothing to the sudden surge of senses that rushed through Moria's mind.  
  
The elder woman had gasped loudly, her face contorting in what could only be pain as she grasped her head. When she had looked up again, her line of sight connected her to Teelina's gaze. It had been concerned.  
  
Moria had stood, shakily, and shook off the last of the surge. This was not a difficult thing to do, as she had known what the sudden overload of senses meant, and had been expecting it. Lyn was in trouble. She had taken her leave quickly, running off to find her daughter, which she had.  
  
After the confrontation with He-man, Moria and her daughter had returned to the meeting room. There, she had berated Lyn for leaving the sanctuary of the group, but had not been too angry, as she herself had done the same thing by walking out onto the veranda.  
  
It was there she had found Teelina again, standing similarly as she had been doing when Moria had left. Lyn had excused herself, and gone off to pester more guests, after a sharp glare from her mother meant as a warning.  
  
As for Teelina, she had spent the time Moria had been gone trying to sort though all of the feelings the elder woman's touch had inspired. Disgust and hatred she identified easily, but was surprised to find what a low amount of those had been in her. Instead, they seemed be overshadowed by .less than innocent feelings. Teelina recoiled, moving towards the railing and looking down at the city of people whose strength she protected.  
  
Her sightline rose until she could just make out the vague glimmer of her home, its gray walls seeming to blend in with the surrounding darkness. Her back was to the door, and if she heard the barely audible footsteps returning to the veranda she made no move that she had done so.  
  
Such was the condition Moria found her.  
  
As it were, the Sorceress had not heard the elder woman return, but was nonetheless unsurprised to find a pale-skinned hand touch her shoulder.  
  
She did not turn to look, knowing full well the amethyst gaze that would shine back at her.  
  
Moria said nothing, merely resting her hand upon the redhead's shoulder, the blue velvet tickling the underside of her hand. They stood that way, side by side, looking out over Eternos for a very long moment.  
  
Finally, Teelina exhaled deeply, still not looking at the older woman. "Why are you here?" she asked, glancing over at Moria and not really expecting an answer.  
  
The elder woman glanced at her sparingly, before looking back over the city. "Because you are."  
  
The younger woman's breath caught in her throat. So, the claim of representing her nation had been a sham for her true purpose. That the true purpose was in actuality herself surprised her a bit.  
  
"Not entirely," Lady Moria said, looking at Teelina. "I did think it necessary to be present at this meeting, but the main driving force behind my coming was not the legion against Skeletor."  
  
The Sorceress shook her head sadly. She had forgotten that Moria was telepathic as she was. "It was me," she stated more than asked. Lady Moria said nothing, but Teelina could almost swear she saw the elder woman's head incline just the slightest bit. "Why?" Her voice was pleading, her tone imploring that, just once, Moria should answer. "What do you want from me?"  
  
The elder woman was silent for a long moment. She slowly took the redhead's chin in her hand, looking into her eyes. She was not all that much taller than Teelina, but enough so that, even at this close distance, the Sorceress's gaze arced upwards to meet her own.  
  
Moria could feel rather than hear the younger woman's breath coming in quick pants, and the warmth of them brushed against her cheek. "Everything you are willing to give," the white-haired woman whispered, her eyes not unkind.  
  
Teelina's chest heaved with each breath, unable to move, locked by the elder woman's eyes. "What if I give nothing?" she dared to ask, her lip quivering under the cool amethyst eyes that held her.  
  
The elder woman smiled gently, smoothing back a stray strand of hair that had fallen in Teelina's face. "Then you wouldn't be here," she whispered, her voice husky and dripping seduction.  
  
Unable to reply, the Sorceress was simply held, captivated, by the Dereskian Queen. She was quickly loosing herself in the elder woman's eyes. and she found it harder and harder to pull herself back.  
  
Without another word, Lady Moria inched her head forward, touching Teelina's lips with her own, her tongue slipping in the redhead's open mouth.  
  
To her amazement, and probably the Sorceress' as well, the younger woman did not pull back. Without thought, the redhead returned the kiss, the gesture automatic but nonetheless passionate.  
  
Their tongues met in the sweet embrace of their mouths, and Teelina could not repress a moan, leaning into the elder woman's touch.  
  
Thus was how Prince Adam found them, both oblivious to his presence.  
  
The blonde's mouth dropped open in shock as he watched the two women embracing. This was all well and fine, until he saw exactly whom it was that was kissing. The light of the Red Moon betrayed all, showing the long, loose red hair and the blue velvet dress that could only belong to one person. The Sorceress?! He asked himself wildly. And who was.? He froze, seeing that Teelina was kissing a taller woman with longer white hair that shone in the light of the Moon.  
  
Lady Moria?! He was unsure whether to scream or throw up. His body refused to respond to his brain's commands for a long moment. Not able to think of whether or not to interrupt them and risk both women's wrath or to race away and inform Man-at-Arms, he stood stock-still, as a deer in headlights. In the end, he raced off, closing the doors to the veranda as quietly as possible. He hid behind the door, so that he'd be unseen but able to hear them.  
  
Moria heard the door close, and instantly knew who was spying.  
  
Her eyes flew open, and gently, ever so tenderly, she pulled away from the Sorceress, smiling lovingly at her. She caressed Teelina's cheek warmly, smiling at her. "Thank you," she whispered, an undertone in her voice that had never been used towards the Sorceress before.  
  
Teelina slowly opened her eyes and heard the whispered words, her face expressionless but her eyes smiling. "I shouldn't have done that," she answered, her stomach full of butterflies at what they'd just done.  
  
Moria laughed softly. "Then why did you?" Her eyes were playfully bright, and she held the younger woman's arms gently.  
  
The Sorceress tried to pull herself away, needing a moment to collect her thoughts and become angry again. Lady Moria would not grant her a reprieve, and held fast, waiting for an answer. "Because," Teelina began, haltingly, "because you wanted to." She looked up slowly into the older woman's eyes. "Because it seemed like a good idea. But it wasn't."  
  
"Why not?" the elder asked, unrelenting.  
  
"Because.." The redhead had no answer. "Because it's you," she finally conceded, averting her gaze.  
  
Silence filled the room, and Moria gradually released the Sorceress' arms, letting her move away to consider her feelings. Teelina walked over to the rail in a daze, confused and perplexed at the flurry of emotions coursing through her.  
  
Moria, it seemed, was not quite done with what might, by others, be called her 'tormenting.' She stepped up behind Teelina, and placed her hand on the other's shoulder once more. The Sorceress looked at the hand slowly.  
  
The elder woman smiled gently, her eyes warm and tender. "Teelina," she asked after a moment. "Were you taught to dance as a child?"  
  
The Sorceress faltered, realizing slowly where Moria was going with this. "Yes," she answered, hesitatingly. Inwardly, a battle was raging over the kiss she had just shared with the elder woman. Half of her wanted to throw up, and the other half wanted. she would not allow her mind to admit to itself what that half wanted.  
  
Moria nodded, realizing the change that was slowly creeping over the Sorceress. "I shall make you a deal," she said softly. "Give me the pleasure of one dance, and then my daughter and I shall depart."  
  
Inside, the part of Teelina that despised Moria was slowly winning. "The only real reason you came here was because you knew I'd be here," Teelina stated, an icy undertone coming into her voice that Moria knew all too well. "All you want is one dance?" she asked, doubting.  
  
Moria regarded her slowly, her features darkening only a hair, her amethyst eyes still boasting amusement. "One dance," she affirmed. "That's all I want."  
  
Behind the door, Prince Adam muffled a protest that rose in his mouth. True, he wanted Moria and her daughter to get out of his home, but who knows what the elder Dereskian had planned? Leaving the Sorceress alone with her was bad enough, but to even suggest a 'dance' was utterly preposterous!  
  
Meanwhile inside the throne room, Evil-Lyn had lost track of the number of conversations she'd held with the other nobles, sometimes just eavesdropping, other times interfering with possible conversations that might lead to any useful solutions. In this way, she prevented any possible chance of the gathering's original purpose to succeed. One such memorable conversation had occurred between the Caligar who had accompanied Lord Ceratus and a Spelean who had come with Lord Dactus. They had been arguing rather passionately about some sort of trade dispute in Subturnia. A woman had been with them, interjecting comments every so often. Lyn had wormed her way into their sights rather early on to the argument, listening for a moment before actually saying anything.  
  
After the argument had finally boiled down to almost certain violence, she had intervened, stepping between the two Eternians. "Among the Dereskígía," she had said, causing both parties to look at her, "we had a custom. When two people feuded at a party such as this one with a woman nearby, an unopened bottle of wine was brought." She casually reached to a nearby table and plucked up a full bottle of a dark red wine, handing it to the Caligar. "Whoever took the biggest swig was allowed to dance with the woman," she had continued, looking pointedly at the young woman who had been arguing.  
  
The Caligar had looked from the Spelean to the woman, and taken a swig of the wine.  
  
Lyn had smiled, and walked away, not bothering to see how the events played out.  
  
She had glanced over at the veranda not so long afterwards to see how her mother was faring, and could not hold back a grin as she watched the older women share a kiss. Slowly, she made her way towards the doors, wreaking havoc on the conversations as she went.  
  
And outside on the veranda, Teelina grudgingly conceded to Moria's request.  
  
"One dance," she said, her eyes faltering where her voice was not. "And then you and your daughter must leave this palace and not return."  
  
Moria nodded slowly, winking an amethyst eye. "Not tonight, in any case."  
  
The Sorceress took in a labored breath, and nodded. "All right," she said, trembling a bit, though from which emotion she dared not guess.  
  
"Not a chance!" Prince Adam said, bursting upon the scene at last. "There is no possible way that I'll allow you to just waltz off with the Sorceress!" His eyes burned angrily as he looked accusingly at Lady Moria.  
  
The Ancient Dereskian lowered her eyes, a faint smile on her lips. "And what, pray tell, do you intend to do to stop me?"  
  
Adam unsheathed his sword, holding it out in front of him like a symbol to ward off demons. "I'll fight you!" he growled, trying to sound threatening. Trying, but not succeeding.  
  
Moria laughed. The Sorceress looked over at her, a worried glance in her eyes, her mind a mess of seething emotions that she did not all have names for.  
  
"I don't know which is more amusing," Moria said, glancing behind Prince Adam at the doors. "The fact that you try to threaten me or the idea that you think you might actually be able to win." She winked an amethyst eye in the direction of the doors, causing Adam to look behind him slowly, not wanting to take his angry gaze from the Dereskian Queen.  
  
He turned. Evil-Lyn winked back at him from the door. "Hello, mother," she said, brushing past a bewildered Adam to stand beside her mother. Adam was taken aback and unable to say anything as Evil-Lyn walked right by him.  
  
Lyn smiled at her mother, raising a questioning brow at the close proximity of the Sorceress. Almost idly, she looked from Adam to the Sorceress to her mother. \\Engrossed in yet another battle of wits?\\ she asked in Dereskian, smiling and winking.  
  
\\So it would seem,\\ Moria replied, looking over at the Sorceress and gently caressing her cheek.  
  
Teelina flinched visibly, but did not draw away, much to Adam's annoyance.  
  
"Stop it!" he growled, brandishing his sword. "Don't touch her! It's bad enough you speak in a language I can't understand!"  
  
Moria smiled. "Ah, but she does," she said softly in Eternian, eyes locked with the Sorceress.' "Don't you, te lynïa?  
  
Teelina's breathing increased slowly as she tried to loose herself from Moria's burning gaze. "It's alright, Adam," she said softly. "They're about to leave." The last remark was made to the eldest woman, Teelina's green- blue eyes pleading.  
  
Adam didn't seem convinced. "You can't just expect me to leave you alone with these two, Sorceress!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Moria asked, interrupting him if he were going to say more. "You were quite content to merely watch behind the door not long ago."  
  
The Prince's mouth dropped open like the Jawbride of Grayskull. He tried to begin a sentence or two, finally merely giving up and tightening his grip on his sword, knowing he didn't dare transform with Evil-Lyn here. Or Moria, for that matter, though she had indicated she already knew his secret. He inwardly cringed at the thought. Moria's voice brought him out of his reverie with a sudden jerk.  
  
The eldest woman's amethyst eyes began to pinwheel slightly. "You saw what we were doing then, and did not stop your precious Sorceress. Why do you do so now?"  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from the Sorceress as she looked at Moria, appalled. *He saw us?* she demanded with her mind voice.  
  
Lady Moria winked at her, providing all the answer she needed. A deep blush caressed Teelina's cheeks as she attempted to hide her face, wanting to be somewhere, anywhere else at that moment.  
  
The eldest woman's hand was still on her cheek, and Teelina felt it slide lower, the pads of Moria's finger tickling her neck. The Sorceress closed her eyes, not sure whether to moan or brush the hand away.  
  
Adam was forgotten as Evil-Lyn looked over, a smug grin on her face. "Have fun, Morämé," she said, again, brushing past a speechless Adam and reentering the throne room, intent on wreaking a little bit more havoc before eventually departing. She could tell, upon entering, that several of the guests had already left.  
  
A smirk fell upon her lips as Lyn idly looked over at the thrones upon which Randor and Marlena sat. So much for their big meeting, she thought, laughing inwardly as she shot a glance at her mother, the Sorceress and Adam. She looked with particular interest at the look on Teelina's face.  
  
Though she could not for the life of her imagine why her mother was so taken with the Sorceress, Lyn was at least amused that, conflicting emotions aside, Moria was good at what she did.  
  
And as for Adam, he was heavily debating running off and grabbing Man-at- Arms and Teela for backup. It was evident that Moria was not perturbed by his presence at all. And the Sorceress. he looked at her questioningly. Her eyes were closed, though if in disgust or pleasure, he couldn't tell as Moria slide her hand down her cheek and neck. Teelina's eyes opened, and locked with Moria's. He doubted the Sorceress could even see him anymore.  
  
On a whim, he slid his sword upwards, the tip of it pricking the Dereskian Queen's throat. It was more an act of making sure she knew he was here rather than a threat.  
  
Clearly annoyed, Lady Moria broke her gaze from Teelina's and looked, aggravated, at the heir to the Eternian throne. "Did you want something?" she asked, her eyes spinning.  
  
"I want you to let her go and leave this palace," Adam stated through gritted teeth, his sword pressing against the pale throat until a few drops of clear liquid trickled down from Moria's neck.  
  
The Ancient Dereskian gently let her hand fall away from Teelina's face. As if waking from a sleep, Teelina's eyes fluttered open, surprised, looking at Adam as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
With a movement Adam could barely see much less expect, Moria twisted her hand around his blade, grabbing it by the sharp edges and twisting it out of his grasp. She flipped it in midair, grasping it by the handle and catching it beneath its owner's chin.  
  
"This is the first time anyone has ever made me bleed and lived to tell about it," she growled, wiping the clear liquid from her neck and holding it before his eyes. In the light of the Moons, the colorless blood seemed to glow and shine.  
  
Adam's eyes were wide as saucers, and he looked at the Sorceress pleadingly as Moria held his sword at his throat.  
  
Teelina did nothing, though doing so took effort, trusting Moria's word when she knew no one else would.  
  
The elder woman's eyes flashed, as she drew the blade away, tossing it up into the air and smiling as it landed perfectly in the scabbard at Adam's back. "Go back to your father," she said, turning back to the Sorceress. "Make sure to ask him of your ancestors sometime, dear princeling. I'm sure he'd be all too happy to tell exactly why it is I'm not exactly overjoyed at your family."  
  
Adam stuttered, trying to think of a witty retort before looking sadly at the Sorceress and turning away in retreat. There was no way he could prevent Moria from doing as she wished, particularly if the Sorceress did not seem to want her to stop.  
  
Moria smiled gently at Teelina, relishing her victory for a moment. "You seem to be fighting internally, love," she whispered huskily, running her hands through Teelina's hair.  
  
For the first time in a long while, the Sorceress drew in a heavy breath and pulled herself away. "I can't do this, Moria," she said, eyes saying otherwise. "Please. just go away."  
  
The white-haired woman looked at her lovingly, stroking the side of the tanner face. "Is that what you really want?" she murmured softly.  
  
Teelina shook the elder woman away and took a step back, turning her head from Moria. 'I don't know what I want right now.' she longed to say, but knew that to do so would only drive the Ancient Dereskian onward. She needed to think. She needed to sit, alone in her castle, where the silent walls of grey, cool stone would betray none of her secret emotions and frustrations. "Please leave, Moria," she said instead, her eyes downcast.  
  
Moria knew her thoughts without her saying it, of course. She nodded, smiling gently, turning Teelina's cheek to look into her amethyst gaze. "Emotions are not designed to be understood, my dear," she said softly, turning away and heading towards the door. Before departing, she turned and looked back, smiling in her enigmatic fashion. "Otherwise there would not be so many of them."  
  
The Dereskian Queen walked back into the now nearly empty hall, most of the guests having already departed, and the meeting having proved pointless. Lady Moria caught her daughter's gaze from across the room, and smiled, winking. Their purpose had been fulfilled.  
  
As they crossed the floor towards the door together, nodding with twin smiles at the direction of Randor and Marlena, Lady Moria glanced at the veranda. It was empty, now but she caught sight of a falcon rising from the rail and taking flight towards Grayskull, and she smiled. This night, Moria knew she would not be alone in her sleeplessness. 


	22. The Recollection

Chapter XXI: The Recollection  
  
Teelina sat alone in the throne room, reflecting. She had quickly changed out of her party finery and now wore only a simple pink nightshirt and her turquoise and gold headdress. The Sorceress had hoped the familiar weight on her head might somehow help to clear it. Similarly, she had hoped that, now that she was free of Moria's immediate grasp, her emotions might somehow miraculously dissolve. She realized that idea had been no more than wishful thinking.  
  
She sighed raggedly, eyes closed, placing a hand at her brow and rubbing her temple. Her right hand, she noted. Not so long ago, Moria had branded that same hand within these walls. True to the elder woman's word, the mark had faded in time, and was no longer visible. In times like these, however, when Teelina found her thoughts dwelling upon the white-haired woman, she felt a dull ache on the back of her palm. The mark was still there, she knew, even if it could not be seen. Moria had imbedded herself into the redhead's very skin. And Teelina was finding it hard to convince herself why that was a bad thing.  
  
Even now, as she sat, merely thinking of Moria, she felt the elder woman's presence around her, even though she knew the Dereskian Queen was far off in her home. Teelina shook her head, trying to clear it. She knew that she had to find even a smidgeon of order to her thoughts, though she did not know what that would do. Even that, she found difficult. It was becoming harder and harder for her to concentrate.  
  
"I think I'd have to claim credit for that, Teelina," said a voice the Sorceress knew all to well from nearby.  
  
The redhead groaned, keeping her eyes closed and holding her head in her hands. It was bad enough trying to sort through things when Moria wasn't there. "What do you want?" she asked, chest heaving as she tried to remain composed.  
  
She felt the older woman's hand at her cheek, and almost hesitatingly opened her eyes.  
  
"You, te lynïa," she said, her amethyst eyes pinwheeling.  
  
The Sorceress could not repress a shudder, but from horror or desire, she did not know, and guessed it was a bit of both. She averted her gaze from the older woman's trying to hide herself from Moria's eyes. "Why?" she asked, pleadingly. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why are you so infatuated with me? I would think you would hate me. My mother." She broke off, shifting uncomfortably beneath the elder woman, wanting to be both as far away and as close to her as possible.  
  
Moria nodded slowly. "Your mother took me from my parents when I was an infant, and later organized their murders." The Sorceress looked as though she would interject, but the elder woman continued. "For which debts, she paid. I do not hold you responsible for her crimes, love."  
  
"Why?" the Sorceress cried, sighing loudly. "You did with Mindor's descendants."  
  
The elder woman was unable to hide a snarl at the name. "Yes. that is true. but I was slightly angrier with him. and still am. I cared for my parents, of course. but my sister.." Moria broke off, sighing gently. "I no longer seek to kill those whose ancestors took my happiness from me. And the reason for that, you will learn later on, Teelina." She gently slid her hand down the younger woman's chin, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
The Sorceress shuddered openly, unaware of the emotion provoking the motion. "You still didn't tell me why you're here.. Why do you want me so badly? You have the power to have anyone you wish. so what makes me so special?" She sighed, the feeling of Moria's closeness both unwelcome and desired.  
  
The elder woman looked thoughtful, as if she were actually going to answer for once. She steeped backward, giving the redhead room to breathe as she debated actually answering. "Teelina," she said softly. "The entirety of your mother's people think I am one of the living incarnates of evil. You. do not. You never have. Is it any surprise that I find you worthy of attention?"  
  
"Making me think I'm falling in love with you taints that perception, Moria," Teelina growled with a sudden anger, her hatred for the elder woman winning over for a bit.  
  
Lady Moria looked almost appalled. "I am not making you do anything, Teelina. I am not so arrogant that I think I have power over love. I remember all too well the strength of that most enigmatic of emotions."  
  
Teelina looked up into the elder woman's eyes, her own burning in anger. "Then why are you doing this?! Why do you come here?! Why do you talk to me, touch me, fondle me and kiss me?! And why." she broke off, standing and turning away from the elder woman, unable to hold back a small sob.  
  
The elder woman smiled gently, invitingly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you having a hard time convincing yourself you don't like it?" she suggested, turning Teelina around to face her.  
  
The Sorceress didn't resist, but refused to look into Moria's amethyst gaze. "Yes." she whispered, hiding her face in shame.  
  
Amethyst eyes whirled softly as the elder woman tilted the redhead's chin up, bringing the blue-greens to meet them. "Because what I do, I make a habit of doing very well," she said gently, smiling softly at her, smoothing back some of the turquoise fabric.  
  
Teelina inhaled raggedly and turned away, walking down the steps, holding her arms across her chest. "I wish you'd just leave," she murmured softly, getting to the bottom of the steps and knowing Moria was already there.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" The elder woman questioned, having passed through the throne dais to the lower level.  
  
The Sorceress turned around slowly, shaking her head. "This is Grayskull, Moria," she said softly, eyes locking with the elder woman's. "Grant me peace in it, please. I never interrupt you in your home."  
  
Moria smiled gently. "True, but then you don't know where I reside."  
  
"That isn't the point, Moria," Teelina said, sighing raggedly. "This is my home. My place of sanctity and sanity. I would appreciate it if you didn't just come in here whenever you so chose."  
  
The elder woman thought for a moment. "You make a valid point, Teelina. However, I will not grant this request."  
  
Teelina shook her head and continued down the hall, not really caring if Moria followed, and was unsurprised when she did. "Of course not," she muttered softly.  
  
Moria herself was intrigued. She did not view this movement of Teelina's a retreat, and had to wonder if the redhead did. The elder woman knew where she was being led, of course. The throne room was not the place of sanctity for Teelina. The crystal chamber was. That room, however, the white-haired woman knew she would not enter.  
  
A passing memory hit her for a split second. Walking down this same hall as a child, entering into the crystal chamber for the first time. Her 'mother' inside, explaining tersely what the empty hall was used for, telling her of the not-so-long deceased King Grayskull. Moria's child sized hand reaching out to touch one of the crystals. A searing pain coursing through her body, and then only silence and blackness..  
  
The elder woman shook her head forcefully, raising a hand to her brow and banishing the memories. A small smile touched on her face. Even then, the empty crystals had known she had not belonged there, and protected themselves against her. Moria found it amusing that the same little child had later used the Elder's High Magics against them, reflecting the attack back at them. She chuckled softly.  
  
The Sorceress turned at the sound, looking at the elder woman with her eyebrow raised.  
  
Moria smiled softly, extending her hand and caressing the redhead's cheek gently. "Why do you retreat from me, te lynïa? Is my presence really so terrible?"  
  
Teelina shook her hand off and took a deep breath, unable to look into those gleaming amethyst eyes. She sighed raggedly before replying. "Your presence is overwhelming, Moria. I would appreciate it if you left me be."  
  
The elder woman smiled, looking at her thoughtfully. "No," she said simply.  
  
Bristling, the Sorceress' eyes began to flash, as she looked at the elder woman. "Then is it any surprise if I seek to escape you?" She growled lowly, her white wings ripped from her shoulders and she lifted them, taking flight towards the crystal chamber.  
  
Twin holes ripped through Moria's dress, the sound of rending fabric filling the air as her opposite wings burst forth, taking to the air. "You cannot escape me here, te lynïa." Moria reached her with a sudden burst of speed; her single membranous wing giving her an edge over Teelina's twin feathered ones. She grabbed the younger woman's wrists, pressing her against the wall and pinning her arms above her head.  
  
The Sorceress' eyes widened considerably, and she struggled furiously. She snarled and kicked at the elder woman's control over her. "Let me go!" Her eyes whirled madly, turning bright gold.  
  
Lady Moria smiled sweetly, pressing her body closer, pinning the shorter woman against the wall with her entire form, her opposite wings flapping powerfully to keep them both in the air. "Why?" The white-haired woman brought her face very close to that of the Sorceress, leaning her head down and kissing the redhead's neck slowly. "What need have I to stop?"  
  
The younger woman's breath caught in her throat, her wings pressed painfully into her shoulder blades. But it was not pain that made her breathing come in slow pants. ".You said. you would never take me by force.. I know you well enough to know that you don't go back on your word, Moria.."  
  
The elder woman smiled gently, drawing slowly back and gradually sliding the both of them down the wall. "There are many things I can do to you without physically raping you, love." She landed on the ground, keeping the Sorceress suspended and gently caressing her cheek.  
  
They both knew it was not fear or disgust that sent a small shiver down Teelina's spine.  
  
Moria slowly allowed the younger woman's feet to touch the ground, replacing a stray feather on her headdress. "But you are correct, te lynïa. I do not go back on my word." She ran her hand slowly down Teelina's neck, grinning at the gasp emitted by the younger woman. Slowly, woefully, she pulled away. "Which is. not always a good thing."  
  
Teelina inhaled raggedly, closing her eyes slowly and then opening them, looking gazes with the elder woman. "Moria. I."  
  
The white haired woman placed a finger over her lips gently, smiling in her enigmatic fashion. "Do you still want me to leave?" she asked, caressing Teelina's face tenderly.  
  
The Sorceress broke away from the Ancient Dereskian's gaze, sighing raggedly. "I don't know what I want, Moria.. And you aren't exactly making this easy.." She turned slowly away, resting her hands on the cool, stone walls of her home.  
  
She sighed raggedly, and felt rather than saw the older woman nod. When Teelina turned back around after a few moments of silence, she was unsurprised to find herself alone. ...  
  
Tentatively, Prince Adam approached his father in the royal library. Since the banquet last night, he had been aching to question his father about his family's history. Namely, he wanted to know why Lady Moria had so hated his ancestors.  
  
"Father?" he asked, coming up to Randor as the king flipped through an enormous tome. Several more lay lying around on the plethora of tables about the room, all opened to various pages.  
  
The King turned, looking at his son curiously. "What is it, Adam?"  
  
The blonde-haired boy was lax to just come out and say what was on his mind, so instead he looked at the series of books his father had been studying. "What are you reading?" he asked, noting the very much yellowed paper and ancient ink marks.  
  
Randor struggled with the thought of closing the book, but finally decided that the boy had to learn sometime. "The history of our family. The Dereskian Queen's reappearance proves further scrutiny of the past is needed." Even now, it seemed interesting to Adam that his father did not dare call the Ancient Dereskian by her name.  
  
"Oh," Adam said, intrigued. "I was actually coming to ask you about the same thing."  
  
The king looked surprised. "Well," he said after a moment of speechlessness. "It's nice that you finally take an interest in these affairs of state, Adam. Sit in that chair, son." He indicated the cushioned seat beside his own, where they could both flip through the large books.  
  
"Father," the prince said after a moment of leafing. "These books are written.oddly. The spelling and style of wording is unfamiliar."  
  
Randor chuckled softly. "They were written several centuries ago."  
  
As Adam began to again turn through the ancient pages, he eventually looked over at his father. "So. what exactly are we looking for, father?"  
  
The king laughed without mirth at his son's ignorance. "Anything that has to do with anything Dereskian, or, specifically, anything written by or about a Captain Mindor."  
  
"Our ancestor?" Adam questioned, flipping through a few more yellowed pages.  
  
Randor nodded slowly, absorbed in his current volume. "Yes." He appeared not exactly proud of admitting this fact.  
  
There were few words spoken over the next moments.  
  
Adam found it first, but, just as he was about to tell his father, several words caught his attention. Such words were 'murderer,' 'vile,' and 'terror.' Shocked, he flipped to the front of the book, and was amazed to learn it had been written by a fellow Eternian.  
  
He skimmed the book quickly, reading with rapt attention:  
  
Our Esteemed 'Captain' returned again this eve, wearing the same smug look as he does after killing something. Or someone. I shall never for the life of me understand however it was that this murderous fool became our captain. One who so enjoys adding fresh marks to his battle-axe handle should have never been given a place of command. I will agree that the Dereskian populace is a nuisance. More than a nuisance, however, I disagree with this 'captain's' procedures.  
  
Were it left to Mindor, total and utter war would be waged with these white- haired peoples. And that I cannot agree with. I find his methods vile and corrupt. Yesternight, I entered his tent to give my daily report, and found him drenched in a liquid, that, from the smell, could only be freshly spilled blood.... This would not have been such a terrible thing, as he had just returned from the hunt for fresh game. However, the blood was of a transparent color, of which type I have only seen among the Dereskian women. Their men, of course, bleed the same deep red as our own peoples. But I digress. Such a sight was I witness to, and, before I had never known such terror as in that moment. For our 'captain,' or indeed anyone, to kill any woman, regardless of race, is abominable to consider. Such an act is similar to the murder of a child.  
  
Methinks that if ever war is waged against these white-haired people, whose very leader is, as I understand, a female, I pray for those who must face this killer in battle. As for myself, I will submit my resignation from the armed units this night. I no longer wish to be party to this man who finds delight in cold-blooded murder.  
  
Adam stopped reading then, turning to his father, his face paled. "I have found it.. Father," he said, his voice shaking a small bit.  
  
King Randor looked at his son, slightly worried at how easily Adam seemed to be feeling faint. Then he read the passage, and his face whitened. "By the Elders." he whispered, reading quickly. Then he read it again.  
  
".He was a murderer." Adam whispered, softly.  
  
Randor cleared his throat and placed the book aside. "This is only one man's viewpoint. We need to gather more information before we can say anything final."  
  
And more documents they gathered, including one written by Mindor himself, gloating over his victory over the Dereskians.  
  
In most cases of war, we take some sort of spoils as proof of our victory. With these white-haired devils, we took nothing. All crops were burned, all livestock slaughtered. I cannot find words for the sense of glee I felt at the sight of their burning cities. The Dereskians, always so proud and arrogant of their superiority over us, are defeated. Simply because they happened to evolve more quickly than we did, they seemed to think they were superior, always flaunting their wealth and contentment. It was vindicating to know that they can still die upon the sword like the rest of us.  
  
The blood of their women. so enticing. It is not red like ours, or even like their men. It is a clear color, as if even the color red is too good for them. I find it captivating. The smell is the same, of course. but the color. it shines in the light of the Moons they love so much like some sort of celestial liquid. All the more amazing is the fact that only the women have it.  
  
We took four of the Dereskian leaders captive; the Queen, her twin, and two of their equivalents of Elders. We treated their physical wounds in our medical tents, but it is only because I always insist on people being healthy when I torture them. Somehow their screams are sweeter when their bodies are uncorrupted. The two 'Ancients' either knew nothing about the sacred texts, or were unwilling to say anything, and so the were disposed of. That leaves only the queen and her sister to give us the information we need.  
  
As of now, they sleep in the hospital tent. I must say I hope they awaken soon, as I am looking forward to. extracting information.  
  
Adam could read no more, and even Randor himself looked almost physically ill, recoiling from the book as if it were some poisonous snake poised to strike.  
  
Prince Adam looked slowly at his father, and Randor looked back at him. Nothing was said.  
  
"I think I realize why the Dereskian Queen is angry with our people, father," Adam said slowly, his hand shaking softly.  
  
The king nodded slowly. "That is still no excuse for what she did, son. Simply because you are angry does not mean you are free to exact unrestrained revenge."  
  
Adam nodded his understanding. "Father." he began cautiously. "How many of our people did . did she kill?"  
  
Randor sighed softly, lowering his eyes, knowing the answer but still not really believing it. "Two thousand, five hundred and eighty-seven."  
  
The blonde boy's jaw dropped open. "Why did she stop?" he questioned softly.  
  
His father looked at him slowly. "I don't think anyone knows that besides her."  
  
The Prince was silent for a moment. He was hesitant to ask his next question, but knew it had to be voiced. "Do you think. she can be killed?"  
  
"Everyone can be killed, Adam," Randor said stonily, rubbing a hand to his temple. "The only question is 'how.' And as to that, I do not know." 


	23. The Altercations

Chapter XXII: The Altercations  
  
Moria was making one of her rare appearances in Snake Mountain, standing, as she usually did, in one of the high alcoves of the cave-like walls, high above the proceedings. She wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. Her thoughts were a few miles away, dwelling currently in the gray walls of a skull-shaped structure in the Light Hemisphere.  
  
Whenever her daughter moved or spoke, however, Lady Moria's attention was immediately grabbed. She watched every movement, every gesture, heard every slight change in tone and every pause for breath. One who did not know would swear that she was obsessed. As it was, Moria paid rapt attention to what her daughter did and said, mainly because being with her was still very much a novelty.  
  
Even after the eighteen months they had been together, and the very successful dinner party that had taken place last evening, Lady Moria was still reveling in her daughter's presence.  
  
As it was, not much was occurring in the Mountain. Skeletor eventually dismissed everyone... barring Moria.  
  
"Lady Moria, if you wouldn't mind coming down," he commanded rather than requested.  
  
Breaking out of her most recent reverie, the Ancient Dereskian looked down slowly, noticing everyone else's exit as she vaulted from her post and landed nimbly on the floor. "Yes, Skeletor?" she asked slowly, her voice feigning respect to the self-termed 'Overlord of Evil.'  
  
Skeletor sat in his throne, his talon-like fingernails digging into the chair to try to control his suppressed rage. "I've learned that you and your daughter took it upon yourselves to visit the Palace of Eternia last evening."  
  
Moria feigned ignorance. "Did we?" She hid a smile at his visible rise in anger. "Yes, of course we did."  
  
The evil overlord struggled to remain in his chair, the urge rising to take Lady Moria's pale throat between his fingers. "And why, pray tell," he said through gritted teeth, "did you not tell me?"  
  
The white haired woman smiled softly. "I do not recall you asking," she replied calmly. "Nor do I remember agreeing to tell you everything I intended to do before I did so. In fact, I do not remember ever promising you anything."  
  
Skeletor was speechless for a moment, as if amazed that anyone, even Moria, would dare say such things to him. He rose from his chair, his eyeholes burning red as he clutched at his havoc staff, clawing divots into the wood. "You will regret such words!" he screamed, firing a blast at her.  
  
It never got to her. Moria's amethyst eyes flared, becoming pupil-less as a sudden fierce wind arose. The gale engulfed the blast and absorbed it, the yellow flames quenched by the swirling wind of amethyst light.  
  
The former Eternian raised his staff in defense of the wind, and was pushed backwards into his throne, forcing him to sit again to prevent injury.  
  
The sudden gale slowed, and then dissipated as Moria's eyes returned to normal. She exhaled softly, regaining her detached attitude as quickly as she had lost it, if she even had. "I would not suggest trying that again, Skeletor," she said calmly.  
  
He inhaled sharply, his eye sockets flashing red in anger... hidden behind a thick veil of fear. Skeletor had forgotten exactly how powerful Moria was. He immediately vetoed physical confrontation with the Ancient woman. He slowly released his staff and tried to get a hold of his temper. Carefully, he began, "You should have let me know of such an expedition to the palace. It could have been carefully planned and proved useful to me."  
  
Moria smiled gently, eyes flashing as she recognized that this had morphed into a verbal conflict. She suppressed a laugh, knowing that Skeletor had even less experience at this sort of battle than a physical one, and that he had an even greater probability of loosing this type of skirmish. "That is just it, Skeletor. My daughter's and my 'expedition' to the palace had nothing to do with you. We went in order to represent our nation, which you are not a member of. It did not make sense to inform you of the situation, as my daughter and I were the only ones who could claim a legitimate excuse."  
  
Skeletor fought down a roar. "In the future... I must command that you inform me of such exploits."  
  
The white-haired woman laughed, knowing already that she had won. She inspected her fingernails calmly. "And what exactly makes you think you have any control over what my daughter and I do?"  
  
The Overlord of Evil replied in the flattest of possible tones, "Evil-Lyn is my second-in-command, and must therefore do as I order."  
  
Moria could not hold back a laugh. "Not even I can control what my daughter does when she gets in certain moods. What makes you think that you can?"  
  
Faltering for words, Skeletor paused. "...She and I are..." he trailed off, trying to find the proper way to say what he wished.  
  
"Lovers?" Lady Moria supplied, a smirk on her pale face. She chuckled gently at his shock. "Love is the most uncontrollable emotion of them all. People can be in love, share the same bed, the same hopes and dreams, even do the same things, yes. But one can never truly 'own' the other. My daughter is her own mistress, and you know that even more than I do." She smiled gently, her eyes not unkind.  
  
Skeletor took a breath, knowing he had lost this battle, and returned to his earlier statement, altering it. "In the future, when you are so busily planning raids and entrances into Eternian palaces with your child, would you kindly consider letting me know?!" His tone grew angrier at the end, and he had to visibly pull himself back from attacking her again.  
  
The Dereskian smiled gently. "Of course," she said, bowing, out of habit rather than respect. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." She winked an amethyst eye, and slid into the floor before he could even growl a protest.  
  
Once she was out of sight, Skeletor howled loudly and fired blast upon blast of yellow light at the spot she had been standing, watching with smug satisfaction as scorch marks appeared on the cave floors.  
  
..............  
  
In Castle Grayskull, Teelina knelt upon her throne, her head in her hands as if suffering from a massive headache. Outwardly, she appeared as she always did: calm, collected, refined, prophetic and cool. Inside, she was a mess. Her mind was a jumbled mixture of conflicting emotions, thoughts that could begin a war in her aching head, and strange desires that coursed through her body, sending tremors of need down her spine with every breath, every stray wisps of wind that reminded her of a certain white-haired woman. There were far too many such breezes for her liking.  
  
She sighed raggedly, her fingers sliding through the fabric on her turquoise and gold headdress, leaning back in her throne. She was trying to understand why the elder woman had such an effect on her, but found that the question had no answer that she could find. It seemed somewhat simple to her at times: Moria was an adversary, the one assisting Skeletor in the conquest of the power that she, as Sorceress, guarded. But then it grew complex again. Moria was not an enemy; she was a victim, left alone after her entire people were destroyed. The Sorceress sighed. They had been her people too, the Dereskians. Which, in some bizarre way, made Moria her queen. Add to the mix the fact that Moria was a far-too-seductive beauty in her own right who sent shivers down her spine anyway, and Teelina had nothing short of a seething mass of mixed emotions.  
  
Sighing raggedly, the Sorceress held her head in her hands. She sat there for a long while, trying to make sense of her splitting mind.  
  
...................  
  
A lone figure stood outside Castle Grayskull, considering his options. Duncan, for his part, couldn't believe what Adam had told him. He knew that the Sorceress had been acting strangely, yes, but to even conceive that it was because she was aiding Lady Moria was... utterly preposterous. Still, Adam remained adamant in his urge that Man-at-Arms at least question the Sorceress about the scene he had walked in on.  
  
And thus he stood outside the gate, waiting before calling out for admittance as he would have usually done. He told himself that this was nonsense, that Adam must have been mistaken in what he had seen... and heard. Shaking off his doubts for the time being, he called upon the Jawbridge to open, stepping upon the thick wooden planks when it did. He entered quickly, making his way through the corridors, bypassing the illusions and mirages with ease as he made his way to the throne room.  
  
Inside, the Sorceress' eyes snapped open, and she quickly took flight, not wanting to have to deal with a confrontation with Man-at-Arms as well as her conflicting mind.  
  
Duncan came upon the throne room slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the newly-emptied chamber. He closed his eyes to block out their adjustment, and listened. He picked up the sound of rustling feathers not far behind him, heading in the opposite direction. Man-at-Arms' eyes snapped open, and he raced off, knowing instantly where she was going. He knew he would have to hurry if he wished to catch her.  
  
Teelina flew, her white wings whispering in the air as she tried to escape, though not from Man-at-Arms alone. Nor did she flee only from the ever- increasing web that Moria spun around her. She flew more from herself than either of them.  
  
As she descended into the crystal chamber, he caught up with her, leaping onto the stone platform that floated over the seemingly endless sea of crystals. "We need to talk, Sorceress," he began, as he had many times before.  
  
"I have nothing to discuss," she said somberly, simply, as she vaulted from the platform and transformed. She slid easily into her falcon form, flying above his head and screeching as she did so.  
  
Duncan cried out at her retreat. "Sorceress!," he called. She turned in an arc above his head, coming to rest atop a far away pillar of crystal. "I only want to discuss last evening," he finished calmly, walking slowly towards her.  
  
Teelina hesitated, torn between the decision to fly away and that of landing beside him. This was not a subject she wanted to speak of, but an explanation of her behavior needed to be given. The main factor of her reluctance was the fact she had no answer to give. Eventually, she flew down, returning to her human form and leaning upon the staff that had reappeared with her. "What of it, Man-at-Arms?"  
  
It was Duncan's turn to hesitate. "Adam... said he saw you...sharing a moment of intimacy with the Dereskian Queen," he finished quickly, hoping not to be struck down by lightening for even uttering such words.  
  
The Sorceress said nothing, looking away and beginning to walk back to the platform. She was not ashamed of the kiss itself, she was amazed to discover, instead, she was feeling guilty only that she had been seen.  
  
A stifled silence filled the room as Duncan processed what her refusal to say anything meant, not sure whether to vomit or scream at her violently. He opted for the latter. "By the Elders, Sorceress!" he began, causing her to turn and look at him sadly. "Why her?!" he almost screamed, repressed rage threatening boil over.  
  
"If I knew, I would tell you!" she bit back suddenly, all of her conflicting emotions suddenly building in pressure, desperately needing to be released.  
  
The rage of the Sorceress only matched Duncan's own and he cried out loudly. "You don't know?! Sorceress, a kiss is a consensual act! That you are lonely, I could understand, but to choose the Dereskian Queen-" he shuddered visibly. "Dear Gods of all people why her?! How can you not know?!" he growled, his tone deepening.  
  
"Because I don't know why, Man-at-Arms!" she almost spat back at him, anger giving way to desperation as tears threatened to run down her green-marked face. "When I am alone, in meditation, sometimes everything seems so clear: Moria is the enemy, the one who has been aiding Skeletor in his conquest of my home, and not to be trusted." Teelina took a deep breath and leaned her head against her hands. "But... at other times... when I'm alone... or ... when she's here, and those hypnotic amethyst eyes are staring into mine... it all fades away... and I don't care about any of that.... All that seems to matter is her.... And there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop it... and sometimes I'm not sure I want to...." She sighed raggedly, stifling a sob with her right hand.  
  
Duncan was torn between concern for his crying friend or disgust at what she had just said. He swallowed roughly, trying to clear his mind of the image of anyone, especially someone he knew, being intimate with a creature straight out of nightmares. "Sorceress," he began slowly, walking near her calmly. "Surely she must be casting some sort of spell over you, something that can get through the barriers of Grayskull, something that-"  
  
"No!" Teelina interrupted, her eyes pleading but her tone firm. "If it were a spell, I would know it. My essence is tied into Grayskull itself. There is nothing that goes on in this castle I am not aware of, especially spells and incantations. Even if Moria were able to cast anything, it would stand out like a drop of blood on the snow. The Dereskian Collective and the power of the Elders are not compatible."  
  
Man-at-Arms stopped and looked at her. "Then what do you think she's doing? If her mere presence inspires such a flux of feelings in you, of all people, she must be doing something."  
  
"Of course she is..." Teelina sighed raggedly. I hope she is...she thought inwardly, closing her eyes. Oh Elders I hope she is.... "But Moria's methods are... her own. I cannot attempt to guess what she is doing or how she does it, and that includes her aiding Skeletor, if, and I do say if, she is."  
  
He looked at her, eyes wide with disbelief. "You doubt it's her that's helping him?"  
  
"No," replied the Sorceress softly. "She helped him at first. Now... I think she just watches.... She always watches...." Teelina's mind began to drift as it had so often in the past few days.  
  
Duncan managed to regain her attention after a short time, but the conversation dwindled. Nothing else of any real use or necessity was said, and after a time, a very concerned Man-at-Arms took his exit, leaving the Sorceress alone...but not really.  
  
............  
  
As Duncan took his exit, he boarded his sky-sled and returned to his workshop, his brow set low with concern. On a whim, he went looking for Adam, and found him, as usual, napping in the stables.  
  
Not too gently, he shook the prince awake. "I'm worried about the Sorceress," he said bluntly as Adam rubbed sleep from his eyes.  
  
Slowly, the prince of Eternia stretched out, stifling a yawn. "Why's that?" he asked. "Is the spell that the Dereskian Queen has over her hard to break?"  
  
"According to her, there is no spell," Man-at-Arms replied coolly, freezing Adam in mid-stretch. "I'm inclined to believe her, except that she keeps acting... very peculiar. She will be talking and then break off all of a sudden, and her eyes go blank. I think we might need He-man's help in this."  
  
The future king nodded. "Right," he replied, slipping his sword out of the sheath, raising it above his head."  
  
"By the--"  
  
"Father!" Teela cried out, bursting into the stable out of breath. "Skeletor's forces are moving through the north woods. He's making his way towards Grayskull!"  
  
Man-at-Arms' face mask extended. "Gather the other Masters!" he ordered, flashing a look at Adam. "Go find He-man. Quickly!"  
  
Adam nodded, and raced off with Teela as she went to ring the alarm bell. Separating from her and everyone else, the prince finished his transformation, and appeared shortly after in the palace square along with the rest of the Masters.  
  
..............  
  
Hidden among a grove of trees in the North woods just beyond Grayskull, the Dereskian Queen smiled at her daughter. "And so it begins," she said softly, laughing as Evil-Lyn winked back at her.  
  
Moria raised herself into the air, landing on a high bough of a tall tree, her laughter echoing through the forest and fading into the distance.  
  
From below her, Evil-Lyn flashed a grin at Skeletor, raising her staff as he raised his. "Thus begins the end!" He cried, and they brought their staffs down, enveloping the whole forest in a flash of yellow and purple light.  
  
.............  
  
Within Grayskull, the Sorceress cried out suddenly, the vision of the burst of power from the woods entering her mind. She instinctively raised a force field, using whatever strength she could muster until the Masters arrived. Looking into the view screen in her throne room as the North woods were quickly flooded with light, she hoped it would be soon.  
  
Very soon. 


	24. The Illusions

Chapter XXIII: The Illusions  
  
As the blast of light rippled like a shockwave through the forest, Teelina braced herself for the attack. She knew that the power bolt sent out by both Evil-Lyn and Skeletor would wrack her defenses, and strengthened her power shield as much as she could, awaiting the attack.  
  
It didn't come. Tentatively, Teelina checked her crystal viewing glass, and breathed a sigh of relief. The Masters had arrived with their uncanny sense of perfect timing, and were now battling Skeletor and his minions with fervor.  
  
It had been quite some time since the last major battle between the two groups had taken place, probably due to Moria's insistence. Still, Teelina was glad to see that the Masters had lost none of their knack for grinding the Evil Warriors into dust. Idly, Teelina watched the battle for a few delusional minutes before she realized something was very wrong.  
  
Quickly, she scanned the scene again and her eyes began to widen. Skeletor and Evil-Lyn weren't there. Skimming the tree line, she found that Moria was also absent. Immediately, she raised her arms in a defensive mode, empowering her shield with all the strength she could muster.  
  
Just as she did, a shattering ball of power came raining down upon the castle, its impact making the very stones shudder as Teelina's force field struggled against the blow. It held, barely.  
  
The Sorceress buckled against the weight of her shield, expending more energy into it, all the time wondering if it was Moria's power that was causing this attack to be so potent. It was possible, albeit improbable, that Skeletor and Evil-Lyn together could create an attack of this magnitude. But to do so would take days, even weeks of withholding magic use....  
  
Teelina's eyes widened considerably. Of course! That was why there had been no attacks on the castle recently. They were building up power... which meant that the next attack, when it came, would be even stronger....  
  
...............  
  
Idly, Moria sat, not really all that interested in the proceedings. The battle below did not matter all that much to her, as her daughter was not in it. Smiling gently, she looked to the side, and winked at her child.  
  
Lady Moria had Skeletor, her child, and herself levitated above Grayskull. And, while they had created the massive thunder shock that had just coursed through its walls, the elder Dereskian had entertained herself by wiping out the flying mechanisms in the 'Masters' methods of transportation. No one could get to them now.  
  
Looking again to her child and their esteemed 'leader,' she said calmly. "Good. Now you have the measure of the force field and know its power. Hit it hard and fast, in the exact same place as you just did. It will be weaker there."  
  
As they powered up for another blast, she looked around, disinterested. She didn't truly care whether or not Skeletor got what he was after. Moria knew that, in the unlikely event that he did achieve his goal of power, he would not share it with anyone, even her daughter. She looked below at the poor fools that made up the rest of Skeletor's little band. Quite pathetic really, she said to herself, shaking her head. They all have such visions of being in power, being able to consider themselves in control of something. She looked over at her daughter slowly, and sighed. Even her. She has much to learn, but I will not be able to teach it all. The Collective will do that. Moria closed her eyes and looked below, her thoughts dwelling towards the sole inhabitant of the castle. Nor will I teach her all she should know. A pity.  
  
She slowly brought herself out of her reverie, noting with minimal interest that it seemed the 'Masters' were winning the ground battle yet again. It looked as though that fool Man-at-Arms was tinkering with the flying mechanisms of his machine, trying to get it airborne again.  
  
"You may wish to consider doing this quickly," Moria said absently mindedly to the two beside her. "We may have company."  
  
Evil-Lyn looked over, slightly concerned. Her mother had been acting oddly lately, even to her. Ever since their trip to the palace, she had seemed... more distant than usual. Lyn shrugged. Perhaps Moria was just tired. Looking over at Skeletor, she nodded and raised her staff as he raised his.  
  
............  
  
Teelina's eyes began to lose their pupils as she rushed to the crystal chamber, begging a silent plea from the Elders as her hand extended towards their great power. "Forgive me," she whispered, and set her hand upon the blue crystal.  
  
............  
  
At the same instant, Moria's eyes flew open as she realized what Teelina was doing, and how badly it would affect them. Her thoughts fled not towards herself, but to her daughter. "Lyn...." She whispered. "Stop!" she cried out to the two beside her, and they looked up suddenly. "You cannot fight this power!" Moria exclaimed, her hands rising in spellcasting."  
  
Instantly Evil-Lyn looked to her mother with amazement, before once glance from the elder woman told her to get down. She did so, and Skeletor followed suit after a moment.  
  
As blue light from the crystals quickly rippled through the castle, a great gust of amethyst wind appeared over it. The Ancient Dereskian's eyes spun in pools of whirling light as her great wings, one feathered, one membranous, ripped from her shoulder blades. Both Skeletor and Evil-Lyn froze, unable even to cover their heads as they looked in wonder at the sudden outburst of power.  
  
Below them, on the battlefield, participants from both sides stopped their fighting, shielding their eyes from the fierce winds which had come from nowhere, looking up in the direction of a glowing amethyst fire that seemed almost black, as if light and dark at the same time. The sky began to go completely dark as the Sun was eclipsed in an unheard-of phenomenon. The Red Moon rose completely, falling in front of the Sun and sending the battlefield into momentary night.  
  
All of this happened in a few fractions of a second as the Elder's power flashed through the castle, finally reaching the outer ramparts and higher, moving towards the frightening Majicks display in the sky.  
  
Within and outside the castle, the two spell casting females suddenly cried out loudly as the powers met in a thundering crash. Instantly, thousands of voices filled the air, crying out the incantations along with Lady Moria, the awesome power of the Collective revealing itself for what it truly was.  
  
"Tarea magcht! Tarea magcht! Seiyou Eläni Morieyo! Eleka namen namen a-tumn a-tumn eleka namen! Eleka name namen a-tumn a-tumn eleka- eleka! Isil de camaan es crà-dhearg et Morifania corundo de neson coulog!"  
  
As power flowed from both parties, the Ancient Dereskian zeroed in on the Collective, drowning out all other distractions, including the very threat she was fighting. She focused solely upon her power source, and felt the Red Moon enveloping her in its energy, like a blanket.  
  
Teelina paused in her attack for the tiniest of moments, alarmed at such opposition. "Moria," she whispered with a snarl. She re-aligned her attack, aiming now for the Dereskian Queen herself rather than the general area in which she stood. Harnessing the Elder's might, a great burst of power went up from the crystal, as if a second tidal wave was arising from the recesses of a first one.  
  
As the great wave of the Elder's force threatened to crash down upon her, the elder woman let out a small gasp. She was struggling terribly to hold off this awesome might, her arms beginning to buckle under the stress. Moria knew she could not do this in her present state. Slowly, she closed her eyes. A voice, calm and serene and not her own, echoed deep within her mind, "'The entire world is driven by a will- blind and ruthless. In order to transcend the limitations of that world, one must stop willing, stop desiring, stop hating.'"  
  
Moria opened her eyes and looked calmly upon the great blue power wave that enveloped her. Her wings spread almost unconsciously, and the light of the Red Moon formed a single beam and shone down upon her. She inhaled deeply, emptying herself of all will, and exhaled. An enormous blaze of light erupted from her hands, lighting the darkened world a thousand times brighter than the sun.  
  
Rather than outwardly clashing against the light of the Elder's magic, this force from the Dereskígía melded with it, entwined with it and wrapped around it as a blanket. And then when it had fully intermixed and the blue and amethyst had blended into a new and pure color, the eyes of the last Queen of the Dereskígía flashed suddenly. "Moria," she whispered slowly, calling out her sister's name... her own name. Her eyes flashed a second time.  
  
"Chentagh!" The incantation flew from her lips, filling the air with a cold, chilling sound as her eyes flashed a third and final time, raising her arms as the Majicks of the Dereskígía exploded from their entwining with the Elder's power, self-destructing it. The explosion sent a massive shockwave through the air, rippling down into the castle itself, passing through the walls and finding the wielder of power, causing the Sorceress to cry out as it crashed over her, sprawling her unconscious body out over the floor.  
  
Moria herself was not unaffected by this convulsion. It came towering over her like a tsunami. Rather than saving herself, the Dereskian Queen cried out "Nëintára egin!" and sent what little strength she had remaining towards her child, creating a force field around Evil-Lyn before the wave crashed and enveloped her into the waiting arms of oblivion.  
  
...............  
  
As for Skeletor, he was in utter shock that anyone, even the Dereskian Queen, could possibly have the power to contest that of the Elders. He was very grateful that he did not have eyelids, so that he was able to watch every single millisecond of the attack, watching with rapt attention as the Ancient woman closed her own eyes and then redoubled her attack. He wondered at where this power could be contained within such a relatively small woman.  
  
And as the tidal wave of her own making crashed over her, he marveled that Moria's last act had not been protecting herself, but her child. He quirked his head slowly, considering. Perhaps Lyn was worth much more than he had imagined.  
  
Then, suddenly panicking, he noticed that the force field was around Lyn only. Too late, he realized that he had no protection from the looming field of power. He raised his staff, trying desperately to do something, anything to deflect this massive surge of power.  
  
He was unsuccessful, and could only look on helplessly as the gigantic tsunami of both Moria's and Teelina's making crashed down over him, screaming in agony as he sailed from the top of the castle, landing in a broken heap with a sickening thud.  
  
Evil-Lyn was speechless. The field that her mother had cast kept her very well protected indeed from the now receding shockwave. And now, as the last shocks of the wave dissipated, the elder Dereskian was nowhere in sight. The force field dropped, and Lyn clutched her staff, as she began to plummet towards the castle. It had been Moria who had kept them levitated, after all.  
  
Immediately, a bolt of light shot out from her staff, catching her as she fell, carrying herself safely to the ground. "Skeletor.... Morämé," she whispered slowly, determined to discover where her mother had gone. She ran to a Terror-dactyl, and made to board it before Whiplash grabbed her arm.  
  
"We don't have time for heroic rescues!" he exclaimed, indicating the now fully recovered Masters. "Your mother can care for herself, we hafta go now!" He boarded the dactyl and grasped her wrist, pulling her onto it and starting the machine. "Retreat!" he called to the other warriors. Someone, probably Beast-man, boarded one of the great griffins and scooped up the crumpled form of their leader before departing. Lyn's screams of protest filled the air the entire way back to the mountain.  
  
They boarded their dactyls just as Man-at-Arms got the flying mechanism of one machine working. He-man boarded it and gave chase to the Evil warriors, followed by more and more of the Masters as each machine was fixed.  
  
Of them all, only Evil-Lyn gave a second thought to the woman who had disappeared above the castle, and not a soul on the entire planet gave one for the woman who had been within its walls.  
  
Save one.  
  
...............  
  
Teelina came back into reality slowly, her brow furrowed with pain or worry. She became slowly more and more aware of physical sensations. She was lying on a soft surface, most likely bedding, probably her own. This perplexed her, as the last thing she remembered was being in the crystal chamber and fighting. She did not yet open her eyes, but realized her body felt very strained, as though all of her muscles had been wrenched and then healed. Her headdress was not on her head, she knew, because her hair was billowed all over her pillowcase. Slowly, she became aware of another sensation: a cool, damp cloth slowly sponging her forehead and cheeks.  
  
Little by little, her eyes opened, and her vision was fuzzy at first. As her eyes adjusted, she drew in a small breath. "...Moria?"  
  
The elder woman smiled, her amethyst eyes shining gently as she mopped the redhead's brow. "Shhh..." she hushed gently, her tone soft and caring. "Just rest, Teelina."  
  
Though her body screamed at her to do so, Teelina fought it, asking instead, "Do you often heal wounds of your own making, Moria?"  
  
Lady Moria smiled gently, caressing the Sorceress's cheek lovingly. "Only when they are made out of necessity and not choice. You did not leave me with much of an option, love. Now rest."  
  
The elder woman sat in a chair she had pulled up beside the redhead's bed, and had sat at her side for the entire three hours that she had been unconscious, to make sure she awoke.  
  
Teelina refused to do as Moria said, finding energy in some childish sense of arguing. "Didn't the attack affect you at all?" she asked, her voice almost annoyed.  
  
The barest wisp of a smile appeared on the elder woman's face. "Yes, actually. Two of my ribs were broken and I was knocked unconscious for at least ten minutes." She caressed the Sorceress' cheek gently. "You wield that power very well indeed."  
  
"Not well enough," she muttered in reply, trying to fight off the urge to fall back asleep. "How badly was I injured?"  
  
The white haired woman ran her hand along Teelina's collarbone. "Badly enough that you would have been in grave danger had I not awoken as quickly as I had. Your body is very tired now, both from the attack and the healing which I forced it to undergo. Rest, Teelina."  
  
The Sorceress fought with every fiber of her being not to do what Moria said. Regardless of conflicting emotions, she did not trust the elder woman being so close to her while she slept. "I think not, Moria," she replied, fighting to stay awake. Her eyes closed subconsciously. Even now, her body racked with fatigue and begging her to sleep, she fought the Ancient Dereskian's hypnotic tone, denying herself rest even though she desperately needed it.  
  
Moria began to softly, almost inaudibly, chant in Dereskian, intoning a low power sleeping spell.  
  
Teelina knew this and tried to fight it, her body tensing. She felt the cool cloth on her head once again, and slowly opened her eyes, the image blurry. "Let me be..." she pleaded, her voice trailing off.  
  
The elder woman smiled gently, and continued. "Athar lisse colletë mo myo kard, mes dïl, prootëri lir warë, kan mëere neson qerush atele dagor li maethor carë. Itas mênu kan proo ambär, én et ilya alta calan. Il elen wod galëte minalkith. Athar lisse. Máren, máren." Slowly, the younger woman's eyelids began to droop heavily, and by the time Moria had finished her incantation, she had completely fallen into a dreamless sleep. The elder woman smiled, and slowly rose from her position, breathing in sharply at the painful sensation of movement. The Ancient woman slipped slowly through the wall, and she reappeared in her chambers. Her own body needed rest as well. She had neglected to mention to Teelina the fact that the two ribs that had broken had punctured her lungs. Or that she had not yet bothered to fully heal them, preferring to save her energy to cure the younger woman. 


	25. The Answer

Author's note:  
  
It has come to my attention that some of my fellow authors have begun using the information contained in my stories within their own tales. I have no problems with this, as establishing a concrete and uniform background for Evil-Lyn was one of my main purposes for writing this story and its prequel. However, I would prefer it if my fellow authors would not merely go around making up their own facts about the Dereskígía. I realize that, in a sense, we are all plagiarizers here at FF.net, and so I will not get too picky on this subject. If you should wish to use the name 'Dereskian' or anything that lies therein in your story, you may do so, however, I would prefer that you contact me first, especially if you will be using facts pertaining to the Dereskígía in your tale. I hope I am not offending anyone, but I simply do not wish to have anyone's stories contradicting anyone else's, and would much prefer all facts about the Dereskians remain uniform.  
  
Thank you all very much for your interest, and if anyone has any questions whatsoever, I can be contacted at ladyvader14@hotmail.com. I hope you continue to read, and preferably enjoy, my stories.  
  
~Moria Vadorian  
  
Chapter XXIV: The Answer  
  
Evil-Lyn was panicking. There was no other word for it. Not only was her mother missing, having last been seen as a thundering wave of energy crashed down upon her, but it did not seem that Skeletor was going to survive the beating he took from the same wave.  
  
She stood over him in the throne room, his torn and beaten body lying on the cool floor of Snake Mountain. Though it was impossible for her to check to see if his pupils were dilated, she had little doubt that he was slowly slipping from the world of the living. She did not even know the full extent of his wounds, and doubted that she ever would be able to.  
  
After arriving back from the battle scene, Lyn had quickly taken him to the throne room, and forbidden anyone barring Tri-Klops from entering. When it had become obvious that not even the henchman's scanning eye could discern any clear data, she had banished him from the room. As for what had happened to the pursuing Masters, she neither knew nor cared, so long as they did not interrupt her.  
  
Fortunately for her, every one of the 'Master's' flying apparatuses broke down. Not even Man-at-Arms could yet fully undue the damage that had been done by Moria's spell. That would take time and his workshop. He was able to get them running again for a short time, and it was quickly decided that they would head back to the palace to fight another day.  
  
In the mountain, Moria's daughter was very worried, as her healing majicks were far from being her main spellcasting strength. She was able to heal most of the worst bone fractures, but he was far from being out of danger.  
  
His life force was waning too quickly for her to replenish it, and Evil-Lyn was coming to face the fact that she could not change anything, no matter what she did. He was dying.  
  
Breathing heavily from her latest spell, she slowly lowered her hands. She was very glad that she was alone, that way no one else could see the faintest image of a tear that fell from her cheeks onto the floor. A blood- red tear that cut through the air to form a small red puddle. A red tear. A Dereskian tear.  
  
"Morämé..." she exhaled heavily, her voice breaking. "Quisca li chioee mygeayrt ke ki fuilear li?"  
  
\\\Mother... Why are you never around when I need you?\\\  
  
She hung her head, and grasped Skeletor's hand in her own, reaching for his pulse as it slowly slid from her fingers.  
  
"'Ie hach otë ti uair, qui proo cuivië ais caillt, ti Morämé amoriezie por deanae saor proo,'" a calm, cool voice quoted gently from behind her, the soft words accompanied by an equally gentle hand at her cheek. \\\'It was in that hour, when all hope seemed lost, that a mother's love for her child love was found to redeem all.'\\\  
  
Lyn turned her head slowly, and looked into the whirling amethyst eyes whose likenesses were echoed in her own. "Morämé," she whispered in awe, as if not trusting her eyes.  
  
Lady Moria, while still weary from her own healing, smiled gently at her daughter, before turning to the man at her side. "Would you like some help, love?" she asked gently in her language.  
  
Her daughter nodded softly, looking down at their 'leader,' wondering whether or not her feelings for her were more than just political. She remembered a time, not so long ago, when the only thing she truly obsessed over was power. Now, power was within sight but still out of reach, her only real chance for it depending upon her mother's decision. She had pressed her mother for a long time about giving receiving her share of the Collective, but Moria always seemed to work along her own timeline, even in matters regarding her only child.  
  
Even now, it was only when the elder woman had been assured of Lyn's affirmation that she took action.  
  
In a fluid motion, Moria's opposite wings slid out of her shoulder blades gently, not even ripping her low-backed dress. She pried her daughter's hand from her lover's and held the younger woman's palm gently in her own.  
  
Evil-Lyn looked carefully at her mother, before nodding and concentrating, letting her energy flow through her mother's body into the wounded man's. For an odd moment, she wondered exactly why it was her mother had cast the protective field around only her, if she was simply going to heal Skeletor now.  
  
As her child did this, Moria slowly raised her other hand, calling upon the Moons for strength as she muttered incantation upon incantation, using many of the same spells she had used on herself and the Sorceress not long ago.  
  
Slowly, amethyst and violet light poured out from the two of them, filling the room and weaving through the air like flying snakes, passing through the skull-faced leader before returning to their owners.  
  
With effort on both of their parts, the ex-Eternian slowly began to breath clearer, his lungs no longer filling with blood that desperately needed to remain in his body.  
  
When it became clear that he had passed out of the danger zone, the elder Dereskian broke off her contact. He would have to heal the smaller wounds by himself. She was physically and majickally exhausted.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, she fell away from the scene, not even folding her wings back inside her back. And, before her daughter could even inquire why the spell had been broken, she fell, not passed, but fell through the floor, and collapsed onto her usually untouched bed.  
  
For the first time in over seven hundred years, Moria Vadorian slept. It was not a pleasant experience.  
  
..................  
  
As Skeletor's eye sockets regained focus, he looked up into the face of Evil-Lyn and saw her with her arms raised over him in spellcasting. He recalled being hit, recalled tumbling off of the surface of the castle and being swept up by a griffin as they were pursued.  
  
He said nothing until he was sure he could stand, and when he did so, he leaned on his havoc staff and went to his throne, not even bothering a 'thank you' to the waiting and silent form of Evil-Lyn.  
  
He arched his back, cracking it and then glared at her. "Summon the others," he commanded bluntly, not caring that she just exhausted most of her majicks in trying to save him.  
  
Lyn looked at him incredulously, as if not believing what she had just heard. She had just worn herself thin trying to save him from certain death, and all he cared about was talking to the rest of the pathetic fools he surrounded himself with? She narrowed her eyes, lookingat him coolly, before slowly turning on her heel and going off to do as he ordered. Two could play at this game.  
  
She walked into the main hall, where all the other 'warriors' waited. "He wants to see you," she said, looking at the mostly curious faces of the men. "Now," she finished in a tone that allowed no argument.  
  
As they all huddled inside to see what he wanted, Moria's daughter wandered alone, heading to her own compartments and not giving a second thought to the screams and smells of burnt fur as Skeletor howled in frustration. He sent blast upon blast from his havoc staff, blaming them all for his failure at obtaining Grayskull's power. If he noticed she was missing, he didn't show it, preferring to simmer in his rage at the "useless, pathetic fools."  
  
Lyn walked alone in the mountain until the screams and howls could no longer be heard, and then knelt upon the floor, performing one of the rituals her mother had taught her to reduce anger and the bad decisions that came from it. Slowly, she let the boiling emotions she felt for Skeletor flow away, to be saved for another occasion.  
  
Men, she thought irritably to herself as she calmed. No wonder Mother spends all her time with the Sorceress.  
  
..................  
  
Teelina came back into reality slowly, her body stiff from lying in one place for so long. Her blue-green eyes opened, and she was unsurprised to find those of the Dereskian Queen staring down at her.  
  
She was unsurprised, though far from happy about the matter. "What do you want?" she grumbled sleepily, turning over onto her side.  
  
The elder woman smirked gently, running her fingers gently through the soft, red locks of hair that fell over the pillowcase. "You, of course."  
  
Teelina drew in a sudden breath, unable to contain the shiver that went spiraling down her spine at the frank reply. Her eyes closed and then opened again and she turned, staring bluntly into the deep amethyst pools of the elder woman. "Why? Why won't you just leave me alone? You aid someone in attacking my home, interfere when I try to defend it, save the person you were aiding, injure both me and yourself in a massive exertion of power, heal yourself, and then proceed to heal the very wounds you inflicted upon me. Why? Everything you do seems to contradict something you have already done, so why do you bother doing it?"  
  
The elder woman considered for a long moment, looking thoughtfully back into Teelina's eyes. Slowly, a small smile spread across her lips. "'Why...?'" she repeated. "That is indeed a very good question, te lynïa. But, before I answer it, you must understand something that is very important. The one you know of as Evil-Lyn is my daughter. My blood runs in her veins, and I care very deeply for her. Even if I do not agree with all of the choices she has made within her lifetime, she is still my child, and as odd as it may sound, I do love her.  
  
"That now said, I arranged and aided in the attack upon your home because my daughter asked me to. I interfered with the fight because my child's life was threatened and I would greatly prefer keeping her alive for a while longer. I fought back when you strengthened your attack because I had to do so or else risk severe bodily harm to both my daughter and myself. I wounded you, regrettably, because there was nothing else I could do to cease the attack.  
  
"And...." Slowly, gently, the elder woman's hand began to caress the soft flesh of the redhead's bare cheek. "I then healed those wounds... because I did not wish for you to die." Gradually, her pale hand traveled down the length of the Sorceress' neck, the pads of her fingertips sliding over the much tanner skin. "And you would have, had I not done so," she concluded, her voice low in tone.  
  
The Sorceress closed her eyes, swallowing visibly and trying without success to fight the pleasurable feelings coursing through her pores. With some level of difficulty, she managed to brush the elder woman's hand away and sit up, unable to meet the Ancient Dereskian's eyes. "I don't see why you would care... about me."  
  
Lady Moria smiled gently and slowly extended her arm, holding the redhead's chin and tilting her head up to meet her gaze. "Teelina," she said gently, her face inches apart from the guardian of Grayskull's. "Isn't it enough that I do?" Slowly, she moved her pale lips over Teelina's and kissed her deeply. She was almost certain she could feel the barest hint of the kiss returned.  
  
It was impossible for either of them to tell who broke away first, but after the kiss, the redhead's eyes were completely shut. She opened them slowly, and breathed out a ragged sigh, turning away. "Oh Elders...." she exhaled, trying to make sense of her conflicting thoughts. "Why... can't I...?"  
  
"Why can't you resist me?" the elder woman asked for ehr, trailing her hand down the Sorceress' neck. When there was no reply, she smiled gently. "It's simple, really. This was preordained, te lynïa."  
  
Teelina tried to will herself to pull away, to snarl at the white-haired woman. She did not succeed in either, but managed to allow a small amount of venom in her tone when she replied. "Don't expect me to fall for the 'this is destiny' excuse, Moria. There is no preordained future. You can't have lived as long as you have under that ill-conceived idea."  
  
Lady Moria slowly began kissing her way down the Sorceress' neck, amused when she did not pull back. Her hand slowly began traveling lower. "Of course not, Teelina," she said calmly. "I never said this was fate." She sucked gently on the younger woman's collarbone. "It's genetic."  
  
The Sorceress struggled not to let her head fall backwards or to simply give in to the Dereskian Queen's ministrations. "'Genetic?'" she repeated, her eyes opening clearly. "How do you come by that conclusion?"  
  
Slowly, as if regretfully, the elder woman pulled away, and lock eyes with the redhead. "Your mother, Teelina...." A blank, confused stare was her only reply, so she continued. "And mine."  
  
"What?!"  
  
The elder woman smiled in the enigmatic fashion that was her trademark. "You were never told why I was kidnapped as a child, were you?"  
  
Uncertainly, the younger woman replied, "No."  
  
"It was your mother's doing," the elder woman said plainly, continuing before the redhead could interject. "She had had a child before you, you know. A child who was born and died before she 'adopted' me. It was out of grief over the loss of that child that she took me. She wanted to deny my parents the right to the infant that she had lost."  
  
The Sorceress interjected before the elder woman could continue. "I knew about my sibling, of course. But why would my mother have wanted to deny your parents that right specifically?"  
  
Lady Moria's chest rose and fell as she sighed softly. "Because, love.... The 'father' of the dead child...was my mother."  
  
Silence filled the room as blue-green eyes widened and filled with shock. "You're lying," the Sorceress finally breathed out, her voice a shaken whisper.  
  
"Excuse me?" the Ancient Dereskian replied, her eyes narrowing. "I would expect you, of all people, to know that is not true. I do not lie, little one. It is beneath me."  
  
Teelina stood up suddenly, unable to take this information. "But there is no possible way that this can be true! Even if it were, you weren't alive at the time! How could you possibly know?!"  
  
"Because I have the books!" the elder woman exclaimed, standing and snapping her fingers. Two large volumes instantly appeared in her arms. "And I have read them." She flipped to a certain page and showed it to the younger woman. "This one was written by my mother, and within it contains every letter, every scrap of parchment she ever penned, as well as every letter ever written to her. Including these," she concluded, handing the younger woman the book and letting her read it.  
  
Slowly, Teelina flipped through the pages, sitting back down on the edge of the bed as she read. "This is my mother's handwriting.... It's written in Dereskian...." She continued to leaf through the ancient volume, curiosity growing ever more with every letter. "By the elders... but then... why would she...?"  
  
"Because my mother and yours had an affair, but mine loved someone else and she married him, not her. Yours gave birth to their child, and the infant died. By that time, my mother had married my father, and was pregnant with his children," the elder woman said calmly, her tone quiet.  
  
Slowly, the Sorceress handed the book back to its owner. "You and your sister.... I don't suppose there's any chance that you were my mother's children," she more stated than questioned.  
  
Evil-Lyn's mother shook her head gently. "None whatsoever. The timing is completely wrong. When my mother was delivered of us, yours became angry, as her child had died. She determined that if she was not allowed to raise her child, she would take one of my mother's instead."  
  
Teelina slowly began to understand. "Which explains why you were taken... and your parents' murder... was because of Mother's jealousy?"  
  
"Yes," the white haired woman answered, nodding her head. "As is the reason the War of Three Days began."  
  
The Sorceress of Grayskull's mouth dropped open. "What?!" she exclaimed again.  
  
Nodding slowly, the elder woman elaborated. "Because of these," she said softly, indicating the books in her hands. "She wanted to erase every trace of her relationship with my mother. My guess, as I have no proof, is that she wanted to prevent you from finding them and realizing that you were only half Eternian. I do know, however, that she convinced Mindor," her lips curled back in an involuntary snarl at the name, "as well as your 'Elders' that these books were the key to the power of the Dereskígía. I also know she convinced them that if they destroyed the books, it would cripple our nation and advance the growth of Eternia." She smiled sadly. "It is a bit ironic that the books survived when the people did not..." Her eyes were mirthless over her smile.  
  
Teelina's head nodded slowly as the great books disappeared from the white haired woman's arms and returned to where they had come from. "It's also ironic that I saw them when my mother tried so hard to prevent me from doing so, if your suspicion is correct."  
  
A small sigh escaped the elder woman. "We will never really know why that war started.... I know that this is a lot of information to throw upon you at once, te lynïa. I think you know realize why I did not tell you before this time." The redhead nodded gently, locking eyes with the elder woman as she continued. "At least now you can be... comforted by the knowledge that you are not the first person of your line to be seduced by one of mine." Moria gently slid her pale and lithe hand down the redhead's cheek.  
  
The Sorceress breathed out raggedly. "I almost wouldn't believe you... if you weren't who you are."  
  
The Dereskian Queen kissed her companion's neck gingerly. "I know, te lynïa. Such a pity that I don't lie..."  
  
Sighing roughly, the younger woman pulled away and looked deep into the twin amethyst pools. "Aren't you worried that we'll end up like them?"  
  
Moria smiled gently at her, her pale hand slipping over her collarbone. "No, love. After all..." she continued, leaning in very close to the redhead, "you're only half Eternian." Slowly, ever so slowly, she brought her pale lips over the tanner ones of the Sorceress.  
  
Teelina sighed gently into the kiss, knowing she should pull away but not able to bring herself to do so. She murmured softly into the elder woman's mouth, "Moria.... Don't."  
  
"Why not?" the white haired woman asked gently. She slowly caressed the other woman's hair tenderly. "What point is there to denying ourselves any longer?" Gradually, she increased the power of the kiss.  
  
A small moan escaped the younger woman as she still fought to protest. "I don't want this..."  
  
Moria pulled away slowly, but only to lean over and begin trailing kisses down the redhead's neckline. "Yes, you do." Her hand traveled over Teelina's neck and downwards.  
  
"Oh gods Moria...don't..." the words were minimal then, secondary to the small shudder of pleasure that slid down the redhead's back.  
  
The elder woman gently sucked on the soft flesh of Teelina's neck, kissing her way up to look in her eyes. "Don't what, love?" she asked gently, her hand caressing the younger woman's breast gently through her clothing.  
  
Slowly, Teelina felt the last of her restrictions slip away into the far reaches of her mind. She gently leaned into the elder woman's arms, her head falling backwards as she relinquished her urge to fight the sensations. She sighed as Moria brought her lips over her own, murmuring into the older woman's mouth, "Ohhh ...don't... don't stop.... Moria...."  
  
She didn't. 


	26. The Aftershock

Chapter XXV: The Aftershock  
  
In her dream, someone was stroking her hair and gently humming. She sighed happily, not remembering when the last time had been that anyone had done this. She did not think to ask who it was, and to her it didn't matter. Idly, she tried to discern what song was being hummed, and realized there were words sang as well. A low, soothing voice that sounded eerily familiar, though she couldn't quite place it, filled her ears with words she didn't understand.  
  
Until she did, she had been quite happy to remain believing it was a dream. But as the soft voice hovered near her forehead, Teelina realized what was being sung, and who was singing it. Slowly, leisurely, she opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
Moria smiled tenderly at her, the paler woman's face inches from her own. She was resting on one arm, her head slightly suspended above the pillow adjacent to Teelina's own. Her other hand was poised above the Sorceress' head, gently stroking her long, red locks in a slightly maternal fashion. She was covered with the blanket that graced the top of the bed, as Teelina herself was. However, it was obvious from the younger woman's standpoint that the elder Dereskian was not wearing anything else. As the white-haired woman noticed the redhead's eyes open, she smiled gently, pausing in her singing. "Good morning, Teelina," she said softly, her voice low and calm.  
  
The younger woman averted her eyes as Moria adjusted her position, more and more of her flesh becoming exposed as the elder woman stretched out her body. Resisting the urge her own body felt to stretch, the redhead instead cleared her throat, responding in a very civil tone that lacked any affection, "Good morning."  
  
Lady Moria laughed slightly, her eyebrows rising at Teelina's reaction to her nakedness. Slowly, she moved her hand over the younger woman's cheek, lifting her chin so their eyes met. "This is no time to be getting shy, love," she said gently, a smile on her lips. She slowly slid her hand beneath the blanket, caressing the Sorceress' bare stomach.  
  
Teelina's eyes widened as she became aware of her own nudity. She blushed and curled up in the blanket, the memories of the previous night suddenly dawning on her. Moria chuckled softly, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Did you think you had dreamed it, dear?" she questioned, bringing her lips over the younger woman's earlobe and nibbling gently.  
  
The younger woman tried to respond as a shudder of pleasure coursed through her. "Yes..." she whispered. She sighed gently, looking back at the elder woman. "But I hoped I was wrong."  
  
The elder Dereskian smiled back at her, releasing her earlobe gently. "It's good to know that I haven't lost my touch..."  
  
This elicited a small laugh from the younger woman. "I don't think there was any fear of that after all of last night, Moria," she replied, smiling tenderly at the older woman. There was not a trace of her earlier resistance shining through her, and Teelina wondered why she had ever felt it necessary to defy the older woman as much as she had.  
  
"You give me too much credit, dear," the elder woman responded, smiling and continuing to stroke Teelina's hair. "After all, you were only begging for the last three times," she added, laughing.  
  
Teelina groaned at the memory, her eyes smiling. She decided it would be best to change the subject before she gave Moria any other ideas. "Did you stay here all night?" she asked, turning to lie on her back and look up at the ceiling.  
  
Moria smiled at her, her fingers still playing with Teelina's hair. "No, love. Once you were asleep there were... pressing matters that needed attention, but I returned shortly after I left."  
  
"And what did you do then? You don't sleep, so I imagine the night would have been fairly dull," Teelina commented, looking over at the elder woman questioningly.  
  
Moria rolled over towards her, and smiled as the younger woman snuggled in next to her. "Not at all, dear. What's boring about having a beautiful woman asleep next to you?"  
  
The Sorceress smiled at the compliment, stroking the elder woman's cheek gently as she was so used to having done to her. "Do you think we'll regret this after you leave today and we have time to think about it?" she questioned after a moment.  
  
The elder woman tried to hold back a laugh. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, ainle." She smiled gently, twisting her head and kissing Teelina's palm as it stroked her cheek. The Dereskian word for 'angel' hummed in the air as they both thought about the quandary. "I doubt it, personally," Moria continued turning to face the younger woman. "After all, I've been wanting to do this for some time. And you cannot tell me you never really wanted to after all those years of my seduction."  
  
A small blush rose along Teelina's cheekbones as their eyes locked. "It's hardly my fault that you're so damned good at that.... But that still doesn't answer the question."  
  
Lady Moria smiled gently at her lover. "Te lynïa... either we will or we won't. In either case, I am more at peace now than I have been in a very, very long time." She slowly kissed the younger woman's neckline, smiling at the soft gasp that arose from the other's vocal cords. "The future will be dealt with when it comes, love. Until then, why not just lie back and enjoy the present?"  
  
"Mmmm..." the redhead exhaled, not wanting the Ancient Dereskian to stop by any means. "I think I can manage that...."  
  
For that time, at least, nothing else needed to be said.  
  
....................  
  
Far off, in a place not accessible to the realm of the living, two lone figures sat by a pool of the clearest spring water. Reflected within its depths was not the purple haze of a sky that was above them, but instead it was another image entirely. In this instance, the image revealed in the pool was none other than what was occurring that instant in a certain bedroom of a certain old, gray castle in Eternia.  
  
The figure on the left wore a smile, and the one on the left, a frown. Indeed, at first glance, it seemed the two women were complete opposites of one another. Where the one on the left was so pale you would swear her skin was completely absent of any hue, if not for her hair, which was so white it blinded you, the other had a darker complexion, with long locks of hair that was so brown it shown red.  
  
Alessena, the white haired woman, smirked at her companion. "It seems our daughters have finally found each other, Zeena, daughter of Veena." Her voice was cool and calm, and her amethyst eyes twinkled, the same exact color as those of the woman reflected in the pool.  
  
The Eternian snarled in return, her eyes low. "I wonder if your daughter knows she's having relations with a direct descendent of King Grayskull."  
  
The Dereskian smiled. "I don't see why it would matter. That information didn't hinder me any, dear," she replied, winking. "But on that note, you could also question whether or not yours knows she's having relations with the last remaining scion of a Goddess' bloodline. Or, indeed, the one remaining link said Goddess has with the living world."  
  
Zeena paused, her eyes locked on the image of her child and ex-adopted child, stretching her hand as if to touch the former. When she spoke, it was obvious her words were not meant for her companion. "I wish, for your sake, that I had been successful in my attempts to rid you of her...."  
  
A small laugh broke free from the white-haired woman. "I sincerely doubt anything that you could have done would have kept my oldest daughter from that girl of yours. As she said, it was destined to occur. Especially after our little tryst, love."  
  
"No preordained future kept me from killing you and your darling husband, Lessa," the former Sorceress spat, the nickname falling from her lips like a curse. "Or the rest of your damnable race, for that matter." She laughed heartily; the memory of those deeds happy ones to her mind.  
  
Moria's mother's eyes began to whirl angrily, before the softest of chuckles escaped her mouth. "And yet, for all your plotting and successes, you are still stuck here among the Nine with all the rest of my people. Therefore, the very same people you worked so hard to destroy in life, you are now doomed to spend the rest of eternity among."  
  
She rose and stood, a large smile on her lips as she indicated the pool. "Likewise, the very person you were trying to shield from Dereskian influence is now sharing her bed with arguably the most powerful of all our Queens, myself included." Alessena began to vanish before the Eternian's eyes, her laughter echoing in the air. "When all is said and done, my dear Zeena, which of us had the last laugh?"  
  
After she had gone, the Eternian cursed loudly, her voice echoing over the seemingly endless sky. Never alone, but never with those I love, she thought to herself bitterly. Curse anything and everything that has ever been Dereskian and ever might be! And there, fuming in anger she had only brought upon herself, the Sorceress' mother remained.  
  
.....................  
  
Duncan worked away in his workshop, trying to discern exactly what had been done to the engines of the Master's flying machines. He had supposed at first that the engines' batteries had just been toyed with and would be very simple to fix. However, that simply was not the case. Whatever the Dereskian Queen had done, it had almost completely crippled the engines, and until he was able to get them back online, the Masters would have to resort to sky sleds for transportation.  
  
As he worked, he let his mind wander, as he usually did when working. At times, such consideration of other items was an excellent way for him to keep his focus. In this particular occasion, his mind traversed back to the cause of his work: the most recent battle against Skeletor.  
  
That battle, even on the ground, had been one of the most physically exhausting conflicts to date. He couldn't remember a more ferocious encounter. It seemed that all of Skeletor's minions had increased in power. He had found it more difficult than usual to defeat Trap-Jaw, and noticed that the other Masters had had similar problems. Even Clawful, who was usually considered the most easily defeated warrior, was more difficult for them to overpower. True, they hadn't attacked in a while, so he presumed they had just redoubled their efforts in training.  
  
And then there was that light show over the castle. Man-at-Arms paused in his work at the memory. He had never seen such a massive display of power, Eternian or otherwise. He had looked up just after Moria had intervened, her amethyst fire seeming to rip the sky in half. He had looked on in wonder as the sun had been eclipsed in a phenomenon that could not have been natural. When the powers themselves had crashed, the cries of their casters had filled his ears with a sonic boom so massive he had felt his eardrums might explode.  
  
Shaking out of his reverie, he suddenly wondered what had become of both participants. He remembered the great wave of her own power fall crashing over the Dereskian Queen, but could not recall seeing her after it had passed. He had thought, at the time, that this meant the Sorceress had won the battle, and so had not bothered to think about whether or not she had been injured.  
  
Inwardly, he cursed himself for his foolishness, and raced off to the nearest sky sled he knew to be in operation. He felt an absolute churl as he powered up the machine and raced off. The Sorceress could be dead or dying in her castle, and he had not even given her a second thought.  
  
Some of the Masters looked up at his departure, wondering where he was off to in such a hurry, but then shrugged it off. Perhaps he needed a few extra parts from the local mechanisms shop before he could fix the transportation devices.  
  
As Duncan neared the castle, he paused, recalling that the Dereskian Queen had merely vanished above it, and could still be somewhere nearby. He raised his facemask and activated his mace and did a routine scan around the castle. Finding nothing, he called for the Jawbridge to open, and cautiously stepped inside the Ancient building. Moria could still be inside, after all.  
  
As he neared closer to the throne room, and beyond, towards Teelina's personal chambers, he would soon marvel at just how correct that hypothesis had been. 


	27. The Warnings

Chapter XXVI: The Warnings  
  
Within the tall, stone walls of Castle Grayskull, Man-at-Arms treaded carefully, making sure that each step left no side of him unguarded as he made his way through the castle. He knew he was being overly cautious, but he was comfortable with that information. It was better to be too careful, he thought, than not careful enough.  
  
As Duncan treaded carefully on the cool stone of the halls, he sincerely hoped he had been correct in his first assumption, and the Sorceress would not be injured at all. A sudden panicking image shot through his mind of entering her chambers and finding his old friend lifeless and cold on the ground. He shook his head to clear his mind of such images, telling himself that there was no way that could even be a possibility. He ignored the part of him that said he was wrong.  
  
Within the room towards which Duncan was heading, two pairs of eyes locked. The older pair, a light amethyst in color, looked, unwavering, into the other, icy blue/emerald green mix.  
  
Moria froze in her motions, her sensitive ears picking up a disturbance of the silence that surrounded them. Her companion likewise stopped moving, straining her ears to hear whatever it was that was bothering the elder woman.  
  
"What is it?" Teelina asked, unable to hear anything, despite her best efforts.  
  
The elder woman smirked the slightest bit, and smiled gently. "You're the one whose consciousness is fused to the castle's. Why bother asking? You should know very well that someone just opened the Jawbridge."  
  
The redhead closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, connecting her mind to the castle's core. The next moment, her eyes flashed back open. "Man-at-Arms!" she announced in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, I know," Moria replied calmly, caressing the younger woman's face for a moment before rising from the bed. "I doubt it would be in good taste for me to be here when he enters."  
  
Teelina nodded her head to validate the Ancient Dereskian's statement. "I guess you should..." Her voice trailed off, as if she did not really wish for the older woman to depart.  
  
Moria smiled gently, her eyes whirling for a tiny moment. Teelina blinked, and when she had finished doing so, the elder woman was fully dressed and her hair was immaculately brushed.  
  
"Oh, you need to teach me that one," she laughed, her own red hair falling every which way after last night's and this morning's activities. She outwardly showed no worry whatsoever of the ever-increasing nearness of Man- at-Arms.  
  
The elder woman smiled, and placed a pale hand on either side of Teelina's head. Moria kissed her tenderly, both of their eyes closing simultaneously.  
  
Parting from her with a woeful smile, Moria let her hands linger on the soft red tresses a moment longer before slowly fading away.  
  
When at last Teelina opened her eyes, the elder woman had completely gone. She reached up to touch her hair as Moria had just done, and found to her amazement that her turquoise and gold headdress had been placed upon her head. Glancing down, she noticed that the garments of which the headdress was a part of were all adorned on her body. Moria had not forgotten a single piece.  
  
Thus it happened that when at last Man-at-Arms entered her room, he found her alone, with a smile on her face.  
  
...............................  
  
Deep within the bowels of Snake Mountain, Skeletor had finally exhausted his rage on his pathetic underlings. The scorch marks on the floor were still smoldering, even though his outburst had taken place almost twelve hours earlier. He had dismissed his 'warriors' to go and treat the various burnt fur and scratch marks he had inflicted.  
  
Now that he was calm, he let his mind wander to the little tiny thought that had been lurking in the back of his consciousness for a little while. While he had been venting out his anger, where had Moria been? And, more importantly for him, where had her daughter been? He had realized long ago that while Moria's power was indeed something to be desired, he could never feasibly have the strength to wrest it from her. Now, however, he had an advantage over her, for he realized during the attack that the key to Moria Vadorian was her child.  
  
Deciding that he had much more of a chance of defeating his second-in- command than her mother, Skeletor rose from his seat and headed off in the direction of Evil-Lyn's chambers.  
  
....................  
  
Evil-Lyn herself was deep within meditation, having locked herself in her own chambers long before the screams of her fellow underlings had ceased.  
  
She had remained there the entire night, giving no thought whatsoever for food or drink. If her mother did not need them, she rationalized, then she did not either. Lyn had instead spent the full night trying to locate her mother's consciousness, seeking out her mental frequency among all the others on the planet. Evil-Lyn had done this until her body, screaming for the rest it was so used to, had betrayed her and fallen asleep.  
  
The young Dereskian had remained asleep on the floor only a few hours, and then had awoken, immediately chastising herself for allowing her consciousness to succumb to sleep. Simultaneously, she again sent out her mental probe, searching for her mother. As she searched, a part of her mind also reached outwards, watching the goings on within Snake Mountain. She watched out of the corner of her mind as Skeletor finished venting out his anger, and then continued to do so as the respective minions went to their chambers.  
  
Now, as Moria's daughter continued to search, she saw Skeletor rise from his chair and head in the direction of her chambers. She knew why he was coming, and what he wanted.  
  
She did not intend to give him a way to access her mother's power. That right, Lyn believed, belonged only to her. She awakened from her reverie, and rose. Stretching out muscles that had been stationary for far too long, Lyn reached for her helmet and staff. Apparently, Skeletor was counting on being able to defeat her before trying to bribe her mother. Evil-Lyn smirked softly to herself as she folded her hair beneath her helmet. She moved out of her chambers to one of the many empty chambers of Snake Mountain, nodding her head when she got there. It was barren enough for a fight. Resuming her position of meditation, Lyn suppressed a grin. She doubted Skeletor knew just how much she had progressed under Moria's tutelage.  
  
................  
  
Teelina looked up as Duncan entered, a soft smile on her face. She rose from her bed, stifling a laugh as she noticed that Moria had miraculous made it perfectly, the blanket folded neatly over the pillows. Teelina was amazed that this had been done even while she had been sitting on it. She really needs to show me how she does that, Teelina thought to herself, before giving Man-at-Arms her undivided attention. "Man-at-Arms," she welcomed gently. "What brings you here?"  
  
Duncan hesitated for a moment. "I was... concerned that you might have been wounded during the attack yesterday."  
  
"I see," Teelina replied with a hint of brusqueness. "I was, but the wounds have since been remedied." She almost said 'no thanks to you, seeing as you come a full twenty-four hours after the battle to check on my progress,' but she held her tongue. There was no use in being angry, as she had come to the point where she no longer expected much from mortals.  
  
Man-at-Arms nodded, hesitatingly looking at the ground, feeling somewhat guilty for not arriving earlier. A sudden thought struck his mind and he looked up, facing the Sorceress slowly. "From the battle, it looked as if the Dereskian disappeared above the castle. She may still be nearby."  
  
"No. She is gone," Teelina negated without pause, moving to the door as he stared after her.  
  
Duncan eyed her suspiciously, the memory from her behavior at the party coming back to his mind. "What makes you so sure? She was here earlier, correct?"  
  
The redheaded woman turned her head back and nodded. "Yes. She was injured, less severely than I, was knocked unconscious and trapped within these walls. She awoke, healed herself, found me, healed me, and then cast a spell to make me sleep."  
  
"Why would she heal you?" he asked, before then negating that question. "Never mind, her motives are her own. Had she gone when you awoke?" Man-at- Arms asked carefully, a single eyebrow raised in quandary.  
  
The Sorceress thought for a long moment. "No," she finally said. "She was here, and we discussed the past. The reasons and circumstances surrounding the War of Three Days."  
  
"The War of Thr-? Oh, you mean the Dereskian Interference," Duncan corrected absent-mindedly.  
  
Teelina's eyes flashed wildly and she gripped her staff roughly. For the slightest moment, Man-at-Arms was afraid. When she spoke, her tone was harsher than he had ever heard it. "No, I mean 'The War of Three Days.' Calling the ruthless murder of over eight hundred thousand people 'interference' is too kind a euphemism," the Sorceress countered, her voice laced with a type of venom that was the all-too familiar trademark of a certain white-haired woman.  
  
Duncan's breath caught in his throat. "Sorceress..." he began, unsure of what to say or do. "You're... not yourself. You're behaving... oddly.... Like a... a..." he trailed off, not daring to say what was on his mind.  
  
"Like a Dereskian?" she suggested coolly, looking at the top of her staff, finishing his sentence where he could not.  
  
A visible tremor shuddered its way through Man-at-Arm's spine. "Yes," he replied.  
  
Teelina almost told him that her father had been one. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but at the last minute, she decided against it. Sighing roughly, she nodded slowly, turning to look at him. "I know," she said gently, her tone once more her own. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I was more severely injured from the battle than I first thought...." She sat in her bedroom chair as regally as if it were her throne, resting her head on her hand.  
  
Still wearing a wary expression, Man-at-Arms gradually gathered himself together enough to speak. "You said the at Dereskian Queen healed your wounds." Teelina nodded, and Duncan continued on. "Wounds that she herself gave you. Is it possible that she also altered your mind while she as doing so?"  
  
The redhead considered for a long moment. That would certainly explain a lot.... "No," she exhaled finally. "Moria wouldn't do that. It would violate her ethics..." Mentally, her thoughts continued, her inner voice talking as if a third party. No, she would only seduce you slowly, very slowly, but nonetheless effectively. She would twist your thoughts, interfere with your dreams, and provide concrete evidence to prove that you are more similar to her than you ever dreamed. She would kiss you when you didn't want her to, fondle you when you didn't ask her to, and talk when you weren't sure you wanted to listen. But she would only own you completely when you allowed her to. No, she wouldn't alter your mind, because she wanted you to give yourself to her freely, of your own will. You had to make the choice yourself; all she did was provide the incentive...  
  
Though he cringed at the use of her white-haired woman's name, Duncan knew nothing of the inner conversation Teelina was holding with herself. "Are you sure she has one?" he questioned.  
  
The Sorceress was jarred out of her reverie at his words. "What?" she asked. "Yes, I'm certain she does... otherwise what would have stopped her from doing it before?"  
  
Whether Duncan realized the question was not for him or not, he had no answer to give. When it became apparent that nothing else could be said at that time, he took his leave.  
  
The Sorceress remained alone in her room, the first of the uncertainties she had wondered about earlier wandering around in her mind. What did Moria think she was? A toy, a plaything, a way of passing time, or someone she actually had feelings for?  
  
Eventually, she put all her doubts into two simple questions, to which she had no answers. What, if anything, did Moria feel for her? And, more importantly: what did she feel for Moria? 


	28. The Parting

Chapter XXVII: The Parting  
  
Skeletor blundered into Evil-Lyn's chambers like one possessed, quite literally at the point of knocking down the door before even checking whether or not it was open. When it finally dawned on him to do so, he found it unlocked. T  
  
urning the knob, he slid into the room with none of his usual bluntness. He found it devoid of its owner, and so began to search elsewhere, aware that he was moving much more quietly than usual. If it had been possible, he would have smirked. This would be an interesting encounter.  
  
......................   
  
From her kneeling position in the empty chamber, Evil-Lyn's eyelids flickered slowly open. He was coming closer, and she knew it would not take him long to reach her. On a whim, she reached a slender hand up to her helmet and pulled it off by one of the spikes. Her shoulder-length hair came tumbling slowly down her neck. Lyn set her helmet to the side, a small grin on her face. Even though Lyn did know where her mother currently was, the young Dereskian was certain Moria would have been pleased.   
  
The door to the chamber opened, and Moria's daughter did not have to turn to know who had entered. "Hello, Skeletor," she said, her voice the epitome of calmness.   
  
Her back was to the door, so she could not tell if his pause was from surprise or altering of positions before he replied. "Evil-Lyn." In those three syllables, the young Dereskian heard everything she needed to know. His tone was cold and unfeeling, as it was a good deal of the time, but this voice also held the tiniest glimmer of opportunity and exploitation.   
  
Had Lyn not been in her calmed and desire-less state, it would have inspired fear. Instead, it simply was. There were no new feelings blossoming within her, nothing that made her spine shiver. She was, and He was, and that was all that mattered. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked coolly, her back still to him.   
  
"Yes, actually," he answered, his tone growing more fierce. He strode up to her and wrenched her arm, pulling her towards him and yanking her hair until she looked into his face. "Your mother's power. You are the key to it, and I want it. How do I get it?"   
  
Lyn's face remained expressionless, even when his claw-like fingernails dug into her scalp. "You don't," she supplied, her tone lacking any emotion. "It is not for you to possess."   
  
"Is that so?" he questioned, pulling her hair cruelly, raising his staff in his other hand as if to strike her. "Allow me to offer a second opinion." He fired a bolt of energy from the havoc staff, a smug smile on his face as the bolt traveled the few inches... and hit empty air. Amazed, he clenched his hand on the handful of Lyn's hair.   
  
She was no longer attached to it. He felt a small touch at his shoulder, and whirled just in time to see Evil-Lyn, her hair cropped neatly at the base of her neck. Her face betrayed nothing, not even when her fist connected with his stomach and sent him, winded, to his knees.   
  
Almost as if she were watching the events instead of being a part of them, Lyn's staff appeared in her hands, and as Skeletor struggled to his feet, another blow, this time from her booted heel, straight to the skull sent him sprawling.   
  
Outraged, he practically flew to his feet, staff in hand, and fired a series of bolts from it, each one containing enough force to blow a hole the size of a fist through a three-layered metal wall.   
  
None of them landed. Whirling her staff like one possessed, the young Dereskian either dodged the attacks or deflected them, using her staff as a shield as well as a means to move faster than he could see. Smoke filled the room, and cleared, and Lyn emerged behind him, vaulting over his head and bringing her staff down, not reacting when he barely deflected it in time. She continued in her arc, spinning in the air before landing gracefully on her feet.   
  
"You've been practicing," he observed, not a hint of compliment in his voice. "I don't think I like that." He ran at her unprotected back, which was once again facing him. Bringing his staff down like a sword, he swung the weapon down with all his might.   
  
"I don't think you have much of a say in it," the young woman replied, bringing her own staff up in defense, blocking it and falling down to one knee out of the sheer force of his blow. She leapt to the side, out of the way, using her momentum to spring back to her feet, facing him a few paces away.   
  
The battle continued on for the next few hours, each firing spell after spell, muttering incantation after incantation until Skeletor was left growing angrier and angrier, while Lyn remained cool and clam.   
  
As he looked at her, Skeletor was forced to admit she had improved greatly. Angry, he wondered how he had ever allowed that to happen right under his nose. He set his staff aside, instead grasping his sword from behind his back. Lyn's forte was in spell casting, and he knew that. Better to beat her off with brute force. He separated his sword into its two halves, and would have grinned had he been able. Unless he was greatly deceived, Lyn was far from a sword mistress.   
  
As it was, Moria's daughter did not flinch. He had forgotten that while it was true her own skills with a blade were far from impeccable; her mother's were not. And it was with her mother that Lyn had practiced. Moria, who, like Skeletor, favored two swords over one, and used them with a practiced accuracy come with more years of experience than Skeletor had been alive.   
  
So it was that when he chose his swords over his staff, Lyn didn't bat an eye. Rather, she remained in the detached state of consciousness her mother had perfected. She brandished her staff before her, her eyes set and mouth closed.   
  
The Overlord of Evil regarded her for a moment. "I don't really see why you find it necessary to defend your mother's power, Evil-Lyn," he remarked, almost casually. "It is not as if you benefit any from her wielding it."   
  
"And I don't see why her power would interest you, Skeletor," Lyn replied, her tone not reflecting the fact that she rushed at him with her staff held behind her head, leaping into the air. "Particularly when you could not use it, even if you knew how to access it."   
  
The young woman tucked her staff close to her stomach, spiraling head over feet in the air, traversing over Skeletor's head to bring her staff down in a swooping arc. He blocked it, and she continued in her arc, mistaking her footing and landing on her knees, forced to extend her free hand to recover her balance. Her back was once again turned to him as she regained her balance and remained on her knees.   
  
"Lies!" he cried out angrily. "I do not believe you." Using his magic, he summoned two boulders from a nearby stalagmite formation, lifting them into the air. "You guard your mother's strength because you fear what would happen if I should possess it," he finished, hurling the enormous rocks at her unguarded back.   
  
As the rocks sped towards her, Lyn raised her staff much like a sword. "You only say that because you do not understand how the Collective works," she commented, almost absentmindedly twisting her body. She called light from the ball of her staff, causing a liquid-hot heat to course down the polished surface of her weapon. One of her legs extended as she used her other knee to pivot, slicing through the boulders with her now white-hot staff. "If you did," she continued, rising to her feet with her now normal- temperature staff next to her face, "you would realize that only a Dereskian can wield the power of Eläni and the Red Moon. The Collective is a force fueled by a single memory of those who have come before us. One memory, one portion of their life force, for every deceased Dereskian being. Therefore, only a Dereskian can wield it."   
  
Even as she spoke, she murmured an incantation in the back of her mind, causing great sections of the rock around them to unfurl like vines, wrapping themselves around Skeletor's ankles, wrists, and torso.   
  
He did not realize her actions until too late, feeling the impenetrable stone digging into his flesh. "Aah!" he cried out angrily. His swords were held fast in his arms, and he was unable to use them to free himself. Lyn regarded him coolly, her staff whirling between her fingers, a flying blaze of violet light. He glared angrily at her, his eye sockets red and blazing with hate.   
  
Evil-Lyn's expression remained the same as it had the entire fight. Idly, she looked at his helplessness, a flash of her staff removing his swords from his grasp, as well as locking his havoc staff in place so that he could not summon it. She knew this hold over him would not last, but doubted very much that he knew he could break her wards if only he stopped being angry. She doubted even more that he would do so.  
  
Evil-Lyn began speaking, setting her staff by her side. "Now is the time Mother would say that I am given my choice to see whether I am ruthless or not. "'A truly ruthless person,' she says, is one 'who lives only for bloodshed,' and, when 'given an opportunity such as this,' does not hesitate. 'He will kill his enemy without a second thought.'" Lyn smiled slowly, circling him as she spoke and quoted her mothers words to He-man not so long ago.  
  
'"A not-so-ruthless person,"' she continued, still quoting '"is given this sort of 'opportunity,' and makes a decision as to whether or not it will be passed by.' So says my mother. Personally, though, I would say that this is the time for me to decide whether or not I really think you need to remain living on this planet."  
  
As she spoke, Skeletor's rage grew with every word, and his struggles against his bonds became more and more powerful and frantic, his eye sockets deepening in their redness. Moria's daughter stopped circling him, looking directly into his reddening gaze and not flinching. It was then that Skeletor truly began to realize that the woman he was looking at was not the same as the Evil-Lyn he had known before the Ancient Dereskian's entrance into their lives.  
  
"No," the young Dereskian said, reading his mind. "The Lyn you knew has long since departed, Skeletor. You were simply too occupied to notice. For example," she pressed, summoning one of his own swords to her hand and gently placing the tip right above his heart. "The Evil-Lyn you knew would have relished this moment, when she had you helpless and unable to do anything but admit her supremacy over you. She would have not hesitated in destroying you, to take your place as leader of this group of warriors and eventually claim Grayskull's power as her own."  
  
Skeletor looked into her eyes, staring into the slightly swirling mass of violet hues, not believing his own gaze when he saw no hint of pride or glee within them. She truly was completely and utterly empty of desire or even hatred. "What has happened to you?!" he exclaimed in alarm. "What has she done to you?! You were mine, in thought, in deed and in mind! Now... I don't even know you!"  
  
"No," Lyn replied calmly, removing the blade from his chest. "You don't." Moria's daughter turned away, putting his sword on the ground at his feet. "That is my point. Before, I would have relished the thought of all that power so close to my fingertips. Now...." She looked back at him, her expression unreadable. "...I have you right where I've always wanted you. I stand ready to leap into the depths of the pool of power that I have always dreamed of possessing... and... I find.... I don't want it anymore." She smiled slowly, as if just coming to this decision herself.  
  
She turned away, heading towards the door, turning before reaching it and facing him once again. Lyn saw herself at a threshold. Behind her stood everything she had ever wanted or dreamed to possess: power, respect, and Skeletor's approval. In front of her, beyond the open and waiting door, waited something else, something new and, she now realized, something she had truly desired all along: freedom.  
  
She headed towards the door, her steps unwavering. "You know, Skeletor..." she added as an afterthought, turning one last time towards him. "...I really ...don't think I need you anymore." She laughed softly, more to herself than to him, and stepped through the door... into her mother's arms.  
  
Moria smiled tenderly, her love and pride for her daughter shining through her usually spotless sangfroid. They stood within the chambers of the Monarchy, Moria having transported her daughter there the second she stepped through the door out of Snake Mountain's inner chamber. Lyn smiled back at her, a little nervous about what she had just done, but pleased and oddly... liberated. She felt as if she had been living in a prison of darkness for the last three decades and was now, finally, stepping into the light.   
  
The Dereskian Queen looked at the ceiling and waved her hand. The marble stone of the ceiling disappeared, and the rising Red Moon cast its light down into the chamber, washing everything over with a warm, rosy glow. Moria held her child gently in her arms, running her fingers through the now-cropped white locks of hair in a tenderly maternal embrace. "Moritënia..." she whispered, caressing her child's cheek lovingly. "Ceileabhar dachaidh, mez deänia..." Welcome home, my daughter.   
  
......................   
  
Within Snake Mountain, finally breaking free of his restraints, Skeletor bellowed loudly, firing bolt after bolt at the innocent walls and floors. His henchmen, all in various corners of the mountain, heard these cries and shuddered, wondering what could have incurred his wrath. ..................   
  
"Morämé," Lyn began tentatively in her mother's language, approaching the elder woman in her chamber.   
  
Moria Vadorian looked up from her reveries, her eyes slowly regaining focus from her meditation. "Yes, my daughter?" she responded in the same language. She was kneeling upon the floor, the deep black hues of her trousers seeming to blend into the floor. Over them, she wore a simple tunic, dark violet in color. The darkened tones set off her skin vibrantly, making her appear even more pale than usual; the only spots of color on her face were her eyes, which gleamed up at her child.   
  
Evil-Lyn knelt beside her mother, the loops and tassels of her own pants dragging on the floor. After she had left Skeletor earlier that day, she had not felt comfortable in her usual bone decorated corset and skirt combination. Her mother had easily offered the solution, and Lyn had chosen whatever she had desired from the elder woman's closet. Moria herself had not entered.  
  
The young Dereskian had chosen a sleeveless tunic of a soft yet durable fabric, with two silver chains that dangled from each side of where her sleeves would be and draped over her shoulders. The collar was cut low, but had pieces of the fabric that extended and hung all along the opening of the bodice, shaped much like the end of her skirt of her former outfit had been, only shorter. Her hair, which she had cropped even closer around her ears after rejoining her mother, ended just at the nape of her neck, spiking up a little all over her head.   
  
"Morämé...I feel... strange," she confessed, her eyes closed and head bent as she knelt. "All of my life, I have felt a need... a desire... for power and strength. I have always wanted the opportunity to increase my skills and make others cower before me. And... ever since joining with Skeletor... I have always sought the day when I would defeat him and claim his power for my own." The young Dereskian paused, unsure of how to say what she wanted to come next. "Today... I had that opportunity.... I had Skeletor right where I had wanted him... but I left him alive...." She trailed off, unable to continue.   
  
The elder woman was silent for a long time. She had expected her daughter to have second thoughts, but had not anticipated them to come so soon. Still, she knew that only Lyn could solve the doubts running around in her mind. Finally, she spoke, but it was only to question. "Do you regret it?" she asked. Lyn didn't answer for a long moment, and then shook her head. "Then why do you think you did that?" Moria asked, hoping to lead her child to her own conclusions.  
  
Evil-Lyn exhaled deeply. "I don't know," she admitted. "Everything I'd ever wanted was right there. All I had to do was just reach out with his sword and.... My whole life all I ever wanted... was that opportunity for power. But... then I had it... and I didn't want it anymore...." She sighed, looking towards her mother questioningly. "Why would that happen?"   
  
"Because you silenced your will, love," Moria answered, smiling tenderly. "You did not let desires cloud your mind." The elder woman took her daughter's chin in her hand and gently tilted it so that Lyn's eyes met her own. "Lyn, do you not understand? That is why you were able to defeat him. Had you been fueled by passion, by the thought that what you had always wanted was literally at your fingertips; you could not have done it. Do you see?"   
  
There was a pause as the younger Dereskian considered her mother's words. "Yes.... But Morämé, if you silence your will and have no true desires, then what is the point of fighting at all? What does it accomplish if not your wishes?"   
  
Moria's answer consisted of two simple words. "Your goals," she said gently. Before her daughter could interject, she anticipated what she would say and continued. "No, love. One's goals and one's desires are not the same thing. There is a very large difference between what you wish for and what needs to be done. That is the hair-fine line that separates what is selfish and what is selfless. And you are right," she pressed, again knowing what her child would say, "it is incredibly difficult discerning between what you must do and what you want to do." A smile fell across her features, and she cupped Lyn's chin gently in her hand. "Do you understand?"   
  
The younger woman sighed slowly. "I think so, Morämé." There was an audible pause. "Mother..." she began hesitatingly. "What of lust? What of the craving for someone else's touch? Is that to be suppressed as well?"   
  
A long sigh escaped from the elder woman. It was a long while before she answered. "Lust is... difficult. Often, despite our best intentions, we find ourselves attracted to others... even those we would not have thought ourselves capable of wanting." Moria sighed slowly. "Even if we are Dereskians, even if we live longer than most creatures on this planet can dream of, even if we separate our desires from our lives... we are creatures of the flesh, Lyn. As such... lust and attraction and physical need... are very tricky things. ...I cannot say 'do not indulge in them,' because I find myself unable to do that."   
  
The elder Dereskian smiled gently at her child, caressing her cheek tenderly. "Think of your physical exploits as out of the normal frame of time. Where and when they happen, they are outside of what usually exists as the flux of Time itself. What we do then does not compromise our sensibility, so long as we do not let it affect our lives outside of that time flux. Understand?"   
  
Evil-Lyn nodded after a long moment, her short hair tickling the back of her neck with the motion. "Yes, Morämé...." She paused, taking a deep breath before asking the other question that burned in her mind. "So... what exactly happens now? Do I seek out Grayskull's power on my own, with you by my side? Do I run off and join He-man to live a life of virtue and good deeds? Do I... offer my services to Randor or Marlena and become a servant in the palace? What exactly am I supposed to do with the rest of my life?" she questioned, each option sounding even more absurd to her ears.   
  
Moria laughed gently. "No, dear. Just because you fight out of necessity does not automatically make you a so-called 'Master.' He-man does not do things out of only need either, love. He does what he thinks he should do." The elder woman paused, finding it very hard to say her next sentence. "...I... I do not know what Eläni has in store for you, my angel of darkness," She admitted after a long pause, the literal translation of her daughter's birth name echoing in both their ears. "But whether you find it to be in attacking Grayskull or serving tea to the Queen of Eternia, I have no doubt that whatever path you take, you will succeed in it." She smiled tenderly, ruffling Evil-Lyn's hair with what is only a mother's affection. "After all, love, you are the daughter of the legendary Dereskian Queen. What else could be expected of you?"   
  
The young princess, and that title made her want to laugh, could offer no answer, but she smiled at her mother as well, and stood. She was going off to meditate, Moria knew, and a sad smile fell over her face at her retreating form.   
  
After a moment, the elder woman looked up to the sky at the Moons, and asked for forgiveness, before rising and leaving her chambers. Inwardly, she argued that she had done the right thing, but even so, she held a nagging doubt in the back of her mind. Even if she was trying to protect her, even if Lyn could not possibly understand it yet, she still felt... cheapened somehow.   
  
She supposed that this is what happened when you told your first lie in over eight hundred years... and it was to your only child. 


	29. The Confession

Chapter XXVIII: The Confession  
  
Teelina sat alone in her bedroom, her hair hanging loose around her face. She had not left the room since the previous night when she and Moria had entered it together. During that time, she had not been alone but for a few seconds, aside from when she had been sleeping.   
  
Now that both Moria and Man-at-Arms had left her, the Sorceress found the silence deafening. She was left only with her thoughts, and they were doing nothing to comfort her. The redhead found herself wondering if Moria would even come back, or if it had been only a one-time visitation. The doubts that had been shoved aside by the elder woman earlier this morning came smashing back into the foreground of her mind all at once, each question leading to another in the Sorceress' mind.   
  
Even if the elder Dereskian returned, what was the point of continuing the relationship, if that was what this was? They fought on two different sides, had different goals and two very different ways of living. Was there any real reason for continuing when there could be no happy ending for either of them?   
  
She sighed raggedly, massaging her temple with her index and middle finger. Since Moria had returned from her isolation, Teelina could at least say she had been getting many more headaches. Lying back on her bed, she looked up at the gray stones and walls around her. What was she doing, bringing this woman whom she had been taught all of her life was the enemy into the sacred walls of the Elder's power? Had she lost her senses completely?   
  
The protector of Grayskull closed her eyes, trying to make sense of her mind. Somehow amidst the utter chaos of her thoughts, her eyes began to move rapidly beneath her eyelids, and she fell into a fitful dreamscape the likes of which she had never seen before.   
  
Teelina found herself in a realm of fire and ice, a place that was both frozen cold and liquid hot at once. Her overall impression was of black fire, something that gave off light and yet consumed it at the same time. She looked around confusedly, feeling her surroundings flash forward while she remained still... or perhaps it was the other way around.   
  
She found herself flashing through eight separate realms, some with other people, some without. The first four dominions were dark and foreboding, while three of the next four were light and all the people she saw laughing. As she looked around at them, she realized something very peculiar. Every one of the faces she saw was that of a Dereskian. All around her, men, women and children with pale skin and hair so white it shone silver stood laughing, fighting, standing or sitting.   
  
The final realm flashed before her and then stopped, leaving the redhead in a field filled with flowers the likes of which she had never seen. Above her, the night sky was covered in twinkling stars that all seemed to be either purple or red tinted. She looked around confusedly. Teelina was far used to her dreams not making sense, but this was quite possibly the most absurd dream she had concocted since donning Grayskull's mantle.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked in Eternian, and the very air around seemed to constrict around and consume her words, so that not even she could hear what she had said. Now even more confused, she idly played with the ends of her hair, taking a few tentative steps forward.   
  
Behind her, where she had already stepped, the grass and flowers she had trod upon shriveled and died, her presence impugning this strange place, or so it seemed.   
  
Teelina kept walking forward, the light of the Moons amplified at least tenfold in this place, making it almost as bright as the sun, and yet she was still able to view the stars. "Is anyone there?" she questioned, again in Eternian, and again her words were not heard.   
  
She wandered farther forward, aware that a small wind was picking up, making her clothes ripple. Her clothes. She paused, looking down. She realized that not only was she no longer dressed in her traditional outfit, she was dressed in something she did not even own. It was a loose fitting garment, of the purest white with what seemed to be thousands of tiny dark blue eight-pointed stars embroidered all over it. It draped over her like a robe, and the wind whipped it around slowly, letting it billow as she continued walking.   
  
Teelina came to a great lake, and titled her head, looking around to see if anyone was nearby and could tell her where she was. She knew she was dreaming, but there was almost always a point to her dreams, and if she could not deduce it herself, she knew there should be someone in the dream itself who could.   
  
Finding no one, she again turned to the water, leaning down to see if there was anything that might be of use at the bottom of the lake. As she peered into the waters, a pale and glittering hand rose from its depths, pulling her into the water before she could even utter a protest.  
  
Teelina fought against the tide of the water, being pushed further and further down into the depths of the pool. The hand attached to her arm would not let go, and soon the redhead felt that her lungs would explode from the lack of air.   
  
{_Then breathe_} came a voice in a language Teelina did not know, and yet the voice was one the Sorceress was certain she had heard before.   
  
How?! she exclaimed mentally, her lungs desperate for air.   
  
She heard the same voice quoting calmly as she was dragged deeper and farther into the depths. {_'Absorb thyself in this great sea of the waters of life. Dive deep in it-- until thou hast lost thyself. And having lost thyself, then thou shalt find thyself again. Even as it is written, "She had her dwelling in the great sea-- and was a fish therein."'}_   
  
Desperate enough to try anything, the redhead opened her mouth and took in water... and found herself completely dry, standing in a large hall of white marble.   
  
This is getting more and more peculiar by the minute, she said to herself, looking around the great hall she was in. She turned, and directly behind her was an enormous throne, upon which sat a woman.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked in Eternian, but the words grew louder and louder, echoing all around the halls until they became deafening, causing Teelina to cry out and put her hands to her ears.  
  
With a wave of the woman's hand, the echoes ceased.   
  
Taking her hands from her ears, the Sorceress looked again at the woman. Her hair was draped over her eyes, and her face was hidden in shadows. Teelina thought at first that the woman was naked, but then realized that what she had taken for shadows and reflections of light were actually a very elaborate and elegant design that spiraled and arced all the way to the floor. "Where am I?" she asked, this time in Dereskian. Her words carried unfettered. "Who are you?" she questioned again, the woman's expression cool and unchanging.   
  
The woman raised her head, her hair still covering the majority of her face. She did not answer.  
  
"Where are we?" Teelina asked again, her tone becoming impatient.   
  
_{Helyuin}_, came the voice, this time definitely coming from the woman.   
  
The redhead gasped, looking at her surroundings suddenly. "The Eighth Hell?" she exclaimed wildly, eyes panicked. "Am I dead?"  
  
_{No. You are dreaming, as you well know.}_   
  
The Sorceress turned back to the woman taking a step closer to her. "Why am I here? Only the dead enter the Nine Hells. I'm not dead, so what am I doing here?"  
  
_{The Dead can enter the dreams of the guilty. I, regretfully, cannot enter into your reality, even in your dream. But you can enter Mine.}_   
  
Taking another step closer, the Sorceress processed what she had just been told. "So you're dead?" she asked. The woman slowly nodded, her long white hair shifting the slightest bit with the movement. "Who are you?" the Sorceress asked once again, genuine curiosity in her tone.  
  
The woman moved her hair away from her face, her ice blue eyes flashing as Teelina's mouth dropped in recognition.   
  
_{Moria.}_   
  
A large gasp escaped the redhead as the younger sister of the Dereskian Queen rose from her chair, striding purposefully down the short dais upon which her chair had been situated.   
  
"Why have you entered my dream?" Teelina asked after the shock of realizing who this was had passed over her.   
  
_{You feel guilt. You feel as though you have betrayed your mother's people by allowing my sister into your bed. The Dead can only enter the dreams of the guilty.}_   
  
"Is that why you didn't enter her dream?" Teelina questioned, meaning Moria. "Does she not have feelings of guilt?"  
  
_{My sister... does not dream.}_ The reply was soft and the white-haired woman looked away, as if pained.   
  
The Sorceress dropped her gaze, a little sorry for this woman before her. "Oh," she said softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
The woman, Moria, sighed gently and then looked up, locking eyes with Teelina. _{You cannot linger here. Already your body is trying to reclaim you from my grasp.}_   
  
Nodding, the Sorceress agreed. "What did you want to say to me?" she questioned, here eyes almost pleading.   
  
_{Nothing. I only wanted to warn you.}_ The younger Moria turned away and faced the wall.   
  
Teelina tilted her head to the side and looked questioningly at the dead woman. "Warn me of what?" she asked, taking a few tentative steps forward.   
  
The white-haired woman whirled, striking the Sorceress sharply in her stomach. Teelina gasped in shock and struggled for breath, falling to her knees. It was only when Moria pulled back that Teelina saw the knife in her grasp.   
  
Her body going into shock as blood soaked through her garment, the redhead looked with wide, questioning eyes into the dead woman's gaze. Her eyes flashed and became twin pools of amethyst.   
  
_{My sister.... Moria,}_ came the echo as darkness fell around Teelina. _{She will lead you to death.}  
  
_ ..................................   
  
She awoke with a start, her breath heavy as she lay panting on her bed. Teelina's eyes darted around, her brain trying to orient itself after that extremely odd dream. As her breathing lessened, she realized she was in her own room, on her bed in Grayskull.   
  
The Sorceress breathed a great sigh of relief. What a dream that had been. She idly tried to piece together what it had meant. She did not know why the Dereskian Queen's sister had appeared in her dream, and certainly did not understand why she had stabbed her. Still, she was certain that it had been the younger sister. It was the only possible explanation for her having identical features to Moria's, and yet also possessing blue eyes the same color as her own.   
  
A small shiver went up Teelina's spine as she made that connection. "My eyes..." she whispered softly herself, reaching up a hand to the side of her face. "Moria's face... and... Helyuin...."   
  
She paused, trying to remember what the Eighth Hell of the Dereskígía represented. She went over each of them in her mind, being a little rusty on the subject of Dereskian mythology.   
  
_Tartura, Regalto, Yentina, Thesios, Aldariena, Anduinire, Arainia, Helyuin, and Perseinia,_ she remembered, listing them as she had first learned them, from the first to the ninth.   
  
_Each serves as both a Hell and a Heaven, but the Nine are more commonly referred to as Hells because it is simpler to imagine it that way._ She paused, trying to remember how the system of Dereskian Hells worked.   
  
_...After Death, a Dead soul offers a portion of the energy or power that it had in Life to the Collective, which Moria wields currently. After that energy is accepted, the soul is sent to one of the Nine Hells, whichever one would suit the personality they had in Life best.  
  
_Teelina struggled to remember, and centered her mind only on facts concerning Helyuin._ It is the Eighth Hell_, she reminded herself. _The souls who go there..._ she tried, but could not recall what the qualifications were. She tried again to remember, but the remnants of her dream rose in her mind and pushed out any helpful information she might have remembered.   
  
Idly, she realized that something the dead woman had said did not make sense. She had stabbed her, yes, and taken on her sister's eye color, but rather than taking this to mean the Dereskian Queen would kill her, Teelina recall something else.   
  
_She will lead you to death,_ Moria had said. _Not, she will lead to_ your _death_. That had not been specified. So what did that mean?   
  
"It means," came a nearby voice, "that if you stay with me, Death will come." Teelina whirled around and saw the older sister of the Moria in her dream sitting in a chair. Her expression was unreadable, even to Teelina. "But my sister does not know to whom."   
  
Teelina looked at her, almost amazed that she was here. "You knew?" she questioned, nearly alarmed. "You knew she had entered my dream?"   
  
"Who do you think pulled you out of it, dear?" Moria questioned in return, the barest hint of a smirk on her otherwise serious face. She rose and then sat on the edge of the bed next to the redhead. Sighing softly, she regarded the Sorceress for a moment before admitting, "My sister was always one to interfere with people's dreams, even when she was alive. She was the one who taught me how to do so." The elder woman paused and smoothed back a stay hair from the Sorceress' face. "I never expected she would slip into yours."   
  
The Sorceress looked at her gently, almost unconsciously leaning into her touch. "How could she do that?" she questioned. "Enter my dream, I mean. ...She mentioned that the Dead could enter the dreams of the guilty."   
  
A small smile twitched at the corners of Moria's mouth. "Yes. One of many reasons why I do not allow myself to sleep." She caressed Teelina's cheek gently. "But what could you feel guilty about, I wonder?" she asked, an almost teasing tone in her voice.   
  
"She said that I felt as though I was dishonoring my task and my mother's people by letting you into my bed," Teelina admitted slowly. "I suppose... I did think that," she finished, her gaze lowered.   
  
Moria looked at her curiously, her eyes questioning. She shook her head slowly. "...No... That wouldn't have allowed her inside your mind. You would have to feel guilt about something that concerned her."   
  
After the moment it took this statement to sink in, the Sorceress gasped suddenly, and looked away, closing her eyes. "I..." she began, breaking off. "...I..."   
  
"Yes, Teelina?" the elder woman asked, raising the younger woman's gaze to meet her own.   
  
The Sorceress turned away from the pale hand, unable to meet her eyes. She took a deep breath, and then continued speaking. "...Immediately after the War of Three Days... when you and your sister had been captured.... Mindor..." she paused as Moria growled a bit at the name. "He ...came to me, asking for advice. He asked me ...how he should best... go about ...'questioning' you as to the whereabouts of the books." she admitted, the words having a foul taste in her mouth.   
  
Moria attempted to interrupt her, but Teelina waved her hand and begged her to be silent.  
  
"Please," she almost begged, still turned away from the elder woman. "Let me finish.... This is... difficult for me. ...I have never really done much in my life that I have regretted. I do this. ...I told him that I did not know how to extract that information... that he would have more expertise than I would in that... department. ...He... chose to torture you... but, when he got to the dungeon–"   
  
"He mistook my sister for me, and tortured her instead," Moria interrupted, her tone flat and unfeeling. "I know, Teelina. I was there."   
  
The Sorceress turned then and looked at her, her eyes pleading. "Please let me finish, Moria." The elder woman was silent, and so she continued. "...Mindor... tortured your sister, you awoke, and escaped with her." The Sorceress took a long pause, closing her eyes as a single tear threatened to fall. "After it had become clear you had made it out of the city.... He...." She broke off, suppressing a small sob. "Mindor ... asked my aid again, and... I gave it. I told him where you had gone and... where he could hope to intercept you."   
  
She took another deep breath, obviously struggling to continue. "He..." she began, and stumbled. She tried again after along moment, Moria looking on patiently. "He... asked me... what he had to do to make you do... what he wanted. ...He asked me what would hurt you more than death or torture ever could... and I.... I...." she couldn't continue, tears running down her face. "I told him..." she gasped, pushing onward. "I told him to kill your sister," she finally confessed, her tone barely above a whisper.   
  
The elder woman was silent for a very long time as Teelina cried, her face turned away. When at last she turned towards Moria, the pale woman's face was unreadable, her eyes expressionless. Moria Vadorian sighed after a time, staring straight into the tear-filled blue eyes before her.   
  
"I know..." she replied, her voice laced with pain where her face was not. "I've always known." She turned away from the Sorceress, a single blood red tear falling down her face and landing on the bedcover.   
  
Teelina looked at the tear, then back at the elder woman. "And... you aren't shocked, or... angry?" Her question was strained by tears, looking for something, any type of reaction from the elder woman. She scooted forwards and fell into the white-haired woman's arms, crying on her neck.   
  
Moria looked at her, eyes wide at the sudden motion, her arms encircling the other woman almost unconsciously. "No," she whispered softly, her voice tender. "That pain and any blame I thought you carried dissipated long ago. There is only one living person I blame for my sister's death, and though that woman is in this room, it is not you." Almost absentmindedly, she stroked the redhead's hair, rocking her like she would a small child. She found this odd, as anyone else would have thought she would be the one crying and needed to be comforted. But she had not lied, she had known of Teelina's involvement ever since her sister had died. And, as she had said, it was not the Sorceress she blamed, not anymore. The only one Moria had to blame, at least to her mind, was herself.   
  
Still, hearing the younger woman admit to her involvement was not something she had readily anticipated. Nor was cradling the younger woman in her arms like a lost child. Slowly, she pulled away from the Sorceress, looking into the redhead's eyes and brushing her tears away.   
  
Teelina looked at her and sighed raggedly, half expected more tears to fall, but glad when they did not.   
  
"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Moria asked after a moment, still holding the younger woman in her arms.   
  
With another heavy sigh, the Sorceress nodded, and laid her head against the white-haired woman's chest. She told the Dereskian Queen everything she had ever done that she felt bad about, every single doubt she had ever carried, every little black secret that had ever lain on her heart.   
  
Her confession lasted several hours, though nothing that she told the elder woman made her cry nearly so much as that first one had. Moria, to her credit, did nothing but listen as Teelina poured out her soul. When at last the redhead had finished, the elder Dereskian sighed softly, caressing her hair gently.   
  
"Do you feel better?" she asked, holding the Sorceress at arm's length so she could look at her face.   
  
Teelina nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered, and then sighed.   
  
A long moment of silence fell over them.   
  
"Moria?" she asked after a long moment, one final doubt lingering on her mind.   
  
The elder woman's voice was a little rough from the hours of disuse. "Yes?" she questioned.   
  
A small sigh escaped the Sorceress as she regarded her older counterpart slowly. "Why are we doing this? Having this... relationship, I mean? What is the point of us being here... together now? There is no hope for us in the long run."   
  
Moria nodded and sighed softly. "I wondered when we would come to this. You doubt the reasoning of our being together?"   
  
"I just want to know whether you think this can possibly end somewhere other than in tragedy," the Sorceress replied frankly.   
  
The elder woman regarded her for a silent moment. "Honestly? It can't." The redhead nodded slowly, turning away as Moria continued. "We fight for two different reasons, ordinarily on two different sides. No matter what we do, love, we cannot keep those sides from clashing."   
  
"Then why bother being together?" Grayskull's guardian asked, her expression hurt. "If there is no point, why should we hurt ourselves more than we have to?"   
  
Caressing her face gently, Moria leaned a little closer, staring into the younger woman's eyes. "Because, te lynïa, I want to. I am more content with you, talking to you, listening to you, even looking at you, than I have been in seven and a half centuries." The Sorceress smiled softly, but did not meet her gaze. "Teelina, look at me," the elder woman commanded, and the redhead did so. Moria took her chin between her fingers and smiled gently. "Despite all of your doubts, love..." she asked gently. "Was there ever a moment last night, or this morning, or even just now, when you regretted what you and I had done?"   
  
"...No," the Sorceress whispered, her eyes locked with Moria's.   
  
Smiling gently, the elder woman released her chin slowly, drawing her pale and slender fingers over Teelina's cheek as she did so. "Then that is all that matters, my dear. Come here," she requested gently, smiling when the younger woman slid next to her on the bed. Moria wrapped her arms around her, the redhead's back pressed against her chest. The white-haired woman lifted her fingers and gently smoothed the younger woman's hair. "_Te lynïa..._" the Dereskian Queen exhaled silently, her lips close to the Sorceress' ear. "Let us let Time wait, hmm? I'll not linger in the past, and you... don't wonder or question the future," she smiled gently as Teelina closed her eyes and sank backwards into her embrace. "We have tonight, love," Moria continued. "Tonight, and tomorrow, and the day after. Does anything else really matter?"   
  
The Sorceress let out a small sigh of pleasure at being held and opened her eyes. "For tonight? ...No," she admitted quietly.  
  
"Alright then," Moria commented, smiling as she caressed the younger woman's cheek. "This is what we have together. The past does not matter, and the future does not affect us here. We have tonight, and tonight is now, _te lynïa._ Let us make the most of it," she whispered into her ear, nibbling on it affectionately before trailing kisses down her neck.   
  
A small moan escaped the redhead's lips as she leaned into the elder woman. "How is it you always know..." she breathed out quietly as Moria slid her way down her neck, "...exactly what to do and say to make me want you?"   
  
The elder woman laughed as she spun Teelina in her arms, bringing her mouth upon hers and leaving it there until they had to pause for air. "Call it a gift, love," Moria replied softly, and then talking became overrated.   
  
Teelina let herself be consumed by passion, forgetting the question the future, and Moria fell into her own movements and flurries of emotion, not bothering to remember the past.   
  
As for the dream the younger woman had witnessed, for that moment, at least, it was forgotten.


	30. The Kindred

Author's Note: This chapter contains references to a consensual relationship between two women who happen to be twin sisters. If this sort of thing bothers you, then I am amazed that you have read the first twenty-eight chapters of the story and those of its predecessor. Please enjoy.   
-Lady Moria   
  
Chapter XXIX: The Kindred 

Lady Moria lay awake, the Sorceress sleeping silently beside her, buried beneath the mountain of comforters and pillows that adorned her bed. Unlike the previous evening, when Teelina had laid her head on her shoulder, the Ancient Dereskian simply lay beside the redhead, occasionally running her fingers through her hair.

Despite having a beautiful woman, this woman who she had seduced for centuries, in her arms, the Dereskian Queen's thoughts were far from the present circumstances. They lingered instead in the dreamscape of the woman beside her, making sure that they were ordinary dreams only. She was very relieved to find it so, having guessed, correctly it seemed, that the previous evening's confession had nullified the one reason her sister could enter Teelina's dreams.

Moria, while being pleased to find this so, nevertheless felt a nagging doubt in the back of her mind. She sighed raggedly, knowing there was only one thing that she could do in order to appease her mind. She had to seek out her sister… a tedious process, to be sure, but the only one she knew of that would ease her doubts.

She rose from the bed, taking a last lingering look at the red-haired woman who lay upon it before sinking into the floor, appearing somewhere deep within the Sands of Time, but not in her own chambers. A light breeze picked up as she wandered slowly through what had once been her kingdom, recalling happier days and fond memories at every familiar-looking rock.

Slowly, she reached the ground of what had long ago been a mighty temple, built of shining marble and the most dazzlingly colored crystals that could be found. Now, it was a massive heap of rubble, covered in sand and hidden almost completely from view. The Dereskian Queen knelt down, brushing the sand off of what had once been the door, tracing the carved letters with her fingernails until they could be read. "Beaghey ny sodjey, Dereskígía," she whispered sorrowfully, the words cutting into her core, causing long-buried grief to rise unbidden to her mind. ((Long live the Dereskígía.)) She swallowed visibly, standing before the crumbled building and exhaling the pass code for entrance. "Socäre, múinntïr de Eläni." ((Enter, child of Eläni.))

A great chasm opened in the sand, the spell cast so long ago remembering its purpose at the call of the Queen. Moria peered into the darkness, her eyes whirling slowly as a staircase, long aged with disuse, revealed itself to her. She stepped forward, and descended into the holiest of temples, forgotten for over seven hundred years.

The Ancient woman found herself in a looming chamber, once sparkling marble now a dull and dingy color, a small amount of sand strewn over the floors as the spells to reduce such things had decayed over the years. Her hands raised in spell casting, settling on a section of wall and murmuring words the chamber knew very well indeed. She renewed every single incantation that had ever been placed on the temple, closing her eyes as amethyst light rippled from her hands and flashed around the temple. When she had finished, Moria opened her eyes, the floors and walls now shining and glittering as they had when first built. She smiled a little, and continued on her way, needing no torch to find her path in the darkened but spotless chambers.

Slowly, the Dereskian Queen approached the great alter, a great work of art carved out of the blackest obsidian, images of the entire history of the Dereskian people etched into it. She placed her hands upon it, closing her eyes as she invoked the ancient prayer of Eläni, the words falling from her lips with growing speed as the Highspeech of the Dereskígía flowed. "'Awed by Her brightness, stars near the beautiful Moon cover their own shining faces when She lights earth with Her silver brilliance…'" 

The words echoed around the chamber, gaining in volume and speed as she repeated the prayer over and over again, until the very words themselves seemed to become tangible and given form. They swirled around her as if having great wings, bidding her to lie upon the Ancient alter. Moria did so, lying supine upon the black obsidian, and the words grew so loud they were more similar to screams, and then dwindled down to become no more than whispers. Their tangible forms circled around her body, in front of her eyes, and she closed them, her head falling to the side as the words became translucent and passed directly through her body, slipping into the white haired woman's form and seizing her consciousness, separating mind from body and plunging her awareness to a place that no living body could ever enter.

Thus did her mental form, clothed in the densest of black silk, enter into the Eight Hell, and the chamber that the Sorceress had been brought to the previous evening. Her sister again sat in the throne, looking at her with wide blue eyes as Lady Moria's own amethyst ones grew into sharp focus.

"Caerlin!" exclaimed the woman in the chair, not bothering to use her mind voice as her sister stood before her. She rose immediately, her sheer white garment fluttering with the movement, and all but ran into her sister's arms.

The elder twin gasped suddenly as she was swept into a tender embrace, the dead woman's arms enveloping her like a blanket. "Moria…" she answered in kind, whispering softly, closing her eyes. Her hands slowly curled around her sister's form, trailing her fingers through her hair softly. "It feels so wonderful to hold you…." Her voice was soft and breaking with held back tears, not allowing them to fall as she held the one woman she had ever truly loved.

Moria, the true Moria, sighed gently and held her sister for a long moment before bringing her lips to hers and kissing the elder woman deeply. The Dereskian Queen sighed a little into the embrace, entangling her fingers in her beloved's hair before forcing herself to pull away. She lay her head on her younger sister's shoulder, relishing the wonder of holding her again. "I cannot stay…" she murmured gently, more than a little regretful.

The dead woman sighed softly, caressing the woman she knew as Caerlin and running her fingers through her hair. "I know…. You must remain living, for now. You'll have to depart soon…" She kissed the Dereskian Queen 's cheek lovingly, sighing again. "And I do not imagine you went through the process of getting here just to hold me."

Amethyst eyes closed softly as the elder woman only shook her head in reply, a ragged sigh escaping her lips. "Despite how much as I would prefer otherwise…." She pulled away slowly, meeting the ice blue eyes she had loved for the majority of her lifetime, and all of what she thought counted of it. "Had I a choice, my sister, I would never leave your side again…"

A fine eyebrow over a blue eye arced gently as the original Moria regarded her elder sister. "No? But why not? You have the Sorceress now." The words were soft, tender, but with the tiniest bit of hurt in her tone, so small that no one who did not know her well would have heard it. Her sister, of course, knew her better than anyone.

The Dereskian Queen looked at her dead lover for a long moment. "Moria…" she said in a tone just as soft, her tone gravely serious "my relationship with the Sorceress is not about _love._ It isn't even really about lust. It is about mutual benefits, and what, as the two most powerful women on the planet, we can do together. That does not, in any way, shape, or form, mean that I love her." The words were factual, hard and unfeeling, with no extra emotions thrown in as amethyst eyes stared into blue.

The dead woman caressed her sister's cheek softly, relishing in the feeling as she smiled sweetly. "I did not mean to make it sound as if I were jealous, my love. That is one of the good things about being departed from that world in which one is alive. I am beyond the pain of the mortal realm." The elder Dereskian seemed a little surprised, and so the younger continued. "I have no reason to condemn your relations with that woman, my sister," she said gently, lovingly. "Seven hundred and sixty-eight years is far too long for any living person to wait. Do not think I resent your indulgence, and do not think I denounce it." The elder woman looked as if she wanted to interrupt, but Moria shushed her, regarding her beloved and patting her cheek affectionately. "You are not yet dead, my sweet. When, at last, you become so, I will be here, and I will be waiting for you. Until that time, though, I want you to live. If that means sharing a bed with the Sorceress, despite what pain that will cause in the future, then so be it."

"The future…" the elder woman repeated, looking into the blue eyes so loved so much. "The future is why I came."

The dead woman regarded her elder sister slowly, her eyes wide as realization dawned upon her. "You've Seen it, haven't you? You know your future, and that's why you've come."

A single nod of the Dereskian Queen's head was her answer, the amethyst eyes turned away, slowly parting from her sister's embrace.

Her sister looked at her for a long moment, the dead woman's eyes locked on the one formerly known as Caerlin's form. "…You've seen what will happen, you know very well what shall come to pass if you and the Sorceress… continue in the fashion you are doing. As I've said, I do not condemn that, but still…. Caerlin, if you know what will happen, then why–?"

"Because what will be, what I have Seen, would happen regardless of whomever I choose to bed, Moria, and you know it." The elder woman's eyes flashed gently as her gaze rose back to meet that of her dead lover. "It doesn't matter _how_ idiotic those 'Masters' are, eventually, they will discover that I have a weakness, and they will exploit it. That will happen no matter what relationships I can make." Her younger sister looked as if she wanted to say something, but the Dereskian Queen cut her off, continuing to speak.

"Yes, my sister. I know. I have Seen what will happen. And…" she paused, slowly sighing before admitting her goals. "I intend to change it. The Sorceress is the only person alive who can help me to do that, and so I need her. The future I have Seen will not come to pass. It _must_ not come to pass."

Blue eyes opened widely in sheer shock as the original Moria's mouth fell open in speechlessness. She finally found her voice, looking at her sister disbelievingly. "Change it?" she questioned, thinking her sister quite mad and shaking her head incredulously. "You cannot change the preordained future! Not unless you're willing to–" She gasped as comprehension dawned, gaping at the elder woman. "You wouldn't!"

Her sister regarded her slowly, her own amethyst eyes cool and factual as she spoke. "I would, and I will."

Fire spun from the younger twin's gaze as she almost spat out her reply. "The Sorceress would _never_ agree to that, Caerlin, and you damned well know it!"

"The Sorceress will not know about this until it is too late." The words came pouring out of the elder Dereskian, her tone commanding as her demeanor suddenly shifted, her stance speaking every inch of the Queen she had been. Moria looked to interrupt, but her living sister cut her off yet again, her voice regal and final. "I will _not_ let her die, do you understand?"

The dead woman's eyes flashed with ice blue fire, and Evil-Lyn's mother was reminded of the fact that this was the only woman whom she did not control. "You would risk your soul, your complete and utter existence to save the life of one woman? You would throw away everything you love, every hope you hold dear, even the chance to spend eternity after your death here with me in order to spare her from the fate which Eläni herself has sent her?"

Silence filled the chamber as the woman once known as Caerlin looked, almost apologetically, at her sister, her reply the barest audible whisper. "Yes…"

Looking slowly away, unable to meet her sister's amethyst gaze, the younger woman slowly nodded, sighing not a little sorrowfully. "I see…. Such a thing has been done in the past, at the dearest imaginable cost, yes, but it has been done, …if that is what you came here to know."

The Dereskian Queen nodded a little, swallowing visibly and caressing her sister's cheek gently. "I actually came to ask to you to stop interfering with Teelina's dreams." Before the blue-eyed woman could interrupt, she continued. "And the reason is simple. As you said, Moria, if the Sorceress knew what I was intending, she would never agree to it, therefore she cannot, she _must_ not know until it is absolutely necessary. Promise me, please, that you won't tell her."

"…I promise." The dead woman looked slowly at the only person she truly loved, and kissed her pale cheek gently. "For your sake as well as mine, I hope you change your mind, my love. Or, I pray, something changes without having to make so great a sacrifice."

Wrapping her arms around her sister, the elder woman sighed softly, memorizing the feeling of her beloved in her arms as she was already being pulled back into the realm of the living. "So do I." She tilted her head and brought her lips to her sister's, kissing her deeply as her dream form slowly faded away. "I love you, my sister… wait for me…" her voice whispered softly, repeating the words her sister had spoken at the moment of her death.

The deceased woman returned the kiss, her eyes open and memorizing every contour of her sister's face as she vanished in her arms, sighing gently when she had completely left her. She spoke then, knowing her sister could no longer hear her but speaking anyway, echoing her sister's reply to her request made so long ago. "Of course I will. I always will…. I love you… Moria, for all that was Caerlin has long since departed from you…."

And there, deep within the inner sanctum of Helyuin, the Eighth Hell, the eternal resting place for parted lovers, the sister of the Dereskian Queen waited.

…………………………..

Moria, the Queen of the Dereskígía and mother of Evil-Lyn, slowly opened her eyes from where she lay upon the great stone altar. She became aware of a clear liquid flowing freely from beneath her and onto the obsidian, and knew without a second thought that she was bleeding.

This was not completely unexpected, as she had known one of the living could not venture among the dead without paying a brutally taxing price upon one's physical form. She let out a soft hiss of pain as she slowly realized every part of her the magic incantation had passed through to send her to Helyuin had ripped through her, causing deep, monstrously devastating gashes to appear over her entire body, many of which probably would have killed her had she been anyone not in direct line with Eläni Herself.

As it was, Moria lay there for a long moment, weakened from blood loss and not really able to move all that much, letting her head fall back against obsidian as her eyes closed, whispering a few soft incantations. She knew it would only be enough to sustain her for a few moments, revitalizing her strength just enough so she could undergo complete healing.

She never got the chance.

Hands not her own fell over her body, causing her to gasp out in shock that anyone but her even knew this place existed, before it registered to open her eyes. She did, but could see nothing as a great burst of light burst before her eyes. Moria cringed at such a massive display of power, wondering who on the planet could possibly create so enormous an incantation. She did not have long to wonder before the words of whoever was above her crashed over her body, the great light, so powerful she could not even see a color to it, fell upon her, entering every crevice of her body, even her eyes and then doing their desired intent. The spell flashed within her, and Moria's mouth opened as her entire body hummed, the incantations finally ceasing as the light receded, leaving her breathless, panting, and whole.

She had been healed. The realization dawned upon her, and in that instant, she knew who it was above her without even having to look. "Ríoghan mez Eayst …" My Lady of the Moon she breathed out quietly, a sense of silent awe overcoming her as her eyes opened, locking with those of the being above her, her eldest and most spectacular kinswoman.

Eläni looked back.

She gazed down upon Her descendant with little to no emotion upon the features She currently wore. She appeared as a similar vision to Moria herself, with differing facial characteristics and eyes that swirled between many different colors, not only the maroon, blue or amethyst of the Dereskígía. The Ancient Goddess was clothed in a cloak with a cowl, it's color a red so deep as to appear almost black. Moria slowly rose from atop the altar, standing to her feet and bowing her head, her amethyst eyes locked on the floor.

_-Mez deänia- _came the reply, and Her 'voice' echoed around the chamber somehow both in reality and within the mind as She called the Queen 'my daughter.' A hand reached upwards and caressed Moria's cheek gently, Her touch causing small tingles to form over the woman's skin. Eläni cupped Her descendant's chin, and slowly lifted it until Moria's eyes locked with Her own.

She smiled softly, having seen the entirety of Moria's journey into the Eighth Hell and overhearing the conversation with her sister. _-You seek to defy Me,-_ Her words echoed, 'spoken' in Highspeech. _-Why?_- Despite the severity of Her words, She smiled softly, Her eyes betaking genuine affection for the kinswoman before Her.

Moria Vadorian swallowed almost audibly at the Goddess before her. _"I find the future I have Seen in my dreams to be not to my liking, my Lady. I do not wish to defy You, only to perhaps change what I have Seen,"_ she replied softly, speaking in the Highspeech of the monarchy.

_-And if what you have Seen is but My will, would you still seek to alter it?-_ Eläni's eyes flashed a little, their hue a gold and orange blue of color.

Her descendent met them unblinkingly as she answered without pause, her answer the same as it had been to her twin. _"Yes."_

The Goddess smiled a little, Her fingertips caressing the Queen's neck softly. _-Caerlin… No. Moria, Queen of the Dereskígía and daughter of Alessena_- She corrected, Her eyes smiling as they pinwheeled into the amethyst hue of the woman before Her. _-You will need Me, if you intend to do what you say you will. And when it comes that you_ do _need Me, simply breathe out My name, and I will hear. I can provide no assistance in the changing of your vision, but I will not hinder you if you insist upon altering it. The death of the one you seem so intent to save was never My will. Know this, and remember, Moria, child of Vadïa.-_­­

She removed Her hands from the Queen's skin, and was gone as quickly as she had come.

The Dereskian Queen inhaled a little raggedly, and then closed her eyes, her breathing uneven but she was otherwise fine. Moria opened her eyes slowly, and took one last look around what had been the great temple, and sank into the ground, reappearing within her own chambers and sitting upon her usually untouched bed, and lost herself in meditations.


	31. The Plot

Chapter XXX: The Plot 

Skeletor paced back and forth in the throne room, fuming, as always. Since what he considered the betrayal of Evil-Lyn, he had not left the room, grumbling under his breath as he considered what to do now that his second-in-command and her mother were no longer at his disposal.

He fired a few bolts from his havoc staff periodically, snarling so loudly the cries could be heard in every corner of the mountain, as well as the blast upon the poor, defenseless walls.

In one of the larger caverns usually referred to as the dining area, Tri-Klops, Mer-man and Beast-man sat, trying to drown out the screams and concentrate on whatever it is they were eating.

Beast-man growled lowly as a particularly violet outburst surprised him so much he spilled whatever filth he was ingesting over his fur. He slammed his bowl down violently, looking at the other two with a fire in his dull eyes. "He's been like that since Evil-Lyn left! We should be out destroying Eternia, not moping around the Mountain like lost beasts!"

"Well, you're free to go inform him of that, Beast-man," Tri-Klops grumbled beneath his breath, continuing eating. "But unless you want to go around smelling like burnt fur again, I think we'll just let Skeletor alone."

Silence fell over them as Beast-man cleaned the spilled food off of him, and they continued to eat for a long moment in silence. Each tried to ignore the various howls and blasts from the mountain's core, and continued to sustain their bodies.

Another growl escaped from Beast-man as he listened. "You'd almost think he cared about her or something. It didn't take him anywhere this long to start plotting her demise the last time Evil-Lyn betrayed us."

"And how would you know?" Mer-man gurgled, entering the conversation for the first time, his speak interrupted as always by a few loud gurgles. "We were all turned to stone then. Grrruowwlll…. We don't know _how_ long it took him."

Silence emerged from the throne room. It seemed Skeletor had finally calmed down a little. One of Tri-Klops' doom seekers entered into the room, buzzing about before finally moving to its builder's side, showing him a small scene from the throne room. Tri-Klops viewed it and then turned to the others. "He wants us in the throne room."

The two others swallowed their current mouthfuls audibly, a sinking feeling slowly rising in all three stomachs as they pushed away their platters of food, suddenly not hungry anymore. Slowly, each of them rose from their seats and made their way out of the room, more than a little nervous as to what was going to happen.

They entered the great room slowly, noticing Skeletor on the throne with Panthor at his side, and the rest of the minions entering in through other doors, timidly. Skeletor's havoc staff was out of reach, which offered a small sense of relief in all of them, but not much. When everyone had formed a small cluster around the throne, Skeletor began to speak.

"I have arranged temporary truce and organized a meeting with that old fool Man-at-Arms. He will come here at mid-moon, and he and I will discuss various… problems. You will not attack him, understood?" He growled a bit, eye sockets becoming a bit red.

The minions all immediately announced murmurs of approval, each saying something to assure their leader than Man-at-Arm would not be harmed. Skeletor seemed satisfied, and they wondered if that had been all.

"Skeletor…" Tri-Klops began, hesitating. "What do we need the help of the Masters for? We can handle that traitor by ourselves…" he trailed off, making sure he was strategically placed behind Beast-man should Skeletor get angry.

The Overlord of Evil rose from his throne, and a sense of dread filled each of them, though mainly Tri-Klops. Skeletor strode down the steps leading to his throne, and looked down imperiously over the heads of his minions. "We are not fighting against only Evil-Lyn, Tri-Klops," he growled dangerously, eye sockets flashing. "She is not the true traitor, that honor belongs to the Dereskian Queen. It is _she_ who will truly suffer."

A rough gasping sound emerged from the body of minions, silence falling over them in a rush. A dozen thoughts ran through their minds of objections to the idea. Attack the Dereskian Queen? Had Skeletor gone insane?! She was the most powerful individual on the planet! The stories of her chilled the blood of a fully-grown man! To attack her was suicidal!

No one said anything, and they were dismissed to their respective quarters, whispering amongst themselves that surely Skeletor had lost his mind.

………………………….

Not for the first time in recent minutes, Man-at-Arms wondered if this was a wise idea. Simply meandering into Snake Mountain based only on the spoken word of Skeletor that it was not a trap did not settle well with him. He had wanted to bring He-man or at least one of the other Masters, but Skeletor made it plain that he was to come alone or there could be no arrangement. This made Duncan cautious, as he could never really trust the Overlord of Evil. Still, thanks to a series of spying equipment he had sent into Snake Mountain, the Masters knew of Evil-Lyn's betrayal, and knew that Skeletor, like the Masters, did have reason to want the Dereskian Queen gone, and perhaps, for a little while anyway, the Masters could work with him just to get rid of the white-haired woman.

He arrived by way of sky sled, his armor facemask raised defensively and his mace in his hand as he dismounted. Skeletor was waiting at the mouth of Snake Mountain, with only the enormous purple cat in his company.

"Ah, Duncan! Old friend. Welcome," came the oddly pitched voice, its owner standing, unarmed, or so it appeared, directly in front of the cave.

Man-at-Arms looks around a bit suspiciously, scanning the area for possible ambushes and finding that the terrain was unsuited for it. "Why have you asked me here, Skeletor?" he asked, deciding to skip the 'pleasantries' so that he could get out of this dangerous place all the sooner.

Skeletor realized he was uncomfortable, and indeed, the Overlord himself did not feel exactly at ease having the king's trusted friend here at his base of operations, but there were few other options. Still, he led to the way to a small outcropping of rock, and sat down upon it, while Duncan seated himself far enough to be out of reach, but close enough to hear him. "I suggest, Duncan, that your Masters and I work together to form a plan against the Dereskian Queen."

Duncan knew that, it had been the sole purpose for his coming, but he also knew that Skeletor was just trying to get negotiations set. "And what makes you think the Masters, and myself, would trust you on blind faith?"

"You would not," the bone-faced leader replied simply, his tone flat. "But this does not mean we cannot work out some way to be of mutual assistance."

The mustachioed man slowly lowered his facemask and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. "What do you propose, Skeletor?" he questioned slowly.

Idly cracking the knuckles of his claw-like hands, Skeletor began to relate his plot. "Unfortunately, the mental defenses of the Dereskian Queen have no equal, so any attack we make against her will have to be purely physical, and perhaps magical. This will be difficult to arrange, as the only power I know of that can rival Lady Moria's is that of the Council of Elders." Skeletor paused for a moment and looked at Duncan slowly, had he eyes, he would have leveled them with Duncan's own. "I do not think your Sorceress will be of much assistance in this matter."

Man-at-Arms looked away and said nothing. It was true, the Sorceress had been acting extremely oddly lately, and it had crossed his mind more than once to alert Randor and He-man and, with them, go to Grayskull and demand an explanation from the winged female. The only thing that had prevented him from doing that thus far was the fact that he feared what the explanation would be. Putting whatever the Sorceress said aside, there was obviously something that the Ancient Dereskian was doing that clouded the redhead's senses. He realized now, that if even Skeletor knew this, something had to be done.

Unaware of his momentary reverie, the Overlord of Evil chuckled a bit. "No…" he said, with what seems almost a cruel grin on his skinless features. "However, He-man is powered by the Elder's might, _if_ even he can defeat that Dereskian."

"She can't be all-powerful," Man-at-Arms said a little glumly. "Surely He-man could defeat her, but she'd need to be either physically or emotionally weakened first…. The problem is that she has no weaknesses."

Skeletor interrupted with an amused laugh. "On the contrary, old friend. The Dereskian Queen has only one flaw in the armor of her power. Fortunately it is a weakness that _can_ be exploited and used to organize her destruction."

Man-at-Arms seemed unsure, looking at the bone-faced spell caster quizzically. "And that weakness would be…?"

The Overlord of Evil could not resist flaunting his knowledge in his enemy's face. "You're surprisingly dense, Duncan. What better weakness to use against the most powerful woman, the most powerful _mother_ in the world, than her only child?"

"Evil-Lyn!" Duncan exclaimed, both amazed he had not thought of this before and at the fact that it was Skeletor suggesting using his former second-in-command. Man-at-Arms quickly deduced that there was a small amount of personal glee in this for Skeletor's sake, as seeing the younger Dereskian in pain would be a wonderful revenge for her having betrayed him.

A small growl slid out of lipless teeth before Skeletor could prevent it, not that he would have anyway. "Precisely," he grumbled, the second part to his sentence more to himself than to Duncan. "What better way to bait a murderess than with a traitor?"

Man-at-Arms lowered his eyes a bit at his old adversary. "And what do you seek to gain from this plot?" he asked with well-founded suspicion.

Sneering in his lipless fashion, the spell caster answered him plainly, outlining his plan. "I will arrange for Evil-Lyn to be lead to you, with my minions chasing after her. You and your Masters will effectively capture her. Once you have Lyn, her mother will instantly know it, and you will not have to seek her out. She will come to you. If you succeed in overcoming her, you may have her. Beat her, kill her, question her, do whatever it is you 'heroes' do with your prisoners. I don't care _what_ you do to that Dereskian Bitch. All I want is her daughter."

"Get rid of both of them at the same time…" Duncan said softly to himself, hand under his chin as he considered. "I'll need to discuss this with the other Masters before we can decide anything."

Skeletor nodded and waved his hand dismissively. "Do. But understand, Duncan, that this is the _only_ way to get to Lady Moria, and it is the only hope there is of getting rid of both of them and ceasing whatever hold they have over the people of this planet, including your Sorceress."

Duncan looked away at the mention of the Guardian of Grayskull. That problem had to be dealt with next. He said nothing and rose to prepare to go, and Skeletor did the same, turning away from him.

"Oh, and Duncan," Skeletor added as an afterthought, still turned away from the mustachioed man. "A word of friendly advice. Should you and the Masters decide to enact this plan… I would not suggest bringing Teela along."

Skeletor departed and went inside his mountain, leaving his old enemy staring after him as he digested those last words. He shook his head to clear it, and boarded his sky sled to race off towards Eternos. He had to have a word with the Masters and King Randor.

………………

From her meditation atop of her bed in her chambers, Moria Vadorian sat up suddenly, eyes wide as she was struck with a vision she had being Seeing all too often recently, knowing as she always did that despite how terrible the images, there was nothing she could do to stop the vision until it was finished. It began as it always did, in a series of flashes from scene to scene, no matter what Moria did to try to stop them.

_Flash: Evil-Lyn, tied spread-eagled standing up to a series of metal beams, gagged and head lowered in defeat._

_Flash: A shadowed figure, Man-at-Arm or He-man or Skeletor, it always changed between those three, raising a sword and preparing to pierce her child's chest._

_Flash: Moria arriving on the scene just in time to watch her daughter be stabbed through the chest with the sword and an anguished cry rising from both her and her child as the blow had missed her heart._

_Flash: A strangled, echoing scream running through her bones as Moria flew at the Man-at-Arms/He-man/Skeletor, knowing she is too late to save her daughter._

_Flash: Taking her dying child in her arms, tears flowing down her face as Lyn slowly died in her grasp, apologizing in her last breath._

_Flash: Moria letting out a howl of loss as she held her daughter's bloodstained body._

_Flash: Seeing the man with the sword coming up behind her and raising his weapon to strike her in the back._

_Flash: The Sorceress in her flacon form screeching and arriving on the scene, defending the anguished mother._

_Flash: The man stabbing the falcon as Teelina took the blow meant for Moria._

_Flash: looking down at the bloodstained bodies of the only other Dereskians in existence._

_Flash: Moria's eyes burning a bright red in sheer hatred as she formed her own swords and decapitated the man in one movement._

_Flash: looking down at bloodstained hands and broken bodies of the two women and realizing for the first time that she is now truly and utterly alone._

_Flash: Moria raising her own sword and aiming it at her stomach, whispering an apology as blood-red tears slid down her face, letting herself fall, impaled on her own sword._

The vision ended then, as it always did, leaving the Dereskian Queen panting and sweaty as she shuddered at every breath.

She closed her amethyst eyes and let the threatening tears fall, hugging her knees to chest and rocking back and forth like a frightened child.

It would not happen, she told herself again and again, moving back and forth as small droplets of red tears fell over her blankets. She would not _let_ it happen. Moria inhaled slowly, gasping a bit as the last images finally receded from her mind.

She tried, as always, not to dwell on the images, but her mind was betraying her, analyzing her own death, the deaths of her child and Teelina too painful even for her brain to consider.

Killing herself was a desperate move on her own part in the vision. On the one hand, it _was_ one of the two ways Moria could actually die, and she knew that. The idea of ending her own life had passed through her mind on more than one occasion, though she had not entertained such thoughts since giving birth to her child. If the events in her vision remained unaltered, and her child took her last breath in her arms, followed by the Sorceress' dying as well, the Ancient Dereskian knew there would no longer be a point to living, unless it were for revenge. She had done that before, though, and having the only thing keeping her going being the need to see Eternians die was not a way she wanted to live again. It was entirely possible, therefore, that her future in the vision to come true.

The white haired woman shook her head, clearing it of such thoughts as she rose slowly from her bed and moved to look aimlessly at one of her bookshelves, trailing her fingers over the Ancient volumes. The events that would lead to her vision had already been set in place, had since she first saw the vision, and she knew that. What did not know, but vehemently hoped, was whether it was not too late to alter those events.

It did not cross her mind to think that if she succeeded in altering the shadows of the future, would the future created by her actions be any better than the one she had Seen?


	32. The Final Decision

**Chapter XXXI: The Final Decision**

Teelina and her lover, the Dereskian Queen Lady Moria Vadorian, lay together on the younger woman's bed, fully clothed and just resting against one another. The redheaded woman's head was resting upon Moria's shoulder, and the Ancient Dereskian idly stroked a few of the red locks that had been left uncovered so often in the last two months of their affair.

The Sorceress simply laid resting, her eyes closed as she made the occasional sound of comfort and contentment, nestled in her lover's arms. However, it was fairly obvious that the elder woman did not share in the simple happiness of the redhead. Moria lay stroking Teelina's hair, her eyes open and staring off into space. She had very little time, left, she knew, and the future she had Seen was close to becoming a reality.

She sighed raggedly, a deep, sorrowful sound that contained many centuries of repressed emotions. The Sorceress slowly opened her eyes and looked at her lover questioningly, nuzzling her shoulder gently. "What is it, Moria?" she asked calmly, pressing a tender kiss to the paler woman's cheek. "You seem even more distant than usual, if possible."

Amethyst eyes slowly blinked closed, and then opened again, as their owner broke out of her reverie and sighed deeply before turning towards the redhead. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke, and when she did, it was only to pose a slow, chilling question. "...Do you ever find it hard, knowing what will happen and yet not being able to do anything but merely watch as the events unfold?" Moria's voice was hauntingly emotionless, her eyes as empty as vacant pools of water hidden deep within a cavern.

The Sorceress looked at her with a furrowed brow, her head turned to the side as she regarded her lover. "Occasionally, yes. ...Why do you ask?"

Moria seemed to evade the question, and a third sigh slipped from her lips before she sat up and brought her knees up, resting her hands around them slowly. "Teelina..." she began, a little haltingly. "I... need you to do something for me...and I can almost guarantee that you won't like it...." She broke off, her gaze lowering to where her toes met the bed sheet.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and slowly turned her head to look into the ice blue eyes that reminded her so much of her deceased sister's. "What is it, Moria?" Teelina asked again, this time with a hint of uncertainty to her voice.

The elder woman reached out a hand and absently smoothed a few stray strands of auburn hair away from the younger woman's face before speaking. She let out a small breath she had not been aware she had been holding, and explained. "In about an hour or so, Man-at-Arms and King Randor will come to Castle Grayskull looking for you. They will want to discuss your recent behavior, which Man-at-Arms has been witness to, and what, if anything, your relationship with me is."

Teelina nodded gently. "I had wondered when Duncan would finally express his concerns to the King. Though I had assumed that he would have tried talking to me at least once before."

"Certain recent ideas given to Man-at-Arms have put this scenario in a whole new light," Moria continued, her tone again that of the composed Ancient. "He has convinced the King that I have cast some sort of spell over you, which makes you little more than my mindless drone and doomed to obey my every command." She had to pause for a moment as the Sorceress laughed at the thought of ever being controlled, even by someone as strong as Moria. When Teelina had regained her composure, the elder Dereskian smiled at her gently and continued on. "Which is, of course, a ridiculous idea. However, they will need to come to you and establish just how far into my 'control' you are."

The elder woman's tone was now complete seriousness and she regarded the redhead with her eyes somber and cool. Her next words were still in her earlier tone, but she slowed in her speech to accentuate her meaning. "If what they see of you verifies the uncertainties they have about you, Randor will have no choice but to declare you a traitor." She paused for a long moment, both to let her words sink in and because the next words were difficult for her to say. "...What I need you to do, my dear... is prove their suspicions "

"What?" the redhead stuttered out, her eyes wide in disbelief. "You want me to act as though I'm under your spell?"

Lady Moria shook her head in immediate negation. "No, of course not. I need for you to show that you are under no spell, and that you have joined with me of your own free will. I need for you to prove that I have 'corrupted' you, but that the corruption was begun because you wanted it. Because you asked for it of your own free will." The Sorceress looked to interrupt, but the elder woman raised her hand for her to be patient and completed her thought. "They need to declare that you have betrayed the realm, as well as the code you stood for. That you in actuality have not is not important, only that they _think_ you have."

Teelina nodded slowly, though her eyes spoke of massive confusion. "I understand, Moria, but why is this so important?" she asked, not a little unsurely.

A moment passed before the elder woman answered, her eyes falling away, unable to meet those ice blue eyes she knew so well. "Because if something does not change, the future that awaits us will bring about the end of everything we hold dear... and I cannot allow that to happen, no matter the consequences. The future must change, Teelina." Moria said heatedly, her eyes burning in a black fire as she turned to regard the younger woman. "I will not, I _cannot_ allow what I have Seen to occur. Nor... unfortunately, can I tell you anything else," she added, guessing what the Sorceress was going to ask. "But please, Teelina, I beg of you. Do not let those two men leave your castle thinking that you are still loyal to them, _even if you are._ Please."

"I... do not understand why this is so important, or how the question of my loyalty allows you to think that you can change the course of the future.... But if you think the situation so dire, Moria, then I will do what I can to help you, even if I don't really know why. Despite everything you have done.... I do know I can trust what you say." The Sorceress smiled at her slowly, sighing deeply and nuzzling the elder woman's hand as it caressed her cheek.

"Thank you, Teelina," Moria said softly, kissing the redhead's cheek gently. "Thank you for believing me. I know I do not always make it easy."

The Sorceress smiled and nuzzled her lover's cheek absently, sighing a little regretfully as she pulled back. "You're going to leave again, aren't you?" she asked sadly, knowing the answer.

Moria nodded and took the younger woman's hand in hers, kissing the palm gently. "It would not do for them to arrive with me still here, _te lynïa._ Seven hundred and eighty years may have passed, but I do not think I would do well in a room with a direct descendant of Mindor's without a large crowd of innocent people nearby.... But I will be watching, my dear."

Teelina sighed raggedly, not really wanting to have to do this alone but understanding why Moria would not feel comfortable. "I will try not to let you down, Moria..." she said gently, the words inaudible to anyone who did not have excellent hearing.

The elder woman smiled, her eyes soft and gentle as she almost lovingly caressed the redhead's cheek. "That would be impossible, Teelina," she said softly, her lips tenderly brushing over the redhead's in a gentle caress before she slowly vanished from the room, leaving the Sorceress alone to prepare for the onslaught of her visitors.

A little less than an hour later, she became aware of Man-at-Arms outside the castle and demanding the Jawbridge for entry.

Teelina took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the onslaught she knew was about to occur. It comforted her a little to know that somewhere, Moria was watching, and that if she was needed for any reason, she could step in. Personally, though, the Sorceress hoped that it would not have to come to that.

She idly adjusted her turquoise and gold headdress, reacquainting herself with the recently unworn garment. With the knowledge that it would not do for them to find her here in her bedchambers, Teelina raised her wings and flew off to the throne room, sitting upon her golden dais with her recently unused staff at her side.

As the footsteps of the two men became audible even to someone with ordinary hearing, the Sorceress took one last, slightly ragged breath and then steeled her face in the calm and serene expression she was known for. She was not looking forward to this, but Moria had actually begged her for something, and that was not something the Dereskian Queen did lightly. She would do her best to carry out that request, even if she did not fully understand why.

The doors to her throne room opened, revealing Man-at-Arms and King Randor, just as she had suspected, dressed in all the finery of their usual outfits. Randor stepped forward purposefully, his fur lined coating swinging from his shoulder as Duncan followed behind, his eyes moving over the room to check and see if anyone was there.

"Welcome, your highness," the Sorceress called out from her throne, rising and descending the steep steps to her dais. "Man-at-Arms," she smiled gently, nodding her head at her old friend.

Duncan swallowed a little visibly, and slowly nodded in return. When he spoke, his tone was business like and unfeeling. "Sorceress," he said plainly.

Teelina felt her eyes close for a moment before she opened them again, sighing invisibly and descending the final few steps to floor level. "What can I do for you, your highness?" she asked in her enigmatic, friendly tone, her attention on Randor.

King Randor grumbled slowly, taking a moment before actually replying. "We seek council on how to rid the planet of the Dereskian Queen," he answered in the royal tone he had perfected over the last twenty or so years.

The red haired woman nodded slowly, resting her hand gracefully on her staff. "So Man-at-Arms has asked of me before, your highness. But I have discovered no new information, and I do not really think I'll be able to help you."

Man-at-Arms interjected here, his voice holding stiffness and a bit of pent up resentment towards the Sorceress. "I asked if the Dereskian had any weaknesses, not how to get rid of her," he clarified roughly.

"So you did," The Sorceress answered calmly, her tone soft and understanding. "But I know of no power source that is strong enough to destroy Moria Vadorian." She had to pause as both men cringed at the name, and Teelina had to struggle not to smile. Moria did make a lasting impression, it seemed. "I do not see how you expect me to help you," she admitted after a moment.

Again, it was Duncan who answered. "You told me before that the Dereskian Queen had no weaknesses that you knew of, correct?" he questioned, and the redhead nodded, wondering why she suddenly got the impression that this was an interrogation. Man-at-Arms continued. "And yet it is obvious that the weakness of any mother would be her child. You have such a weakness yourself," he stated, his eyes burning as the Sorceress' eyes widened. She looked as if to interrupt, but Duncan pressed on. "Therefore, you _must_ have known that Evil-Lyn would be her mother's only weakness, as your child is yours. You deliberately lied to me. You lied to Eternia, whose power you are sworn to protect. _Why_?"

In that moment, the Sorceress wished deeply that Randor was not present, and not only because his glare threatened to pierce directly through her. She knew that she could not mention the Unwritten Law she and Moria had devised with Randor in the room, because that would reveal who that Teela was her child. Lady Moria had asked her to ensure that they thought her a traitor, she recalled. Perhaps it was time to grant that request.

She took a deep breath, and answered. "Because I did not wish for Moria's weakness to be discovered," she said softly. "Because I knew that if you exploited Evil-Lyn, as opposed to giving you access to Moria, she would have gone completely out of control. I knew that if you harmed Evil-Lyn, she would do the same to Adam... and to Teela," she added softly, her eyes locked on Duncan's, shining above the triangular green marks on her cheeks.

For a long moment, no one said anything. When the silence at last was broken, it was Randor who spoke.

"You have lied to us, Sorceress," he said in a soft tone, but his eyes were menacing. "Even under the excuse of fearing for our children, we cannot allow this Dereskian to go unpunished for her many crimes. This is a woman who has destroyed over two thousand Eternian lives single-handedly. Even if her crimes took place seven hundred odd years ago, it is our duty as Eternians to do everything in our power to bring her to justice. _You_ have not done so," Randor finished challengingly, his lips set in an angry frown to match his glare.

The Sorceress raised her chin and did spread her wings wide, her eyes almost glowing gold. "I am not Eternian," she answered simply, her tone cold as ice. "My mother was protector of Grayskull before me, yes. But my _father_ was not an Eternian. _He was a Dereskian_." Her voice was growing into slightly booming tones, and she paused to let her words sink in, almost enjoying the look of horror on the faces of the two men.

When she continued, her wings folded, and her tone lessened to her usual, more soothing volume. "To say that I have not been completely truthful to you regarding Lady Moria is correct, your highness. But I have many responsibilities, both to Eternia and to the Dereskígía. I have to take care, and do what I think is best for _both_ civilizations. Under Eternian law, Moria has sinned irrevocably. But under Dereskian, her actions were perfectly justified." Both men looked to interrupt, but this time it was the Sorceress who cut them off and continued. "You cannot honestly say that Moria had no reason for killing those people. Think of it from her point of view, your highness," she said, turning to look at Randor. "She has killed some two thousand Eternian people. Those two thousand were responsible for the complete elimination of eight _hundred_ thousand Dereskians. Your people were murdered, yes. But hers, your highness? Hers were obliterated."

A long moment of silence fell over the two Eternians. But whether it was from what Teelina had said of Moria or her own admission of being half Dereskian, she did not know. When next Randor spoke, however, his tone had considerably lessened in severity.

"Sorceress," he began tentatively. "Is there any feasible way that we can bring the Dereskian Queen to the justice of the Eternian court, as she did those two thousand people to the court of Dereskians?" he questioned slowly, not even beginning to think of how Moira Vadorian may have been justified.

"Your highness," the Sorceress replied calmly, trying to placate while still being realistic. "The matter is not in our hands. There is nothing we can do." Her tone was still, as was her demeanor. Though her words were morbid, she said them in such a manner that they did not seem so.

In spite of this, in spite of everything she had said and the doubts in his own mind, something within Man-at-Arms snapped. He bristled and lashed out viperously. "Are you saying that because you honestly think it, or because you're currently sharing your bed with the topic of our discussion?!" he shouted acridly, growling his own conclusions into the suddenly silent air, secretly praying to any god that would listen that what he said was untrue.

The Sorceress' mouth opened as if to say something, but no words came. After admitting being a Dereskian, it was a natural leap to admit having Moria as a lover. Still, she could not allow herself to actually say it. Instead, she closed her mouth and was silent, her gaze lowered, which was all the answer that was needed.

Randor looked as though he were going to be physically ill. The admission of being half Dereskian was enough in its own, but to learn that Moria and the Sorceress were lovers threw any hope of Randor's understanding completely out the window. It was some time before he could bring himself to speak. His face was set as an angry yet businesslike stone. "Sorceress of Grayskull," he said, his voice as comforting as ice, "I hereby revoke you of your mantle as Grayskull's guardian."

Teelina took in a deep breath, gasping in momentary terror, her eyes panicking for a moment, before something Moria had said rang back into her mind. Her face was set, calm and serene as she looked back at him. "That decision is not yours to make, Randor."

The king was unnerved by her glare, and considered his options dismally. He cursed beneath his breath and shook his head before speaking. "That may be so.... However, I _do_ posses the power to have you arrested for high treason against the crown by consulting with the enemy. Duncan?" he asked, turning towards the dumfounded Man-at-Arms.

Before the speechless Eternian could say or do anything, Teelina sighed raggedly. "This is madness!" she exclaimed. "You cannot _arrest_ me simply because I choose to sleep with someone. Who, by the way, has done no wrong to the Eternian populace in the last five centuries!" And it was true, she had to admit. The only thing they could possibly charge Moria for in the past five hundred years was choosing to aid her child. They had no actual proof of her aiding Skeletor or living at Snake Mountain. It was the two centuries that had come before that Randor had any crime of Moria's to accuse her of.

Indeed, Randor did not seem to care about the past five hundred years, only the two before that. "When said person has killed over two thousand Eternian people, yes, Sorceress, we can. Man-At-Arms?" he questioned, turning to his old friend, who had come out of his stupor.

Duncan removed the ever-present set of manacles that hung from his belt, looking apologetically at the Sorceress. He suddenly had a thought, and turned to Randor. "Wait, your majesty," he said, a plot forming. "The Sorceress has a relationship with the Dereskian Queen. That provides us with the edge we need against her, without having to wait for an opportunity to strike at Evil-Lyn. We can use the Sorceress to bring her out of hiding."

Deep within the Sands of Time, watching their every move and listening in on their every word, Moria Vadorian had heard enough. It was time for her to come off of the sidelines and into the game. She closed her eyes and vanished into the floor

"That would be an excellent idea, Man-at-Arms," said an all-too familiar voice from the shadows. The two men turned slowly, disbelievingly, towards the shadowed form of the Dereskian Queen as she rose from the floor. "Of course," Moria continued. "It would be, if I had not just been witness to it, or just made it irrelevant by appearing just now."

The Sorceress looked at her lover, appalled. "Moria!" she exclaimed, more worried for the elder woman than herself.

Both Man-at-Arms and Randor cringed visibly at the name.

Moria smiled widely, walking over and slipping her hand down Teelina's cheek. "Hello, love. You didn't really think I'd miss your being arrested, did you?"

Randor shook off his stupor, and turned to Duncan quickly. "Seize her!" he exclaimed, himself and his Man-at-Arms rushing toward the Ancient Dereskian.

The white-haired woman did not even move. Her eyes flashed wildly, and they bumped into an invisible wall as she created a force field around them. Duncan automatically fired mechanic blasts at the wall with his robotic arm as Randor slashed at it with his sword. Man-at-Arms' actions did nothing, and Randor's only advanced him with a jarred arm.

Moria shook her head at Randor. "Idiot," she said softly. "Like your ancestor." She turned back to the Sorceress and smirked. You didn't really think they would pose a problem?

Teelina shook her head, hiding a smile.

King Randor's jaw dropped, and he opened it and closed it slowly. "Mindor..." he finally exhaled.

Moria turned back towards him slowly. "Ah," she said softly, acidly, narrowing her eyes into twin slits of amethyst fire. "You've heard of him."

Randor pressed against her force field angrily. "You can't blame me for something he did years ago!"

"Oh no?" the Ancient Dereskian countered, stepping close to her force field. "But you can arrest the Sorceress for something that not she was not even involved in, something I alone did an equally long time ago? I fail to see your logic, Randor, son of Miro."

The Sorceress was unable to hold back a mirthless laugh. "It isn't there, Moria," she said, smiling at her lover.

The elder woman smiled back, winking an amethyst eye.

Man-at-Arms was shocked at the transformation that had taken place in the Sorceress. Where once had been a prophetic ally, full of incorruptibility and hidden emotions, there now stood a fiery stranger, like some sort of strange flower that had blossomed under Moria's care.

Randor seemed to agree, turning his gaze from one woman to the other. He growled audibly, throwing himself against the force field, which held, of course. "The Sorceress is not guiltless!" he cried angrily, eyes locked accusingly at the elder woman. "She has committed treason by fraternizing with_ you._ I, on the other hand, have done no wrong!"

"On the contrary," Lady Moria countered, a smirk on her pale face. "Should you go through with this plot to arrest the Sorceress, or myself, for that matter, you are guilty of breaking one of your oldest laws: undermining the right to sanctuary. You cannot, under legality of your own people, arrest someone on protected grounds."

The king of the Eternians seemed dumbstruck. For a few moments, nothing was said. Finally, Randor exclaimed, "How very convenient."

Moria laughed softly, smiling in her enigmatic fashion, moving her finger ever-so-slightly. The walls of the force field began shrinking, pushing Man-at-Arms and Randor further away, towards the closing wall of the other side of the field. "Be gone, your highness," the Dereskian Queen laughed. "You can do nothing of use here, and the dear Sorceress and I have... other plans today." The field stopped shrinking on a sudden whim as the elder woman slid her arms around Teelina, kissing her cheek gently.

Duncan recoiled openly. "You simply expect us to just leave you here?!" he shouted angrily.

The elder woman smiled sweetly at him. "Yes," she said simply, her eyes beginning to pinwheel. "You cannot force either of us to leave, and you cannot arrest the Sorceress while she is in these walls."

Randor seemed to consider this, and cursed inwardly that the Ancient woman was right. He was powerless within Grayskull, in the very walls of the kingdom that was _his_ to govern, bound by his own laws. He lowered his head in defeat, and backed away from the force field, turning towards the Sorceress and looking at her, searching for some hint of the woman who he had known. He found no such sign, and groaned is dismay; finally saying in what he hoped was a threatening tone. "If you ever leave these walls, Sorceress, you _will_ be immediately imprisoned."

Teelina seemed to realize at last what she was doing. She swallowed visibly, but did not look at him, and locked eyes with the other woman, who nodded. "I understand," she said softly, her tone a tad defeated herself but not going back on her decision.

To the elder woman, Randor snarled visibly. "And if _you_ ever are caught outside, your life is forfeit." His eyes sparkled with uncontrolled rage and he looked ready to pounce the Ancient Dereskian, even though he knew such an act would be pointless.

Lady Moria smiled in her fashion, trailing her fingers down her lover's cheek and not even looking at him. "If you ever get me in a position where that situation is applicable, I'll deserve to die."

"You deserve to die anyway," Randor spat back.

Moria's eyes narrowed angrily and they blazed in amethyst fire as she turned away from Teelina to regard the King of Eternia, her lips curled in a snarl. "_You_ go through half of what your people inflicted upon me, and then come back and tell me what I deserve," she growled lowly, eyes burning as Randor took an uncertain step back. Moria turned away from him, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself as she facing Teelina again, waiting a moment for her anger to cool before she lifted her force field.

Unable to find anything to reply to that, Randor stuttered in failed statements before giving up and turning, glancing at Man-at-Arms. With a swirl of his highness' fur cloak, they were gone, with only a last sad look of Duncan's as he wondered what this white haired witch had done with the Sorceress who had been his friend.

After it was evident that they had gone, the Sorceress let out a deep sigh. "That was not the best meeting."

The elder woman smiled softly, wrapping her pale arms around Teelina lovingly. "It could have been worse, my dear. And it _did_ accomplish what needed to be changed, and I thank you for that." She idly ran her tongue over the redhead's neck before continuing. "Besides, it is not as though you leave this castle all that often anyway."

"True," the redhead sighed softly, leaning against her lover and closing her eyes as she rested in Moria's embrace, her head tilting to the side to encourage the elder woman's motions. "But now you can't leave either."

The white-haired woman laughed softly, kissing the Sorceress' neck gently, knowing how much the younger woman loved it when she did so. "Do you really expect that empty threat to hinder me?"

Smiling gently, the redhead murmured softly at Moria's caress on her skin. "Of course not... though it does make a convenient excuse for you never having to leave."

"Mmm...." Moria exhaled gently, trailing kisses down her lover's neck slowly. "Do I really need an excuse, love?"

Teelina sighed in pleasure, the recent conversation vanishing from her mind. "Oh.... Moria.... Mmmm.... No, you don't...."

The day passed pleasurably enough for the both of them, and when Moria felt it necessary to take her leave, she did so quite easily.


	33. The Apprehension

**Author's Note:** My sincere apologies at the length of time between updates. I realize it has been quite a while since the last chapter of this story was added, and I am sorry. My life has been rather hectic lately. Because I wanted to post this chapter as soon as it was written, there may still be a few grammatical errors and minor punctuation flaws. Please, do _not_ send me a list of all mistakes; I will fix them when I get the chance. Again, I apologize for the delay, and thank you for reading.  
-Lady Moria

**Chapter XXXII: The Apprehension**

Things were not going well, Evil-Lyn commented to herself almost idly as she ran.

Behind her, Skeletor's minions thundered on foot and on Terror-Dactals, with Beast-man leading a small hoard of Serpinators in chase. While she probably could have taken the majority of them on and defeated them, Lyn knew that with the might of Skeletor, the serpents of air, and the minions combined, the possibility of her success was minimal. She instead darted from cover to cover, dodging and weaving as bolts of magic and mechanics, as well as occasional blasts of fire narrowly missed her. She knew that if she were to have any hope of defeating them, she would need to reach the Sands of Time where, hopefully, she could escape in the dust storms and locate her mother.

Lady Moria had been increasingly difficult to get in contact with recently, Lyn had to admit as she rested momentarily beneath a hedge. Her mother had been spending nearly all of her time at Grayskull the last few weeks, and while Evil-Lyn respected her mother's right to indulge in a relationship, a not so small amount of resentment lay in her heart in regards to the Sorceress.

A sudden blast of heat above her brought the young Dereskian out of her reverie, and she looked up to see Beast-man smiling satisfactorily down at her from the back of his winged serpent. The Serpinator reared its head back for another blast, and Lyn decided that that was really enough. The ball of fire came crashing down from above, and the white haired woman raised her staff as a burning sphere of violet light erupted from the ball on the end of her weapon, speeding up towards the fire and colliding with it in a massive explosion of steam.

As the vapor spread quickly into the air around them, Lyn could not resist a smirk at her tactic. A water-based spell used to cancel out a blast of fire, thus resulting in eruption of a cover of steam to which she was immune. Perfect. Flawless. Exactly the sort of thing her mother would do. At that thought, Evil-Lyn paused. Moria would have realized that she was in peril by now. Why had she not appeared?

Tri-klops sent a series of bolts from his eye at her the next moment, and so she could dwell on the thought no further. She ducked and rolled along the sand-strewn ground, narrowly escaping the blasts before rising and continuing to run. The Sands of Time were not far now, and Lyn hid a smile. She was going to make it.

The familiar winds of the sandy desert before her blew through her short-cropped hair as she drew nearer. This was good, she realized, for the strong winds would make it difficult for her flying attackers to follow her. Indeed, she noticed as she glanced over her shoulder that Skeletor's forces appeared to have ceased pursuing her.

"Odd," she murmured aloud, heading straight into the whirling sands of what was once the Dereskian kingdom.

She found out why they had ceased their chase soon enough. A large green and yellow tiger bearing an all-too-familiar looking man came galloping towards her out of the sand. Lyn leapt into the air and flipped over the head of the blonde-haired behemoth at the last minute, misjudging her footing and stumbling onto one knee.

"He-man," she growled angrily, a look of disgust falling over her features as several other of the 'Masters' appeared around him on their flying machines.

Man-at-Arms stepped forward, his facemask raised and brandishing his mace on the defensive. "Evil-Lyn, you are under arrest for the crime of attempted murder and conspiring against the Eternian crown. Will you come quietly or do you intend to resist?"

Moria's daughter glared at him condescendingly. "Are you really so stupid that you even need to ask that?" she asked, her eyes shining like fire. "Of course I intend to resist."

Duncan bristled angrily and turned to the other Masters. He-man nodded once, and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the young Dereskian.

"This is your last chance, Evil-lyn," He-man said softly, his voice not terribly unkind. "For the sake of all, please surrender quietly and you will not be harmed."

Lyn grimaced and spat in his general direction. "Forgive me if I don't trust that ill-placed sentiment, He-man," she said coldly. "Eternia's record with how you've treated my people is less than impeccable."

He-man dismounted from Battlecat, looking at the other Masters and silently telling them to stay where they were as he slowly approached their quarry. Lyn stood her ground but raised her staff as he moved within ten paces of her. He stopped advancing and spoke in a civil manner.

"That was a long time ago," he stated calmly. "Our ways are more peaceful now. If you choose to fight us, circumstances will not be in your favor. You're vastly outnumbered, and we have superior weapons. If you come with us quietly we will not harm you. You shall have a fair trial and be treated as any other felon, Eternian or not."

For a moment, Evil-Lyn was silent, seeming to consider his offer. Finally she spoke, her words in a chillingly icy tone that reminded all present of the unshakeable sangfroid that her mother had perfected. "You may have more allies than I. You may have more fighters than I. You may even have more sophisticated weapons than I. But there is one thing I posses that you do not have, nor could you ever."

A small smile appeared on her face as the barest hint of a chuckle escaped her lips. She looked from one Master to the other before her gaze once more settled on He-man. "Your home is lovely indeed, in your kingdom of gleaming towers and shining spires of gold. But we are far from that place, in the midst of swirling sands and ancient ruins. Therefore the strongest advantage that I have over you is not weapon or numbers, but the very terrain itself!" Her voice grew to booming on the last two words, and as she finished speaking she raised her hand and fired a great ball of violet light from it, which exploded and sent thick clouds of sand and dust into the air, making it impossible to see.

In the confusion that followed, Lyn's words echoed in the minds of the Masters as they realized their truth. When at last the great cloud of dust had dispersed due to the ever-present wind, the young Dereskian was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it!" Man-at-Arms growled in frustration, a snarl on his face that had been there frequently the last few months. "How can we capture her if we can't even see through this infernal sand?!"

He-man placed his large hand upon his mustachioed mentor's shoulder. "It is a problem, yes. But we can overcome it, as we have so many others, if we stay calm and work together." He paused, looking at the other Masters as they grumbled in grudging agreement. "Mecaneck," he said, turning to the mechanical warrior. "Can you see above the sand and find Evil-Lyn?"

An attempt and a curse afterwards, the metal-necked warrior answered gloomily. "No good, He-man. All this sand is clogging my gears. I can't move my neck as much as a foot." His tone was both resentful and angry, both at the circumstances and Evil-Lyn. This news was met with an angry grumble from the collected group.

Ram-man joined in the conversation with a bitter growl. "How are we supposed to capture Evil-Lyn in a desert?! I can even see beyond my helmet!"

"I know that things seem bad," He-man said calmly, rationally, raising his hands to placate his friends. "And perhaps it was unwise to seek out our foe in her own habitat, but we have fought in many kinds of terrain under very stressful circumstances and come out triumphant before. If we are to succeed in this area, we need to be analyzing the surrounding grounds to find Evil-Lyn, not complaining amongst ourselves."

Man-at-Arms nodded in agreement. "You're right, of course. Arguing and muttering will solve nothing. Let's fan out and try to find out where the little bitch went."

They nodded and began to fan out, making sure to stay within visible range of at least one other Master. When he had gotten far enough from the larger group so as not to be heard, Mecaneck grumbled irritably beneath his breath. "That's all well and fine, but it still doesn't answer how we're supposed to fight Evil-Lyn in all this sand."

"Here's a hint," came a distinctly feminine voice from below him. The Masters whirled and looked around in confusion, having all heard the voice, as the young Dereskian burst up from the sand below their feet. "Stop talking so much," she advised calmly, even as she leapt up and kicked Mecaneck in the chest, causing him to fly backwards. Lyn landed nimbly on her feet, looking at the stunned Masters and smiling secretively. "Talking reveals your position to your enemies," she added as an afterthought, and then vanished before their eyes into the swirling sands.

…………..

Deep within the bowels of Castle Grayskull, two women, both over the age of a thousand years, viewed the goings on with supreme interest. The younger of the two women turned slowly to face her companion. "Exactly how much longer do you intend upon letting this go on before interfering?" she asked quietly of the white-haired woman, her lover.

"I was actually hoping it wouldn't come to that, Teelina," the Ancient Dereskian said in reply, watching the viewing screen intently as her only child battled He-man and his friends. "Lyn is of an age to take care of herself, and needs to learn to utilize the Magicks I have taught her without my direct involvement."

The Sorceress looked at the elder woman with a furrowed brow and a mildly shocked look. "And what of this vision you seem so desperate to keep from occurring? Did it not involve Evil-Lyn?"

Lady Moria Vadorian smiled faintly at her lover and caressed the redhead's cheek gently. "I never said I wasn't going, dear. I will remain invisible, and just watch. If I am needed to intervene, I shall, but I believe my daughter to be capable of handling this on her own."

The redhead nodded slowly, as if accepting that this was Moria's decision, and looked as if she wanted to say something, but did not, and instead turned back to look at the screen and the battle, watching as the Masters began to use Man-E-Faces robot scanners to search for Evil-Lyn.

"Teelina," her lover began slowly, placing her pale hand upon the younger woman's shoulder. Slowly, green eyes looked up and locked with amethyst as Moria continued. "…No matter what you see in that screen… no matter what happens within those sands… it is imperative that you do not interfere. I am asking you not to leave Grayskull for any reason whatsoever. That includes the possibility that I might be injured…. Even if I, or anyone, for that matter, seem to be in peril you _must not_ leave this castle. …Do you understand?"

Though confusion lay within the soft green eyes, their owner nodded slowly, even as the sound of sword meeting staff echoed out from the screen. "…I understand, Moria."

"Good," her lover murmured softly. With one last caress to Teelina's cheek, she brought her lips tenderly down upon those of the Sorceress, lingering for a long moment, and then was gone.

Now alone in the large and empty castle that was her home, Teelina slowly turned back to the viewing screen, knowing that somewhere amidst the whirling clouds of dust stood the most remarkable woman she had ever known, one who could control almost as much power as the Elders and Gods combined. "Moria…" she whispered quietly, closing her eyes and sighing softly. "…Please… be careful."

…………

Far beyond that realm of gray walls and smoothed stones, Lady Moria slipped invisibly through the coarse and grainy sands of what had been her kingdom. Her daughter was doing well against her multitude of foes, she noted, watching silently as Evil-Lyn used her staff to strike at the Masters like lightning, unpredictably and quickly, before retreating. At this point in the battle, nearly all pf the Eternian warriors had received bruises or gashes from her child's attacks, and this made the elder Dereskian smile slightly.

Even so, there was a fair amount of worry in Moria's disposition. Though Lyn may have superior knowledge of the battlefield, the Masters far outnumbered her. And the Ancient Queen recalled all too well how it had been superior numbers that had won the War of Three Days. She was torn between her decision to let her daughter do this on her own or to jump in and assist Lyn. The battle that occurred amidst the sands was only a scuffle compared to the one that raged in her mind.

The sound of sword crashing against staff brought the war in the Ancient woman's mind to a screeching halt. Her eyes snapped open and stayed riveted upon the form of her child. Lyn had let a snarl fall over her face as again sword met staff, battling solely against He-man. The other Masters were gathered around them in a circle, watching as Moria did. This was a battle of champions then, the white-haired woman realized. She inwardly cursed herself as she took a few tentative steps towards the battling circle. How stupid of her to be so lost in her own thoughts that she had not even noticed the challenge. She now watched her child's movements with rapt attention, placing herself just outside of the circle of her enemies.

Evil-Lyn lunged forward, using her staff as a feint to block he-man's subsequent counterattack. Lyn leapt into the air, and a blinding flash of white light filled the sky, breaking through the constant clouds of sand. With a curt shout, the young Dereskian's eyes flashed pupil-less in wordless spellcasting, finally firing blast upon blast of violet fire at the blonde warrior. Given the circumstances, He-man did rather well against them, deflecting and dodging most of the blasts, escaping with a nasty burn across the shoulder.

Both panting and sweaty from the attack, Moria's daughter let herself slide back to the ground, gripping her staff defensively as she quickly regained her breath. The blonde leveled his sword at his opponent, two-handedly, taking a longer time for his breathing to even out as he held his ground for the next attack. With Lyn still obviously a little tired, Moria had to force herself to stay out of the fight. She looked around at the other Masters, and noticed she was not the only one eager to join in the battle. All of the Eternians seemed very willing to step in the minute He-man gave the word. He would never allow it, of course, Moria thought with a small smile. At least he had morals, unlike his ancestors.

He-man took the offense, and with a somewhat barbaric grunt, lunged at Moria's daughter. Using his momentum from the charge to fuel his attack, he lowered his sword, aiming it for his opponent's midsection.

At the last second, Lyn raised her staff in defense, but the sheer force behind the blonde behemoth's attack sent the weapon tumbling out of her grasp, lost somewhere within the swirling sands around them. Evil-Lyn's eyes followed her staff, trying to discern where it had landed. As she was distracted, He-man saw his opportunity and lunged again, bringing his mighty weapon in a sweeping blow toward the white-haired girls neck.

From the sidelines, the Masters readied themselves for victory, while Moria's eyes widened as she waited until the last possible moment, hoping against hope that she would not have to intervene, but very prepared to.

As it was, neither party on the sidelines got what they expected. The blade stopped its movement a hair before reaching Lyn's neck, pricking her skin ever so slightly. She turned her head slowly, almost casually, her short hair fluttering in the ever-present wind.

Her expression was unreadable, her eyes like vapid pools, threatening to overwhelm He-man unto the point that he was forced to look away from them.

"You are beaten, Evil-Lyn," he said somewhat matter-of-factly. "Give up quietly, and no harm will come to you. You have no weapon," he couldn't help but point out. "Any further attempts at resistance are useless. Don't make me kill you," he ended, his sword pressing a little more deeply against the pale throat as he made a threat he knew he could never actually fulfill.

Lyn knew it too. A slow smirk slid over her features as she seemingly ignored the blade below her chin. She chuckled softly, her violet eyes beginning to swirl ever so slightly. "Simple-minded fool," she said chillingly in a tone that reminded everyone present of her mother. "Do you honestly think I require a weapon to destroy you?" She grinned, her eyes blazing like violet fire as she raised her hands and forcibly pushed the blonde away, simultaneously firing a majick ball from only her fingertips.

The ball crashed directly into He-man's stomach, expanding as it hit and using such momentum that the mightiest of Eternia's heroes was thrown backwards into the air with a groan of surprise and pain. He landed in a heap of flesh, skidding to a halt into the scratching sands. The majick ball, still not finished with its work, imploded on his chest, turning formerly bronze skin into a mass of charred flesh. He-man groaned loudly in pain, and was then still.

For a moment, the entire surrounding area, even the ever-swirling sands, was motionless. Then, with a strangled cry from Man-at-Arms, the unexpected silence was broken. Duncan raised his mace into the air, and with a look to the other Masters, he gave the order. "Charge!"

Lyn whirled around from looking at the only stunned, and not killed, He-man, and faced her opponents as they neared. She smiled at their approach, and her eyes grew pupil-less as purple lightning crackled from her fingertips. The Masters ran at her at full speed, Duncan's eyes blazing in his fury as he leveled his mace and struck at the head of Moria's child.

She caught the weapon in mid-strike, the lightning at her fingers shooting down the length of the handle. Enraged, Duncan dropped the weapon before he could be harmed. Before Lyn could remedy that, several blasts from various other Masters' weapons distracted her attention as they impacted on her skin.

With a howl of pain, Lyn whirled around, jumping up into the air in mixed pain and fury. An enormous explosion of energy fired from her form, lighting the whole area in violet light and fire as she erupted with anger, firing bolt and blast upon blast in the general directions of her foes.

The Masters, shocked at such a massive display of power from a woman they had always associated with second-rate magic, were motionless for a moment. Then the continuing increase of power of bolts forced them to seek cover so as to avoid burning. Lyn's furious attack gradually slowed, and then sputtered out as quickly as it had begun. Exhausted from such a massive outburst, she practically fell to the ground, panting with exertion, her body slick with sweat. Her legs crumpled beneath her and she _did_ fall, supporting herself with weak arms as she struggled to regain her footing and continue to fight.

Duncan, seeing her weakness, rallied the other Masters to him for a final strike. Gathering in a circle around the utterly spent woman, each hero of Eternia leveled his weapon and prepared for the killing blow.

Panting and fragile, Lyn realized now, when she could see her end staring down at her from her enemies' weapons, that her mother had been right all along. Anger in battle, which Skeletor had always said was an incentive, was really a fatal flaw. Determined to meet her end with honor, the young Dereskian raised her eyes and set her face into a glare.

Duncan sighed softly. He would have preferred that this battle not end in a cold-blooded killing, but he knew that no child of Moria Vadorian's would ever surrender. "Fire," he ordered, and all around, weapons powered up with blue light.

Their shots never landed, of course. A giant sphere of light surrounded the form of Lyn, expanding and moving outwards at a great speed. It impacted on the circle of Master's throwing them and their distempered weapons backwards. The blasters fired and their shots went harmlessly into the sands.

Only then, when all threat to Lyn was gone, the sphere of amethyst light receded back to its castor. She appeared then, in all her glory, behind the kneeling form of her child, massive wings spreading out from behind her back, one black, one white.

"Morämé…." The younger Dereskian whispered as the white-haired queen gently caressed her daughter's cheek. "...What took you so long?" she asked softly, smiling a little.

Moria Vadorian smiled in return, lightly toying with the short locks of Lyn's hair. "My apologies, Moritënia," the Ancient woman said softly, holding her child in the way that only a mother can. "I was actually hoping you wouldn't need me. You seemed to be doing quite well on your own."

A slight chuckle escaped from the younger woman, and she sighed a little, looking around at the fallen forms of the Masters. "What did you do to them?" she asked her mother, noticing that none of their opponents seemed to be moving.

Almost absently, Moria looked around at the fallen forms, as if seeing them for the first time. "A temporary stunning spell. Nothing more. It will wear off in an hour or so. They'll live."

"Which is more than I can say fro you, your Highness," came an angry and commanding tone from behind them.

Lyn turned toward the voice, gasping softly at the identity of the person. Moria herself, however, did not need to turn. She already knew who was there. "Hello, Randor," she intoned darkly, her wings sliding once more into her back.

The King of Eternia, for it was he, did not answer. His eyes lowered as he grasped his sword defensively. Slowly, the Ancient Queen of the Dereskígía turned towards him. Her two katana-like weapons appeared in her hands as she faced her opponent.

The younger woman backed away, sensing that this would be a battle of the chieftains; similar to the one she had previously engaged in with He-man.

Moria took a defensive stance, leaving no portion of her body unprotected as Randor did the same. They remained still for a moment, each waiting for the other to make the first move and open his or herself to attack.

After a while, Randor relented and charged, leveling his weapon towards the Dereskian. Moria leapt into the air, high above his head and out of the reach of his weapon. Though as Randor soon discovered, he was not out of reach of hers. She brought her swords down in one swoop, aiming at his head as he passed beneath her.

She missed, but she had anticipated that, and landed nimbly on her feet, turning slowly back towards her opponent.

So the battle continued for a long while, both royals meeting each other thrust for thrust, parry for parry. Moria, having a small advantage, was able to get in a few more strikes than Eternia's King. Still, what Randor lacked in attack, he made up for in defense, and after a time, the Dereskian was forced to admit that he was worthy of fighting her. So she told him.

Randor did not reply, but then, she had one of her swords to neck at the time, so it was understandable. He dodged out of the way, and their battle continued on to the point that both were sweaty and covered in sand from the desert around them.

In the end, Eternia's ruler began to falter, his body tiring at a faster rate than did Moria's. He began to make minute mistakes, thrusting when he should have parried and vice versa. Eventually, it cost him the fight. His foot slipped on the shifting sands, and he lost his footing. The flash of a silver blade, and his weapon flew from his hand, leaving him defenseless and fallen upon the ground.

The Dereskian's blade pricked him at the throat as he looked up at her, defiant to the last. "Truly," Moria said softly, her tone quiet and strained from battle. "You are not your ancestor."

It was the highest compliment she could ever pay to him.

Randor, breathing heavily from exertion, looked up into the eyes of the Dereskian Queen. Since he was a very young child, he had been told, over and over, that the woman who stood before him was the purest form of evil. Gazing into those whirling amethyst pools, he began to doubt those stories for the first time in his life.

"Well played, your highness" came an all too familiar voice from behind them. "But not good enough."

Moria turned her head quickly in the direction of the voice, letting her defeated adversary up as her eyes widened into angry pools at the sight before her.

Man-at-Arms, pale and sweating at the strain it had taken to rouse himself from Moria's stunning spell, stood behind them, his arm blaster at the temple of the Queen's only weakness. Evil-Lyn struggled weakly in the grasp of the king's advisor, trying, unsuccessfully, to get away from the mustached man. Duncan grinned proudly at the horrified look on the Ancient Dereskian's face. "You've led our people in a very merry chase over the centuries, your majesty," he gloated, taunting her with the title that his people had rendered obsolete. "But the game is over now. Turn yourself over to Eternian Justice, and your daughter will go unharmed. Otherwise…" he trailed off, letting Moria use her imagination.

With an angry snarl, Moria Vadorian's eyes flashed wildly, dropping her swords as her hands rose in spell casting. Before she could let her attack fly, however, she felt the slight prick of the blade of a sword at her throat.

Slowly lowering her hands, Moria glanced twin pools of fire at Randor, who kept his sword tight at the edge of her neck. "Forgive me, your highness," he said, his tone not apologetic at all. "But I must insist that you accompany us to be tried for your crimes."

Ever so slowly, the fire in Moria's eyes diminished, and she looked away from both her opponents, into the eyes of her child. "You're arresting me," she more stated than questioned, looking only at her daughter. "But if I agree, and go with you," Moria continued, her tone forlorn and melancholy, "what is to stop you from harming my child anyway?"

"My solemn oath that we will not hurt her," answered Randor, his blade easing up only a little, not wanting to accidentally cause blood to slide down Moria's alabaster throat. His free hand grabbed her slim wrists and twisted them painfully behind her back.

The Ancient Queen chuckled a little then, the action causing the sword to dig in a little deeper, but not caring. "And you expect the oath of an Eternian to matter to me?" she laughed, glancing over at Mindor's descendant. "Simply because I say you are not Mindor does not mean I automatically trust you, Randor." She practically spit the names out, snarling at the both the ancestor and the current King. "Preventing me from acting does not exactly add to your credibility, by the way," she growled, twisting her wrists in his grasp, knowing that she could break free, but the corresponding energy she would have to expend could injure her child. She would not risk it, and both Randor and Duncan knew it.

"Evil-Lyn will not be harmed, your Majesty," Man-at-Arms stated, controlling the younger Dereskian as she futilely attempted to free herself. "As long as you cooperate." He raised his blaster even closer to Lyn's head, clearly stating the alternative without having to say a word.

Moria seemed to hesitate, her gaze going back to rest upon her child. _Morämé,_ came Lyn's mind-voice, weak but still understandable. _Don't agree. They'll do anything just to get you to their 'courts'. What they term a 'trial' would not be fair to you, and they would have you executed no matter what you say._

_Moritënia, _the Ancient woman answered her child softly, her eyes smiling. _Do you truly think I'm not aware of that? I know very well what the Eternians intend to do to me if I agree and go with them. _She twisted her wrists again, stalling for time as she contemplated on what to do. Moria closed her eyes as the few options raged for dominance within her mind.

They were then silenced by a voice not her own, a memory of Someone greater even than she. _And when it comes that you_ do _need Me, simply breathe out My name, and I will hear._

_Eläni, _Moria remembered, not speaking the name aloud just yet. She chuckled softly, causing worry to appear upon Randor's face as he held the Ancient woman. "Release my daughter, Duncan," the Ancient woman said softly, opening her eyes and looking directly into those of Man-at-Arms.

Her tone was so strong, her gaze so commanding, that the King's advisor didn't even pause to think of exactly whom it was who spoke to him. The Ancient Queen's miniscule enchantment washed over him, and he did as ordered, pulling himself away from the young Dereskian and taking a few steps back.

Lyn fell forward, still a little weak as her eyes flashed up in puzzlement, questioning her mother silently. Randor looked at her and at his friend, unsure whether to release Moria to recapture Evil-Lyn or to keep tight hold of Moria. Deciding that if the elder woman were let go of, it would not be auspicious for either of the Eternians, he kept hold of the Ancient Queen.

Moria's child looked confusedly from the still spellbound Man-at-Arms to her mother, debating whether her mother wanted her to help her. Her eyes locked once more the elder woman's as the Queen's mind-voice growled at her.

_Get out of here, Moritënia!_ she ordered. _That spell won't last forever, and I can't free myself until you've gone! GO! _A strong breeze fluttered up, and later, Lyn would swear that her mother had caused it. The young woman took advantage of the swirling sands that once again surrounded them, and vanished in their clouds of dust.

Once her child was out of sight, Lady Moria breathed a tiny sigh of relief. Her eyes fluttered closed and her tensed body relaxed in Randor's grasp. Almost as if on cue, Man-at-Arms came out of his stupor and cursed himself, and then Moria, looking out into the sands for some sign of Evil-Lyn.

"Let her go, Duncan!" Randor called over the sounds of the wind. "Her mother is the only one we need, and she won't be going anywhere," he stated, a pair of magic-restricting manacles in his hand as he readied to place them on his captive.

Moria shifted her shoulders and turned to look at the Eternian King. "Those won't be necessary," she whispered softly, so quietly that Randor had to strain to hear her. "You can let me go," the Dereskian continued. "You gave your oath that my child would go free. All I did was ensure that was so. Binding me is unnecessary."

Her next words brought both relief and apprehension. And, far away in a Castle made of stone, watching over the scene, the Sorceress cried out in exclamation as Moria's sentence escaped her pale lips.

"I surrender."


	34. The Hearing

**Chapter XXXIII: The Hearing**

Moria Vadorian sat alone in her cell, as she had done so often in the past days. Occasionally, she would rise from the low shelf of Eternium ore designed to be a type of bed, and move over to the ovular patterned bars. She did so now, making not a sound as her booted feet impacted over Eternium floors. The Dereskian Queen gazed silently out of her barred door, not really looking at anything in particular, and not focusing on anything at all. She stood there motionless for quite some time; her mind busy while her body was not, for as her physical form stood caged like a wild beast, Moria herself was far from caged in consciousness.

Once Randor and Man-at-Arms had realized that she meant to go with them of her own accord and without making a fuss, it was a fairly simple affair to get out of the Sands of Time and back to Eternos. Before boarding the Wind Raider of the Masters that would take her to the capitol, Moria had taken a last, sorrowful look of what had once been her home, and stepped aboard. She knew she would never see it again.

She said nothing the entire way to Eternos, which was well, as Randor and Man-at-Arms did not ask anything of her, and when they arrived and led her to her cell, the only movements that Moria made were those of her feet. Those Eternians who had seen them pass would never again forget the moment. Their eyes fell upon Moria Vadorian, the Dereskian Queen, and they lived to tell the tale. She did not look at them, even when the gathering crowd began to jeer at her.

True, she could have killed them all where they stood, or frozen them in place while she made them watch as she destroyed their homes and kingdom, but she did not. Moria walked on, her head held high like the queen she was, her long white hair fluttering in the breeze as she moved towards her cell.

The few Eternians who dared look at her face would remark later at how utterly emotionless she seemed to be. Her eyes, usually filled with light and motion, lay empty and dull upon her face. She carried herself well, it was true, but this was probably more out of habit than anything else.

It was only when the doors of her cell closed behind her and the two robotic guards posted that she made any indication of life at all. She walked all the way to the back of her cell, and placed her hands on the solid wall, closing her eyes and sighing almost inaudibly as she whispered the barest hint of words.

"Moritënia… please understand…."

Deep within the Sands of Time, Evil-Lyn let out yet another scream of frustration as she sat in her mother's chamber. She through aside the book she had been looking at, and brought her hands upwards, wrenching the short locks of her hair as she screamed. She sat down hard on her mother's rarely used bed, her eyes closed as she vented her anger, tears of mixed feelings flowing freely down her cheeks.

Gradually, she let go of her hair and took great, panting breaths, lifting up her head slowly. Her eyes were red with the crimson color of her tears, and her lips were set in a state of mixed betrayal and anguish. She got off of the bed and went again to the bookshelf, glancing at each title of the ancient tomes. Many lay scattered over the floor, having already born the brunt of her torment at not finding what she was looking for. Grabbing another few books, Lyn sat down at the desk that now looked like a hurricane had passed through.

Opening each book to random pages, she flipped through the aged parchments, looking for something, anything, to explain her mother's actions to her. With an angry howl, she pushed one of the books to the floor, and turned to the next.

"There has got to be something here!" She exclaimed to no one, giving up on that book as well and thumping her elbows onto the table, grasping her hair once more as she let her red tears flow down her face onto the yellowed pages.

"Morämé!" She howled, sobbing angrily. "Tell me why! I demand that you tell me why-y!" Her voice cracked, strangled by yet another sob as her head slipped through her hands and fell onto the table. She cried openly as she had not done since she was a child, curses and pleads in mixed languages falling from her lips as her strangled cries filled the sandy region.

Even as she cried out, she could almost swear she heard her mother's voice in the air, asking her to understand, to recognize that she had given herself up for a reason.

Lyn screamed at the voice, berating it and asking, hoping that it would say more. But the sound, if it was even ever there, faded into nothingness, and left Moria's daughter alone with thousands of unanswered questions. In a howl of rage, Lyn took the book nearest to her, grasping it angrily in her hands and preparing to hurl it across the room. As her arms raised, she looked up at the page the book was opened to, and immediately stopped. Her eyes opened wide, and she slowly lowered the book, placing it down on the table as she studied the page more closely. As she read the words inscribed on the page, she realized that her grandmother, Allesena, had written it.

_Ie hach otë ti uair, qui proo cuivië ais caillt, ti Morämé amoriezie por deanae saor proo.'"_

\\\'It was in that hour, when all hope seemed lost, that a mother's love for her child love was found to redeem all.'\\\

Moritënia closed her eyes for a long moment as a single red tear slid down her cheek, remembering the time, not so long ago, when her mother had uttered those same words to her. As the memory of their joined healing of Skeletor faded away into her mind, Lyn's eyes suddenly snapped open. She caressed the yellowed page in her hand gently, almost lovingly, and cradled the book against her chest.

"…She knew…" she whispered softly, into the darkened room around her. "Mother knew that I would need her all along…. She gave herself to protect me…. She knew…." The words echoed around the room for a long moment, and Lyn found herself resting on her mother's bed, cradling the book her mother's mother had written. She lit a single candle, and then found herself flipping back to the very beginning of the same book, and reading over its contents. It began with an introduction, and a letter.

_This is the tale of Alessena, the thirteenth Queen of the Dereskian people, and of the love, and hatred, between two peoples._

_My sweet 'Lessa,_

_The thought of you is so familiar and constant upon my mind that any distraction but even for a moment leaves my heart wanting and wishing for your return. You have my heart overflowing with desire for your presence. If for nothing more than a soft kiss upon your hand or a touch upon your cheek, I want. The thoughts created from within your mind amaze me. Hours, years and lifetimes of light and in depth conversation could be enjoyed between us. From the beauty of a summer's day or the color of your eyes to the folding of time and space or the beginning of a new life, I could be absorbed in sharing thoughts, ideas and dreams with you forever and beyond. _

_To hear your voice elates me. The thought of you makes me smile. The thought of you unhappy just as easily crushes me. You have affected me in so many ways. It seems that my heart has nearly come to the point where my mind has no words to relay the passion felt within. A fire grows daily. From wanting, to desiring to needing and more. Yes, much more. _

_Each morning as I rise and each night as I lay my mind returns to you. And throughout the day I anticipate the chance to hear your voice and to see you coming, walking anywhere, everywhere, and always on a path that leads you to me._

_Yours always, _

_Zeena_

And thus it went on through the night, as pages turned into new volumes of old and glorious tales, stories of Alessena melding into those of Moria, that when the morning came, Lyn knew exactly why it was the her mother had been spending so much time with the Sorceress recently.

_The Next Evening_

When the sun had at last traveled beyond the apex of the sky, the sound of footsteps became audible to a certain imprisoned queen. Her hair was draped over her shoulders in a loose braid, falling down her back in an orderly cascade. She was facing away from the doorway, but knew who it was that had just entered the chamber from the various clicks of footwear on the floor. He-man was there, together with Man-E-Faces, Ram-man and what sounded like ten of the prison guard. The sound of multiple feet ceased just outside the door to her cell, as Moria knew it would. She did not bother to actually turn her head until one of them bothered to speak to her.

"Your Highness," Man-E-Faces said quietly, in a voice that at least attempted respect, insomuch as actor could attempt it. "The court of Eternia calls you forth for your hearing. By our laws, you have the option to represent yourself and be in attendance, or to remain here while someone speaks for you. We will not push you toward either decision, and a fail trial will be held in either occasion."

A slow turn of the head, the slightest glare of her eyes, and several of the prison guards took a step back. The Queen of the Dereskígía gradually got to her feet and approached the bars at her own pace. She stopped a little before actually reaching the door, as if she chose the distance. Regarding the men before her almost predatorily, she took a long moment before saying anything. "Do you honestly think any Eternian would fairly represent me in a hearing?" she asked, a tiny smile on her lips. "Do you truly believe that an Eternian court will not have already formed a bias against me?" Her voice was raspy from disuse, and it made her already cold words bone-chillingly uncanny. She chuckled without mirth, her eyes speaking volumes as she slowly finished, "Any trial you could give me will not be fair, no matter what anyone says, so do not waste my time with pretenses."

A stunned silence filled the air as her words echoed into the room. The guards looked around nervously while He-man seemed to falter for the briefest moment before responding quietly. "You're right. There will be unfair biases no matter which choice you make. But that does not change the fact that a hearing has been scheduled. I would not waste your time if it was otherwise."

Amethyst eyes settled slowly on blue as Moria regarded the protector of Grayskull's power. She seemed to weigh her options for a moment, her eyes never leaving those of the blonde hero. He-man, to his credit, did not look away, despite feeling a strong urge to do so. Finally, Moria seemed to reach a verdict in her mind, for her eyes began to shine with a little of their old fire. "My future is assured whatever choice I make," she chuckled softly, finding the situation funny for some odd reason. "But since no one will be able to explain my rationale better than myself, it seems it would be a wise idea for me to be in attendance. I will go," she stated simply, and waited for the doors of her cell to part as the guards raised their weapons in case she tried anything. The Dereskian could not help but chuckle at that, as it was hardly fear of these weapons that kept her contained within the cell.

The cell opened and she stepped out, looking every inch the regal queen she was, with her head held high and her hair sweeping over her back. She paid the guards that surrounded her no mind, stepping in time with He-man as he allowed her to move in front of him, as her position was wont. Moria smirked a little as they stepped out of the prison complex and into the brightness of the afternoon sun.

As soon as it became obvious that Moria Vadorian was being escorted around Eternos, a crowd quickly began to gather around them. The Ancient Dereskian paid the jeers and verbal rebukes that followed no mind, letting her demeanor speak for her as she stepped calmly, the epitome of composedness. It was only when the mob began to throw things at her that any change was evident. At first, she merely stepped out of the way of the hurled objects, or allowed them to be blocked by the guards that now encircled her. As the number of objects, first various types of vegetables and then stones, began to increase in number, however, the Ancient Queen sighed and knew that this would not be acceptable. The guards were beginning to get mildly injured by the rocks that the mob threw. He-man was doing his best to calm the angry crowd, but they did not seem to be listening. Finally, Moria raised her hand in the direction of the blonde man, and locked her gaze with his while she spoke to him mentally. _Allow me, _she said in his mind, her eyes beginning to dance with flame. _I promise I won't hurt them,_ she added as an afterthought, just as a reassurance for the hero.

He-man looked uncertain, until one of the stones thrown struck a guard in just the right spot on his head and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Man-E-Faces rushed to his aide, while Ram-man began to (gently) knock the crowd away with his head. Only when it seemed that further violence was the single remaining option did He-man look in the direction of the Ancient Queen. The minute nod of his head was barely visible, but Moria saw it just the same, and a thin crack of a smile slid over her lips.

Whispering an incantation to the wind, she closed her eyes for the briefest moment. A lavender light seemed to emanate from her form, and almost instantly, the crowd began to quiet. Clouds that had not been there seconds before filled the skies, sending the area into darkness, broken only by the eerie light that stemmed from the Ancient Queen. With what sounded like thunder, her eyes burst open, flashing pupil-less in violet fire as Moria allowed her wings to rip forth from her back. She spun upwards into the air, her arms outstretched, almost as if the wind itself were embracing her. With another crack of thunder, the crowd decided that throwing stones was no longer a major priority, and the individuals rushed away like scattering sheep, terrified of this woman out of their nightmares.

As quickly as they had come, the clouds vanished into the sky, almost as if they had never been. The Ancient Queen's eyes returned to normal, and the light that derived from her quickly melted away into nothingness. Her feet once again touched upon the ground, and only then did Moria bother to look over at He-man and the other Masters. They stood almost stupefied, as if they had assumed that the Dereskian was no longer capable of wielding power since being in their custody. She smiled almost sweetly at them, and at the frightened guards around them, and then began to walk forward once more, as if nothing had happened. She did not bother to slide her wings back into her shoulders, but left them out as a reminder to the Eternians.

When He-man and the others had once again regained their senses, the blonde behemoth rushed forwards, catching up with the white-haired woman as the others ran to do the same. "That show of theatrics was hardly necessary, your highness. There were other ways to get rid of the crowd without frightening them to death, " He-man said quietly to the Queen.

"True, but this way was far more entertaining," Moria replied amusedly. She slowed her pace as the guards once again got in formation around her. "Besides, He-man," she replied quietly, glancing at the hero, "I utterly despise being predictable."

A momentary silence fell over the Master as he simply walked alongside the powerful woman. "That little act of terror won't help you convince anyone that you are not a threat to society," he finally said, looking towards their destination, which was not all that far away now.

Moria chuckled a little, causing the protector of Grayskull to look her way once more. "My fate is assured either way, don't you recall?" she queried, not expecting an answer. Her eyes were focused on the way ahead of her and not the man beside her as they walked. "Nothing that I do or say, whether in that hall or out on these streets, will change the verdict that was decided from the moment of my 'capture.' What point is there, then, in pretending to be anything less than who I am?"

He-man could find nothing to say in answer, and the rest of the walk was made in silence as the Ancient Queen stepped ever closer to what was certainly condemnation.

The clatter of hushed voices fell to a deadly silence as the doors to the building opened. As if on cue, dozens of pairs of eyes locked on the open doors, watching apprehensively as He-man entered the foyer first. His massive form filled the doorframe, making it impossible for anyone to see if the Dereskian Queen had actually chosen to come. When he finally stepped away to reveal the white haired woman, more than one gasp of exclamation was audible throughout the room.

Moria stepped forward gracefully, regally; her wings spread out behind her back as her loose hair fluttered in the breeze before falling around her shoulders as she entered. King Randor and Duncan were at the back of the room, the former seated on an elaborate chair on a slightly raised dais. Evidently, the king was to be presiding over the affair. Duncan stood next to him, poised with his mace easily accessible in case she should try anything. From the glower on his face, it was evident that he was to be the prosecutor.

_No wonder he looks so sour,_ the Ancient Queen thought to herself as she approached the back of the room, unbidden. _It would have been much easier from him to convince the people of my guilt if I were not here to represent myself._ The tiniest glimmer of a smile fell across her features, and then vanished like smoke in the winds as she finally reached the back of the room. She could feel dozens of eyes on her as she came to a stop before Randor's dais.

The guards that had accompanied her now scattered, taking places at all corners and sides of the room, and six of them moved to flank the King's chair, weapons at the ready as she stood there quite calmly, her wings shifting slowly to rest straight behind her, the feathers of the left one nearly touching the ground.

Silence ruled over the room and not the monarchs, as the eyes of the Ancient Queen fell upon those of the King. Time stood still for a long moment as their majesties locked in a minimal battle of wills, before finally Randor bowed his head respectfully, and then Moria did the same. Even after that obvious tension had settled to a more comfortable disquiet, the room was as silent as a tomb. _An appropriate comparison, _Randor thought to himself before he stood from his chair, using the advantage of height given to him by the dais as he looked down at the queen.

"Your Majestic Highness, Lady Moria Vadorian," he said, loud enough for the entire room to hear him. As always, there was a silence after the name as various Eternians felt a shudder run down their spines. Even now, the true name of the Dereskian Queen was something that was just not said amongst civilized Eternians. After the small amount of tittering and gasps was over, Randor continued with the title list that he had obviously spent some time rehearsing. "Queen of the Dereskígía, Fourteenth Monarch of the Children of the Moons, Last Queen of the Third Age, and Avatar of Eläni the Light-Bearer…" here Randor paused for a breath, and Moria raised her eyebrows at the fact that he had actually managed to pronounce the words correctly. "You stand before the people of Eternia today charged with the premeditated, cold-blooded murder of two thousand, five hundred and eighty-seven members of the Eternian people. How do you plead to this charge?" he asked as he again took his seat, reciting the figure and the question as if reading it from a very dull book.

Throughout his introduction, the Ancient Queen had not moved, and her expression had never wavered from the impassive, unreadable face that she was so well known for wearing. Now her lips parted, her eyes beginning to pinwheel ever so slightly as the tiniest bit of amusement entered her tone, so little as to be almost unnoticed. The one hundred odd people in the room leaned in a little closer to hear the denial that all knew would come from those lips, and all of them were shocked by what they actually heard.

Moria's eyes never wavered from those of the king, even as she felt more than heard the 'audience' lean forward to hear what she said. She purposely made her words clear and easily understood when she drew in a breath and said simply, "Guilty."

Randor nodded, eyes on a paper before him as he began the next section immediately. "Very well, present you defen–" he broke off, his eyes widening as his head rose, staring at the white haired woman. "What did you say?" he questioned, speaking for everyone present. Even Duncan looked shocked at the answer Moria had given.

"I plead guilty, your Highness," the Ancient repeated, her tone quiet but understandable, her words spoken with respect as she spoke with her eyebrows slightly raised.

The room took on a discomforting aura of shock and dread, uncertainty buzzing around everyone's mind as they gazed in surprise at the woman on trial. Moria remained calm, not moving so much as a hair or feather as she waited for Randor to adjust to her decision.

Finally, Randor swallowed visibly, his fingers gripping the armrests of his chair before he forced them to relax, sitting up even straighter than before and looking carefully at the woman before him. "…You realize that is highly …unconventional," he said quietly, trying to find a word that would not make it appear that he was trying to persuade her to change her mind.

"I will not deny that I ended the lives of those Eternians," Moria responded factually, trying and succeeding in not making that last word sound like a curse. "Even if I do not consider those actions to be crimes," she finished, accenting the final word with a rise in volume.

Duncan stepped forward from beside the King, glancing at Randor for a moment before beginning his questioning without bothering to wait for the proper time in the usual proceedings. If Moria was permitted to bend the rules of a hearing, then he was as well, he told himself. "What _do_ you consider them, then?" he nearly growled, his eyes glaring at the white haired woman.

"Justice," the Queen replied, turning her head to look at the mustached man, her own eyes beginning to pinwheel faster, a sign of irritation.

A surprised gasp from members of the crowd spurred Duncan on as he began to circle the accused woman, as was custom. "Justice!" he exclaimed in indignation. "Killing nearly two thousand six hundred innocent men is justice!"

Lady Moria did her best to suppress the growl that was rising in her throat, and forced a reply in a slightly louder voice than the one she had been using. "They were _far_ from innocent," she said through clenched teeth, taking a deep breath before continuing, a little calmer. "Those two thousand men were responsible for the wrongful deaths of over _six hundred thousand_ Dereskian men, women, and _children,_ unarmed and incapable of protecting themselves. Those men," she continued, practically spitting the word out like a curse, "entered into the caves and utterly exterminated them. They massacred defenseless children." she exclaimed, her voice taking on a desperate tone that called to the heart of every mother or father in the room, including Randor's. "Was I to stand by and do _nothing_?" The Ancient Queen had never had to defend her actions to anyone besides Teelina, and the combination of being in a room with this many people and the heated accusations of Man-at-Arms were putting her on edge.

The mustached man seemed unfazed by Moria's passionate speech, and instead grew louder, almost angry that she dared to say anything for herself. "You killed in cold blood, continuing to kill up to two hundred years _after_ the destruction of your people. They killed because they were ordered to! It was a war!"

"Then _why_ is it not called one in the 'history' books that you teach your own children!" Moria countered, as somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that this was becoming less of a hearing and more of a shouting match. The realization took its time in getting prominence in her thoughts, but once it did, the Ancient's demeanor changed drastically. She took in a shallow, audible breath, and turned her head away, looking down to the floor. Screaming at a "Master of the Universe" would not help her case, such as it was. "Never mind," she said quietly, more to herself than to anyone else. "It doesn't matter anymore." Her head rose, once again composed and calm. "Why bother inciting me to anger, Man-at-Arms?" she questioned softly. "I've already proclaimed myself guilty. …Just sentence me and let's be done with this," she concluded, looking almost imploringly at Randor.

Randor almost glared at Duncan, chastising him without words for the argument he had begun. The King stood from his throne, and descended the small dais to stand on equal footing with the Dereskian monarch. "Not yet, your highness," he stated calmly. Duncan took this to mean that Randor would now do the questioning, and so he withdrew back to stand beside the throne, trying to force his anger to cool. The King of Eternia then continued, his eyes staying riveted upon the form of the queen. "There is one matter that I wish to ask you of."

Moria Vadorian regarded him with almost visibly tired eyes. "And what would that be, your Highness?" she questioned softly, though she already had a fairly good idea.

"You have stated that you felt your actions were just, as well as what those two-thousand odd Eternians did to incite your wrath," the king began, his smooth voice filling the great hall. "But you have not clearly told us _why_ you killed them," he concluded, standing only a few feet away from the white-haired woman.

A hollow chuckle escaped the lips of the queen, and Randor could almost see the sheer ache and fatigue that were in the sound. The entire aura of the Ancient Dereskian seemed to have changed. Where before there had been a vivacious young woman, fiery and filled with anger that was pressed upon her, there was now merely a tired monarch, with eyes so cold and dark that they seemed to be endless voids. "I would think," Moria began, her words thick and as chilly as ice water, "that would be fairly obvious, your highness." She turned out to the crowd, gesturing at them with her wings as they spread open. "Everyone here can tell you _why _I killed those men. It was vengeance. A fair, strict justice done to avenge the cold-blooded massacre of my people. I have already told you that, so you should not bother asking," she said without emotion, almost as if she were narrating something and was not actually there. "I would suggest asking instead, not 'why did I kill,' but 'why did I _stop_ killing.'"

There was a soft murmur from the 'audience,' and Randor looked around at several people, including Man-at-Arms, before pressing the question. "Very well," he countered, crossing his arms slowly over his chest. "Why _did_ you stop killing?"

At this, the Ancient Queen seemed to grow pensive, which was odd, since in effect she had posed the question. Finally, she took a little breath and answered quietly. "It wasn't satisfying. Not really." The tiniest hint of a smile fell over her face, and she turned back to look at the group of Eternians there to watch. "I very slowly realized that, in killing, I was not accomplishing anything. I was only feeding the fire of a hatred that had existed even before I was born. Hatred of Eternians, who hated a Dereskian, who hated Eternians, who hated Dereskians… it was an endless cycle, and by destroying Eternian lives, I was only contributing to it." She paused, turning her eyes to the floor as she shook her head, almost smiling. "It took me two hundred years to discover that I was not helping anyone, even myself, by continuing my ceaseless destruction… so I stopped."

Randor appeared reflective for a moment, as if processing this information into his brain. After a moment, he spoke, and Moria turned towards him to hear his words. "That does not change the fact that you killed two thousand, five hundred and eighty-seven people before your 'revelation,' your highness. Do you lament for those murders?"

"Do I regret doing it?" she clarified, her eyes open, clear and crisp as she almost laughed at the notion. Her face cleared and she hid the smile behind her eyes, but it was still there to anyone that knew how to look. There was an audible pause before she answered. "I feel… sorrow… in the knowledge that there were people who were saddened by the deaths of those I killed…" she said slowly, her tone clam and resolved. "…But I cannot say that I regret it…."

With those words, she sealed her doom… and she knew it.

_Two Days Later_

The door to Moria's cell opened, not that its occupant really noticed or even appeared to care. Still, Randor entered the room nonetheless, addressing the woman within with the respect he felt she still deserved. "Your highness," he said in a soft, slightly commanding tone.

Lady Moria slowly turned her head in his direction; her eyes once again empty of any emotion. "The sentence?" she asked quietly, knowing there was no other reason why he would enter her chamber. Randor rook a short breath, but before he could answer, however, she stood and turned towards him. Her hair fell away from her face as she stood once again in a queenly manner, regal and elegant even now, at the end.

"You don't have to tell me," she said softly, and he could almost hear a tiny bit of kindness in her tone. "You and your Council have decided that I am a danger to Eternia, and must be removed."

The Eternian King drew in a deep breath and his eyes went wide in surprise. It was all the answer she needed.

She nodded slowly and exhaled quietly, looking at him with the resigned gaze of the condemned. "You do realize, I hope, that I cannot die by conventional means?" she asked almost indifferently, and Randor nodded. "How then do you propose to kill me?"

Randor cleared his throat quietly, and looked anywhere but into the vapid pools that were her eyes. "It has been decided that, since it is suspected that only a gradual draining of your life force would be sufficient enough to kill you, the law banning the Death of Ten Thousand Cuts will be suspended, just for this instance… though had I been the one to suggest options, I would have elected upon some other type of execution," he admitted quietly.

Moria Vadorian chuckled hollowly. "Do you regret that I will have to die in such a manner?" She took his silence as an affirmation, and her chuckle grew. "I would appreciate that, if there really were any alternative… but there is not, so do not pity me." She smiled, almost kindly, and turned away from him, moving over to the opposite wall; as if there was an invisible window only she could look out of. "Even now, seven hundred years later, it seems that the Eternians still want a good show."

"Your official sentencing will take place later this evening, in front of the people. The implementation of you execution, however, will be private," he corrected softly, his tone commanding but still quiet. "There will only be the executioner and you."

The Ancient Dereskian turned slowly, with a single brow raised. "And my executioner will be whom, exactly?"

There was a short pause before the King of Eternia replied. "That will be revealed this evening as well," he answered softly.

She chuckled chillingly and closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "And you Eternians claim that _I_ am cruel." Her white hair slid down in front of her face as she once more moved to sit on her bench, already knowing who would have the 'honor' of killing her.

Silence fell over the room for a long moment. Randor felt uncomfortable in the dark quiet of the room, and thought that he should say something, anything. He finally broke the silence as he cleared his throat. "Your highness…" he began haltingly, unsure of himself as he cast his eyes downwards at the floor. "For what it is worth… I am sorry…" If he meant to say more, he did not, for he was cut off by a cold, hollow, unforgiving sound from the formerly silent woman. Laughter.

Moria's empty mirth continued. Her white hair covered her face, the silken locks shining in the lights of the prison as she lifted her head. Only when the strands of hair shifted slightly could he see the thin red streams that slid down her cheeks. She laughed again, an empty, cruel, and lifeless sound echoing through the air. "Sorry?" she repeated softly, almost to herself. "You are not sorry. Not truly. You think the sentence is just and fair. You think I deserve it." Her gaze lifted and locked with Randor's, and an icy shiver ate its way through his spine at the sheer amount of pain in her eyes. "You say 'sorry' because you feel that you should, but there is no sorrow in you, so don't bother with the pretense of it."

"Alright," he said in a tone a little above a whisper. "Perhaps I'm not sorry. Perhaps I think that you did deserve this sentence. Then what?"

A soft chuckle met him in reply as the Dereskian smiled, hollowly. "Perhaps… I'd agree with you," she answered, her tone darker and more frightening than he had ever heard. "Perhaps what I wanted all along was for you to kill me."

Randor seemed taken aback for a moment, and then he nodded as things began to click in his head. "That's why you pleaded guilty," he realized.

Moria Vadorian shook her head only a little, not in negation, as a dark chuckle escaped her. "It certainly wasn't because I felt obligated by my conscious. Maybe I did want to die, maybe I did plead guilty just so I'd be condemned…. And maybe I didn't." Somehow, even now in this subdued and imprisoned state, Moria found reason to give him a patented smirk. "Either way, you'll never find out now, will you?"

He looked as if he meant to counter her, but he could find no words that she would appreciate. In the end, he gave up, shaking his head sadly as he turned and silently left the cell, locking it behind him.

Moria looked down at the floor as he departed, realizing that she had little time left, and wanting to know exactly how many hours there were. "Randor," she called softly, causing him to turn back and look at her after a long moment. "…When?"

It took him only a few seconds to realize what she was asking, and then he answered, a little hesitatingly. "In two days… beginning at dawn."

The Dereskian's face, covered once more by her hair, fell a little further downwards, and she said nothing else. The lights behind Randor dimmed as he left, and she glanced for a moment after his form as he vanished into the darkness.

The slightest smile slid over the Ancient woman's features as she slowly sighed. "…'_Ie hach puotë ti caillt_…. _keisdae mortié."_

'…Thus, in the end… Everything dies.' 


	35. Angels Fall First part one

**Author's Note: **This is only part one of Chapter 34. I decided to break this chapter into sections because it's at a delightful little cliffhanger right now and I've decided I want to be evil and make you all wait. …That and it's been too long since I've updated. I thank all of you for staying with this story for so long, and appreciate all those who have given feedback.

-Lady Moria

**Chapter XXXIV: Angels Fall First **_Part one_

It was cold.

A very strange thing for Moria Vadorian to observe, that. Temperature, like so many things, rarely had any impact at all upon the Ancient woman. Still, at times such as this, when her mind and body were numbed by circumstances she had really forced upon herself, idle thoughts began to slink into the conscious parts of her mind. The parts further back, however, were engaged in rapt contemplation of things probably better off left unknown. Still, it _was_ cold.

After a time, the absorbed consciousness that made up Moria's mind gradually became aware of footsteps, still a long way off. With almost languished longevity, the Ancient woman unhurriedly drew her thoughts in from the far off places they had been, collecting them to her as one pieces together a puzzle. Only when she was ready, the Queen stood from where she had been sitting, almost absently moving her fingers through her long hair, pulling it from its loose braid. When at last the mass that was her hair came under control beneath her fingers, she extended her wings, letting the sounds of ripping cloth and flesh fill the otherwise silent room. Moria then turned to the door to her cell, watching with empty eyes as Man-at-Arms, Teela, and He-Man arrived with ten guards.

From behind the bars, the Ancient Queen managed a sad smile. "You bring half a score of guardsmen to escort an old woman to her death sentencing, Man-at-Arms? Isn't that a little excessive?" she asked, her voice raspy and metallic from the hours of disuse.

Duncan glanced over the white-haired woman, his eyes locking on the massive wings that extended from her shoulder blades. "We will take no chances with you, your highness," he answered, and even now the title still sounded like a curse. He nodded to a guard, who took his place at the mechanisms that operated the door to Moria's cell, opening it.

"Please," Moria replied almost sardonically as the door was removed. "If I truly desired escape, or wanted to do harm to you Eternians, do you not think I would have made a move by now?" Her eyes flashed with a bit of their old fire, and without another word she disappeared into the floor.

The three Masters gaped openly, and then Duncan shouted to the guards. "Raise the alert! The prisoner has escaped!"

"I think they can see that well enough for themselves, Duncan," the Ancient Queen replied calmly, reappearing from the floor in front of He-Man. "You may cancel the alert, gentlemen," she added to the guards, moving with her wrists crossed in front of her to receive the shackles that Adam was holding. "It is something more than these walls which keeps me here, so-called 'Masters'," she said demurely as the blonde hero uncertainly clasped the shackles around her wrists. "I was merely demonstrating the fact."

She nodded almost respectfully at He-Man, smirking slightly at him. "I see you seem to have recovered from the wounds given to you by my daughter, He-Man."

The protector of Eternia did not answer, finishing shackling the woman and then quietly clearing his throat. He whispered hurriedly at her out of the corner of his mouth. "That wasn't necessary, your highness."

Teela took her place on the other side of the Queen, and glared at her with green eyes that Moria knew very well indeed. The white haired woman smiled slowly at the girl in response.

"Perhaps not, He-Man," she said quietly, locking eyes with the redheaded girl beside her. "But it did have a purpose," she finished, her tone barely above a whisper as Teela fought to break the hold Moria had in her gaze, failing miserably. Teelina's daughter could not manage to look away, feeling the amethyst pools of the elder woman staring into the very depths of her core, as if trying to consume her.

A rough jostle from Man-at-Arms broke whatever hold Moria had on the girl, and the Queen looked ahead at the door as the guards surrounded them. Once more, they were on their way to the hall of justice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your Majestic Highness, Lady Moria Vadorian," thundered out King Randor, once more seated upon his dais and more than a little perturbed that he had to say Moria's list of Titles again. As always, there was a pause after the name, as there is even now in any decent society. "Queen of the Dereskígía, Fourteenth Monarch of the Children of the Moons, Last Queen of the Third Age, and Living Avatar of Eläni the Light-Bearer… after intense debate and much deliberation, the Council of the Eternian Nations have decided upon the sentencing for your confessed premeditated, cold-blooded murder of two thousand, five hundred and eighty-seven members of the Eternian people. For your case, and your case _alone_, the law banning the practice of the Death Sentence has been removed."

There was a communal gasp from the members of the 'audience' present. Rumors had circulated that such a thing would happen, but no one had really known whether these had been true or not. Several of the people there had not believed that even the Council would dare do such a thing. If the Death Sentence were reinstated, even for just this one occurrence, then new circumstances could arise that it would then merit as well. Soon enough, it could well be back in everyday use, and that would be disastrous for everyone. The people of this mind turned and glared at Moria, blaming this one more thing upon her. What better way for her to get her final revenge?

Many others in the room were uncertain about the decision, but trusted that their illustrious leaders knew what they were doing. The majority of those present believed that the Ancient Queen was getting exactly what she deserved, and Moria knew it.

After the hubbub had died down, Randor took a deep breath and continued. Before him and the dais he stood upon, Moria offered him a faint smile. He would need it if he was going to face the people after this final segment. "Since her Highness cannot be killed by any conventional means, it has been decided that the means of execution will be a very gradual draining of her life source. The method in question is known as the 'Death of Ten Thousand Cuts.'"

This time, the noise that erupted was not so much a gasp as it was a cry of outrage. In all of Eternian History, there had never been any death sentence devised that was as agonizing or took as long as the Death of Ten Thousand Cuts. The name itself described the process involved. A very thin knife was used to slice the victim's skin very slowly in shallow cuts. Ideally, ten thousand of these cuts would be administered over certain areas on the entire body. Since the cuts were shallow, it took little time for the first wounds to clot and cease bleeding. But after several thousand of these wounds had been administered, the body's blood platelets would begin to get so drastically depleted that, after a period of at least twenty-four hours, the body would finally bleed to death. This form of execution had been enacted on so few people in Eternia's history that they could be counted on one hand. No one who had ever been sentenced to it had ever lived beyond the nine thousandth cut. Thus, it was understandable that the people who had evolved so much from the Eternians that Moria had once battled against were appalled to learn that such a barbaric method of death was to be carried out.

"My people!" Randor cried, trying to restore some semblance of order to the room. But the uproar was too great, the shouts and outrage too much for him to overpower, and so it was that eventually he gave up and turned to Man-at-Arms.

Duncan raised his voice, almost bellowing to allow his words to resound throughout the halls. "People of Eternia!" Slowly, the voices quieted only a little to hear what he would say. "Please understand that King Randor and the Council have very few options. A woman as potentially dangerous as this one, who has killed as many people as she _openly admits to have killing_, cannot live! She _must_ _not_ be allowed to live! The Council has researched and given the matter a great deal of thought, and this is the _only_ way! We do not like the idea of bringing this most horrid ordeal back into practice again any more than you do. But it _must_ be done."

In the silence that followed, the only sound audible was the subtle clearing of a feminine, distinctly recognizable throat. All eyes in the room slowly but surely turned towards the source of the sound; the woman of their discussion. Moria has said nothing throughout this announcement; she had simply stood there, her face locked in the unreadable expression that she was so well known for. Knowing very well that all eyes were upon her, the Ancient Queen almost idly stretched her wings out to their fullest, causing everyone in the room to grow more than a little nervous. She stared always ahead, her eyes locked on something far off, something only she could see. Without moving her gaze, her lips parted, and slowly, deliberately, she spoke. "Was there anything else you wished to announce, Randor?" she questioned calmly, her voice as emotionless as her face. "Perhaps the identity of my executioner?"

Randor faltered as the attention of the room became once more centered on him. His eyes swept down to the floor, and in that moment, he wished with all of his heart that the task of this announcement could have fallen to someone else. "…Yes," he said softly, his voice very faint for a king. "There are very few Eternians who know of the finer details of the Death of Ten Thousand Cuts, much less know how to actually perform it." The silence in the room became deafening, and Randor slowly cleared his throat. "…Since that is the case… the Council has no choice but to force the role of executioner upon the only person still living who knows how to enact this form of death." His eyes lifted and locked with Moria's as his words echoed around the hall.

"…The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far off in a castle of stone, a scream suddenly resounded from a chamber that contained a red-haired woman staring at a crystal-viewing screen.

"**WHAT?.!**"


	36. Angels Fall First part two

_**Author's note: Because of the nature of this chapter and the things that have to happen within it, this section of the story is almost solely dialogue. More exciting things will continue in the next chapter, but it stands to reason that there will be some chapters that very little action actually occurs in. I apologize to anyone who may find this disagreeable. Then again, if you're reading this story purely for the action, I haven't been doing my job right. P**_

_**-Lady M**_

**Chapter XXXIV: Angels Fall First **_Part two of four_

_Far off in a distant place, a hooded figure stood alone, staring through a crystal clear pool as the events of all Time and Space played out over its waters. A second figure appeared, standing at the right hand side of the first. After a moment, the second figure glanced at the other. _--All of the pieces are finally in place.--

_The first figure did not look at the second, but the hooded head nodded. _--Yes. It is time for the game to at last reach its end_.-- From beneath the hood, a pair of eyes that were no color and every color flashed for a fraction of a second._

_---------------------------- _

Moria Vadorian was once more sitting alone in her cell. Although her body was very much there, sitting calmly and serenely upon the bed, her mind was elsewhere, traveling to a Castle made of gray stones somewhere in the distance. She was eagerly awaited, and she knew it, even as her ethereal form slowly took shape before a certain redheaded woman. A very angry redheaded woman.

"Randor's gone mad!" Teelina exclaimed angrily, not even bothering to say 'hello' as her lover appeared before her. "Does he honestly believe that _I_ will kill you?"

Moria's form smiled faintly at her, the mind-body slowly becoming solid enough to touch the other woman. "No, he doesn't," she answered softly, taking her lover's chin in her hand and looking directly into the Sorceress' eyes. "Which is precisely why you are going to do it."

There was an audible pause as Teelina digested what she had just heard. "What?-!" she exclaimed.

------------------------------------

Outside of the castle, the very subject of their conversation was fast approaching. Randor's face stiffened he neared the castle of his ancestor. Beside him in the landspeeder, Teela looked from the direction of the castle to her king with worry in her gaze. He looked tired, as if a great weight had been added to his shoulders, and he had not spoken since boarding the landspeeder. Actually, Teela considered, he had been mostly silent ever since leaving the hall of justice earlier that day.

When Randor had announced the identity of Moria's executioner, there had been near pandemonium in the justice hall. It had taken quite a while to get the masses gathered within to quiet down. Although Teela knew she should have been doing her best to calm those of the Eternian populace around her, she had not been able to keep from watching the Dereskian Queen. Unlike everyone else in the room, Moria's face had remained unchanged. Teela had found it hard to believe what she was seeing, but the Dereskian had not shown the faintest hint of emotion at the announcement. Though it seemed impossible, it was almost as if Moria had already known that the Sorceress would be the one to kill her. She had simply stared ahead, her face empty, her eyes locked with those of the King.

Teela had watched as Randor's demeanor changed, so subtly that she doubted anyone else had seen it. She could not help but wonder what, if anything, Moria was saying to him telepathically. After what seemed like hours, the king finally looked away, and it was not long after that he had ordered the guards to escort the Dereskian back to her cell, and the hall of justice had been cleared.

Shortly after they had received word that Moria was safely in her cell, the King had announced that he was going alone to the castle to speak with the Sorceress. She, her father and Adam had objected in his being unaccompanied almost the second the words had escaped his mouth. After much persuasion, the Randor had relented, but for reasons known only to him, he had agreed to take only Teela with him.

Now, as the landspeeder steadily moved onwards, Teela's unease was growing. She thought she had a good idea why they were here: to see whether or not the Sorceress would agree to be Moria's executioner. Given what her father had told her recently about the Sorceress and Moria's relationship, Teela did not think this was going to be an easy visit. Uncertainly, she looked at her king as he stared unblinkingly onward, wondering if he thought this talk would the Sorceress would be any more uplifting.

If Randor knew of the doubts rolling around in Teela's mind, he did not show it. He stood on with grim determination, though his thoughts were far from unwavering. He was aware that by sheer knowledge, the Sorceress was the only one who could correctly perform the Death of Ten Thousand Cuts. However, her recent behavior had been far from predictable, or even dependable. If Teelina did not agree to execute Moria…. He swallowed visibly, not wanting to think about what would happen; not wanting to consider the fact that should she not agree, he would be forced to declare the oracle guilty of treason.

----------------------------------

"…Why would you want me to do this?-!" The Sorceress demanded angrily, and not unjustly. She paused, trying to work out what Moria's reasoning could be. "The Death of Ten Thousand Cuts _will_ actually kill you, won't it?" she questioned, this time her tone becoming more uncertain.

Moria's answer was slow in coming. "There are …very few ways that I can die, _Te lynïa._ However, if my life force is very slowly drawn from me, my body will not be able to replenish it, and I would more than likely cease to exist. A gradual bloodletting, which is essentially what this sentence entails, _would_ accomplish that." With a weary sigh, Moria loosely crossed her arms. "…So yes… it is entirely possible… and probable, that this 'Death of Ten Thousand Cuts' will kill me."

The Sorceress slowly nodded, her face a mask of indignation and resentment, not directly towards the older woman, but to what she was saying. "And you are just going to let it happen," she countered acridly. "You'll simply…lie there and let yourself be executed… killed… murdered," Teelina's tone rose as she spoke, and rage began to very quickly replace all other emotions in her voice. "You intend to just lay back and let me… _me_ of all people _murder_ you?-!"

Moria whirled upon her lover, turning towards her with almost feral sharpness, her eyes blazing in what was very near anger. "I have altered _TIME_, Teelina!" she barked, her voice getting uncharacteristically loud in her frustration. "I have interfered with the future that I Saw! You of all people should understand the importance of that! We are Oracles; blessed with the ability to See the future and cursed with the fact that we can do _nothing_ to change it! …_I did!_"

She paused, allowing her sudden temper to calm as she inhaled slowly, closing her eyes for a moment and then reopening them slowly. "I did," she repeated, calmer now. "…To alter the future we See is not impossible, _Te Lynïa_, but that does not mean there are not repercussions." Her eyes rose, slowly meeting those of her lover, and Moria raised her hand, lightly caressing the Sorceress' cheek. She almost whispered, her soft tone a sharp contrast to the angered one of only moments before. "And if altering the terrible future that I foretold means that I must be put to death, …then I must die."

Silence filled the chamber for a long moment as the redhead digested what had been said. "But… but why are you so adamant about _me_ being the one to kill you?"

The elder woman's eyes softened, and Moria gingerly raised her hand and rested it on her lover's shoulder. "Because you will _care_," she nearly whispered. "…Because my death will affect you." She took a short pause and let out a breath she was not aware she had been holding. " …Te Lynïa… I am well aware that I must die. A great part of me has been dead for nearly eight hundred years," she confessed, and the Sorceress could not bring herself to argue. It was true enough. "This… is my time to die," Moria continued earnestly. "I have known it would be for centuries. But since this _is_ my time to die, and since the Eternian Council has determined that I must be executed… I _want_ you." Teelina looked as if she wanted to interrupt, but Moria hushed her with only a glance, continuing.

"I would much rather be killed by someone who cared for me than by someone to whom my death would mean nothing. …I would rather know that, to the person killing me, I was not simply a nameless foe meeting my just reward. My death _must_ matter to _someone_, _Te lynïa_," she stressed, the expression on her face somewhere between sorrow and acceptance of reality. "It must not matter nearly enough to make me a martyr or some kind of saint; I do not want that kind of praise and I do not deserve it. …But it must matter nonetheless and my executioner should be someone who I know cares for me and does not believe the centuries of deceit and lies that has been fed to them about me." Moria drew to a close, reaching out and grasping the redhead's hands, and Teelina was almost shocked to feel how cold the elder woman's hands were. "And also… there is one other reason."

The Sorceress found it hard to speak, but she managed to swallow down the lump in her throat and whisper quietly, "And that would be?"

Moria sighed raggedly. "…If you do not agree to kill me, and Randor is not expecting that you will… he will have no choice to proclaim you a traitor…."

"I don't care about that!" Teelina exclaimed, and Moria noticed that, for the first time in her life, the Sorceress' eyes were beginning to pinwheel. She looked as if she would say more, but the elder woman cut her off.

"I do! There is no point for me to have gone through the entire tedious process of altering what I Saw if you simply nullify what I have done, _Te lynïa._ " The Ancient Dereskian's tone was entreating, a slight panic building in her voice. Quickly, she continued, quieter now. "…Randor will be forced to condemn you… and since they have reinstated the death penalty for me, it is not impossible that they would not do the same for you…. I cannot allow that to happen," Moria whispered, taking the Sorceress' chin in her hand and just looking at her. "…I _will_ not allow that to happen. She paused for a moment, sighing softly. "…It is not fair to you, I know… but it _must _be you."

"But I love you!" Teelina blurted out before she could think better of it. Slowly, her mind digested what she had said, and a lump rose in her throat. She had not meant for those words to escape her lips or to even become concrete from the jumbled thoughts of her mind. Still, …she did not regret them. Teelina refused to look away from Moria's eyes, even while her own were threatening to fill with tears. "…I love you," she repeated, and this time her voice was barely above a whisper.

Amethyst eyes softened considerably, and the elder woman finally broke the continued gaze with her lover, dropping her hand and gradually looking at the floor. "…I know…" she stated quietly, her tone more than a little regretful. "I know, and that, too, is my fault…. I'm sorry, _Te Lynïa_," she admitted, and though the words felt odd in her mouth, they were genuine enough. "…I never meant for that to happen."

For a moment, silence took dominance over the conversation. Then the redhead slowly extended her hand, this time caressing the elder woman's cheek rather than the other way around. She gently took the white-haired Queen's chin in her hand, and moved it until Moria was once more looking at her. "Then… why," she began slowly, true confusion sounding in her voice, "…why did you bother to seduce me in the first place?"

Moria sighed raggedly, closing her eyes for a moment as her lover removed her hand from her chin, and then the amethyst eyes opened and met the green of her own accord. "…Because I wanted to," she confessed quietly. "…I have known that you would be the one to kill me for many centuries…. Ever since I killed your mother."

Teelina turned away from her at the reminder, and her eyes closed as she brought her arms around and hugged herself in slight guilt.

"It is a pattern, you see," the Ancient Queen continued, placing her hand on Teelina's shoulder lightly. "…Your mother killed mine, I killed yours… the next logical step was for you to kill me. …But the pattern will end there, Te Lynïa."

"Why?" came the reply, bitter. The Sorceress didn't even turn, asking the question over her shoulder. "I would think Evil-Lyn would jump at the chance to kill me… and that would be the next act in this 'pattern.'"

It was Moria's turn to take her lover's chin in her hand, and Teelina went along with it as she had, turning slowly around to meet the elder woman's gaze. "Because I have altered Time, my dear. The pattern ends with my death because I have arranged it to do so. Lyn knows how much time I spent with you, even if she does not understand why I did so. She will not hurt you, no matter how much she might want to, simply because she knows that _I _would not have wanted her to."

The Sorceress of Grayskull nodded slowly, a silent sigh escaping from her as she did so. "…It truly did have to be this way… didn't it?"

Moria replied with a nod similar to Teelina's own. "It did, love. …You asked me when we first began this relationship whether it could end in anything other than tragedy…."

"And you knew even then that it couldn't," the redhead finished for her, not bothering to fight the tears back anymore. A single tear fell unfettered from her cheek, landing almost soundlessly on the stone floor. A red tear. A Dereskian tear.

A pale hand caressed her cheek, wiping away the crimson trail that the droplet had left in its wake. "We both knew… otherwise you wouldn't have asked," she corrected gently.

Teelina sighed raggedly, leaning forward and pressing her head against her lover's shoulder. "…Even your sister knew…" she whispered quietly into the fabric of Moria's dress. "She said you would lead me to death."

At the mention of her sister, the elder woman's eyes grew distant, as Teelina's had when her mother was mentioned. Slowly, Moria turned away, her gaze moving down to the floor. "…Yes."

As the Sorceress recalled the finer details of her conversation with the dead, sudden realization dawned upon her. "…You said then that she did not know to whom death would come… but she did, …and you knew it too, didn't you?" Teelina pressed, gripping the white-haired woman's shoulder as her eyebrows lowered. Moria's silence was the only answer she needed. "You… you lied to me…?" she questioned, hurt and betrayal creeping into her voice.

Moria could not look at her, keeping her back to the redhead as she sighed raggedly. "…It was not easy for me to do so… but it was not the first time…" she admitted quietly, finding the words akin to ash in her mouth.

The Sorceress' grip on her shoulder tightened, and she forced the elder woman to turn around, anger flashing through her eyes as she growled and demanded, "How many times have you lied to me?"

"Twice…" came the whispered reply, and eyes that were not accustomed to containing shame slowly met Teelina's own. "…There was one other occasion."

"…When?"

Taking a slow breath before her answer, Moria found herself fighting back a lump in her throat. "I… cannot tell you…. Not yet."

"Then when do you plan on it!" Teelina exclaimed angrily, nearly wrenching the elder woman's shoulder as she forced her to face her. "After you're dead!"

Slowly, almost deliberately, Moria lifted her head until her eyes met those of the Sorceress. Teelina stared angrily back, even as the white-haired woman's eyes began to pinwheel, growing steadily faster in a matter of seconds. "…Precisely," the Queen answered in a whisper.

Confusion set in over the younger woman's features, her eyes struggling to not become enthralled by the movement of her lover's. "I don't understand," she confessed.

"I know," Moria replied quietly. "I don't expect you to," she paused, as the next words were difficult for her to get out, and yet she knew they needed to be said. "I'm sorry." There was a tiny moment when the stolid façade that was Moria's trademark dropped, and Teelina felt as if she were truly looking at her lover. Then the sangfroid returned, and the elder woman suddenly jerked, turning and looking at something only she could see.

Uncertainly, Teelina looked in the direction Moria did, but could see or sense nothing "…What is it?"

The white-haired woman suddenly lurched forward, crying out, swooning until she was forced to catch herself on the wall. For the briefest of moments, Moria's mind projection of herself flickered, and when Teelina reached out her hand to catch her, her fingertips passed through the elder woman's shoulder.

The Sorceress looked at the mental projection of her lover with worry painted heavily on her face. Slowly, Moria let out a sigh and the flickering of her form ceased. "Randor and your daughter are outside, love," she said to Teelina's surprise. Moria smiled tiredly. "And, unfortunately, I cannot continue casting my presence into this room for much longer. …Believe it or not, the 'prison' Duncan built for me is at least a little effective…. I will be considerably weaker when I return to my body…."

She paused, returning her gaze to Teelina's and lovingly caressing her cheek, relieved when her fingers did not go through skin. "…Tell Randor," she said softly, whispering the words in her lover's ear, "…that you agree to be my executioner." Once more, Teelina looked as if she would interrupt, but Moria cut her off and continued, "Please," she stressed, her eyes almost begging the other woman. "…If all goes well, I will be escorted to Grayskull this evening so that the sentence can be carried out at dawn. …We can talk 'in person' then, _Te lynïa_."

"…Very well," Teelina muttered, and not without a great deal of reluctance. "…I am not happy about this, Moria," she concluded, even as the incorporeal form of Moria was fading away.

The elder woman looked longingly back at her redheaded lover. "I know," she whispered, and then was gone.

The Sorceress took a deep breath, exhaled, and readied herself for the confrontation with the King.


	37. Angels Fall First part three

**Chapter XXXIV: Angels Fall First **_Part three of four_

Teela stood, alone and unarmed, outside of the Dereskian Queen's prison cell. The conversation between Randor and the Sorceress had unnerved her on more than one level, and she felt she had to talk to someone who might know why. She had been concerned as to why the Sorceress had acted so strangely, and, even though the oracle had eventually agreed to be Moria's executioner, the way she had looked at Teela throughout the whole meeting had been… uncomfortable to say the least. She had continued to openly stare at her, almost looking directly through her, until Teela had nearly squirmed under her gaze, not knowing how to react. It was feeling such discomfort towards one who had before only brought wisdom that had finally driven her to where she now stood. "Your Highness…" she called softly, her voice not holding any of her usual haughtiness. "May I talk to you?"

Perhaps it was the way her tone was pleading, the way her eyes almost craved information, or maybe only the fact that she looked so like her mother that made Moria leave her state of slightly pained meditation and rise slowly from the corner. She stopped a few feet away from the magic-restraining bars, as if she chose the distance and the walls that held her did not factor into the decision. "Yes?" she replied calmly, her voice a little thick from hours of disuse.

Teela began slowly in the same way she had at the royal gathering so many months before, not wanting to jump directly into why she had come. Instead, she asked other questions that were burning in her mind. Questions she knew only Moria would answer truthfully without sparing her feelings. "You told me before that you knew my mother…. Did you?"

"Yes," Moria again stated, regarding the young girl before her slowly.

The young redhead hesitated. "How well did you know her?" she questioned after a moment, uncertainly.

The Dereskian Queen chuckled gently and moved to the sidewall. She leaned against it slowly, trying not to show her weakness. Her mental conversation with the Sorceress had taken far more out of her than she was comfortable with. "Far better than Man-at-Arms, it seems." She could not repress a small grin at that statement.

Green eyes flashed wide open at the implications, and Teela's mouth dropped. She waited a long moment before swallowing visibly. "Did you… lay with her?" The idea seemed to almost make her ill.

The answer was in the same tone as the previous had been, with a hint of amusement contained within the elder woman's eyes. "Many times."

There was an audible pause as the Captain of the Guardadjusted to this news, repressing a shudder at the idea before closing her eyes and asking softly, "Before or after I was born?"

"After," came the elder woman's voice, and Teela had to turn away, trying not to gag and exhaling raggedly.

She decided she did not really want to know more about that, and so waited a moment, before turning back to the elder woman. Moria idly crossed her arms over her chest and awaited the next question.

The young redhead decided to lay off of that particular subject for a while, and instead asked a question different from the ones that burned most in her mind. "….Why …why are you answering my questions?" came the next quandary.

Moria actually felt a tiny smile sneak upon her lips. "Because I see no reason not to." Teela looked hesitant, and so the older woman's voice took on a slightly sadder note as she elaborated. "Your 'father'" she said, and Teela could almost taste Moria's disdain for the word, "and your fellow Eternians have ordained my death, Teela. Why should I bother being difficult? It's obvious you have questions you truly want me to answer; I see no point in wasting what little time remains to me."

The redhead looked around, avoiding the eyes of the woman before her. A long moment passed before she finally gave voice to her next question. "Why don't you just escape? Everyone is this kingdom knows you have the power. Why bother with this pretense of being behind bars? Anyone who has ever seen you cast a spell knows that it would take far more than Eternium walls and guards to keep you caged."

"'Caged,'" came the reply. "A fitting word considering the circumstances." Moria looked upward at the ceiling of her prison, where artificial lights hung, blinding the amethyst eyes with their imitation of light. "I cannot even see the stars or Moons from this little section of _Tartura_. This is a prison specifically designed to hold me here against my will. And yet…" she nearly whispered, stepping so close to the Eternium bars that strands of her hair fell through. "These bars are far from what keeps me here." Rather than stopping as she neared the bars, Moria continued walking, passing directly through the heavy poles of Eternium as if they were not even there. Teela stepped back in surprise, her jaw falling open in shock as the Dereskian Queen extended her hand. The barest whisper of pale fingertips caressed the cheek of the young girl, and then with a sad, tender smile, Moria stepped back into what was now very obviously her self-induced prison.

Warily and with wide eyes, Teela swallowed slowly, staring at the older woman. "You really _are_ here because you want to be."

Moria turned away, facing the wall across from the door, her back to the daughter of the Sorceress. "…Yes," she whispered quietly.

"…Why?"

The white haired woman's reply was long in coming, and a ragged sigh preceded it when she finally spoke. "…Because I have to be."

Teela looked at her confusedly, her eyes searching for an answer she knew she would not get. "I don't understand, your highness," she replied softly, and this the title did not sound like the curse as it had when her 'father' had said it.

The Ancient woman turned again towards the young girl as she voiced her reply. "I don't expect you to, Teela," Moria stated softly, her eyes sad but honest. "This is something that must be played out until its end, and I will not find peace until it is finally over."

"Even if that means your death?" the young redhead questioned, finding the words to be difficult in escaping from her mouth.

Amethyst eyes met light green once more, and Moria paused only a moment before giving her answer. "Especially then."

This time it was Teela who looked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest and letting out a quiet sigh. "I wonder if my mother went as willingly to her death…." She mused, almost to herself.

Once again, Moria carefully thought out her reply, not wanting to reveal too much information, and yet not wanting to lie to the girl. "…Your mother always took great care to ensure that what she was doing was the right thing to do. I know for a fact, however, that given the choice, she would have wanted to stay by your side… the way any mother should feel toward her child."

The young girl let out a scathing bark of a laugh, looking down at the ground and muttering angrily. "Instead she left me with my father and just died… but not before making sure _you_ wouldn't try to kill me first. What kind of mother does that to her only child?"

"A wise one," Moria countered firmly, and her tone made Teela's head snap up to look at her. "And one who has few other options. She knew that of all the people who could do you harm, I was the only one who would keep my promises to her. Your mother did love you, Teela. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked me to make such a promise."

Sighing wearily, the young girl nodded slowly as if she understood, and then asked hesitantly, "…Did… did my mother ask anything else of you?"

The Ancient woman's brows rose slightly, and she neared the bars to her cell, leaning her hands against them slowly, her eyes looking tired and a little pained. She could not tell the girl of the Unwritten Law she and the Sorceress had made, and so with a heavy heart, she told her first lie to the young girl. "Regarding you? …No, Teela. She asked only that I did not harm you."

Teela nodded, and looked downwards, her eyes idly glancing over the elder woman's hands. Moria swooned of a sudden, clutching the bars as the fatigue she had been trying to hide came straight to the surface.

"Your highness!" Teela cried out, more alarmed at the sudden weakness than worrying about the Ancient Queen. "What's wrong?"

Moria let out a pained sigh and slowly regained her balance. "Nothing to concern yourself with…." She looked back up at the young girl, noting that Teela did not look convinced. "This prison," she continued slowly, "was designed to keep me from doing Majick while I am within it. You may have noticed that it does not quite do so," she chuckled weakly. "It does, nevertheless, have a slight weakening effect. Because I cannot see the Moons, my power does not replenish itself as quickly as it usually does…." Her words faded, and she groaned a little, a slight tremor going down her form. Teela looked on, slightly worrying, and Moria smiled softly. "Do not worry about me. I will undergo worse tomorrow."

Teela nodded slowly, not really understanding but pretending to anyway. Something more puzzling was on her mind. As the elder woman had swooned, Teela saw with amazement that a mark on Moria's left hand had suddenly burned into existence. Even now that the spasms had seemed to pass, the young girl stared at the mark as it smoldered to a deep black color, and then quickly faded to a dark red. She noticed that it was the outline of a crescent moon, facing to the left. Teela struggled to remember why the symbol looked familiar to her as Moria slowly shook off her sudden weakness and seemed to collect herself into her sangfroid once more. "…The Sorceress has a mark like that…" Teela recalled after a long moment.

The Ancient Queen glanced down at her hand, tracing the red mark idly with one of her fingers. "Yes, she does," Moria stated softly, her patented smirk on her lips, killing any traces left by the weariness once and for all.

Teela continued on as if she hadn't heard the other woman, reviewing the earlier scene at Grayskull in her mind. "I saw it when King Randor and I spoke to her this afternoon. She kept covering it with her other hand…"

The Ancient Queen's head tilted slowly to the side, regarding the redhead thoughtfully. "Very observant of you," she chuckled, not unkindly.

…_Maybe it's that mark that's affecting the Sorceress,_ Teela thought to herself as she looked at the one on Moria's hand. _Could that be why she was acting so strangely? Father _did _say he thought that the Dereskian Queen had put a spell on her… What if that spell is somehow activated through that symbol… _The memory of how peculiarly the Sorceress had been acting flashed once more through her mind, and the girl suddenly whirled, turning toward the caged woman a little forcefully, anger burning in her eyes. "What does the mark do!" she exclaimed wildly "What have you done to the Sorceress!" She grasped the bars to Moria's cell furiously, determined to rip them clear out of the wall at the mere thought that this white-haired witch was trying to control the oracle.

"I have done nothing that I was not asked to do," the elder woman responded quietly, calmly. She had not backed away from the bars at Teela's approach, and so the young redhead was now so close that she could feel her breath against her cheek. Moria's eyes began to pinwheel, the flecks of amethyst swirling in growing speed around her ebony pupils. "You are correct in thinking that the mark is not purely cosmetic, but the spell attached to it is not a malevolent one. If it were, why would I have one myself?"

Teela growled angrily, refusing to listen to the slightly nagging voice in the back of her mind that said Moria had a point. "So _you _say," she hissed out, the look in her eyes as friendly as a rabid wolf's. "What. Does. It. Do?" she more demanded than asked, pure threat entering her voice.

Rather than pointing out that it was extremely unwise for _anyone _to threaten her, even caged as she was, Moria chose instead to answer the question. The mark on her hand slowly fused with her skin and disappeared entirely from view. "Not that it is really your concern, but it will protect her," she stated simply.

The fire in the young girl's eyes dulled only a little, and she hesitated a moment before asking the same question she had earlier. "…From what?"

Moria's reply came quickly, delivered as calmly as it was simple. "The future."

Gradually, almost as if she were moving in slow motion, the young redhead released the bars, taking a few steps back, suddenly remembering that is was not wise to get so close to this woman. "…So the Sorceress was right," she said softly, almost to herself. "You're an Oracle, too. You _can_ see the future."

"I see _a_ future," the Ancient corrected, approaching the bars as Teela had left them, her arms resting lazily against her sides. "I see the future that is most certain to happen."

Teela nodded as if she understood, and then asked hesitantly, "So… if you see it in time… you can change it?"

The elder woman looked slowly away, her gaze dropping down to the floor. "…Yes," she answered quietly, "though such an act does not come without a price."

"What kind of price?" Teelina's daughter asked, a little annoyed that she seemed to once again be the pupil and Moria the teacher.

"…That …varies… depending on by how much you alter the future you have Seen," came the answer, slowly. Lady Moria had turned away, steeping further into her cell and looking at the back wall.

Teela noticed the Ancient woman's partial retreat, in her movements as well as in her answer, and so pressed the matter. "And what is the highest price you can pay, your highness?" she questioned, her use of Moria's title bringing the elder woman back from whatever reverie she had been in.

The Dereskian Queen turned around, facing her young interrogator and fixing her with a gaze so cold and empty that it sent shivers down the redhead's spine, countering her question with one of her own. "Considering the fact that I seem so determined to face my sentencing, even though I do nothing to repent my actions against the Eternian people, what do you think it is?"

Swallowing visibly, the young wanted to look away but discovered that she could not. Moria seemed to have glued her gaze to her own, and Teela was forced to meet it as she found herself quietly answering, not knowing how the answer had come to her. "Your life…."

"Precisely," came the soft reply, and whatever hold Moria had made broke. The young redhead looked around the room a little wildly, wondering what had just happened, before almost reluctantly looking once more at the other woman. "Or the equivalent of it, anyway," the elder woman sighed, and then turned to sit down upon the barely-used bed in her chamber.

Silence filled the chamber for a time, and Teela looked down at the floor, replaying the conversation with the Sorceress in her mind. Though it seemed that the Sorceress had resolved to be Moria's executioner even before she and Randor had arrived, it had nevertheless taken some coaxing to get her to agree. "…Is that why the Sorceress seemed so adamant about not destroying you?" she questioned quietly, staring at the elder woman's hand.

Moria chuckled softly, remembering her conversation with the Sorceress that had taken place mere seconds before Teela and Randor had arrived. "No," she replied, almost amusedly. "No… her reluctance was for a… different… reason… and that is really all you need to know about that," she concluded, and the tone of her voice did not make Teela inclined to press the matter.

…There was another matter that _did_ still need addressing, though. She knew that soon her father would come to take his shift watching the Ancient woman, and she did not want to waste these last few moments of answers she knew no one else would give her. "My mother…" the young girl began uncertainly, changing the subject far less than she actually knew. "Could you… tell me more about her?"

Moria was hesitant, again wary of revealing too much of the truth, but after a moment she asked in return, "What do you want to know?"

"…What …what was she like? As a person, I mean," Teela queried after a long pause.

The elder woman did not answer for a moment, knowing, as she had throughout this entire lengthy conversation, that she could not say too much, as even now when she was nearing her end, she would not break her vow to Teelina. "What has Man-at-Arms told you about her?" she asked carefully.

Teela lowered her eyes at the mention of her father. "Not much," she admitted softly. "He has told me she was a wonderful person, that she never got into any disputes with anyone and never said bad things about anybody, even people like Skeletor or…" she trailed off, unable to look at the white-haired woman.

"Me," the Dereskian Queen supplied for her. She smiled gently as Teela blushed a little. "No, she wouldn't have. Your mother was always a very understanding person…. And she, unlike so many Eternians, neverjudged me, which is why we spent so much of our time together. …What else does your 'father' say?"

The redhead looked at her slowly, wondering why Moria has said the word 'father' so strangely. She decided not to ask, and instead recalled what else she had been told. "He said that… she was like an angel, in more respects than one…. I've never understood what that meant…."

Moria smiled, not unkindly, at the young girl. "And you never will, probably. In many ways,your mother was always very elusive and… mysterious, even to Man-at-Arms."

"But not to you?"

The elder woman faltered, looking away at the floor for a long while before finally deciding to evade the question. "Everything you have just said is true, Teela. What more do you want to know?"

Looking down slowly, the redhead thought for a moment, her lips pursing in a way that was all too reminiscent of the Sorceress. Teela looked up after a time, unsure of which question she wanted to ask most, but determined to ask something, anything. She locked eyes with the imprisoned woman, and held the gaze even as Moria's eyes began to pinwheel. "Tell me…. Tell me…. how she died."

The Ancient Dereskian froze. She knew she would have to answer this question, and knew it would be very delicate if she were to create a lie. She highly doubted Man-at-Arms had never fabricated some story about her mother's death, but Moria had no way of knowing what that would be. Before she could decide on an answer, her head quirked quickly to the side. Someone was coming near. Judging by the spacing and heaviness of the footsteps as they fell, it could only be…Man-at-Arms. The barest hint of a smile fell over her lips, and, looking always into the young girl's eyes, she finally elected the truth. In two words, she told the girl more information about her mother than everything anyone, including herself, had previously said combined.

"She didn't."

Duncan burst upon the scene the very minute Teela's jaw dropped.


	38. Angels Fall First part four

Author's Note: The Cessation update

Hello everyone.

I realize it has been an extremely long time since I've updated, over a year, in fact. There are two major reasons for this: The first is that some real-life drama that has popped up in my life, and I really haven't had any opportunity for writing whatsoever.

The second, and more pertinent to the fate of the story, is that, now that I've almost reached the end of it, the Cessation really isn't going where I want it. When I started writing it way back when, I had a very different goal in mind than I do now, and I realize that parts of the story don't accomplish that goal.

So, after much deliberation, I've decided to completely overhaul the story from the beginning, and re-write the vast majority of it. The version already posted here will stay the way it is, probably uncompleted, and the new version will be posted under a different title, because so much of the story will be different.

I realize this will not sit well with some of you, and I apologize, but I really think this is the best thing for the story and for my vision of the story. I hope you will enjoy the new version.

That said, the section below is the next chapter that I had originally written for this version of the story, and I felt it unfair for me to not post it along with this news.

Thank you for all of your comments and for reading, and I'll see you in the overhaul.

**Chapter XXXIV: Angels Fall First **_Part four of four_

With a slight smile on her face, Moria watched from the corner of her cell as Teela departed, knowing that, at least after he got done with _her_, Man-at-Arms and his adopted daughter would have quite the interesting chat. Moria only wished she could be there to hear it. Unfortunately, as she was forced to remember when Duncan turned towards her with a furious glare, her attentions were required elsewhere.

"What did you tell my daughter?!" he demanded angrily, and Moria fancied she saw froth forming at the edges of his mouth.

At first, the Ancient Queen did not bother replying, but when Duncan repeated his query with a rapidly purpling face, her smile widened. "I told your daughter nothing, Man-at-Arms," she replied coolly, inspecting her fingernails. "Because you have no daughter."

If possible, Duncan became even more enraged, and his fingers clasped and unclasped, as if with a desire to wrap themselves around Moria's neck. "Then. What. Did. You. Tell. Teela?" he demanded, the words coming out through tightly clenched teeth as he struggled, unsuccessfully, to control his anger.

"I hardly see how that is any concern of yours," the Dereskian stated smoothly, her calm, controlled tone a sharp contrast to the barely concealed rage of her counterpart.

Man-at-Arms took several deep breaths, turning away from the captive woman for a long moment before finally facing her again. "Indulge me."

The Queen regarded him with all of her royal bearing, her chin raised slightly and her hands idly at her side. "She asked me to tell her of her mother, Duncan. Since no one else seems willing to discuss that topic, I felt compelled to answer her. Is that, too, a crime?"

"It is my opinion that _anything_ you do should be considered a crime, Lady Moria," came Man-at-Arm's quick reply. He had bristled at the woman's blatant use of his first name, but for now, he would ignore it. "Your execution could not come too soon for my tastes," he admitted honestly.

"Ah," Moria Vadorian replied, taking a few steps towards the bars of her cell. "How fortunate for you, then, that you do not have to wait very long."

Duncan met her gaze, his own seeming to shoot daggers at her. "Dawn is yet too far, your highness," he stated acridly, using her title in the most irreverent way possible.

"Then," Moria countered simply, smiling her odd little smile. "It seems we shall both have to wait."

"Yes," Duncan bristled. There was a pause that lasted for a long moment, and then Duncan's features grew firm one more, and he grimaced, angry that he should have to utter the next words. "King Randor instructed me to ask if you had a last request. Should you, our law requires that the King and I to fulfill it." From the tone of his voice, Moria could tell that the prospect was not one that the King's advisor looked forward to.

The Ancient Queen pondered for a moment, considering. She took a little too long for Man-at-Arms' liking, and he turned away, stating, "I shall inform the King that you have no such wish."

"Actually," the Dereskian called after him in a commanding tone, causing the advisor to pause in his step. "There is something." Moria proceeded to make her wish known, as once again anger fell over Duncan's features. When she had finished, the anger turned to horrified indignation.

"I see," Randor commented dryly as he listened to one of his ministers prattle on about something. "And the gradually lowering of the tides is–"

"It is not gradual, Sire, that's the problem." The minister of oceanography was impassioned, trying to get his king to understand exactly why this was so terrible. "The high tides have dropped nearly two feet in the past week, Sire! And before that, we hadn't noticed any problem with the–"

Duncan chose that moment to barge in through the doors. Randor took one long at his old friend and stood up in his throne, alarmed. "Duncan!" he exclaimed. "What is it?"

Man-at-Arms looked at his king pointedly and said simply: "It's _her_." Without stopping to hear the King's obvious question, Duncan pushed on and told Randor exactly what Moria had said to him in the cell.

"What?!" Randor demanded incredulously, as if unsure that he had heard correctly.

"Apparently, Your Highness," Man-at-Arms grumbled angrily. "The Dereskian's last wish is to see her daughter," He glared angrily at the idea, and then grudgingly continued. "She asks that Evil-Lyn be allowed to enter the capitol and come into the cell with her, so that they may talk, undisturbed, until it is time for the prisoner to go to Grayskull."

The King stood up from his throne. "Preposterous!" he exclaimed. "The very idea is–"

"Darling," Queen Marlena interrupted for the first time, having sat there simply and listened while everything was going on. She placed one of her hands lightly on her husband's shoulder. "Eternian law requires that we fulfill the condemned's last request, no matter how ludicrous."

"But–"

"No 'buts,' husband. In this regard, we must not allow ourselves to think of Evil-Lyn as an enemy. If it _is_ the Dereskian's last wish to see her daughter, we cannot deny it," the Queen stated with a cool voice that even Duncan found compelling.

Even so, Man-at-Arms looked at his queen, amazed. "I cannot believe that you're taking her side in this, my Lady."

"It isn't a question of taking sides, Duncan," Marlena said softly. "This is about upholding the law. …And… maybe… I feel I understand her a little. At least… I know how I would feel if I was about to die and someone would not let me see Adam one last time." She looked slowly at her husband, and watched the inner turmoil evident in her husband's expression. After a long moment, the King sighed roughly and nodded.

The King turned his attention to Man-at-Arms. "The law must be upheld, Duncan. See to it that the request is granted."

Though not without a bit of resentment, Duncan nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." Idly, he grumbled to himself, "though how we're going to contact Evil-Lyn, Elders only know."

Randor sat once more on his throne and sighed, waving his hand in dismissal. "Somehow, I'm sure Lady Moria has that taken care of."

Even at that very moment, Evil-Lyn was arriving just outside the palace walls, slipping up from the ground as if she owned it, the palace, and the very planet around her. On the battlements outside the palace, the various guards saw her and rushed around, gathering their weapons. To Lyn, they seemed to flutter about like j'vars with their heads cut off. Pathetic. Idly, she stood outside the gates, knowing very well that she could enter at any time, but she waited for them to let her in. The knowledge that these often enemies of her had to _let_ her in was far sweeter than simply breaking in.

She had progressed much, majickly, since her mother's capture. She was now completely independent of her staff, and was well on her way to mastering voiceless spells. Soon, she would not need to speak at all when spellcasting. An astonishing improvement, she considered, since only two years ago she'd had little idea that majicks could even be accessed without using a rhyming incantation. Her mother had taught her well.

This thought gave Lyn pause, and she almost didn't see that the doors to the gates were opening. She glanced upwards and saw Teela standing on the battlements directly above her. With a strangely pleased, cocky grin on her face, Moria's daughter waved smugly up at the redhead. Teela looked down on her in disgust, but Lyn noticed that there was also a touch of something else in the young captain's gaze. Jealousy? Evil-Lyn's grin widened as she stepped through the gates into the Eternian city. Interesting. Now what would Teela have to be jealous of her for?

Man-at-Arms was waiting for her inside the city, along with a small contingency of guardsmen. He did not look pleased to see her. Gruffly, he gave the barest nod at her presence, as if her were trying to do the least amount of niceties possible while still doing them. "Welcome to Eternos, Evil-Lyn," he growled irritably, not sounding the least bit welcoming.

Lyn smiled pleasantly at him, her short-cropped hair fluttering slightly as she nodded in return. "Man-at-Arms," she stated politely, loving every second of his discomfort. "Where is my Mother?" She questioned, frowning when she noticed that Moria was not with the King's advisor.

"She's in her cell," he replied tersely. The unspoken 'where she should be' hung in the air like a heavy fog. "I am to escort you to her and then leave the two of you alone until the sun sets."

Lyn glanced at the position of sun in the sky, noting with interest at how close in proximity the Red Moon seemed to be to it. Sunset would occur in about three candle marks. "Very well," she stated flatly, her features settling into a sangfroid that was too reminiscent of her mother's mannerisms for Man-at-Arms' taste.

Man-at-Arms nodded, making a signal to his guardsmen. Lyn arched an eyebrow, but said nothing, falling in step between the guards and her unenthusiastic guide.

Outwardly, Moria's daughter strode with purpose, her head held high and her steps strong and confident. Inside, she was squirming. Now that she was nearing her mother's cell, she was getting increasingly nervous. Moria had intended to be captured, of that Lyn was sure. As was she certain that Moria remained captive of her own volition. The fact that she had summoned her daughter to her meant that she needed Lyn's help. Obviously, she had some plan in motion. Evil-Lyn just wished she knew what. She was well aware of everything that had transpired since Moria's capture; she had watched it in her mother's viewing pool. She had practically screamed in outrage when her mother had been condemned, and had been ready to storm the palace herself when the Sorceress, of all people, was announced as her executioner. Only the knowledge that her mother _must_ be up to something stopped her. Now, here she was, on the verge of discovering what everything was about… and yet she paused. Really, she wasn't sure that she _wanted_ to know. There was a certain safety in not knowing.

As they entered the corridor leading to Moria's cell, Lyn swallowed invisibly. Safety was about to be thrown out the window.

The doors of the corridor opened, and Evil-Lyn could see her mother in her cell. Moria stood tall, her hair swept cleanly away from her face and her back straight, her eyes staring directly at Lyn. She smiled when her daughter returned the gaze. _Hello, Moritënia_.

_Hello, Morämé,_ Lyn answered in kind.

Man-at-Arms opened the door to Moria's cell, and, not even thinking about it, Lyn stepped within it. The guards then sealed the door and left the room, but not before Man-at-Arms shot them a look of pure venom. Lyn was almost tempted to reciprocate, and Moria must have sensed this, for she looked directly at Man-at-Arms as her glared at them.

"Thank you, Duncan," she stated coolly, her voice emotionless and flat. "Leave us."

He muttered something not very polite, and then did as she asked, only after ensuring that the cell's power setting was at the highest possible. Finally, the doors closed behind him, and Moria Vadorian and her child were at last alone.

When the footfalls of Duncan's boots were inaudible to keen ears, Moria let go of her façade. She slumped forward, leaning heavily against the bars of her cell and letting out a slight gasp of pain.

"Morämé!" Lyn exclaimed, instinctively reaching out to aid her mother.

The elder woman refused the help, groaning gently in a combination of fatigue and pain as she straightened herself. "Do not worry yourself, my daughter," she whispered in Dereskian, her words so faint that Lyn had to strain her ears to hear them. "This cell is draining more out of me than I thought it would."

"But your power replenishes itself!" Evil-Lyn said, confused, ignoring her mother's protests and helping her to remain upright.

Moria smiled softly at her child. "The replenishing is fueled by the light of the Red Moon, dear," she stated, shaking off the weakness and straightening her shoulders. "It does not do much good if I cannot _see_ the Moon, now does it?" She smiled again, this time genuinely. "It is good to see you, Moritënia."

"Why have I come, Mother? What do you want me to do?" Lyn's brow was furrowed in curiosity. For though she was apprehensive about whatever her mother's plan, she also knew that it would be like nothing else she'd ever done or seen.

The elder Dereskian let out the tiniest of sounds. It could have been a laugh or a stifled sigh. It is possible that even Moria herself did not know. As it was, she could not bear to look into the eyes of her child. She answered the question, and Lyn's reaction was, unsurprisingly, not much different than the Sorceress' had been.

And so Moria explained the reasoning behind why Lyn was to do nothing. She spoke of her original vision, of how she had willingly changed the future she Saw, and of how she was ready to meet the punishment for doing such. Her daughter argued loudly for a while, and then she swore, and, after a long while, she eventually listened. Until finally, her mother ran out of things to say.

Lyn sat in silence for several moments, digesting everything she had heard. And then she asked a very simple question. "Is the Sorceress' life really so much more important than your own?"

Her mother looked at her amazedly, as if her daughter was speaking some other language. "I did not do all of this to save the Sorceress, Moritënia. I did it to save _you_."

"What?" The young woman's eyes were wide. "But the Sorceress–"

"I care for the Sorceress, yes. I'd protect her with my life, if necessary, yes. But you're my _child_, Moritënia. I could never let anything happen to you." Moria caressed Lyn's cheek as her daughter looked at her, stunned. "This… this was the only way I could save you _both_."

Lyn just stared at her. "…But…."

"Moritënia. This is the _only_ way."

Far down the corridor, the faint sound of boots on metal could be heard as the guards stirred outside the chamber. Lyn's eyes closed, and as around them the prison to slowly come alive with movement, she rested her head on Moria's shoulder. "…Is it time already?" the younger asked, even though she knew the clanging of footsteps walking ever closer could mean nothing else.

Moria looked sorrowfully down the corridor, watching almost helplessly as the doors opened to reveal the guards, and for a moment, she held her child closer to her chest. "…It is."

Her daughter opened her eyes and just lay in her mother's embrace as Moria's hand slid through her short hair. The guards came ever nearer, and as the footsteps finally entered the main chamber, the young Dereskian met the eyes of her mother. "Morämé?" she questioned quietly, though what she was going to ask, neither of them really knew.

The Ancient woman looked at her daughter thoughtfully, caressing her cheek as only a mother can before finally speaking. "Lyn… most people on this planet will not remember me as I was. They will twist what facts they think they know, distorting any semblance of tenderness or goodness that I may have had. …Remember me as I was, Moritënia. Do not glorify me; do not turn me into a martyr or a saint. I am neither, " She paused for a moment, wiping away the stream of red falling down her child's cheeks, and not caring that tears fell unfettered down her own. "I'm sorry, Lyn. I'm sorry that I wasn't a better mother."

"You were a fine mother, Morämé," Lyn countered quietly, her head feeling heavy as it lay against her mother's shoulder. "You've loved me since I was born, even if I didn't know it. Not everyone can say the same. There are worse mothers in the world than you," she finished softly, pulling back a little to look at her mother for what would be the last time.

Moria held her child close to her until the guards approached the doors, standing at the operating mechanism and indicating it was time for Lyn's exit. "My dear Moritënia… I could not have asked for a better daughter," she whispered, kissing Lyn's forehead tenderly.

They said nothing more aloud, but the expressive features of their eyes said all that was needed. The doors to Moria's cell opened, and Lyn ever so slowly exited, her eyes locking with her mother's until the last possible moment. Moria reached through the bars as they closed once more, caressing her child's cheek one more time, whispering words that would stay engraved into Lyn's mind until the day she died.

A single pull from the guards, then, and Evil-Lyn woefully departed, paying no mind to whether or not the Eternians saw her tears or not. The guards left with her daughter, and the minute the doors closed, Moria knew that Lyn had vanished into the floor and escaped to her haven in the Sands of Time. She would never see her again.

Now alone once more in the vast empty space of her cell, the Ancient Queen let her tears gather as they fell down her cheeks, and turned back to the wall. The words she had whispered to her child echoed around her, filling the empty room.

"…I love you."


End file.
